Mon cher cauchemar
by lucie1411
Summary: A la fin de la guerre, Hermione a refoulé tous ses sentiments négatifs pour essayer d'aller de l'avant. Elle a ainsi dirigé toutes ses souffrances et ses colères à l'intention d'un seul coupable, son pire cauchemar, Drago Malefoy. Qui aurait cru que le revoir et laisser sa haine se déchainer était en fait ce dont elle avait besoin pour avancer ?
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous ! Me revoici avec une nouvelle fanfiction, plus longue que mes précédentes. Je n'ai pas encore tout à fait fini de l'écrire mais j'ai bien avancé, alors je devrais pouvoir m'arranger pour ne pas vous faire attendre ! Ca commence à faire un petit moment que je suis dessus et je voulais vous la partager pour avoir votre avis, parce qu'avoir des retours c'est quand même plus motivant pour écrire =) Cette fanfiction se passe 6 ans après la fin de la guerre, et ne prend pas en compte l'épilogue.**

 **J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

 **Prologue**

Certaines blessures ne guérissent jamais complètement. Elles peuvent laisser des marques quasiment invisibles, mais elles n'ont pas disparu pour autant. Elles continuent de tirailler occasionnellement, nous rappelant la douleur vive que nous avons ressenti en se les faisant la première fois, et quoi que nous fassions, elles ne nous quittent pas. Marques terribles et funestes, révélatrices de notre passé et de nos jours à venir.

Je ne parle pas ici de cicatrices physiques… Non, ce serait trop facile. N'importe quel sorcier est capable de cacher une marque sur sa peau s'il en a vraiment envie. Non… Ma cicatrice est bien plus profonde et conséquente que toute autre ; elle envahit tous mes souvenirs.

Pour moi, la guerre ne s'est jamais réellement terminée. Dans mes rêves, ou plutôt mes cauchemars, elle revient parfois me hanter. Je perçois encore parfaitement la couleur du sang, l'odeur des cadavres, les cris d'horreur : de la souffrance, partout. Et même si je sais que tout est fini, j'ai l'impression qu'elle est encore là.

A vrai dire, c'est un visage particulier qui me hante. Un visage livide, immonde, abject, trop parfait… Celui de Drago Malefoy. Je me rappelle de ce jour maudit comme si c'était hier. Je peux revoir son visage distinctement ; c'était la seule chose à laquelle je me raccrochais, mon seul espoir ! Mais non, il ne fait rien, il me regarde, c'est tout. Et j'ai mal, tellement mal.

Avant cela je n'avais fait qu'assister à la douleur, j'avais souffert, oui, mais jamais directement. On ne s'en était jamais pris à moi. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Malefoy me blessait, loin de là. Il m'avait traitée de tous les noms durant mes années à Poudlard, "sang de bourbe" restant son favori, et oui, ça m'avait fait de la peine. Il avait touché mon égo et je m'étais sentie seule, mais ça n'avait jamais duré longtemps car mes amis avaient toujours été là pour moi.

Seulement, ce jour-là, on nous avait séparé : Harry et Ron ensemble à la cave, et moi seule avec Bellatrix. Le seul visage familier de la pièce était Malefoy, et il s'était contenté de me regarder avec une once de pitié et surtout beaucoup de dégoût. Comme il avait dit qu'il ne nous reconnaissait pas, j'avais cru qu'il était de notre côté, qu'il essayait de nous aider… Doux et amer espoir. Evidemment, il n'a rien fait, et je me suis sentie abandonnée.

Je le détestais déjà, mais à partir de ce moment-là j'étais bien décidée à le haïr de tout mon être.

Bien sûr, avec le temps, j'avais essayé de passer à autre chose. La guerre était finie, tout le monde allait pouvoir redevenir heureux, du moins en apparence, et c'est ce que j'ai fait. Je me suis mariée avec Ron, je suis restée la meilleure amie de Harry et je me suis plus que jamais intégrée dans la famille des Weasley. A force de vouloir donner l'impression que j'étais heureuse, j'ai fini par y croire, et en-dehors de quelques cauchemars, tout semblait aller pour le mieux… jusqu'à ce matin.

Je me suis réveillée en sursaut après avoir rêvé une nouvelle fois de ma torture, mais je n'ai pas osé en parler à Ron lorsqu'il m'a demandé si tout allait bien. Il a perdu beaucoup plus que moi pendant cette guerre et ne mérite pas que je le lui rappelle en me plaignant des quelques heures que j'ai passées en compagnie de Bellatrix. Je sais très bien que ma douleur est dérisoire par rapport à la sienne, alors je fais de mon mieux pour la contrôler pour ne pas l'inquiéter. Ma souffrance est complètement irrationnelle et la seule chose que je peux faire c'est tenter de l'ignorer.

Je suis donc partie ce matin faire des courses de bonne heure au Chemin de Traverse pour essayer de me changer les idées. Ayant terminé mes achats à 6h30, je me suis décidée à passer le temps qu'il me restait à Fleury et Bott, en espérant que ce soit ouvert.

Mais au moment où j'allais entrer dans la libraire, j'ai ressenti un grand sentiment de malaise en voyant la personne qui en sortait : un homme dont le corps entier était caché par sa cape, marchant tête baissée, de peur d'être reconnu sans doute. Je ne l'ai vu qu'un court instant avant qu'il ne me tourne le dos mais ça a été suffisant pour me bouleverser. Sans savoir pourquoi, je ne pouvais pas me défaire de mon sentiment d'inconfort, j'avais la nette impression de le connaître... Où est-ce que j'avais bien pu le rencontrer ?

Plus je le regardais et plus je me sentais perdre pieds, qui était cet homme ? Pourquoi mon sang se glaçait-il à sa vue ? J'avais la désagréable impression de me retrouver dans un de mes rêves car mon instinct me criait que c'était lui, mon ennemi de toujours, l'allégorie de ma souffrance, celui dont mes cauchemars portent le nom et que je reconnaitrais entre tous : Drago Malefoy.

Etait-ce vraiment un rêve, ou bien une hallucination ? Cela semblait pourtant tellement réel…

Comment osait-t-il se présenter ici, à la vue de tous ? Je savais qu'on ne l'avait pas condamné, mais tout de même, il devrait avoir honte. Il n'avait rien à faire ici, au milieu de personnes qui ont peut-être perdu de la famille ou des amis à cause de lui. Des gens qui ont été brisé, par sa faute. Pour moi, Malefoy était devenu l'incarnation de la folie de la guerre, la folie de la mort. Dans mon esprit, Malefoy était devenu le mal. Il méritait de souffrir. Il devait souffrir.

Par folie, j'ai décidé de le suivre, le voyant emprunter l'Allée des Embrumes ; il fallait que je m'assure de son identité.

« Qui est là ? » a-t-il demandé d'une voix rauque en se retournant, la tête toujours baissée.

Je n'ai rien trouvé à y répondre, préférant l'inspecter. Sa cape noire le recouvrait de la tête aux pieds. Je ne pouvais rien voir de son visage, seules sa stature et quelques mèches blondes significatives pouvaient permettre de l'identifier. Je suis quand même persuadée que c'était lui. Je le sentais.

« Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? » Sa voix s'approchait plus du grognement animal que d'un timbre humain. Cet homme était une vraie bête. Etait-ce vraiment Malefoy ?

Tout ce que j'ai trouvé à faire, c'était de me retourner et de m'enfuir. J'ai couru le plus loin possible de ce monstre, comme si m'éloigner de lui me permettrait d'oublier tous mes malheurs. Mais c'était impossible, rien qu'en le revoyant j'ai senti tout ressurgir : les morts, la souffrance, la colère, la douleur, la torture. Bellatrix. Le regard dégouté de Malefoy.

Pourquoi l'as-tu laissé me faire ça ? Pourquoi ?


	2. Chapter 2

Cette vision m'a terrifiée.

Lorsqu'il rentre à la maison, Ron comprend tout de suite que quelque chose ne va pas. Je tente de sourire et de justifier mon humeur par la dure journée de travail que j'ai subi pour ne pas qu'il se fasse trop de soucis. Je vais ensuite rapidement me coucher pendant qu'il lit la Gazette des Sorciers.

Et ça recommence…

A peine me suis-je endormie que mon cauchemar revient. Bellatrix qui me torture à coup de doloris, qui me taillade le bras des mots « sang de bourbe », et le regard insistant de Drago… Cette fois-ci, il porte une grande cape noire, et seuls ses yeux bleus transparaissent de sa capuche. Il me regarde l'air mauvais et grogne à la manière d'une bête tandis que Bellatrix s'esclaffe. J'ai l'étrange impression qu'il essaye de me dire quelque chose, mais aucun son articulé ne sort de sa bouche, à la place il grogne de plus en plus fort et parvient presque à recouvrir mes cris.

Une voix s'élève alors de nulle part et susurre mon prénom. Est-ce Drago qui me parle ? Bellatrix ? La voix reprend de plus belle, et je sens une main étrangère sur mon épaule. Complétement paniquée, j'étouffe un cri et me réveille.

Je halète et tente de reprendre mon souffle, lorsque je vois se poser sur moi le regard de mon mari.

« Hermione, tout va bien ? Tu n'arrêtais pas de gémir… » me demande Ron.

J'essaye de me calmer et d'avoir l'air sereine.

« Oui j'ai juste fait un cauchemar, rien de grave ! Rendors-toi. »

« Tu es sure ? » insiste-t-il, l'air sincèrement inquiet.

J'aimerais tant pouvoir lui dire tout ce que je ressens, mes peurs, mes colères… Mais ce serait égoïste. Je ne peux pas lui faire ça, je ne peux pas lui parler de choses qui pourraient lui faire repenser à son frère. A la place, j'acquiesce en souriant et lui dit qu'il peut aller se recoucher.

Pendant une semaine entière, j'ai fait des cauchemars de plus en plus étranges avec toujours le même élément perturbateur : Drago Malefoy, l'homme-bête enragé. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas fait autant de cauchemars… Le plus bizarre dans tout ça, c'est qu'à chaque fois j'avais l'impression qu'il voulait me dire quelque chose, ou me montrer quelque chose, mais il ne bougeait jamais et se contentait de grogner pendant que moi je souffrais.

Ron voit bien que je dors mal mais je le tiens éloigné de tout ça, justifiant mon stress par une affaire importante au ministère. Il n'a cessé de me conseiller de prendre des potions pour un sommeil sans rêves, mais je n'en ai pas envie.

Ces rêves ont beau me terrifier, ils m'intriguent également. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, j'ai envie de découvrir ce que Malefoy veut me dire ou me montrer. Peut-être qu'il essaye de m'expliquer pourquoi il n'a pas réagi, pourquoi il m'a laissé souffrir, pourquoi je le dégoute autant…

Peut-être qu'il veut simplement me dire qu'il m'a toujours détestée autant que moi je le déteste, et qu'il est ravi de savoir que même s'il ne peut plus gâcher mes journées, il continue de me pourrir la vie pendant la nuit.

Enfin, dire qu'il ne me hante que la nuit est peut-être un peu présomptueux… Pendant toute la semaine, je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à lui ; il m'obsède. Avant de le rencontrer dans cette rue, ma vie était pratiquement retournée à la normale, mais désormais je repense sans arrêt à la guerre, et bien évidemment à Malefoy.

Je me demande ce qu'il fait aujourd'hui, ce qu'il faisait dans cette rue, s'il a bien eu ce qu'il méritait, s'il souffre, si sa vie a été autant gâchée que la mienne, si c'était vraiment lui... Je me passe en boucle dans la tête tous les pires supplices qu'il mériterait de subir. Je le vois crier, pleurer, me supplier, sans que je ne fasse rien pour l'aider… Mais ça ne me suffit pas.

J'ai besoin de savoir, besoin de comprendre.

Six jours après l'avoir revu pour la première fois depuis des années, je finis par prendre une décision. Je prends une potion pour un sommeil sans rêves, au grand soulagement de Ron, et mets mon réveil pour 5h45, l'heure à laquelle je m'étais réveillée en sursaut une semaine plus tôt. Le lendemain, je me réveille en entendant la sonnerie. J'explique à un Ron encore engourdi par le sommeil que je dois aller faire des courses, et je me lève déterminée tandis que lui se rendort.

Je me précipite alors vers la boutique qui m'intéresse, Fleury et Bott, et cherche un lieu pour me cacher. Ainsi, j'attends au coin d'une ruelle que quelque chose se passe : de là où je suis je peux guetter toute entrée et toute sortie de la librairie, sans que les gens qui s'y trouvent ne puissent me voir. Je regarde ma montre, il est bientôt 6h15, quinze minutes avant l'heure où je m'y étais trouvée une semaine auparavant. Je fixe la librairie le corps tremblant. Je sais que ce que je fais est stupide mais je ne peux m'en empêcher, j'ai envie de le revoir, j'ai besoin de le revoir. Il faut que je sache s'il souffre.

Tout en regardant fixement le magasin, je sens les regards étonnés des gens qui passent dans la ruelle, mais je les ignore. Seule m'importe la librairie. Les minutes qui passent me paraissent éternelles et j'ai plusieurs fois l'envie de m'en aller, sentant bien que tout cela est ridicule, mais je ne m'y résous pas. Une force plus grande me retient, une sorte de curiosité malsaine... Et soudain, il apparait.

Sortant du magasin à 6h30 précise, comme la semaine dernière, l'homme à la cape et capuche noires s'avance tête baissée. Il s'éloigne rapidement et personne à part moi ne semble y faire attention. Sans réfléchir davantage, je le suis le plus discrètement possible. Il faut que je sois sure qu'il s'agisse bel et bien de Drago Malefoy. De nouveau, il se dirige vers l'Allée des Embrumes, rien d'étonnant à ce qu'un type comme lui s'y promène…

Sans aucune hésitation, il entre dans une boutique insalubre dont le nom est noté en lettres dorées sur une pancarte : « Or heure et terre heure ». Je me rapproche des vitrines et m'accroupis pour ne pas qu'il me voit. Dans la boutique se trouvent des tas et des tas d'horloges et de montres de toutes formes et de tous matériaux. Je ne peux toujours pas bien voir l'homme qui me présente son dos. Il a cette fois-ci la tête relevée mais toujours cachée par sa capuche. Il parle à la vieille vendeuse qui lui fait un sourire forcé digne de ceux des pires sorcières des dessins animés moldus.

Ne voulant pas perdre une seconde de plus de la conversation, je sors une paire d'oreilles à rallonge que j'avais prise avec moi au cas où. Je la colle au mur et tente de comprendre de quoi ils parlent.

« Désolée Monsieur mais nous ne pouvons rien vous donner pour cet objet. » dit la vendeuse d'une voix doucereuse en posant un objet que je ne peux pas distinguer sur le comptoir.

« Vous êtes sure ? Vous avez bien regardé ? Je suis certain que ça a plus de valeur que tous vos produits réunis ! » répliqua l'homme d'une voix rugueuse, comme s' il n'avait pas l'habitude de s'exprimer. Etait-ce la voix de Malefoy ?

« Pour qui me prenez-vous petit impertinent… Croyez-vous que je sois assez naïve pour aider un Malefoy ? Ce serait le meilleur moyen de me mettre le ministère à dos ! Je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec vous, sortez d'ici. »

Mes yeux s'agrandissent à ces mots, il s'agit donc bien de Malefoy, j'avais raison ! Mais dans l'immédiat, la seule chose à laquelle je pense est de partir le plus vite possible pour ne pas me faire repérer. Pour cela, je me précipite dans la boutique d'à côté sans regarder de quoi il s'agit.

En entrant, je vois une dizaine de sorciers d'une cinquantaine d'année assis à une table de poker qui me regardent étrangement. Ne sachant pas trop quoi dire, je leur explique que je me suis perdue et que je cherche le Chemin de Traverse. Ils se regardent tous avant d'éclater de rire tandis que je jette des coups d'œil furtifs par la vitre. Je vois alors Malefoy sorti du magasin qui marche dans la direction opposée. Je laisse échapper un soupir de soulagement : il ne semble pas m'avoir vue.

« Eh ma chérie, si tu veux on peut t'y emmener au Chemin de Traverse, ce serait avec plaisir ! » me dit un homme saoul, le regard vicieux.

Il me dégoute, ce lieu me dégoute, ce monde me dégoute. Comment peut-on laisser des hommes aussi mauvais en liberté ? Laisser des hommes comme eux, et comme Malefoy, vivre paisiblement ?

« Sans façon, répliqué-je, de toute façon j'ai retrouvé mon chemin. »

Sans un mot de plus, je sors de la boutique et transplane jusqu'au ministère. Maintenant que j'y suis allée et que je l'ai vu, il faut que j'arrête d'y penser. Oui, Malefoy continue à vivre comme moi et comme tous les autres sorciers qui n'ont pas péri à la guerre, il n'y a rien d'étonnant à ça. Oui, je le déteste plus que tout et le tiens pour responsable de mon traumatisme, mais je ne dois pas le laisser m'obséder, sans quoi je le laisse gagner.

Je souris tout de même à l'idée que même une femme de l'Allée des Embrumes puisse ne pas lui donner ce qu'il veut… Bien fait pour toi Malefoy, tu ne mérites pas d'être satisfait. Je repense à ses mots « _Je suis certain que ça a plus de valeur que tous vos objets réunis_ », toujours aussi orgueilleux, toujours aussi suffisant… Il mérite qu'on lui en fasse baver.

C'est ainsi l'esprit tranquille que je débute ma journée. Il est hors de question que je pense à lui aujourd'hui. Il est hors de question que je me pose des questions sur la conversation qu'il a eu avec la vendeuse. Il est hors de question que je souffre encore inutilement.

* * *

La fin de la semaine s'est passée sans trop d'embuches. J'ai repris de la potion pour un sommeil sans rêves tous les soirs, même si d'habitude je déteste recourir à ce genre de méthode, de peur de devenir accro. Le samedi, nous avons été à un diner de famille chez les Weasley, et j'ai fait de mon mieux pour me concentrer sur les conversations afin de ne pas repenser à Malefoy.

Je faisais tout pour passer à autre chose. A chaque fois que ça me revenait à l'esprit, je m'efforçais à repenser à mon travail, au diner que je pourrais faire à Ron, ou bien au livre que je lirais le soir. Tout était bon pour me distraire. Je me disais que de toute façon, je n'aurais plus jamais l'occasion de le croiser vu que je n'avais aucune raison de faire mes courses le mercredi matin.

Toutefois, plus on approchait du mercredi, et plus je percevais un sentiment de malaise monter en moi. J'étais obsédée par toutes les montres et les horloges que je voyais, me demandant si elles venaient d'Or heure et terre heure, et je ne cessais de repenser à l'objet que voulait revendre Malefoy… Avait-il besoin d'argent ? Etait-ce un objet de magie noire dont il devait absolument se débarrasser pour ne pas se faire repérer ?

Et puis je me suis aussi demandé pourquoi je l'avais retrouvé les deux fois chez Fleury et Bott. Malefoy se serait-il mis à la lecture ? Je ne peux m'empêcher de ricaner à cette idée.

J'ai passé le mardi tout entier à penser à lui, ma volonté n'étant plus assez forte. Il fallait que je le revoie, encore une fois. Maintenant que je savais comment les gens se comportaient avec lui dans l'Allée des Embrumes, j'avais besoin de savoir s'il était également mal reçu au Chemin des Traverses. J'avais besoin de savoir si on lui faisait bien regretter l'idée d'être sorti de chez lui, si les gens ne se gênaient pas pour lui montrer leur haine. A la fin de la journée j'étais résignée. Je retournerais le voir le lendemain, et je me tiendrais même dans Fleury et Bott pour voir comment il se comporte, mais pour cela, j'allais avoir besoin de l'aide de Ginny.

En rentrant du travail, je passe donc chez les Potter. Heureusement, Harry n'est pas encore rentré. Ginny est ravie de me voir et quand je lui explique que j'aurai besoin de la cape d'invisibilité pour une enquête personnelle, elle semble toute excitée.

« Raconte-moi tout ! Tu suis quelqu'un ? Un criminel ? Tu comptes faire quelque chose d'illégal ? Je peux venir avec toi ? » me demande-t-elle avec une cucuriosité non dissimulée, ce qui ne peut que me faire sourire.

« Oui à ta première question, et non à toutes les autres. C'est une affaire personnelle, je te raconterai quand ce sera terminé si tu veux, mais pour l'instant je préfère garder ça secret… »

Elle me fait signe d'un hochement de tête qu'elle comprend, et me dit qu'elle patientera pour savoir. Je sais qu'au fond d'elle, elle meurt d'envie que je lui dise maintenant, mais je ne peux pas lui en parler. Comme pour Ron, cela ne pourrait lui faire que du mal de repenser à la guerre et je ne veux pas non plus qu'elle s'inquiète pour moi.

Sans plus de cérémonie, elle part dans sa chambre, fouille pendant quelques minutes et ressort l'air victorieuse en serrant sa main droite dans le vide.

« Il y a plus facile à trouver qu'une cape d'invisibilité, crois-moi ! Mais ce qui est pratique, c'est qu'Harry aura du mal à se rendre compte qu'elle a disparu, et si vraiment il la cherche, je pourrai de nouveau l'accuser de ne pas bien ranger ses affaires ! »

Elle rigole à cette idée, ce qui me fait sourire encore plus.

« Tu me la rapportes le plus tôt possible ? » ajoute-t-elle.

« Dès demain normalement ! Merci beaucoup Ginny, je savais que je pourrais compter sur toi… Et surtout, je tiens à ce que tu gardes ça secret. Pas un mot à Ron, d'accord ? »

« Compte sur moi ! Mais par contre ne t'attends pas à ce que je te laisse tranquille indéfiniment, si tu ne me révèles pas toi-même qui tu as suivi, je finirai par te faire cracher le morceau ! » me dit-elle d'un ton de défi.

C'est le sourire aux lèvres que je repars, et la cape d'invisibilité dans la main. Demain matin, je retourne voir Drago Malefoy et j'évalue sa souffrance. Si je vois qu'on se comporte mal avec lui et qu'il réagit violemment, je suis bien décidée à le haïr encore plus, à me réjouir de sa peine, et à l'oublier définitivement.

Oui, tout cela me semble parfait.

* * *

 **Voilà voilà, l'action s'installe petit à petit : Malefoy fait des choses étranges, Hermione commence à se laisser aller et à tenir des secrets…**

 **Merci à ceux qui suivent mon histoire, qui l'ont mis en favoris, ou qui ont laissé une review ! Ça me fait super plaisir (surtout que mon prologue était assez court), et je sais qu'il ne se passe toujours pas grand-chose mais c'est nécessaire pour que l'histoire se mette en place.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me partager votre avis sur ce chapitre ou vos théories sur ce que peut bien faire Drago les mercredis matin à Fleury et Bott, ou bien sur son passage à la boutique de l'Allée des embrumes !**

 **A bientôt !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **(Attention : il y a eu un bug sur le site quand j'ai sorti mon deuxième chapitre et les mails de notifications ne s'envoyaient plus. Vérifiez bien que vous avez lu le chapitre précédant avant de commencer celui-ci.)**

 **Pour répondre rapidement aux remarques qui m'ont été faites sur le comportement étrange d'Hermione et Drago, il faut savoir qu'Hermione est vraiment chamboulée par sa rencontre, et qu'elle souffre d'un sérieux syndrome post traumatique (chose dont elle n'a pas forcément conscience). Quant au comportement de Drago, n'oubliez pas que tout est raconté du point de vue d'Hermione qui est loin d'être objectif…**

 **Et ne vous inquiétez pas, tous les secrets et mystères vont finir par être révélés… ;)**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

Il est maintenant 6h00 et je me tiens dans Fleury et Bott depuis trente minutes déjà ; je ne pouvais pas me permettre d'être en retard… En plus, il a fallu que j'attende qu'un client arrive pour pouvoir me glisser derrière lui et entrer dans la librairie, cachée par la cape d'invisibilité, et, bizarrement, il n'y a pas beaucoup de personnes qui sont tentées d'aller à la librairie un mercredi matin à 5h30.

Depuis mon entrée dans le magasin, j'ai dû supporter la frustration extrême de ne pouvoir toucher aucun livre sous peine de me faire repérer, et le temps semble long lorsqu'on est entouré de livres que l'on ne peut pas lire, en attendant que son pire cauchemar fasse son entrée…

Pour me changer les idées, je devais me contenter de lire les titres et le nom des auteurs des livres sur les étagères, ou d'inspecter les pages de couvertures des livres posés sur les présentoirs, tout ça en marchant très lentement pour faire le moins de bruit possible. A chaque livre qui m'intéressait, je voulais en caresser le dos comme je fais habituellement et je rageais intérieurement de ne pas pouvoir en lire le résumé.

Heureusement qu'il y avait quelques critiques écrites par les libraires posées en face des dernières sorties littéraires du monde magique. Bien que ces critiques ne fussent pas les plus sensées qui existent, elles m'ont quand même divertie pendant ces trente minutes d'attente, m'empêchant de penser au fait que je suis une grande psychopathe qui n'hésite pas à perdre du temps de sommeil et mentir à son mari, tout ça pour apercevoir un homme qui la fait souffrir depuis ses 11 ans.

Quoi qu'il en soit, à 6h00 pile, Malefoy arrive. Il s'avance dans la librairie dans laquelle se tiennent uniquement la libraire du service de nuit, le client qui m'a permis d'entrer, et moi. Je vois le vieux client le dévisager, et je le comprends. Voir un homme qui se cache sous une cape noire donne froid dans le dos, on se croirait retourner à la guerre. Bon, évidemment, je ne peux pas vraiment le blâmer de se cacher sous une cape, puisque c'est également ce que je suis en train de faire… Mais je considère que c'est différent.

Moi, je fais ça uniquement pour me cacher de lui, alors que lui cherche à se cacher du monde entier : ça prouve bien qu'il a des choses à se reprocher ! J'espère bien que si un jour il recroise mon regard, il ira s'enterrer vivant par honte… Mais c'est avoir trop d'espoir dans ses qualités de rédempteurs, et Malefoy, étant ce qu'il est, ne doit avoir aucune honte.

Ce qui m'intéresse le plus n'est pas la réaction du client mais plutôt celle de la libraire, elle a sans doute dû le voir plusieurs fois ici et je me demande comment elle se comporte avec lui… J'espère qu'elle n'hésite pas à se montrer dure avec lui, comme lui n'aurait pas hésité pendant la guerre.

Cependant, sa réaction est totalement opposée. En voyant l'homme capuchonné entrer dans sa boutique, elle se met à sourire. Ma consternation s'agrandit quand je le vois baisser sa capuche pour laisser son visage et ses cheveux libres. Je ne peux le voir que de dos, mais j'entends à son « Bonjour Ambre » qu'il doit être en train de sourire. Malefoy poli et souriant ? Non. Je me fais des idées. J'ai dû mal entendre. C'est complètement invraisemblable.

Mais quand la jeune et jolie libraire lui répond d'une voix douce par un « Bonjour Drago » suivi d'un sourire encore plus resplendissant, il me vient l'envie de vomir. Est-ce que je me trouve dans un autre cauchemar ? Non parce que je n'ai aucune envie de vivre dans un monde où les gens battent les cils et sourient à Drago Malefoy, tout ça pour lui faire plaisir et répondre au moindre de ses besoins. Les gens ne connaissent-ils donc pas sa participation à la guerre ? Nan mais pour qui le prennent-ils ? A moins que cette fille soit assez naïve pour tomber dans un des pièges du serpent, oui, ça doit être ça… Et lui, évidemment, il profite de sa faiblesse.

Quand il se retourne vers moi, je manque de m'étouffer en croyant qu'il m'a remarquée. Je n'avais pas vraiment pu voir sa tête au cours des deux dernières fois où je l'ai vu, et je constate qu'il est comme dans mes souvenirs. Son visage allongé, ses yeux gris métalliques, ses cheveux blond platine, sa carnation si pâle…

Il a tout de même vieilli depuis la fin de Poudlard. Il a l'air plus adulte avec sa barbe de quelques jours, plus fatigué aussi. Ses cernes sont grands et ressortent sur son visage livide qui me paraît encore plus pâle qu'avant. Son visage a perdu de sa perfection, mais il me semble toujours hors du commun, irréel, fascinant et dérangeant. En revoyant ces traits, les images de ma torture me reviennent immédiatement et me dégoutent. Je repense à Bellatrix, à tous nos amis perdus, à toutes nos souffrances... J'ai tellement envie de voir ce beau visage souffrir, de l'entendre crier à l'aide, de le voir me supplier !

Je secoue la tête pour balayer ces pensées de mon esprit. Je ne peux pas me laisser submerger par la haine à cause de Malefoy, il ne me fera pas perdre le contrôle, il faut que je me reprenne !

Il regarde toujours dans ma direction mais je comprends que c'est en fait l'homme à côté de moi qui l'intéresse. Le vieux monsieur en question le dévisage avec mépris, ce à quoi Malefoy répond par un sourire froid.

« Vous avez un problème monsieur ? » lui demande finalement Malefoy d'une voix trainante.

Le monsieur ne prend pas la peine de lui répondre et se contente de le regarder d'un air dédaigneux. Il se tourne alors vers la libraire et se plaint en disant qu'il n'aurait pas pensé trouver pareille clientèle dans cet établissement. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'être satisfaite en l'entendant : voilà comment il faut se comporter ! Malefoy mérite d'être remis à sa place, qu'on lui rappelle ce qu'il a fait et qui il est. En voyant l'expression ennuyée de Malefoy, je me réjouis de plus belle !

« Et bien je suis sincèrement désolée de vous décevoir monsieur. Libre à vous de sortir si cela vous chante. Vous avez besoin que je vous indique où se trouve la porte ? » réplique la vendeuse avec ironie, faisant retomber ma joie.

Le vieux client sort en grommelant des injures, tandis que Malefoy remercie la jolie libraire d'un hochement de tête reconnaissant. Il remet sa capuche en lui disant que c'est plus prudent et celle-ci le regarde d'un air compatissant avant de partir ranger des livres à l'étage.

C'est ainsi plus irritée que jamais que je l'observe, en oubliant presque l'étrangeté de la situation : moi, en train de me cacher pour regarder Drago Malefoy. Mais je ne me sens pas comme une espèce de perverse avec des fantasmes bizarres, j'ai plutôt l'impression que pour une fois je contrôle mon cauchemar, et c'est assez agréable.

Je suis donc Drago du regard pendant qu'il arpente les différentes allées de la librairie. Je n'ose pas le suivre physiquement et préfère rester immobile derrière un présentoir de livres, de peur qu'il ne me bouscule ou même simplement qu'il m'entende.

Sa démarche est lancinante et il semble tout d'abord véritablement intéressé par ce qu'il me voit. Il commence par regarder dans les étagères les titres et par caresser le dos de certains livres, comme j'ai l'habitude de faire quand un livre me plait… Il en sort quelques-uns, lit rapidement les résumés, et les repose en soupirant avant de tourner son regard vers le comptoir où se trouvait la libraire il y a quelques minutes de cela.

Je comprends très vite son petit jeu. Ce qui l'intéresse vraiment ce ne sont pas les livres, évidemment, c'est uniquement la jeune et jolie vendeuse ! En même temps qui irait imaginer Malefoy lire autre chose que son autobiographie ? Certainement pas moi ! Il n'a jamais été connu pour son ouverture d'esprit, et certainement pas non plus pour ses goûts littéraires, s'étant toujours moqué de moi à Poudlard comme d'une fille qui passe sa vie dans ses bouquins, ce qui, dans sa bouche, sonnait comme la pire des insultes. S'il vient ici tous les mercredi matin, c'est juste pour draguer la jeune femme. Quel minable.

Cependant, je m'étonne de son attitude quand je le vois prendre un énième livre d'une étagère et ne pas le reposer. Il passe plus de temps à scruter la quatrième de couverture, et commence même à lire les premières pages, un sourire aux lèvres. Un sourire qui semble sincère, comme si ça lui faisait vraiment plaisir de lire. J'aimerais bien pouvoir me dire que je me trompe mais il se tient à quelques pas de moi et je vois son expression distinctement.

Il ferme soudainement le livre, ce qui me fait sursauter. Toujours le sourire aux lèvres, il inspecte la pièce à la recherche de la vendeuse mais elle se trouve toujours à l'étage. Je retiens ma respiration de peur qu'il ne m'entende dans sa concentration et tente de ralentir les battements de mon cœur qui me semblent résonner dans toute la pièce. Mais non, il ne me remarque pas. A la place, il ouvre sa cape et range le livre qu'il tient dans les mains dans une poche intérieure.

Attends… Il a fait quoi ?

Je suis complètement consternée. Est-il vraiment en train de faire ce que je crois ? Inspectant une dernière fois la salle, il sort une montre de sa poche et son visage se renfrogne. Sans attendre une seconde de plus, il sort de la librairie et je me retrouve seule dans la salle, complètement abasourdie.

Malefoy vient de voler un livre. Drago Malefoy vient de s'emparer intentionnellement d'un objet qui ne lui appartient pas sans le payer ; et cet objet s'avère être… un livre ! Même dans mes cauchemars les plus fous je n'aurais pas pu imaginer une scène plus absurde. Malefoy en voleur je veux bien, même si sa dignité et son orgueil me le faisait plutôt voir comme un homme qui irait se vanter de tous ses achats, je veux bien l'envisager. Mais alors voleur d'un livre… C'est complètement absurde.

Il faut absolument que je prévienne la vendeuse pour lui dire que premièrement on lui a volé un de ses livres, et que deuxièmement c'est le gentil « Drago » qui l'a fait, et qu'elle ferait mieux d'arrêter de battre des cils quand elle est en sa compagnie si elle n'a pas envie de se faire blesser par un ex-mangemort !

C'est alors que je me rappelle de ma situation actuelle : je suis cachée par une cape d'invisibilité dans un magasin, juste à la suite d'un vol. Il y a beaucoup de chances pour que ce soit finalement moi qui me fasse accuser… Et justement, au moment où je pense à tout ça, la jolie libraire redescend et se place derrière son comptoir pour lire un livre. Je me retrouve face à un nouveau problème : comment sortir d'ici ? La porte est fermée et il n'y a aucun client avec lequel je pourrais sortir pour ne pas me faire remarquer. Pourquoi ne suis-je pas sortie en même temps que Malefoy ?

J'inspecte ma montre et remarque qu'il est maintenant 6h35. J'espère que quelqu'un va bientôt arriver et que je n'arriverai pas en retard au ministère… Quant à la vendeuse, je la préviendrai demain pour le vol de son livre. Pour passer le temps et arrêter de stresser, je me remets à lire les critiques des libraires. Heureusement pour moi, un client finit par débarquer vers 7h00, me permettant de sortir à temps pour pouvoir prendre un café avant d'aller au travail.

S'il y a une chose à retirer de cette matinée, c'est que je me sens désormais incapable d'oublier Malefoy. Il m'intrigue beaucoup trop : sa vie, ses émotions, sa souffrance, je veux tout connaître. Et j'ai également compris que ce n'est pas en l'oubliant que je passerai à autre chose, mais en agissant.

Je vais parler à cette libraire et je lui apprendrai la vérité à propos de Malefoy. Je ne suis peut-être pas capable de l'oublier, mais je peux essayer de pourrir sa vie comme il a gâché la mienne. Je ne suis pas une adepte de la loi du talion, mais pour Malefoy je veux bien faire une entorse à mes principes, surtout si c'est pour dénoncer ses mauvaises actions. J'ai de plus en plus de mal à retenir ma colère et mon dégout... A contenir ma haine.

Je crois que je n'en ai plus envie.

Tout ce que je veux, c'est faire de sa vie un enfer.

* * *

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! C'est un passage clé pour la suite de l'histoire : Hermione va enfin se permettre de faire sortir sa haine et sa souffrance qu'elle s'était obligée de cacher à ses proches (même si, vous l'aurez remarqué, elle se l'était déjà un peu permis avant dans ses pensées) et, quant à Drago, il est décidément bien étrange ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires pour me partager vos sentiments et vos théories ;)**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui suivent mon histoire, l'ont mis en favoris, ou m'ont laissé une review ! Vous avez été mes petits rayons de soleil de la semaine !**

 **Je répondrai en fin de chapitre aux reviewers qui n'ont pas de compte :**

 **Selene : merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis contente de voir que le début de mon histoire t'intéresse autant ! Oui, la situation d'Hermione fait de la peine, mais sache que mon but n'est pas de faire une fanfiction pessimiste, au contraire ;) Quant à Drago… tes théories sont intéressantes et certaines m'ont fait bien rire (Drago en marionnettiste, je retiens xD). Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que, comme je l'ai écrit en haut de ce chapitre, il ne faut pas oublier que tout est écrit du point de vue d'Hermione, et qu'il est possible qu'elle exagère un petit peu ce qu'elle voit… Et pour le reste, tout finira par être révélé au fur et à mesure =D**

 **A bientôt !**


	4. Chapter 4

**(Attention : il y a eu de nouveau des problèmes avec les mails de notification lorsque j'ai sorti le chapitre 3, donc, une nouvelle fois, vérifiez que vous lus les chapitres précédents avant de commencer celui-ci !)**

* * *

Me voilà à nouveau devant Fleury et Bott tôt le matin, pour la quatrième fois en un mois. Je suis là pour annoncer à la libraire qu'on lui a volé un livre hier, mais j'ai tout de même un problème. En effet, on est aujourd'hui jeudi, et si je sais que Drago vient ici tous les mercredis matin, je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il fait les autres jours de la semaine...

Par prudence, je décide d'attendre cachée dans la ruelle à côté de la librairie jusqu'à ce qu'il soit 6h30. Légèrement anxieuse, je jette un coup d'œil à la boutique et j'aperçois malheureusement celui que je redoutais, la tête baissée et sous sa capuche.

Alors comme ça il vient tous les matins ici ? Et peut-être qu'il vole un livre à chaque fois aussi ? Je ne m'attendais pas trop à cette possibilité, ou disons plutôt que j'espérais tellement ne pas tomber sur lui que je m'étais persuadée que je ne le verrai pas. Maintenant je suis obligée de faire un choix. Est-ce que j'entre dans la librairie pour commencer à mettre mon plan de vengeance à exécution ou bien j'attends encore une journée et j'en profite plutôt pour satisfaire ma terrible curiosité ?

La question mérite-t-elle vraiment d'être posée ?

L'Hermione prudente a disparu depuis bientôt un mois, depuis qu'elle a revu son pire ennemi. Maintenant c'est l'Hermione curieuse et téméraire qui dirige. Ce n'est peut-être pas une bonne chose mais j'ai besoin de connaître et de maitriser ce qui m'entoure sans quoi je serai toujours insatisfaite et mes cauchemars ne me quitteront plus. Et puis si j'apprends de nouvelles choses compromettantes sur Malefoy, ma vengeance pourrait n'en être que meilleure.

Ma décision est prise : je vais une fois de plus suivre Drago Malefoy. Non pas que ce soit une obsession, enfin si, mais rien de grave. Une fois que j'aurai terminé ma vengeance et que j'aurai réussi à lui faire prendre conscience de ses erreurs, je pourrai passer à autre chose, j'en suis convaincue. Je le suis donc sans y réfléchir plus longtemps, de peur que mon côté raisonnable ressorte et me montre à quel point ce que je fais est risqué.

Comme à son habitude, Drago Malefoy pénètre dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Je regrette de ne pas avoir pu garder la cape d'invisibilité parce qu'il n'y a vraiment rien de plus pratique pour filer quelqu'un. Là, je suis forcée d'avancer avec la peur constante de le voir se retourner, ce qu'il pourrait faire d'un moment à l'autre ! Je me tiens donc à plusieurs mètres derrière lui et tâche d'avoir l'air naturelle pour que les passants ne me trouvent pas trop bizarre. On passe devant « Or heure et terre heure », mais il ne s'y arrête pas, accélérant au contraire son allure.

Il avance de plus en plus vite dans une rue montante et j'ai du mal à le suivre sans me faire remarquer puisque je suis obligée de courir pour avoir la même allure que lui ! A croire qu'il le fait exprès... C'est peut-être le cas. Peut-être qu'il m'a entendu et que je me suis faite repérée. Mais dans ce cas-là, pourquoi ne se s'est-il pas arrêté pour me confronter ?

Il me prend par surprise en s'arrêtant brusquement dans son avancée, me poussant à faire de même. Pour ne pas me faire repérer, je me cache derrière la devanture d'une boutique à ma droite tout en essayant de comprendre ce qui l'a poussé à s'arrêter.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Drago ? » persifle une voix féminine qui me dit quelque chose. J'essaye de lever la tête discrètement pour ne pas me faire voir, et j'aperçois une silhouette de femme brune qui se tient en face de Malefoy. Ce dernier a relevé la tête et je regrette de ne pas pouvoir voir son expression de là où je suis.

« Je pourrais te poser la même question Daphné. Ce n'est pas très respectable pour une jeune femme de bonne famille de se promener dans une telle rue à cette heure-ci. »

Je l'imagine en train de lui diriger un sourire moqueur. Le prénom de la jeune femme me dit quelque chose, mais je n'arrive pas à mettre la main dessus…

« Oh c'est bon Drago, épargne-moi tes grands discours, on sait tous les deux très bien quel réel intérêt tu portes à la bienséance et au respect des règles. » rétorque-t-elle d'une voix agressive.

« Evidemment, le respect de la tradition des sang purs est la seule chose qui compte pour moi, je ne vois pas qui pourrait en douter ! » réplique-t-il avec un ton étonnamment ironique.

« Dégage de là Drago. » finit-elle par sortir d'une voix exaspérée.

« Avec plaisir. »

Il passe à côté d'elle avant de continuer sa montée dans l'Allée, alors que je suis toujours cachée derrière la devanture. Il m'énerve à se comporter de manière aussi désinvolte ; j'aimerais tellement le voir réagir, en se mettant en colère ou en montrant sa souffrance !

« Je peux vous aider mademoiselle ? » dit une voix aigre sortit de nulle part.

Je sursaute en entendant ces mots et n'ose pas répondre à l'étrange vendeuse qui se tient devant moi. Dans la cinquantaine, elle possède un cache-œil et il lui manque une dizaine de dents. Avant que j'aie le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit à la vendeuse effrayante, une autre voix s'élève derrière moi.

« Hermione Granger, c'est bien toi ? »

Je reconnais la voix de la femme qui parlait à Malefoy, et je ne sais pas quoi lui répondre. J'ai peur qu'elle raconte à Malefoy qu'elle m'a vue en train de l'espionner mais je me dis qu'au vu des paroles qu'ils se sont échangés plus tôt, elle ne risque pas de se confier à lui dans les prochains jours... En plus de ça, si je sympathise avec elle, je pourrais peut-être en apprendre plus sur Malefoy et trouver ses faiblesses pour pouvoir lui faire vivre ce que j'ai subi pendant toutes ces années.

Ne dit-on pas que les ennemis de nos ennemis sont nos amis ?

Je me retourne donc en souriant timidement à cette jeune femme dont le visage me rappelle définitivement quelqu'un.

« Oui c'est moi. » dis-je d'une voix posée.

« J'en étais sure ! Ça fait quoi, cinq ans depuis la fin de Poudlard ? Je ne pensais pas te revoir ailleurs que dans les journaux, et certainement pas dans cette rue ! »

Elle dévisage la dame qui se tient à côté de moi ce qui me donne une bonne excuse pour m'en éloigner. Je sors ainsi de ma cachette pour me rapprocher de la jeune femme que j'ai apparemment connu à Poudlard. J'essaye donc de lui faire part de mon oubli de la manière la plus délicate possible

« Je suis désolée mais je ne souviens pas de ton nom, je n'ai jamais été très douée avec les noms à vrai dire ! »

Elle me sourit mais son regard est vicieux. Si je l'ai vu quelque part, c'était certainement à Serpentard.

« Daphné Greengrass, et ne t'inquiète pas pour l'oubli, je n'ai jamais vraiment été très connu en dehors de ma maison. »

Oui Daphné, je me souviens d'elle maintenant. Elle faisait partie de la bande de Pansy Parkison, pas une once de cervelle et toujours à la botte de Malefoy. Enfin bon, j'imagine qu'elle a grandi. Je souris, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire, et après quelques secondes de silence, elle me pose la question que je cherchais à éviter.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Hermione ? Je peux t'appeler Hermione ? » Je hoche la tête et elle continue son interrogatoire. « Tu ne nous aurais pas entendu par hasard, avec Drago ? »

Je réfléchis à toutes les possibilités de réponses qui s'offrent à moi. Des tas de scénarios me passent par la tête, des mensonges allant de l'à peu près crédible au totalement invraisemblable, mais quoi qu'il en soit j'ai toujours été assez mauvaise pour mentir. Il faut donc que je reste honnête au maximum sans trop en dire.

« J'étais à la recherche de quelque chose, et, oui, je vous ai vus avec Malefoy. C'est pour ça que je me suis cachée, je n'avais pas très envie de le revoir... »

Elle me regarde avec un air compréhensif, j'imagine qu'elle me croit.

« Tu as bien fait ! Drago est vraiment le pire homme qui puisse exister, et pourtant Merlin sait que j'en ai connu à Serpentard des hommes mauvais. »

Ma curiosité est piquée, et je ne peux m'empêcher de lui demander des détails.

« Oh tu sais je n'ai pas trop le droit d'en parler, c'est assez personnel. »

Malgré ses dires, elle reprend la parole et me donne plus de détails que j'aurais pu en espérer.

« Pour faire court, Drago était fiancé avec ma petite sœur, Astoria, et quand elle lui a appris qu'elle était enceinte, il l'a complètement laissé tomber ! La définition même du sale type. Surtout que pour des sangs purs, les enfants c'est sacré. Déjà que c'est très mal vu d'avoir un enfant hors mariage, je te laisse imaginer comment ça a pu être perçu que ma sœur n'ait même pas de fiancé pour l'aider ! Il a totalement gâché sa vie ! »

Waw. J'avais imaginé Malefoy faire de nombreuses choses ignobles, mais ça… Laisser tomber sa fiancée au moment où elle tombe enceinte et ne pas s'occuper de l'enfant… C'est absolument abject ! C'est égoïste, cruel, et mesquin. Comme quoi, il ne s'est vraiment pas bonifié depuis la fin de la guerre. J'ai de la chance d'être tombée sur une fille aussi bavarde que Daphné : rien de mieux pour en savoir plus sur la vraie nature de Malefoy. Je ne m'étais donc pas trompée, cet homme est véritablement mauvais.

Alors que Daphné veut savoir si nous pourrions continuer à parler de nos vies en prenant un café, je lui explique qu'il faut absolument que je trouve ce que je cherchais avant d'aller au travail. Je la quitte alors en continuant mon chemin dans l'Allée des Embrumes sans avoir dit à Daphné que j'avais en fait trouvé ce que je cherchais, et bien plus encore.

Oh oui Malefoy va souffrir, et il ne pourra plus se comporter comme si rien ne le touchait, il ne l'a jamais autant mérité. Je n'aurais jamais pu croire que ma haine puisse grandir à ce point... Cela me pousse à préparer mon plan d'attaque « détruire la vie de Drago Malefoy en trois étapes » ! Etape 1 : apprendre un maximum de choses compromettantes sur Malefoy. Etape 2 : lui gâcher sa vie en retournant lesdites choses compromettantes contre lui. Etape 3 : Lui révéler que ça vient de moi et le faire ainsi regretter tout ce qu'il m'a fait par le passé.

Tout cela s'annonce impeccable.

* * *

 **De nouveaux éléments sur Drago, et une Hermione de plus en plus déterminée… Ça ne nous dit rien qui vaille ;) Qu'avez-vous pensé de l'attitude de Drago ? A votre avis, jusqu'où Hermione est-elle capable d'aller ? Et avez-vous vraiment confiance en Daphné ? N'hésitez pas à me partager vos sentiments dans une review !**

 **Encore une fois merci à tous ceux qui ont demandé à recevoir des alertes pour mon histoire, et surtout un grand merci à ceux qui commentent ! Je sais qu'on se répète beaucoup, mais il n'y a vraiment rien de plus agréable que de recevoir et lire une review qui partage votre avis ou vos théories =)**

 **Réponse à Selene : Haha désolée pour ta théorie sur Astoria que ce chapitre remet pas mal en question ! En fait je n'ai pas encore lu l'Enfant Maudit (pour ne pas me laisser influencer) et cette fanfic ne prend pas en compte l'épilogue =) Donc non ce n'est pas vraiment ça, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que tes théories sont toutes complètement fausses… Je n'en dirai pas plus =P Pour Hermione, elle n'est pas encore prête à parler à quelqu'un, mais elle finira pas y arriver ! Et sinon Ambre, oui, on la reverra bientôt ! ^^ Ça me fait plaisir que mon histoire t'intrigue, merci encore pour ta review =D A bientôt !**


	5. Chapter 5

Nous voilà vendredi et il est 5h45. Pour ne pas inquiéter Ron davantage, je lui ai dit hier soir que je faisais désormais un footing tous les matins, ce qui me permet de justifier mes absences à répétition et le fait que je doive me coucher tôt pour être en forme.

Il avait l'air plutôt surpris mais ne m'a pas questionnée, préférant retourner à sa lecture de la Gazette… Enfin bon, j'imagine que j'ai de la chance d'avoir un mari qui me fasse autant confiance. Repoussant quelques idées noires qui me montent à la tête, je relis une dernière fois ma lettre qui me paraît satisfaisante. Je vérifie qu'aucun indice ne pourrait mener jusqu'à moi et je la place dans le bec de Coq, le hibou de Ron, après lui avoir expliqué où il devait l'envoyer.

Encore une fois cachée dans une rue latérale, je peux parfaitement voir la réaction de la libraire sans qu'elle puisse me remarquer. Lorsque Coq arrive tout excité à sa porte, elle lui ouvre avec un regard surpris, ne devant pas avoir l'habitude de recevoir du courrier de si bonne heure. Elle récupère la lettre et ne fait heureusement pas attention à la direction que Coq prend en s'en allant. Lorsqu'il me rejoint, j'essaye de lui faire comprendre qu'il doit se taire : il n'a pas intérêt à faire rater ma mission !

J'observe alors la réaction de la jeune femme avec impatience, peut-être vais-je réussir à rétablir la vérité et à bousculer la vie amoureuse de Drago… Mais sa réaction me prend au dépourvu. Au lieu de prendre peur et de vérifier dans son stock de livres celui qui a pu être volé, elle se met à rire. Elle secoue la tête, range le papier dans la poche de son pantalon et rentre dans la librairie comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Nan mais je rêve ? Pourquoi ne réagit-elle pas ? Elle a peut-être cru à une blague parce que ce n'était pas signé… Mais quand même. Elle aurait dû douter. J'attends l'arrivée de Malefoy pour écouter leur conversation grâce à ma paire d'oreilles à rallonge, en espérant quand même apprendre des choses intéressantes.

C'est ainsi qu'après avoir vu entrer Malefoy dans la boutique je me cache sous les vitrines de Fleury et Bott et j'écoute ce qu'ils se disent. Après leurs saluts toujours aussi civils, la jolie libraire lui parle de ma lettre.

« Tu sais Drago, il s'est passé un truc marrant ce matin. J'ai reçu une lettre anonyme qui t'accusait de vol. Comme si j'allais laisser quelqu'un venir me voler un livre ! » Après un petit rire aigu elle continue sur sa lancée. « Tu ne sais pas qui pourrait te vouloir du mal comme ça ? »

« Beaucoup trop de personnes j'en ai bien peur. » répond-il froidement.

Un petit silence s'ensuit après sa remarque, et je regrette de ne pas pouvoir voir ce qu'il se passe. J'imagine la jeune et jolie libraire passer son bras autour des épaules de Malefoy pour le réconforter. Comment peut-elle être assez naïve pour tomber dans son piège ?

« Et, en parlant de gens qui te veulent du mal, tu as pu récupérer ce que tu voulais ? » demande la vendeuse d'une voix apaisante.

« Non, je n'ai pas encore trouvé l'argent nécessaire. » rétorque-t-il sèchement.

Malefoy aurait des problèmes d'argent ? Voilà qui est étonnant… Il reprend ensuite la parole un peu plus doucement.

« Mais ce soir j'ai un entretien d'embauche à la maison d'édition Les Petits Livres Rouges. Le propriétaire ne sait pas encore qui je suis, c'est pour ça qu'il a accepté. Comme il était ami avec ma mère, je vais tenter de négocier pour réussir à travailler pour lui. »

« J'espère que ça marchera… »

« Moi aussi. Une fois que j'aurai cet argent, je pourrai définitivement en finir avec Astoria. » annonce-t-il d'une voix ferme.

Sa voix résonne en moi, répétant ces mots en boucle dans ma tête : « _définitivement en finir avec Astoria »_ … Qu'est-ce qu'il entend par là ? Est-ce qu'il a l'intention de la tuer ? Un frisson d'effroi me parcourt et je ne sais plus quoi faire. J'hésite à partir, mais la voix de la libraire me retient encore un peu.

« Au fait Drago, si tu ne sais pas encore quel livre choisir pour ta prochaine critique, je te conseille _Un amour de fantôme_ qui vient de sortir. C'est une histoire d'amour impossible entre une jeune fille et un fantôme, écrite par une certaine RubyKnight... »

Est-ce que j'ai bien entendu ? Elle a bien dit 'ta prochaine critique' ? Est-ce qu'elle parle de critique littéraire ? Et elle vient de conseiller un roman à l'eau de rose à Malefoy ?

« Ruby Knight a écrit un nouveau roman et tu ne m'as pas prévenu ?! » s'exclame-t-il d'une voix enthousiaste que je n'avais jamais entendue auparavant.

« Eh bien comme je sais que tu préfères choisir tes livres tout seul, je me suis dit que tu ne voudrais pas savoir… » se moque-t-elle avant de rigoler à nouveau.

Je vais de surprises en surprises, et je n'y comprends rien. Malefoy passe de l'homme qui gâche la vie de son ex-fiancé et va peut-être même la tuer, à l'homme fan des romances de Ruby Knight ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe dans sa tête ? Comment un homme peut-il réunir autant de contradictions ?

« Et bien c'est celui-ci que je prends ! Je t'apporte la critique dès que je l'ai fini, c'est-à-dire, très bientôt. » affirme-t-il d'une voix animée.

Je crois que je suis en train de rêver. Drago Malefoy, critique de livres pour Fleury et Bott ? Non, décidemment, je ne m'en remets pas. Après un coup d'œil porté à ma montre, je me rends compte qu'il est bientôt 6h30 et que Malefoy ne va pas tarder à sortir de la librairie, suivant ses horaires habituels. Je me dépêche donc de m'éloigner de la librairie, à quatre pattes pour ne pas me faire remarquer.

Une passante me dévisage mais je lui fais un grand sourire comme si tout cela était tout à fait normal, ce qui ne fait qu'agrandir son étonnement. Je n'y fais pas attention et dès que je me suis suffisamment éloignée, je peux transplaner et réfléchir à la suite de ma mission.

De toute évidence, je ne pourrai pas ruiner sa vie amoureuse. La libraire a l'air de connaître l'histoire de son ex-fiancée, et elle approuve même le fait qu'il ait l'intention d'en 'finir définitivement' avec elle, il faudra d'ailleurs que je résolve cette affaire… En plus de ça, il se fait passer pour un littéraire romantique, ce qu'elle semble apprécier. Bon, je ne pourrai peut-être pas directement détruire leur relation, mais il me reste d'autres choses sur lesquelles je peux interférer.

Tout d'abord, il a besoin d'argent pour accomplir son méfait sur Astoria, et pour ça, il a besoin d'un boulot. Je peux facilement me débrouiller pour que son entretien d'embauche ne se passe pas aussi bien que prévu. Quant à son histoire de critiques, j'ai une autre idée qui implique que je retourne à Fleury et Bott dès ce soir…

Après quelques coups de fils passés en tant que directrice adjointe du département de la justice magique, je réussis facilement à mettre au courant le propriétaire de la maison d'édition Les Petits Livres Rouges que le jeune homme avec qui il a rendez-vous dans la soirée n'est autre que Drago Malefoy. Après lui avoir rappelé les méfaits inscrits sur le casier judiciaire dudit jeune homme, j'arrive aisément à dissuader le propriétaire de l'embaucher.

Une fois ma tâche accomplie et mes autres affaires en cours réglées, je sors du ministère pour retourner à Fleury et Bott à 18h30. Le vendeur n'est pas le même, puisque la jeune fille s'occupe du service de nuit, et c'est tant mieux. Je n'avais aucune envie d'avoir affaire à elle. Le libraire m'accueille avec un grand sourire, mais il est déjà occupé par des clients. Je ne peux m'empêcher de me dire que Malefoy a bien raison de venir ici le matin : une librairie est bien plus agréable dans le calme que lorsqu'elle est remplie de l'agitation de nombreux clients.

Je secoue la tête pour éloigner cette pensée de mon esprit ; j'évite tout ce qui pourrait me mettre d'accord avec Malefoy. En attendant que le libraire ait fini d'aider les clients avec qui il parle, je m'approche des critiques que j'avais déjà en partie lues la dernière fois. Je suis tout de suite beaucoup plus concentrée en sachant que c'est peut-être Malefoy qui les a écrites. Ce ne sont pas de véritables critiques mais plutôt des recommandations de lecture qui mettent en avant les points positifs d'un livre.

Je fais attention à tout ce qui est écrit, que ce soit au niveau du fond ou de la forme, et je remarque toutes les imperfections. Il n'y a pas de vraies fautes, mais je peux voir des phrases qui auraient pu être mieux écrites, et des analyses qui me semblent un peu superficielles, notamment quand il s'agit d'histoires d'amour.

Je peux trouver une critique pour chaque livre de Ruby Knight, et on peut sentir l'admiration que l'auteur de ces petits textes lui porte. Cependant, je pense qu'il n'a rien compris aux histoires racontées par Ruby : ce qu'elle cherche à montrer n'est pas la beauté des passions mais plutôt leur danger ! Et puis l'auteur de ces critiques me semble être bien trop romantique pour qu'il s'agisse vraiment de Drago Malefoy, j'ai peut-être mal compris quelque chose…

« Je peux vous aider ? » me demande subitement le libraire.

Prise au dépourvu, je bafouille un peu avant de retrouver mes esprits et de lui demander qui écrit les critiques que je lui pointe du doigt. Il m'explique en souriant qu'il s'agit d'un client volontaire et quasiment bénévole, dans la mesure où il obtient quand même des livres gratuits en échange de ses services. Apparemment, il est habitué à venir très tôt choisir ses livres pendant la semaine, et le week-end il rédige ses critiques qu'il rapporte le lundi matin. En prenant en compte toutes ces informations, je suis maintenant certaine qu'il s'agit de Malefoy, et que je m'étais trompée sur toute la ligne au sujet de ses vols.

« Cela fait de la pub pour les livres, et en général les autres clients adorent ces avis qui les font beaucoup rire. Ce n'est pas votre cas ? » ajoute le libraire avec curiosité.

Je peux enfin mettre la première partie de mon plan en action. Je lui explique que je ne suis pas tout à fait d'accord avec certaines de ces critiques, et que j'aimerais savoir s'il serait possible que je les modifie. Il sourit à nouveau et m'explique qu'il faudrait pour cela que je m'arrange avec celui qui les écrit. Voyant mon désappointement, il me dit qu'il peut toujours ajouter mes critiques à celles qui sont déjà présentes, si mes critiques lui paraissent pertinentes.

C'est à mon tour de lui sourire, désormais satisfaite. Cette solution me semble parfaite ! Si je me débrouille pour écrire de meilleures critiques que celles de Malefoy, il sera jaloux et perdra peut-être son unique métier. En plus de ça, je pourrai faire part de mon avis sur des livres, ou du moins expliquer ce qui m'a plu dans une œuvre, chose que j'adore faire mais qui intéresse rarement mon entourage (c'est-à-dire Ron).

Je demande au libraire s'il peut me donner des copies de certaines critiques de livres que j'ai déjà lus, et je lui achète _Un amour de fantôme_ (il ne veut pas me le donner gratuitement avant d'avoir vu la qualité de mes critiques). Ainsi, je pourrai essayer de corriger des anciennes critiques de Malefoy, et j'arriverai peut-être à finir sa dernière avant lui.

Grâce à mon idée géniale je vais pouvoir faire d'une pierre deux coups : embêter Malefoy, et pratiquer un exercice qui me plait. J'en viendrais presque à remercier Malefoy pour toute la joie qu'il va me procurer quand je serai passée à l'action ! Cette idée absurde me fait rire, mais je sens qu'elle n'est pas complètement fausse. Mine de rien, depuis que j'ai revu Malefoy, ma vie est beaucoup plus intéressante.

* * *

 **Première révélation : Drago n'est pas un voleur, il est critique de livres xD J'espère que ce petit twist vous a plu, ainsi que les tentatives d'Hermione pour se venger. Ce n'est pas très gentil de sa part, mais elle est persuadée qu'il le mérite... Et puis, comme vous avez pu le voir à la fin du chapitre, peut-être aussi qu'elle fait ça pour mettre un peu de piment dans sa vie, parce que retourner à la vie normale après une guerre, ce n'est pas évident =)**

 **Qu'avez-vous pensé de l'attitude d'Hermione dans ce chapitre ? Quel est votre théorie sur ce que cherche à faire Drago à Astoria ? Et un Drago fan de romances et critique de livres, ça vous plait ? x) N'hésitez pas à me partager votre avis dans une review, j'adore vous lire et vous répondre !**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me laissent des commentaires et aussi à ceux qui suivent/mettent en favori mon histoire, je vous aime fort !**


	6. Chapter 6

Samedi est arrivé et je vais enfin pouvoir faire mes critiques ! J'ai l'impression d'avoir un devoir à rédiger, comme quand j'étais à Poudlard, et c'est plutôt excitant. Il faut qu'elles soient parfaites, et surtout bien meilleures que celles de Malefoy.

J'explique à Ron que je dois travailler pour une affaire importante pour mon travail (je ne voudrai pas que cette histoire de critiques puisse le faire remonter jusqu'à Malefoy) et que je ne pourrai donc pas passer la journée avec lui et les Potter.

Je me trouve ainsi seule et tranquille pour démarrer ma réflexion. Je commence par le plus facile : corriger les critiques écrites par Malefoy au sujet de livres que j'ai déjà lus. Je passe la matinée à les lire et à relever tout ce qui ne va pas sur une feuille. Je dois reconnaître qu'il a un style plutôt agréable à lire, et qu'il peut être assez « amusant », si l'on considère que se moquer de personnages ridicules en les ridiculisant encore plus est drôle, ce qui est un peu trop facile pour être de l'humour selon moi.

Ensuite, je me concentre davantage sur ses analyses. Il a une façon assez particulière de voir les personnages. Plus ils ont une psychologie complexe et plus ça l'intéresse, ce que je comprends parfaitement.

Cependant, il adore voir une grande évolution chez un personnage et c'est une des principales critiques que je peux lui faire. Selon lui, un personnage qui n'a pas changé entre le début et la fin d'un livre n'a aucun intérêt, mais ce qu'il n'a pas compris, c'est que les gens ne changent jamais vraiment. On peut apprendre à mieux se connaître, mais on ne peut pas changer du tout au tout et c'est ça qui est intéressant chez un personnage : le voir en apprendre davantage sur lui-même !

Quant aux histoires d'amour, je me rends compte qu'il en a une vision totalement différente de la mienne. Pour lui, amour rime avec passion, déchainement, changement, excitation ; alors que pour moi l'amour va avec le confort, le calme, la stabilité, l'apaisement.

Les histoires d'amour qui lui plaisent le plus sont toutes complètement invraisemblables, faites de « je t'aime - moi non plus » et de complications, mélangeant amour inconditionnel et souffrances. Ce sont toujours des amants qui disent vouloir passer leur vie avec l'autre mais se déchirent continuellement. Ce qui lui plait ce sont les grands gestes romantiques, et non les petites attentions quotidiennes qui sont pour moi le signe d'un amour profond.

Je m'amuse donc beaucoup à démonter ses critiques point par point. Sans chercher à dénigrer les livres dont il parle, vu que mon but est de donner envie aux clients de les lire et que de toute façon ils font tous partie de mes romans préférés, je remets simplement en question toutes les interprétations de Malefoy. Je réécris ses critiques à ma manière, n'hésitant pas à mettre en évidence ce que « certains » pourraient croire en lisant le livre, mais qui est bien évidemment faux. Je me délecte en imaginant la réaction qu'il aura en les lisant !

Une fois ce travail fini, j'en arrive à la partie la plus compliquée : critiquer _Un amour de fantôme_ alors que Drago n'a pas encore écrit de critique dessus. Je l'ai lu hier soir et je l'ai adoré, comme toutes les autres histoires de Ruby Knight. Bon, bien sûr, ce n'est pas aussi intéressant qu'un livre théorique ou un livre d'histoire, mais je trouve ça très divertissant et il faut reconnaître que Ruby Knight écrit vraiment bien.

Ce qui me plait le plus avec ses romances, c'est que rien n'y est tout noir ou tout blanc, elle mélange raison et passion, et ses héroïnes ne sont pas de simples jeunes filles naïves à la recherche du prince charmant. C'est tout de même assez étonnant que Malefoy apprécie également cette auteure, mais de toute évidence je ne connais pas grand-chose de lui…

Je m'applique alors à la tâche, m'inspirant des anciennes critiques de Malefoy et n'hésitant pas à écrire des remarques avec lesquelles je sais qu'il ne sera pas d'accord. Le protagoniste masculin est un fantôme qui a été tué par sa petite amie il y a de ça une centaine d'année et qui, depuis, ne croit plus en l'amour. Son personnage est assez torturé et il met du temps avant de faire complètement confiance à la jeune fille vivante qui tombe amoureuse de lui. Ensuite, leur histoire raconte les complications d'une relation entre deux êtres qui n'appartiennent pas au même monde, qui ne peuvent se toucher, et qui sont incompris par les autres.

Sachant que Malefoy adore les héros torturés, je n'hésite pas à me moquer quelque peu du personnage principal (mais je ne le fais pas vraiment pour être drôle, juste pour l'embêter, et c'est donc tout à fait différent de quand Malefoy se moque de personnages ridicules !). Quant à la fille, je lui reproche son égoïsme qui, à mon avis, l'empêche d'être véritablement heureuse, même si cela la rend plus humaine et donc attachante.

Je mets également en avant la morale de l'histoire : un amour par définition impossible ne peut pas marcher, et il vaut mieux chercher un amour simple et près de nous. Je sais que Malefoy risque d'avoir dit le contraire de toute ma critique, et ça me plait de savoir qu'il sera enfin contredit par quelqu'un. Je me demande comment il va réagir… Cela va-t-il le vexer ou bien carrément l'énerver ? J'aimerais tellement le voir véritablement touché pour une fois, lui qui est toujours si froid, prétentieux ou ironique… Je donnerais cher pour le voir vraiment triste ou en colère !

J'attends aussi avec impatience les réactions des clients. Mon rêve le plus fou serait qu'ils apprécient tellement mes critiques qu'ils ne veuillent plus de celles de Malefoy, ce qui me permettrait de lui faire perdre son unique job ! En même temps, je me demande si écrire ces critiques m'amuserait autant si je ne le faisais pas pour prouver à Malefoy qu'il a tort…

Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai réussi à écrire cinq critiques en une journée et j'en suis ravie ! Cela m'a tellement épuisée que je n'attends même pas le retour de Ron pour aller me coucher. J'irai apporter mes critiques demain après-midi pour être sûre qu'elles arrivent avant celles de Malefoy. C'est l'esprit détendu et le sourire aux lèvres que je pars me coucher, sans prendre de potion pour un sommeil sans rêves. Bizarrement, je sais que je n'en aurai pas besoin cette nuit ; cela faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas sentie aussi bien.

Le lendemain, je passe la matinée avec Ron. Il me raconte sa journée chez les Potter et ne s'intéresse heureusement pas assez à mon travail pour me poser des questions sur ce que j'ai fait hier. Il me fait un topo des matchs de Quidditch à venir et me donne quelques infos sur le travail qu'il aura à accomplir la semaine prochaine au bureau des Aurors. J'essaye pour ma part de lui raconter l'histoire d' _Un amour de fantôme_ , mais il rigole en me rappelant que les livres, et en particulier les romances, ce n'est pas son truc. Je suis quant à moi de plus en plus anxieuse à l'approche de cet après-midi, j'espère vraiment que mes critiques plairont…

Dès qu'on a fini de déjeuner, je prétexte une course à faire pour aller au Chemin de Traverse. Ron m'y accompagne mais, comme je m'y attendais, il me laisse aller seule à Fleury et Bott. Je suis un peu surprise en remarquant que c'est la jeune et jolie libraire qui s'occupe de la boutique aujourd'hui aussi. En voyant mon étonnement, elle m'explique que si je ne l'ai jamais vu comme vendeuse dans cette librairie c'est parce qu'elle travaille d'habitude au service de nuit pendant la semaine, et que ce n'est que récemment qu'elle a commencé à venir également le dimanche après-midi.

Sa voix douce de petite fille m'agace, à chaque fois que je l'entends je la revois discuter avec Malefoy avec ses grands yeux et ses longs cils dirigés vers lui avec admiration… Enfin bon. Il faut que je fasse avec.

Je lui montre mes critiques en tâchant de ne pas me faire voir des autres clients et je lui parle de la conversation que j'ai eu avec le libraire quelques jours plus tôt. Elle examine mes critiques un sourire aux lèvres avant de franchement éclater de rire. En me voyant perplexe face à sa réaction, elle m'explique avec sa douceur habituelle ce qui cause son amusement.

« Vos critiques sont tout simplement géniales ! Elles sont tellement opposées à celles de Drago - enfin je veux dire, de l'auteur qui les écrit d'habitude. On croirait qu'il s'agit d'un véritable règlement de compte ! Je n'ose pas imaginer la tête qu'il fera en les lisant… »

Je dois reconnaître que sa remarque me fait plaisir. Et puis il faut bien avouer que moi aussi ça m'a fait bien rire de l'imaginer…

« Vous croyez que vous pouvez les exposer ? » lui demandé-je.

« Aucun souci. », répond-elle d'une voix bienveillante, « Je mettrai les quatre premières à côté de celles déjà écrites, et la dernière, celle pour _Un amour de fantôme,_ je la présenterai toute seule devant le livre. Mais ce qui est amusant, c'est que dès demain elle sera accompagnée de celle de l'autre auteur ! »

J'essaye d'avoir l'air surprise à cette remarque, et la libraire m'explique que c'était justement un des prochains livres que Malefoy avait l'intention de critiquer – sans blague ! Elle me demande ensuite si elle peut mettre mon nom sur mes textes, juste pour qu'on puisse les différencier de ceux de l'autre auteur de critique, mais je lui réponds que non, ce n'est pas la peine, et que je préfère rester anonyme.

« Je n'ai pas très envie que l'autre auteur sache qui je suis, ça pourrait être gênant sachant que je critique un peu son travail, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire… » ajouté-je, l'air embarrassé.

« Je comprends parfaitement. Et si vous voulez tout savoir, je trouve ça beaucoup plus amusant comme ça. Mais je crois que j'aimerais bien que vous ayez un nom de code tous les deux… »

Elle s'arrête dans ses propos pour réfléchir, me laissant un peu perdue, jusqu'à ce que ses yeux s'illuminent et qu'elle reprenne la parole. « Ça pourrait être 'La femme' et 'L'homme' ! »

« Je ne suis pas sûre que cela soit nécessaire… » dis-je d'un ton peu convaincu, mais amusé.

« Mais si, ça pourrait être marrant ! Et comme ça, les lecteurs sauraient à qui se référer en premier s'ils veulent avoir l'avis de quelqu'un de leur sexe. J'en parlerai à mon boss. Il faudrait également que vous alliez le voir demain pour savoir si ça lui a plu, et s'il accepte que vous écriviez d'autres critiques pour nous ! »

Elle me fait un clin d'œil avant d'ajouter à voix basse : « Et gardez ça pour vous, mais je vais tenter de parler en votre faveur auprès du propriétaire. Je trouve ça vraiment sympa l'idée d'avoir deux auteurs de critiques différents dans une même librairie, ça permet d'alterner les points de vue ! »

« Merci beaucoup, c'est vraiment très gentil… » lui déclaré-je sincèrement touchée.

« Oh mais ça me fait plaisir ! Si vous êtes engagée, il faudrait que vous veniez me voir mardi matin pour qu'on choisisse ensemble les livres que vous allez critiquer, et puis comme ça je pourrai vous raconter la réaction de l'autre auteur. Avouez que vous mourrez d'envie de savoir comment il va le prendre… »

Sa remarque me fait rire, et je m'étonne de trouver la vendeuse finalement assez sympathique. Sa bonne humeur est contagieuse, et si elle peut apparaitre un peu naïve et timide avec ses grands yeux clairs et sa voix douce, elle est en fait assez espiègle et le rire aigu qu'elle use si souvent est très communicateur. Peut-être que je l'ai également mal jugée…

« J'avoue que je suis assez impatiente de connaître sa réaction… En tout cas, je compte sur vous pour ne rien lui dire sur moi, surtout s'il le prend mal ! »

La vendeuse m'assure qu'elle ne dira rien. Ron entre alors dans la librairie et me prévient qu'il a fini ses courses ; ce qui signifie dans le langage de Ron que 'nous' avons fini nos courses. Je souris une dernière fois à la vendeuse et m'excuse auprès des clients qui attendent depuis plusieurs minutes par ma faute.

Je suis Ron et rentre à la maison la tête ailleurs, pensant sans cesse aux réactions que pourront provoquer mes écrits. J'ai vraiment hâte de savoir ce que vont en penser les clients, le libraire, et bien évidemment Malefoy… Les remarques de la vendeuse m'ont mise en confiance et je peux m'endormir une nouvelle fois totalement sereine en pensant au lendemain. Pour une fois, mes pensées à l'égard de Drago Malefoy ne me rebutent pas à l'idée de dormir, au contraire. J'ai hâte d'être demain, je sens que je vais bien m'amuser !

* * *

 **Un chapitre un peu plus transitionnel, sans Drago, mais je publierai la suite rapidement pour me faire pardonner =P J'espère que ça vous a quand même plu !**

 **Merci beaucoup à Naema pour sa review ! Et pour les autres qui suivent mon histoire mais qui n'ont pas commenté, j'espère que ça ne veut pas dire que vous avez été déçu =) En tout cas, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, ça me fait toujours super plaisir ! Et puis si vous préférez juste lire sans commenter, c'est pas grave, je vous aime quand même =P**

 **A bientôt !**


	7. Chapter 7

Lundi matin à 6h01, juste après l'entrée de Malefoy dans Fleury et Bott, je me tiens de nouveau cachée à quatre pattes sous les vitrines de la librairie, une paire d'oreille à rallonge à la main. Cette fois-ci, je sais que mes tremblements ne sont pas dus à la peur mais plutôt à l'excitation. J'attends avec impatience ce qu'il va se passer, et je regrette seulement de ne pas avoir la cape d'invisibilité pour pouvoir observer la scène. Le temps que je me cache, Malefoy et la libraire ont déjà entamé une conversation. J'arrive alors pour la réponse de Malefoy à une question que je n'ai pas entendue.

« Il ne m'a même pas laissé le temps de discuter et de plaider ma cause. A peine après avoir vu mon visage, il m'a fait sortir de sa maison d'édition en me disant que jamais il ne pourrait embaucher quelqu'un comme moi ! » raconte-il avec frustration.

Un sentiment de satisfaction me gagne alors : il parle de l'entretien d'embauche que je lui ai fait rater !

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ça marchera mieux une prochaine fois… » tente-t-elle de le rassurer.

« Je n'y crois plus vraiment... » finit-il par dire d'une voix lassée qui me déçoit. Ne se met-il donc jamais en colère ? « Enfin bon, tiens, voici mes critiques. » reprend-il.

Elle lui dit alors de les placer lui-même devant les livres concernés sous prétexte qu'elle a les mains prises, mais sans doute plutôt pour qu'il découvre mes critiques par lui-même. Soudain, j'entends Malefoy pousser un étrange grognement qui me donne envie d'éclater de rire ! C'est d'une voix étonnamment aiguë qu'il interroge la libraire.

« Ambre, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » Après s'être raclé la gorge pour retrouver sa voix grave habituelle mais plus empressée que d'habitude, il reprend : « Les critiques, là, c'est toi qui les as faites ? »

Ambre rigole en voyant sa réaction avec un rire toujours aussi chaleureux, et j'ai moi-même du mal à me contenir.

« Non ce n'est pas moi Drago. C'est une cliente qui les as écrites parce qu'elle n'était pas satisfaite par les tiennes. »

« Mais, mais… » bredouille-t-il en guise de réponse ; il n'y a rien de plus plaisant qu'un Malefoy à court de réparti !

« Mais quoi Drago ? » demande Ambre d'une voix moqueuse.

« Mais c'est n'importe quoi ! » s'écrie-t-il. C'est la première fois qu'il s'emporte depuis que je l'ai revu…

« Mes critiques sont très bien. » reprend-il. « Et ce qui est écrit là, c'est complètement ridicule ! Et puis c'est quoi cette idée débile de signature, 'La femme', nan mais elle s'est prise pour qui celle-là ? »

« A vrai dire, ce nom était mon idée » intervient Ambre. « Comme elle voulait également rester anonyme, je trouvais c'était un moyen plutôt marrant de vous différencier. »

« Eh bien crois moi, c'était totalement inutile. Les clients n'ont pas besoin de ça pour différencier nos critiques, il suffit de voir les qualités des deux écrits : les meilleures sont de moi, et les stupides de l'autre. » déclare-t-il d'un ton suffisant.

« Oh mais tu sais Drago, les clients n'ont pas trouvé ces autres critiques stupides, bien au contraire… » réplique-t-elle d'une voix malicieuse, tandis que je m'émerveille à cette nouvelle.

« Mais c'est complètement ridicule, ce sont eux qui sont stupides ! Et puis je ne savais pas que vous n'étiez plus satisfaits par mes critiques et que vous aviez besoin d'engager quelqu'un d'autre, tu aurais pu me prévenir… » s'énerve-t-il, à court d'arguments.

J'ai quant à moi l'impression d'être sur un petit nuage : mes critiques ont plu et j'ai réussi à énerver Malefoy ! Oui énerver, et pas juste agacer ou frustrer ; j'ai l'impression que pour une fois il est véritablement touché, et qu'il se laisse aller à ses sentiments. Je sens monter en moi une sorte de grande fierté malsaine…

« Ne te vexe pas comme ça ! A vrai dire, ce qu'ont préféré les clients, ce n'est pas tant les nouvelles critiques que le fait de pouvoir les comparer aux tiennes. Ils ont trouvé ça très amusant d'avoir des avis aussi opposés sur des livres, et ils étaient en général très désireux de se faire leur propre avis ! Si tu savais le nombre de livres critiqués par vous deux que j'ai réussi à vendre hier… » se réjouit-elle.

Après un court silence, Malefoy reprend la parole d'une voix plus posée, mais quand même un peu crispée.

« Et c'est qui cette 'femme' au fait ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle cherche à ce point à démonter mes critiques, surtout pour dire des choses aussi débiles que ' _Ruby Knight ne cherche pas tant à défendre les passions humaines qu'à les critiquer_ ' ? » demande-t-il, prononçant la citation d'une de mes critiques d'une voix geignarde qui me donne envie de pouffer de rire tant il est absurde de l'entendre venant de lui.

« C'est juste une cliente qui a du temps à perdre. Elle ne sait pas qui tu es Drago, ne prends pas la chose aussi personnellement. » lui reproche-t-elle.

Je commence alors à me sentir un peu mal à l'aise. Faire du mal à Drago est une chose, mais je m'en veux de m'être servie d'une fille aussi gentille qu'Ambre pour y arriver.

« Peut-être que tu as raison... C'est juste qu'entre mon entretien d'embauche raté et tout ce qui m'arrive en ce moment, je commence à perdre patience. Et puis reconnais que certaines idioties de ces critiques semblent avoir été écrites juste pour m'embêter, tu ne trouves pas ? Surtout celle pour _Un amour de fantôme_! Elle n'a même pas pu lire ma critique qu'elle a quand même réussi à décrédibiliser tout ce que je dis par des analyses débiles ! »

« Moi je ne la trouve pas si mal… » essaye d'argumenter Ambre.

Sans prendre sa remarque en compte, Malefoy demande à Ambre du papier d'une voix autoritaire. Plusieurs minutes passent alors dans le silence et les seuls bruits que je distingue sont ceux des pas de la jeune libraire. J'aimerais tellement pouvoir jeter un œil dans la boutique pour voir ce qu'il s'y passe, mais je suis obligée de rester là où je suis pour ne pas me faire repérer. Je regarde ensuite ma montre et constate qu'il est déjà plus de 6h30, mais que Malefoy n'est toujours pas sorti. C'est étonnant pour lui qui est toujours si ponctuel !

Peu importe la raison de son retard, je ne peux pas me permettre de rester ici en sachant qu'il pourrait sortir d'une minute à l'autre ! Je suis donc obligée de m'en aller le plus vite possible sans savoir ce qu'a fini par faire Malefoy, même si je me doute qu'il a dû réécrire sa critique à mon intention. J'ai hâte de pouvoir la lire… Je pourrai le faire dès ce soir après le boulot, lorsque j'irai voir le propriétaire pour savoir s'il a apprécié mes critiques et s'il accepte que je travaille pour lui.

Lorsque j'arrive à Fleury et Bott à 18h30, je suis accueillie comme une reine par le libraire. Comme je l'ai entendu ce matin dit par Ambre à Malefoy, il me raconte l'air ravi que les clients ont adoré cette petite guerre des critiques et que les ventes des livres qui sont critiquées par nous deux ont été exceptionnelles. C'est donc officiel, je suis employée chez Fleury et Bott !

Tout comme l'autre auteur de critique, je ne serai pas payée mais j'aurai le droit de recevoir gratuitement tous les livres dont je déciderai de faire la pub (le terme exact serait plutôt « attiser le désir des lecteurs potentiels » si l'on en suit les dires du libraire, mais le principe reste le même).

Le propriétaire finit par me recommander de venir le lendemain matin pour choisir mes livres avec Ambre – ce que j'avais déjà prévu de faire. Il me libère ensuite pour aller s'occuper d'un client qui vient d'entrer. Soulagée d'être enfin seule, je me dirige vers le papier qui m'obsède depuis que je suis entrée dans le magasin : la critique de Malefoy sur _Un amour de fantôme._

Une fois face au livre, je constate qu'aucune de nos deux critiques n'est mise en avant par rapport à l'autre ; elles sont simplement posées sur deux piles différentes du livre qui sont situées l'une à côté de l'autre. Après avoir pris une grande inspiration, je commence la lecture de sa critique avec empressement. Une fois arrivée au bout, je ne peux m'empêcher d'éclater de rire. En voyant les regards assassins d'un client qui passe à côté de moi, je me reprends et tâche de retenir mes rires.

Tout ce que je peux dire après ma lecture, c'est que Drago Malefoy est encore plus joueur que prévu… Il a effectivement réécrit sa critique en fonction de la mienne ; mais plutôt que de contredire toutes mes analyses sans amener aucun argument, il s'est évertué à démontrer que quiconque pensant comme moi était un idiot, mais tout ça avec humour et autodérision.

Il s'est ainsi moqué de ma vision moraliste de Ruby Knight, car il s'agit, selon lui, d'une analyse rigide tenue par une personne certainement âgée qui n'avait rien connu de la vraie vie (ah parce qu'une personne qui n'a pas été confronté à un amour tragique n'a pas connu la vraie vie ?).

Il critique aussi mes reproches sur l'égoïsme de la jeune fille, soutenant, au contraire, que c'est le fait qu'elle cesse de se dévouer aux autres et qu'elle commence à vivre pour elle-même qui la rend heureuse, mais il ajoute que c'est une vision peut-être trop moderne pour qu'elle soit comprise par tout le monde. Il me recommande même d'essayer de vivre juste pour moi un jour, histoire de voir tout ce à côté de quoi j'ai pu passer dans ma jeunesse (Malefoy prônant l'égoïsme ? Comme c'est étonnant !).

Mais il s'est également moqué de lui-même, en montrant à quel point les clichés de la personnalité du fantôme, en tant qu'homme torturé qui n'était soi-disant plus capable d'aimer, était en fait d'une originalité débordante. En faisant cela, il parodiait avec ironie ses anciennes critiques, et c'était vraiment drôle.

La dernière phrase de sa critique est sans doute celle qui m'a fait le plus rire ; je me demande s'il était sincère ou ironique cette fois-ci : _Quant à toutes celles qui ne pensent pas comme moi, vous feriez mieux de retourner faire des activités moins compliquées dans vos jolies petites maisons de retraite, comme du tricot par exemple, plutôt que de vous fatiguer à écrire des stupidités qui risqueraient d'entacher la véritable valeur des chefs d'œuvre de Ruby Knight. Signé : L'homme._

Je peux presque l'entendre prononcer cette phrase avec une prétention non cachée, et puis cette signature choisie par Ambre lui donne un côté machiste qui lui sied parfaitement. Bizarrement cette fois-ci il me fait plus rire qu'autre chose, mais je ne m'en inquiète pas, au contraire.

En me rendant compte de la gêne que j'ai ressenti pour avoir entrainé Ambre dans mes mensonges, j'ai compris qu'il fallait que je fasse plus attention. Bien sûr, j'ai toujours envie de faire comprendre à Malefoy ce qu'il m'a fait subir ; mais pour l'instant je vais me contenter de le défier par des critiques interposées. Mon objectif n'est pas de devenir aussi vile qu'un serpentard, j'ai simplement envie d'avancer…

En revoyant Malefoy il y a un mois, j'ai réalisé que toutes les peines et colères que j'avais enfoui au plus profond de moi n'avaient pas disparu et qu'elles étaient simplement cachées. Maintenant qu'elles sont ressorties, il faut que j'arrête de les ignorer et que je les affronte pour aller de l'avant.

Malefoy est la parfaite victime pour mon expérience d'avancée personnelle : il est un homme détestable qui m'a fait du mal et qui a fait du mal à d'autres personnes ; tant pis s'il souffre. Cependant, il faut que j'apprenne à me venger sans que ça ne fasse souffrir des personnes innocentes (comme Ambre) et tout en me rendant heureuse.

Pour l'instant, écrire ces critiques me semble être la meilleure façon de gêner Drago Malefoy tout y en prenant du plaisir. Je mets donc les pensées sur son ex-fiancé de côté pour le moment et modifie mon plan d'attaque, qui ne s'appelle désormais plus « détruire la vie de Drago Malefoy en trois étapes » mais plutôt « améliorer ma vie en se fichant des dommages collatéraux sur celle de Drago Malefoy ».

J'ai ainsi l'impression d'être un peu plus saine, et même si je n'écoute toujours pas tout à fait la part raisonnable en moi qui tente de s'exprimer, je sais que ce que je fais est mieux. Et puis comment se moquer de ce qu'écrit Drago Malefoy pourrait-il être mauvais ? S'il faut jouer pour arriver à avancer, je le ferai. Je jouerai avec Malefoy jusqu'à ce que je sois définitivement débarrassée de son souvenir.

En allant me coucher ce soir-là, je sais que j'ai pris la bonne décision. Ce soir-là, je sais aussi que je n'ai toujours pas besoin de prendre une potion pour un sommeil sans rêve. Je n'ai plus peur.

* * *

 **Bonjour à tous ! Ravie de vous retrouver avec ce chapitre, et la réaction tant attendue ;) Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? La tournure des évènements vous plait-elle ? =)**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui ont commenté la dernière fois, vous m'avez remotivée =D Je vous adore ! Et merci aussi à tous ceux qui suivent mon histoire ! ^^**

 **Berenice : Je suis contente que le chapitre t'ait plu, et quand à Drago… Tout finira par se savoir ;) Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire !**

 **Selene : Merci pour tes deux reviews, et ne t'inquiète pas, je te pardonne d'avoir loupé un chapitre, du moment que tu finis par retomber sur mon histoire ! x) Haha l'affaire de Daphné et Astoria va mettre un peu de temps avant de se résoudre mais tu finiras par obtenir tes réponses =D Et sinon, j'espère que la réaction de Drago ne t'a pas déçu ! Il le prend plutôt mal au début mais finalement il rentre dans son jeu à sa manière ;) Encore merci et bisous !**

 **A bientôt !**


	8. Chapter 8

**Note d'auteur relou : c'était pour vous prévenir qu'en regardant le nombre de vues et visiteurs par chapitre, je me suis rendue compte qu'il y avait plus de visiteurs qui avaient lu le chapitre 6 que de visiteurs qui avaient lu le chapitre 5, ce qui n'est pas normal, c'est censé aller en ordre décroissant x) Du coup je pense que des gens ont sauté mon chapitre 5, alors vérifiez bien en commençant un chapitre que vous avez lu les précédents ;)**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

Le mardi matin, je vais voir Ambre à 6h45, heure à laquelle je sais que Malefoy sera parti. Elle est ravie de me voir et me décrit avec une délectation non dissimulée la scène que j'ai écoutée hier. Apparemment, elle n'avait jamais vu Malefoy dans cet état, et elle regrettait que je n'aie pas pu être là pour voir ça – si elle savait…

Elle est vraiment contente que le libraire ait accepté que j'écrive d'autres critiques, et ça me fait plaisir de voir quelqu'un d'aussi enthousiaste à cette idée, surtout que je n'ai personne d'autre à qui en parler. Je n'ai toujours pas osé en dire un mot à Ron, de peur qu'il s'inquiète, et quant à Harry et Ginny, ça fait plus d'une semaine que je ne les ai pas vu et de toute façon je n'ai pas vraiment l'intention de leur en parler, ils ne comprendraient pas….

Ambre est la seule auprès de qui je peux me confier.

Je lui raconte à mon tour les réactions que j'ai eu en lisant la critique de Malefoy pour _Un amour de fantôme_ , l'éclat de rire que j'ai été obligée d'arrêter pour ne pas déranger les autres clients, et le coup de cœur que j'ai eu pour la dernière phrase, sachant pertinemment bien qu'elle s'adressait à moi. Ambre et moi nous amusons beaucoup de l'idée que Malefoy se fait de moi : une personne âgée vivant dans une maison de retraite qui cherche par-dessus tout à décrédibiliser l'œuvre de Ruby Knight.

Elle me donne ensuite les quatre livres autre qu' _Un amour de fantôme_ que Malefoy a critiqué la semaine dernière, ainsi qu'une copie des critiques en question. Elle m'apporte enfin le livre qu'il a choisi ce matin.

« Cette fois-ci c'est une romance écrite par un homme, Nicolas Sweet, je ne sais pas si tu connais » m'explique Ambre. En me voyant répondre négativement d'un signe de la tête, elle reprend son discours. « L'autre auteur de critique l'aime beaucoup, parce qu'il permet d'avoir le point de vue d'un homme dans une relation amoureuse, et il m'a dit de te prévenir qu'avec lui tu aurais du mal à trouver une morale… »

Je lâche un petit rire à ces mots avant d'affirmer avec assurance : « Je relève le défi. »

Ambre rigole à son tour en voyant mon sourire malicieux ; elle sent bien que j'adore cette petite compétition, et ça me fait plaisir qu'elle ne me juge pas.

Ma journée au ministère me parait longue et insipide, et seule la pensée d'avoir une critique à écrire dans la soirée me permet de ne pas me démoraliser. Une fois rentrée chez moi, je me mets directement au travail, avec l'intention ferme de lire le livre de Nicolas Sweet qu'Ambre m'a passé et de finir sa critique d'ici demain.

Lorsque Ron rentre de son travail, je lui dis simplement que je suis très prise par mon nouveau livre et que je ne peux pas lui parler ; il ne semble pas vraiment s'en soucier. Je mange à toute vitesse pour pouvoir continuer à lire, mais Ron ne s'en formalise pas. Comme d'habitude, il est très conciliant. Je regarde ma montre et voit qu'il est 22h30 lorsque je suis enfin contente de mon écrit. Je n'ai pas hésité à provoquer Malefoy en trouvant une morale raisonnable qui tienne la route à une histoire qui prône pourtant la liberté passionnelle dans un couple.

Pour finir ma critique, je m'inspire de sa phrase qui m'a fait tant rire et cherche à lui rendre la pareille en m'aidant des souvenirs que j'ai de lui de Poudlard : _Quant à tous ceux qui ne pensent pas comme moi, vous feriez mieux de retourner faire des activités plus viriles et donc moins intellectuelles, comme du Quidditch par exemple, et de laisser la lecture de romances aux femmes qui comprennent, elles, véritablement ce qu'est l'amour et qui savent en parler mieux que quiconque. Signé : La femme._

Lorsque je suis définitivement satisfaite par ma critique que j'ai relue une bonne dizaine de fois, je peux aller me coucher paisiblement, sans même faire attention au fait que Ron soit là ou non.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, je suis retournée voir Ambre à 6h45 pour lui apporter ma critique et prendre le nouveau livre que Malefoy avait choisi un peu plus tôt. Cette fois-ci, il s'agit d'une romance _bien_ cucul entre un vampire et une sorcière qui rêve de devenir vampire (l'auteur se serait-il inspiré de la saga moldue twilight ? Je devrais la conseiller à Malefoy, histoire de me venger de la médiocrité du roman qu'il a choisi cette fois-ci !)

Ambre m'explique qu'il a sans doute fait ça pour me dégouter et me faire choisir mes propres livres. Mais non, je le prends quand même. Et tant pis si ma lecture est ennuyeuse ; du moment que je peux décrédibiliser la critique de Malefoy, ça me va ! Je passe ma soirée comme celle de la veille, et Ron n'en semble toujours pas dérangé.

Et c'est ainsi que se sont déroulées les semaines à venir. Chaque matin, Ambre me raconte la réaction que Malefoy a eu en lisant mes critiques, toujours à s'énerver et à chercher à m'embêter par des choix de livres plus invraisemblables les uns que les autres. Tout d'abord, il choisit un livre théorique sur le Quidditch, pour me prouver qu'il s'agit d'une activité tout aussi intellectuelle que lire des romances, et surtout parce qu'il se doutait que ce sujet ne me passionnerait pas.

Ensuite, il alterne entre des choix étranges et d'autres juste agaçants, avec toujours la ferme intention d'essayer de me décourager. Quoi qu'il choisisse, je m'attelle à ma tâche et réussis à écrire un texte qui donne envie de lire des livres pour lesquels je n'éprouve pourtant aucune véritable affection. Cela me permet au moins d'apprendre de nouvelles choses sur des sujets auxquels je ne me serais pas forcément intéressée de moi-même.

Je me retrouve par exemple à devoir parler d'un traité sur les trolls (Malefoy cherchait certainement à me montrer comment fonctionne son cerveau) ou bien une romance avec une héroïne insupportable qui n'hésite pas à tout abandonner pour l'homme qu'elle aime, y compris son intelligence de toute évidence (il doit s'agir du genre de femmes que Malefoy aimerait épouser).

Tous les matins, Ambre prend un malin plaisir à lire mes critiques et à rire avec moi des échanges interposés que j'ai avec Malefoy, elle m'avoue que ce dernier s'amuse lui aussi beaucoup à ce petit jeu.

J'ai cru comprendre qu'ils étaient simplement amis tous les deux, même si j'ai la nette impression qu'elle aimerait bien qu'il y ait plus. Je voudrais lui dire que Malefoy n'est pas un type bien et qu'il faudrait qu'elle l'évite le plus possible, mais cela m'obligerait à lui révéler la vérité et à rendre les choses encore plus compliquées qu'elles ne le sont déjà…

A chaque fois que j'y pense, je me dis que même si la compétition que j'ai avec lui est amusante, il ne faut pas que j'oublie tout ce qu'il a fait, et il faut également que je fasse attention à ne pas trop l'apprécier. Mon but est d'arriver un jour à couper tout contact avec lui et retourner à mon ancienne vie, pas de rester coincer dans un rôle indéfiniment !

Si je critique les livres qu'il choisit le matin-même pendant les jours de la semaine, j'écris sur des livres qu'il a déjà critiqués auparavant pendant le week-end. Je trouve cet exercice tellement stimulant ! Je ne vois quasiment plus Ron et mes amis, à l'exception des diners familiaux chez les Weasley et des déjeuners chez les Potter, qui sont les seuls moments où j'essaye tant bien que mal à penser à autre chose que mes critiques. Malgré mes efforts, j'ai du mal à me changer les idées.

A mon grand désarroi, Ginny me demande souvent si tout va bien avec Ron, et à chaque fois je sens mon cœur se serrer un peu plus. Je lui réponds toutefois toujours que oui, et que je suis juste très occupée par mon travail en ce moment. Je ne peux pas lui parler de Malefoy et tout ce qui va avec, je ne peux pas prendre le risque que cela la fasse repenser à la guerre et à son frère, il vaut mieux que je garde ça pour moi.

Cependant, un vendredi soir chez les Weasley, trois semaines après que j'ai commencé à écrire mes critiques, Ginny ne semble plus satisfaite par cette réponse. Alors que je lui répète une énième fois qu'il n'y a aucun problème entre Ron et moi et que je suis simplement très prise par mon boulot, elle finit par me poser une question que j'espérais ne jamais avoir à affronter.

« Est-ce que ça aurait un rapport avec la fois où tu m'avais emprunté la cape d'invisibilité par hasard ? »

Alors que j'hésite sur la réponse à donner, je n'ose finalement pas lui mentir. J'ai déjà fait assez de mal comme ça, il ne faudrait pas que je commence à mentir quand cela n'est pas nécessaire.

« Oui, ça en a un. Mais ce n'est pas grave je t'assure, et puis Ron n'en a rien à faire tu sais… » lâché-je d'une voix amère.

« Ne dis pas ça Hermione… Ron était très déçu que tu n'aies pas pu venir chez nous à cause de ton travail il y a trois semaines ! Et puis là encore, ça fait plusieurs fois qu'il nous dit qu'il te trouve très occupée en ce moment, et que ça l'inquiète. Il n'en a pas rien à faire, il n'ose juste pas t'en parler, tu le connais… » plaide-t-elle.

« Ecoute Ginny, si Ron a vraiment quelque chose à me dire, il peut le faire lui-même. Je ne vois pas pourquoi il aurait besoin d'un intermédiaire. » répliqué-je d'un ton sec.

« Mais enfin Hermione, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Ça doit faire environ deux mois que tu te comportes vraiment étrangement, et tout le monde l'a remarqué ! Tu ne prends plus de nouvelles, tu es tout le temps fourrée dans le travail, quand tu es là tu sembles souvent ailleurs… et maintenant tu me parles comme ça ? On aimerait bien savoir où se trouve notre amie, parce que là on ne te reconnait plus ! »

En entendant ces mots, je sens quelque chose se briser au fond de moi… Alors comme ça mes amis me trouvent différente depuis que j'ai revu Malefoy et ils ne m'ont rien dit ? En soit, ce n'est pas étonnant qu'ils me trouvent différente puisque je me sens moi-même différente.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, j'écoute mes sentiments et j'arrête de me voiler la face en prétendant que je suis heureuse ; pour la première fois, je me suis laissée aller à la haine, mais je me suis également laissée aller à la joie en écrivant mes critiques, et c'est un sentiment que je n'avais plus autant ressenti depuis la fin guerre…

Pourquoi me l'ont-ils caché jusqu'à aujourd'hui ? Cela fait-il longtemps qu'ils en parlent dans mon dos ? Moi quand je leur cache quelque chose, c'est uniquement pour leur empêcher de repenser à de mauvais souvenirs, et ça ne les concerne jamais directement. Je fais ça pour leur bien. Me critiquer quand je ne suis pas là, je ne vois pas en quoi c'est agir pour mon bien…

Les imaginer en train de parler en mal de moi en mon absence me brise le cœur… J'ai l'impression d'avoir été trahie. Je fais énormément d'efforts pour eux, et pour me remercier, ils me critiquent ? Le nombre de fois où j'ai dû prendre sur moi pour les réconforter, où j'ai dû jouer le rôle de la fille sûre d'elle et optimiste, qui a réussi à avancer, tout ça pour leur remonter le moral ! Je n'ai donc pas le droit de craquer moi aussi ?

Mon souffle s'accélère et je sens des larmes monter, mais je ne veux pas lui montrer que je suis touchée. Je préfère me reconcentrer et cacher ce que je ressens. Faisant de mon mieux pour reprendre mon calme, je lui dis simplement : « Et quand est-ce que vous comptiez m'en parler ? »

« Arrête d'éluder ma question Hermione, et réponds-moi. Je sais qu'on n'invente rien, je te connais assez pour savoir quand tu vas mal. » affirme-t-elle.

Elle sait quand je vais 'mal' ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte ; cela faisait des années que je ne m'étais pas sentie aussi bien ! Sans lui répondre, je jette un œil à la table du déjeuner où discutent avec passion la famille Weasley et Harry. En fixant tour à tour mon mari et mon meilleur ami en train de parler avec _tant de joie_ de leur métier au ministère, je me rends compte que cela fait un moment que je n'appartiens plus à leur monde.

Je pensais que je jouais un rôle temporaire en écrivant mes critiques, et qu'ensuite tout pourrait retourner 'à la normale' quand j'aurai oublié l'existence de Drago Malefoy, mais en fait cela fait longtemps que c'est avec eux que je joue un rôle. J'avais essayé de me le cacher, mais j'en suis maintenant incapable. Et j'en ai marre de toujours cacher ce que je pense pour les protéger.

En retournant mon regard vers Ginny qui attend toujours ma réponse, je finis par lui dire d'une voix froide :

« Tu as tort Ginny. Tu ne me connais pas, et aucun d'eux ne me connait non plus. J'ai changé. »

Alors que je sens une larme couler sur ma joue, je me dépêche de sortir de la maison sans me soucier des protestations des Weasley, et je transplane jusqu'à Londres sans réfléchir davantage.

J'arrive alors dévastée chez mes parents, et leur explique simplement que je me suis disputée avec Ron. Ils me font entrer et me laissent dormir chez eux pour la nuit. Je regrette de ne pas voir pris de potion pour un sommeil sans rêve, et tout ce à quoi je pense c'est que j'aurais tout donné pour avoir une critique de Drago à lire, juste pour me faire rire et me changer les idées.

Savoir que d'un côté je me suis disputée avec une fille que je considérais comme ma sœur et que le lien que j'entretenais avec mon mari et mon meilleur ami s'est brisé, tandis que d'un autre côté j'ai terriblement envie de lire des textes écrits par mon pire ennemi, me chamboule totalement… J'ai l'impression d'être devenue folle ; et pourtant, je ne me suis jamais sentie autant moi-même.

* * *

 **Voilà qui signe la fin d'un chapitre assez décisif… Hermione prend conscience que sa vie ne la satisfait plus, et elle commence à trouver une ambiguïté chez Drago : le type qu'elle déteste le plus au monde est aussi celui qui la rend le plus heureuse en ce moment. Un peu perturbant quand même x) La « rupture » avec ses amis peut paraître un peu brutale, mais elle se justifie par la surdose de sentiments qui la traversent en ce moment.**

 **Alors dites-moi, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? L'évolution de sa relation indirecte avec Drago vous plait-elle ? Et qu'avez-vous pensé de son départ mouvementé ? Merci encore à tous ceux qui suivent mon histoire ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires pour me donner votre avis, il n'y a rien de plus gratifiant pour un auteur !**

 **Selene : encore une fois, merci pour ton commentaire ! Je suis d'accord avec toi pour le comportement un peu gamin d'Hermione… En fait, dans mon idée, c'est une femme qui a été obligée de grandir trop vite, d'assumer des responsabilités très jeune (comme tous les jeunes qui ont participé à la guerre en fait), mais qui n'a jamais eu l'occasion de lâcher prise, et du coup maintenant qu'elle se lâche, elle fait n'importe quoi =P Surtout qu'elle range Malefoy dans la catégorie monstre sans cœur, donc elle n'a pas vraiment peur des répercussions… Mais comme tu le dis, tout finit par se payer ! ;) Et je suis contente que la réaction de Drago t'ait plu ! J'espère que tu as aussi aimé ce chapitre =)**


	9. Chapter 9

Après avoir passé le week-end à déprimer chez mes parents sans donner de nouvelles à Ron et mes amis, je me décide à agir. Je ne peux pas me permettre de rester à la dérive ainsi. Je suis Hermione Granger, anciennement surnommée à Poudlard « miss je-sais-tout » : je ne peux pas me permettre de ne pas comprendre quelque chose ! Or, c'est bel et bien dans un état d'incompréhension que je suis pour l'instant, et il me reste tant de problèmes à résoudre…

Comment ai-je pu me disputer avec Ginny et partir de chez les Weasley aussi facilement ? Depuis combien de temps ne me sentais-je plus à ma place parmi eux ? Est-ce que j'ai envie de me réconcilier avec eux ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'aime tant écrire des critiques, et surtout pourquoi est-ce que j'aime à ce point lire celles de Malefoy ?

Est-ce que je le déteste vraiment ?

Je suis censée tout savoir, et pourtant je ne me connais pas moi-même, c'est un comble. A force d'avoir caché mes sentiments à mes proches pour ne pas leur faire de peine, j'en suis venue à confondre réalité et mensonge et à me perdre dans un rôle créé de toute pièce ; et maintenant que j'ai libéré ces sentiments, je ne suis pas sûre de mieux me comprendre, au contraire !

Si je récapitule : d'un côté, j'en veux à Malefoy pour tout ce qu'il a fait et sa personnalité, mais d'un autre côté, je m'intéresse énormément à lui et j'attends toujours impatiemment ses critiques, sachant d'avance qu'elles me feront rire et me rendront joyeuse. J'en arrive à redouter et désirer la même personne, et j'en ai honte… Je devrais le détester, point. C'était un Mangemort, fils de Mangemort. Un ennemi de guerre. Il a soutenu ceux qui nous ont fait du mal. Des gens ont souffert par sa faute. _J'_ ai souffert par sa faute.

Alors pourquoi est-ce que quand je lis ses critiques et que j'écris les miennes, je me permets d'oublier tout cela ?

Cette ambivalence ne peut plus continuer, il faut que je fasse un choix. Il faut que je découvre d'où me vient cette attirance malsaine que j'ai pour lui et que je comprenne comment j'ai pu m'attacher à lui tout en le détestant. Une fois que j'aurai compris, je pourrai essayer de reprendre le contrôle de la situation. Mais pour ça, il va falloir que je le suive à nouveau, parce que c'est le seul moyen que je connais qui me permette d'apprendre des choses sur lui sans qu'il me remarque.

Mes filatures commencent à devenir une habitude tristement banale… J'ai arrêté de le suivre depuis que nous avons commencé notre échange de critiques, et devoir m'y remettre maintenant ne me plaît pas vraiment. C'est une chose de suivre une personne totalement extérieure que l'on déteste, c'en est une autre de suivre une personne avec laquelle on échange des écrits qui sont capables de nous fait rire et sourire.

Je suis toutefois persuadée que tant que je ne résoudrai pas le mystère que représente Drago Malefoy, je ne pourrai ni régler mes problèmes avec mes amis, ni comprendre qui je suis.

J'envoie donc sans plus attendre une lettre au ministère et une à Fleury et Bott en empruntant le hibou que j'avais offert à mes parents pour communiquer avec eux. Je leur annonce ainsi à tous deux que je prends une semaine de congé. Je veux connaître la vie de Malefoy pour mettre au clair la mienne et je ne laisserai aucun obstacle m'empêcher d'y arriver.

Le lundi matin, je commence par le suivre à Fleury et Bott, puisque je ne sais pas comment commence sa journée avant ça. Comme j'en ai maintenant l'habitude, j'attends que Malefoy entre dans la librairie pour me placer sous les vitrines et écouter sa conversation grâce à ma paire d'oreille à rallonge.

J'entends alors la voix de Malefoy s'élever. Son ton est bien plus léger que d'ordinaire, et je trouve sa voix beaucoup plus agréable que lorsqu'elle est rauque, cassante ou sèche. Cette fois-ci, elle est plutôt amusée, mélodieuse, et presque chaleureuse ; on en viendrait à se demander si ces sons proviennent vraiment de lui.

« Bonjour Ambre ! » s'exclame-t-il d'une voix chantante. « Je viens t'apporter des critiques de haute qualité qui raviront 'La femme', j'en suis certain ! Et si tu savais l'idée de génie que j'ai eu ce week-end pour le prochain livre à critiquer, je suis sûr qu'elle va a-do-rer ! » se moque-t-il d'un ton joyeux, détachant les syllabes du dernier mot pour dramatiser sa phrase.

« J'ai malheureusement une mauvaise nouvelle pour toi. J'ai reçu une lettre de l'autre auteur de critiques hier, m'annonçant qu'elle était malade et qu'elle ne viendrait pas de la semaine… Il n'y aura donc personne pour réagir à tes écrits cette fois-ci. »

« Malade ? » s'enquiert-il avec empressement. « Malade dans le sens j'ai un rhume, rien de grave, ou bien malade dans le sens je suis à l'hôpital et il y a de très fortes chances que j'y passe ? ».

Je perçois dans sa voix une réelle inquiétude, et bizarrement ça me touche. Est-ce que c'est cela que j'attends de lui ? Qu'il s'inquiète pour moi ? Tout ceci serait-il uniquement un étrange stratagème pour attirer son attention ?

« Je n'en sais rien moi, elle n'a pas précisé, mais j'imagine que ça va… » répond Ambre d'un ton peu assuré.

« Mais tu ne te rends pas compte ! A son âge la moindre maladie peut être fatale… Est-ce que tu sais à quel hôpital elle va habituellement ? Et tu connais le nom de ses médicomages ? Elle suit un traitement en ce moment ? » la questionne-t-il avec hâte.

Un grand sourire se forme sur mes lèvres lorsque je comprends ce qu'il insinue. En entendant des éclats de rire féminins provenant de la librairie, je suis certaine qu'Ambre a compris également.

« Nan mais tu veux dire que… que tu crois _vraiment_ que l'autre critique est… une personne âgée en maison de retraite ? » pouffe-t-elle.

Sans chercher à se calmer, Ambre part dans un de ses fous rires suraigus terriblement contagieux, tandis que je peine à garder mon sérieux. Malefoy, lui, reste silencieux. Je l'imagine en train de bouillonner intérieurement.

« J'imagine que je me trompe ? » avance-t-il finalement d'une voix amère.

Une fois sa crise passée, Ambre parvient à retrouver sa tenue et sa voix douce habituelle pour lui répondre.

« Bah oui, elle doit avoir ton âge gros béta ! Quand je lui raconterai ça, elle sera morte de rire… »

« Ça vaut toujours mieux que d'être morte de maladie… » maugrée-t-il, manifestement vexé de s'être trompé.

« Oh mais ne fais pas cette tête ! Elle reviendra bientôt ta rivale, tu peux quand même choisir des livres pour cette semaine. Je lui ferai passer dès qu'elle reviendra, ça te va ? »

J'imagine au vu du silence qui suit qu'il a dû lui adresser une réponse muette d'un hochement de la tête, étant sans doute trop fier pour affirmer à haute voix une chose qui insinuerait que je lui manque.

Cette réaction m'amuse, et en même temps je me rends compte de l'absurdité de tout ça. Sans même savoir qui je suis, Malefoy s'est manifestement attaché à moi, et son attachement l'a conduit à s'inquiéter, même s'il me voyait comme une sorte de grand-mère jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Un tel comportement suppose une bonté d'âme qui ne lui sied pas. Comment peut-il s'inquiéter pour une femme qu'il n'a jamais vue, alors qu'il a abandonné sa fiancée en apprenant qu'elle était enceinte, ou bien même qu'il m'a laissée me faire torturer sous ses yeux ?

Son comportement est extrêmement paradoxal, et ça ne va certainement pas m'aider à comprendre l'obsession que j'ai envers lui ou mes actions récentes.

Quoiqu'après tout, ce sont peut-être ces paradoxes qui m'attirent ? Le fait que rien ne soit évident avec lui, qu'il me fasse sans arrêt me questionner sans que je ne sois jamais satisfaite par les réponses que j'obtiens ? Et si je m'acharne à écrire ces critiques, c'est peut-être aussi pour essayer de nier son avis si opposé au mien, parce que je ne le comprends pas ?

J'ai toujours été effrayée à l'idée de ne pas comprendre, et cela m'a rapidement poussée à être extrêmement curieuse et désireuse de savoirs. Ma vie au ministère et avec Ron, Harry et Ginny était peut-être devenue trop évidente. Je ne découvrais plus rien, je n'avais rien de nouveau à comprendre, je ne faisais que ressasser les mêmes choses sans arrêt. C'est sans doute cela qui m'a lassée.

Cela explique peut-être ce qui m'a éloignée de mes amis et de mon mari, mais cela ne me permet toujours pas de répondre à la seule question qui importe : pourquoi Malefoy ?

Si j'en avais marre de tout savoir, il me suffisait de m'intéresser à de nouvelles choses par moi-même, de lire de nouveaux livres, de faire de nouvelles activités ou de nouvelles rencontres. Pourquoi ai-je eu besoin de Malefoy pour me rendre compte que je n'étais pas satisfaite, et pourquoi est-ce lui, parmi toutes les choses que je ne comprends pas, qui m'intéresse le plus ? Quand est-ce ce que je vais pouvoir me débarrasser de mon obsession ?

Il faut que je comprenne, je n'en peux plus de toutes ces questions ! Il faut que je découvre qui il est, et pourquoi il m'intéresse à ce point. Et c'est dans cette optique que j'ai continué à le suivre pendant cinq jours d'affilé.

Pour éviter de me faire reconnaître, j'ai dû me débrouiller avec les moyens du bord pour me déguiser en une parfaite petite détective privée moldue : un long manteau de mon père pour cacher mon corps, des lunettes de soleil pour cacher mes yeux, et un foulard emprunté à ma mère pour tenter, tant bien que mal, de cacher mes cheveux. Ce n'était peut-être pas aussi efficace que du polynectar ou une cape d'invisibilité, mais ça avait fait ses preuves dans de nombreux romans policiers alors je m'en suis contentée.

Pendant cette semaine, j'ai vécu dans l'ombre de Drago Malefoy, l'homme à la cape noire que je redoutais tant il y a quelques mois de ça. Je l'ai suivi, observé et écouté autant que je le pouvais. J'ai voulu agir aussi, et j'ai commencé à comprendre ; pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

* * *

 **Petite fin en suspens… Après le chapitre rempli d'infos de la dernière fois, ce chapitre était un peu plus délibératif et transitionnel ! Si Hermione semble complètement perdue, Drago parait lui aussi différent depuis le début de ses critiques, mais pas forcément en mal… ;) Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Les nouvelles motivations d'Hermione vous semblent-elles légitimes ? Et le comportement de Drago vous a-t-il plu ?**

 **Encore merci à tous ceux qui suivent mon histoire et tout particulièrement à ceux qui commentent pour me donner leur avis et leur analyse ! J'adore quand vous faîtes ça, c'est exactement le genre de réflexions que je voulais que ma fanfiction suscite, alors merci ! =D**

 **Selene : Oui, je comprends ton point de vue, et c'est vrai que personne n'avait demandé à Hermione de tenir le rôle qu'elle s'est donnée. Pour la défendre quand même un peu, personne n'a cherché à l'aider à se confier non plus (jusqu'à Ginny), en sachant que ça fait trois mois qu'elle se comportait particulièrement bizarrement. En se mettant à la place d'Hermione, je me dis que dans une telle période de confusion, voir ses amis se retourner contre elle ne doit pas être facile. Et puis elle est aussi déçue de voir que leur relation a changé. Mais sinon tu as raison, elle leur reproche aussi des choses qui ne sont pas de leur faute ! Et oui, Ron n'est pas méchant mais je ne l'imagine pas très courageux face à Hermione. Il a peur d'entrer en conflit avec elle, alors il laisse faire, en attendant qu'elle se confie d'elle-même. Pas une très bonne idée, si tu veux mon avis =P Je suis contente que tu apprécies l'évolution de la relation entre Hermione et Drago ! Et ça me fait plaisir que tu aimes Ambre, je l'aime bien moi aussi (en même temps c'est mon personnage, je ne suis pas très objective xD) ! Merci pour ton commentaire !**

 **A bientôt !**


	10. Chapter 10

L'emploi du temps de Drago Malefoy est très cadré. De 6h à 6h30, il choisit un livre à Fleury et Bott et en profite pour discuter un peu avec Ambre. Il demande tous les jours de mes nouvelles.

De 6h30 à 6h45, il remonte l'Allée des embrumes avant de s'arrêter à une autre librairie dont je n'avais jamais entendu parler avant : « Lis tes ratures ». A vrai dire, il ne s'agit pas tout à fait d'une librairie mais plutôt d'un magasin en piteux état qui revend des livres d'occasion. Ça me fend le cœur de voir tous ces livres aussi mal conservés… Ce sont pour la plupart des vieux livres couverts de poussière, sans doute remplis de sorts de magie noire, rien de très tentant en somme.

Mais tous les matins, Malefoy s'y arrête et je l'écoute parler au vendeur. Tous les matins, il revient et repose la même question qui semble lui tenir tant à cœur. Tous les matins, le vendeur lui répond d'une voix lassée la même chose : « Non monsieur Malefoy, le livre n'a toujours pas été vendu. Vous pouvez aller vérifier par vous-même. ». Et tous les matins, Malefoy s'approche d'un livre, en caresse le dos, pousse un soupir, et s'en va. Toujours le même livre, et je ne comprends pas pourquoi.

Le plus dur dans une filature, c'est de ne pas se faire repérer quand la personne que l'on suit sort d'un lieu. La première fois, j'ai failli me faire avoir. Dès que j'ai entendu les mots « au revoir » prononcés par Malefoy, j'ai dû cacher avec hâte ma paire d'oreille à rallonge, sortir un exemplaire de la Gazette rangé dans ma poche et me relever à toute vitesse de sous les vitrines du magasin pour pouvoir me positionner près de la boutique voisine, le nez plongé dans mon journal.

Vu le peu de personnes qui passent dans l'Allée des embrumes à cette heure-là, il y a de grandes chances pour que Malefoy m'ait remarquée. En plus de ça, j'avais tout le look de la parfaite fouineuse moldue, et je tremblais tellement que je n'arrivais pas à tenir mon journal correctement. Bonjour la discrétion !

Dans tous les cas, il n'a fait aucune réflexion. Il est juste sorti et a remonté encore un peu plus dans la rue. Après avoir poussé un soupir de soulagement, j'ai attendu une minute pour reprendre mon calme avant de continuer à le suivre. J'aurais eu tellement honte qu'il me reconnaisse dans cette situation…

Apprenant de mes erreurs, je me suis montrée plus réactive par la suite, anticipant le moment où il allait dire au revoir au vendeur en me cachant dans la boutique de vieux bibelots d'à côté.

Une fois sorti de l'étrange librairie à 7h, ses activités continuent et se terminent dans un bar.

Ce lieu étant aussi bien tenu qu'on pouvait l'attendre d'un bar de l'Allée des embrumes : la crasse pourrait en résumer le contenu. Je ne comprends pas comment Malefoy peut supporter de venir ici, ça ne lui ressemble pas… Au moins, ce n'est pas dans son lieu qu'on pourrait lui reprocher son passé : toute la clientèle est à l'image du bar, glauque et sombre (le genre de personne que l'on n'aurait aucune envie de croiser seule dans la rue).

Le barman est cependant complètement différent. Avec sa chemise jaune et sa cravate rouge, il apporte la seule touche de couleur de la salle et cela en fait presque mal aux yeux. Toujours un grand sourire plaqué aux lèvres, on dirait presque qu'il aime vraiment travailler là !

Après être entré, Malefoy s'assoit à l'une des quelques tables qui se trouvent dans la salle, toujours la même, celle derrière la porte qui lui permet de ne pas se faire remarquer par les autres clients qui ne font pas attention. Il n'a pas besoin de commander ; le barman sait ce qu'il veut.

La première fois que je l'ai suivi là-bas, j'ai passé plus d'une heure à attendre dehors et à l'observer sans oser entrer. C'est au bout de la 3e personne entrée dans le bar sans que Malefoy n'y prête attention que je me suis décidée à entrer pour pouvoir mieux l'observer. Sans enlever mon accoutrement, je me suis installée à une table à l'autre coin de la salle et j'ai dissimulé mon visage du mieux que je le pouvais, derrière mon journal.

Lorsque le serveur est venu me demander ce que je voulais boire, j'ai eu l'impression que toute l'attention du bar était tournée vers nous tellement sa voix enjouée était sonore – il ne devait pas avoir l'habitude d'avoir de nouveaux clients… Je me suis trouvée obligée de lui répondre d'une voix plus grave et plus détachée que d'habitude, qui ne sonnait pas du tout naturelle, de peur que Malefoy me reconnaisse.

En jetant un coup d'œil vers sa table, j'ai été soulagée de constater qu'il ne regardait pas dans ma direction.

Rassurée par ce constat, je me suis enfin permis de l'observer. Et c'est ce que j'ai continué à faire de 7h à 16h, pendant 4 jours entiers. Son activité est simple : le matin, il sort de sa poche le livre qu'il a choisi à Fleury et Bott un peu plus tôt et il le lit, calmement et passionnément, ne relevant jamais la tête, même lorsqu'il boit une gorgée de sa boisson.

Au déjeuner, le serveur lui apporte le menu du jour sans que Malefoy n'ait besoin de demander ; je commande la même chose. Lorsque son plat arrive, il s'arrête dans sa lecture et mange toujours tête baissée. Et puis il reprend sa lecture, avec toujours autant de concentration. Une fois le livre fini, il ne s'arrête pas là. Il sort un calepin, une plume et de l'encre de ses poches et il relit le livre en prenant des notes, ne faisant toujours aucunement attention à ce qui se passe autour de lui.

Quant à moi je l'observe, et j'essaye de comprendre. Je fais attention à tous ses gestes et expressions, ses soupirs, ses rares sourires qui se dessinent sur la partie de son visage que je peux voir, la manière dont ses longs doigts tournent délicatement les pages du livre, comme s'il redoutait de l'abimer, sa façon de boire et de manger, si élégante et maitrisée, tellement différente de celles de Ron et Harry…

Sa façon de se tenir bien droit, à l'exception de sa tête qui demeure implacablement baissée (n'a-t-il pas peur de se faire un torticolis à force ?), et sa façon d'écrire, si concentrée, si vive, prenant des notes pour presque toutes les pages qu'il relit avec attention… Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il s'investissait autant pour ses critiques ; en même temps, il n'a pas grand-chose d'autre à faire.

De ce que j'en sais, la vie des riches familles de sangs purs se résume en des journées passées chez soi et des soirées organisées entre eux afin de s'assurer le plus d'alliances possible. Dans ce monde d'influence et de pouvoir, les connections sont ce qu'il y a de plus important, et celles-ci se font souvent par des mariages… Le comportement qu'il a eu envers sa fiancée m'étonne d'autant plus.

Une femme et un enfant de sangs purs, n'était-ce pas tout ce que désiraient avoir les sorciers des grandes familles ? Pourquoi a-t-il bien pu la rejeter ainsi ? Trouvait-il sa vie mieux sans elle ? Une vie de solitude, passée à lire des livres dans un bar mal famé, sans jamais parler à quelqu'un ?

Bien sûr, s'il avait eu un vrai travail, il aurait pu s'occuper, mais je lui ai sans doute fait rater l'une de ses seules opportunités d'en trouver un. Avec la mauvaise réputation d'ancien Mangemort qu'il porte, personne ne sera intéressé par ses services. Et j'ai de plus en plus de mal à ne pas m'en sentir coupable…

Mais de toute façon les grandes familles de sorciers ne veulent pas travailler, c'est une activité dégradante selon eux, et ils n'en ont pas besoin. Les Malefoy sont riches, très riches, et en sachant que sa mère est décédée et que son père est à Azkaban, Malefoy devrait avoir toute sa fortune pour lui tout seul. Il ne devrait avoir besoin ni d'argent, ni d'occupation.

Si je me souviens bien des mots qu'il avait utilisé lorsqu'il discutait avec Ambre, il lui fallait de l'argent pour « définitivement en finir avec Astoria » et je ne vois toujours pas ce qu'il entendait par là… Qu'est ce qui pourrait bien lui demander plus d'argent qu'il n'en a déjà ? A-t-il réellement l'intention de la tuer ?

Lorsque je le regarde lire paisiblement, j'ai du mal à l'imaginer en tueur. Un tueur ne passerait pas ses journées à lire des livres pour pouvoir écrire des critiques. Un tueur ne s'inquièterait pas pour une personne âgée inconnue qu'il croit en danger. Un tueur ne prendrait pas de nouvelles de moi auprès d'Ambre, tous les jours. Quelque chose m'échappe.

A 16h précise, qu'il ait fini ou non de prendre ses notes, il sort du bar et transplane vers un lieu que j'ignore. C'est sans doute la partie la plus frustrante de la journée, si seulement je savais où il s'en allait… Cela me laisse au moins du temps pour m'occuper un peu de moi.

Le lundi, je suis passée chez moi en sachant que Ron ne s'y trouvait pas pour pouvoir prendre quelques affaires. Comme je n'avais pas encore mis mes idées au clair sur notre situation, je lui ai simplement laissé un petit mot où je lui expliquais que je ne me sentais pas très bien et que j'avais besoin d'une semaine pour réfléchir sans voir personne.

Je suis ensuite repartie au Chemin de Traverse pour pouvoir prendre de l'argent à Gringotts afin de me trouver un petit appartement à louer pendant une semaine.

Les deux jours suivant, je me suis contentée de passer mes après-midis dans mon appartement provisoire à lire des romans de Ruby Knight que j'avais apportés de chez moi. Ce qui est marrant c'est que j'avais toujours préféré les livres plus théoriques et informatifs par le passé, mais depuis que j'écris mes critiques, je me suis de plus en plus prise au goût des romans, et en particulier des romances.

Je sais que mon comportement n'est pas sérieux, que je ferais mieux de voir Ron, Ginny et Harry pour m'expliquer avec eux et régler nos problèmes. Je sais que je devrais aussi retourner au ministère pour travailler à la justice et résoudre des procès. Je sais que je devrais arrêter de suivre Malefoy, et me reconcentrer sur ma 'vraie' vie.

Mais je ne peux pas, il me reste trop de questions en suspens, et je ne suis plus capable de me faire toujours passer après les autres. Pour une fois, je veux vivre sans avoir à penser aux peines des autres avant les miennes. Je veux vivre juste pour moi, comme Malefoy me l'avait conseillée dans la première critique qu'il avait écrite à mon égard. Je veux être égoïste et libre, au moins pour quelques jours. Je veux être heureuse.

* * *

 **Un chapitre un peu court mais soulevant de nouveaux mystères… De plus, Hermione assume enfin l'égoïsme de ses actes, même si elle n'est pas encore tout à fait prête à arrêter. Plusieurs révélations auront lieu dans le chapitre suivant, alors c'est le moment de me faire part de vos hypothèses sur le comportement de Drago ;)**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent, j'ai vu que j'avais de nouveau followers et ça me fait très plaisir, bienvenue =D Et un grand merci à ceux qui commentent, il n'y a rien qui me rende plus heureuse !**

 **Selene : Haha tu m'as fait trop rire, et je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi ! Je voulais montrer que son comportement était de plus en plus égoïste (défaut qu'elle a pourtant toujours réprouvé), même si elle ne s'en rendait pas forcément compte jusqu'ici ;) Et oui, c'est exactement ça pour Drago ! C'est un peu tue-l'amour de savoir qu'il la prenait pour une vieille mais bon, au moins maintenant il est au courant et ça ne change pas l'affection qu'il a pour elle x) Enfin, c'est sûr que sa tenue n'est pas du TOUT discrète pour le monde des sorciers, mais malheureusement, ses parents ne pouvaient pas avoir mieux ! La seule chose positive, c'est qu'on ne peut pas vraiment la reconnaître =) Encore une fois, merci pour ton commentaire !**


	11. Chapter 11

Au bout du quatrième jour, je n'ai plus tenu le coup : il fallait que je sache. Je ne pouvais plus continuer à l'observer sans rien faire, à me passer et repasser en boucle les mêmes questions dans ma tête, à stagner. Je voulais obtenir une réponse à au moins une de mes questions, je voulais le faire _réagir_.

C'est pour cela que j'ai acheté LE livre.

Celui-là même qui intéresse tant Malefoy à chaque fois qu'il passe dans la boutique « Lis tes ratures », et duquel il demande à chaque fois des nouvelles avec inquiétude, comme s'il redoutait qu'il se soit vendu en son absence…

Ce qui est maintenant chose faite.

Jeudi matin, j'y suis allée juste après le passage de Malefoy, toujours cachée dans mon étrange accoutrement, et j'ai demandé au libraire de me vendre le livre que le client précédant venait d'inspecter. Le vendeur a eu l'air surpris, mais je lui ai fait comprendre que j'étais prête à payer le prix qu'il faudrait. Et le vendeur m'a prise au mot.

En me rendant compte du prix exorbitant qu'il réclamait, j'ai tout de même essayé de négocier pour arriver à un prix certainement bien supérieur à celui que le livre avait dû coûter à l'achat, mais au moins dans mes moyens. J'ai toujours trouvé que satisfaire ma curiosité était une bonne occasion de dépenser mon argent, et je n'ai pas été déçue.

Rien qu'au titre du livre, j'ai su qu'il allait m'apporter des réponses, mais également renforcer certains de mes questionnements. Le livre s'intitule : _Une histoire de famille, par Narcissa Malefoy._ Tout a été écrit de la main de la mère de Malefoy, sous forme de journal intime commencé au début de son mariage avec Lucius Malefoy.

En le feuilletant rapidement, on peut voir qu'elle y relate l'histoire des Black et des Malefoy, qu'elle y décrit les valeurs de leurs familles (comprenant des tas d'inepties sur la supériorité de la pureté du sang bien évidemment), qu'elle y explique des sorts connus uniquement par ses ancêtres, et tout cela tenu avec assiduité jusqu'à l'année de sa mort.

Si j'ai toujours détesté Malefoy père et fils, je dois reconnaître que Narcissa a été courageuse en mentant à Voldemort au sujet de la mort de Harry pour protéger son fils, et elle nous a ainsi bien aidé. Elle a mérité d'être graciée.

Mais si elle était prête à se sacrifier pour son fils, comment se fait-il que celui-ci ait vendu son livre, un livre qu'elle a mis tant de temps à écrire, surtout pour qu'il soit laissé dans un lieu aussi miteux ? Et puis s'il revient tous les jours pour savoir s'il a été revendu, c'est sans doute parce qu'il y tient et que ça a dû lui demander un grand effort de s'en séparer… On en revient donc toujours à la même question : pourquoi Malefoy a-t-il autant besoin d'argent ?

En allant au bar après avoir rapidement inspecté le livre et son contenu, je n'ai cessé d'envisager toutes les hypothèses possibles quant à son manque d'argent, comme une faillite soudaine de sa famille, ou un vol de tous leurs biens, mais aucune solution ne me convainquait. La seule chose que je savais c'était que sa réaction du lendemain serait cruciale pour comprendre son attitude envers le livre.

Ainsi, vendredi matin, lorsque le libraire a annoncé à Drago que le livre avait été vendu, mon cœur s'est immédiatement serré en entendant ses réactions.

« Non… Non. Vous vous moquez de moi… C'est impossible ! Vous devez vous trompez !» s'est-il écrié désespérément.

Après un soupir exaspéré, le vendeur lui a répondu : « J'ai bien l'impression que non Monsieur Malefoy. »

« Non, je ne vous crois pas ! Ce doit être une blague… » a-t-il assené d'une voix tremblante qui m'a mise terriblement mal à l'aise.

« On m'a payé trois fois le prix que je vous demandais, je n'allais pas refuser. »

« Qui ça ? Dites-le-moi tout de suite, ou je vous ferai amèrement regretter de ne pas avoir attendu que je puisse vous le racheter moi-même… »

« Pas besoin de me menacer Monsieur Malefoy, je ne comptais pas cacher mes informations à un si bon client... » a-t-il commencé ironiquement. « Il s'agissait d'une jeune femme habillée étrangement, son accoutrement était si grotesque qu'il rendait toute reconnaissance impossible. Je ne peux rien vous dire de plus. »

Alors que Malefoy laissait échapper un grognement de frustration, j'ai senti qu'il allait bientôt falloir que je sorte de ma cachette ; Malefoy ne comptait certainement pas rester longtemps après ça. Au moment même où je rangeais ma paire d'oreilles à rallonge et m'apprêtais à courir me cacher dans le magasin d'à côté, Malefoy est sorti en trombe de la boutique avec sa cape enveloppant toujours son corps entier.

Sans faire attention à moi qui me tenait pourtant à un mètre de lui, il est parti en courant dans une ruelle qui traverse le Chemin de Traverse, et je n'ai pas pris le temps de me poser des questions.

Instinctivement, je me suis levée et je l'ai suivi en courant.

Ma raison m'avait complètement abandonnée et il ne me restait plus que mon obsession pour Drago. Où allait-il ? Qu'allait-il faire ? Avançant dans le rue, il a tourné dans une rue qui coupait, puis une autre, et encore une autre, jusqu'à ce que je sois complètement incapable de me localiser. Il ne s'arrêtait jamais de courir et, n'ayant jamais été une grande sportive, je peinais à le suivre. Je me sentais bientôt à court de souffle mais il fallait que je continue, je devais le suivre, j'avais besoin de savoir où cette course le menait !

Mais lorsque j'ai commencé à distinguer un mur au bout de la dernière rue dans laquelle je l'ai suivi, ma raison s'est enfin décidée à ressurgir et à me faire comprendre à quel point j'avais été une idiote. J'étais désormais perdue seule avec Drago Malefoy dans une impasse. Pourquoi l'avais-je laissé m'entrainer ici ? J'étais prise au piège…

Arrivé à quelques mètres du mur, il s'est brusquement stoppé dans sa course, me poussant à en faire de même.

N'en pouvant plus, j'ai posé mes mains sur mes cuisses en tentant de reprendre mon souffle. Il fallait que je me calme rapidement pour pouvoir transplaner en toute sécurité, sinon j'étais foutue !

Je priais intérieurement pour que Malefoy ne m'ait pas remarqué, mais je savais bien que c'était impossible. J'avais été tout sauf discrète dans ma course poursuite. Et maintenant il allait certainement me prendre pour une psychopathe… Sa voix m'a surprise ; elle était étonnamment calme par rapport à tout à l'heure, dans la librairie.

« Tu n'en auras donc jamais marre de me suivre ? De t'immiscer constamment dans mes affaires ? Tu n'as pas mieux à faire ?... Si tu cherches tant que ça à me faire souffrir, tu n'as qu'à me tuer maintenant, ce sera plus simple. » a-t-il annoncé avec amertume.

Silence total. Il s'était donc rendu compte des autres fois où je l'avais suivi ?... Mais savait-il à qui il s'adressait ?

J'étais comme paralysée, incapable de sortir le moindre son ou d'effectuer le moindre geste. J'avais eu l'impression d'être une proie coincée dans un piège tendue par son prédateur, et pourtant c'était lui qui me proposait de le tuer. Je me sentais tellement coupable…

Alors qu'il se tenait la tête haute jusqu'ici, Drago s'est pris la tête dans ses mains et a poussé un cri de rage, comme si ce cri lui permettait d'extérioriser tous les sentiments contenus dans sa tête mais inexprimables…

« Je ne reviendrai pas Astoria, je te l'ai déjà dit et je te le répète… Je préfère encore ne pas vivre que d'avoir à élever l'enfant d'un autre ! Alors laisse-moi tranquille, ou finis-en une bonne fois pour toute. » a-t-il déclaré d'une voix chancelante.

Astoria ? Il s'était donc bel et bien trompé sur mon identité. L'enfant d'un autre… A cet instant, il me paraissait tellement vulnérable que je brûlais d'envie de l'aider. Etais-je vraiment en danger ? Il a relevé la tête.

« Vas y ! » a-t-il soudainement rugi.

Ses paroles ont agi sur moi comme un électrochoc. Evidemment que j'étais en danger, il ne fallait pas que j'oublie que c'était Malefoy qui se tenait en face de moi : s'il découvrait qui j'étais, il m'en voudrait à vie ! Alors qu'il était en train de se retourner, je suis partie en courant dans le sens inverse et j'ai lancé un sort de transplanage dès que je me suis sentie suffisamment éloignée. Je ne crois pas qu'il m'ait suivie, ou en tout cas je n'ai rien entendu.

* * *

Arrivée dans mon petit appartement, je me suis effondrée sur mon lit, complètement déboussolée. Et voilà où j'en suis maintenant rendue, perdue entre toutes ces informations et mes nouvelles hypothèses. Alors comme ça l'enfant d'Astoria n'était pas le sien, et c'est pour ça qu'il l'a laissée tomber ? C'était, somme toute, assez logique. N'importe qui se serait senti trahi en apprenant que son conjoint l'avait trompé, et puis je me doute que pour un sang pur, élever l'enfant d'un autre aurait été une honte incommensurable.

Mais la question du « définitivement en finir avec Astoria » reste irrésolue. Oui, il a un mobile pour la tuer, mais je ne crois pas qu'il ait le profil d'un tueur. Et puis il semblait avoir plus peur d'elle qu'autre chose. Il m'a presque suppliée de le tuer en pensant que j'étais elle tout à l'heure, à croire qu'elle a vraiment dû le traumatiser…

Et maintenant j'ai bien peur que ce soit moi qui suis traumatisée par ces révélations.

Cette vision d'un Drago bestial et désespéré me rappelle les cauchemars que je faisais il y a quelques mois maintenant… Et je me rends compte à quel point ma vision de lui a changé depuis. Je n'ai plus peur de lui, mais plutôt de son regard sur moi. J'ai peur qu'il m'empêche de l'approcher s'il découvre que c'est moi et non Astoria qui le suit et s'immisce dans sa vie depuis trois mois. Mon obsession ne fait qu'augmenter et je ne sais plus quoi faire. J'ai déjà envie de le revoir, et d'en apprendre encore plus sur lui, toujours plus !

En repensant à la résignation avec laquelle il semblait accepter que je le tue, je ne peux m'empêcher de frissonner… Comment peut-il accepter de se faire tuer par son ex-fiancé avec autant de nonchalance ? Est-il désespéré à ce point ? Sa vie n'a-t-elle réellement plus aucun sens ? Mais alors qu'est-ce qui pourrait le rendre heureux ?

Mes pensées me font rougir. Ce n'est plus possible. Est-ce que je suis réellement en train de m'inquiéter pour Drago Malefoy ? De vouloir le rendre… heureux ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? Moi et mes satanés manies de vouloir défendre tous ceux qui souffrent…

Je secoue la tête pour chasser de mon esprit toutes ces insanités. La souffrance peut expliquer, mais elle n'excuse rien. Harry et Voldemort ont tous les deux vécus des souffrances similaires dans leur enfance, et pourtant l'un s'est battu pour protéger, et l'autre pour détruire. Alors peut-être que Malefoy a été trompé par sa fiancé, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour le prendre en pitié. Il n'en reste pas moins l'homme qui m'a regardé me faire torturer sans rien faire.

Mais si c'est aussi évident que cela, pourquoi est-ce que j'ai de plus en plus de mal à lui en vouloir ?...

Je dois certainement être en manque de distractions, en manque d'amis. Il faut que je reparle à Ron, Harry et Giny. Il faut que je leur explique mon comportement de la dernière fois et que je leur raconte mes découvertes. J'ai besoin de partager ça, sans quoi je vais devenir folle, et je ne veux pas laisser Drago Malefoy me rendre folle à nouveau. Il faut que j'avance.

Il faut que je redevienne maître de moi-même et que je laisse Drago tranquille – du moins, pour l'instant.

* * *

 **Un chapitre comprenant plusieurs révélations, et la première « rencontre » entre Hermione et Drago… Sauf qu'une nouvelle fois, Drago ne sait pas à qui il s'adresse. Ce chapitre vous a-t-il plu ? Qu'avez-vous pensé des réactions d'Hermione ? N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis par review !**

 **Je voudrais remercier tous ceux qui m'ont mis dans leurs alertes, ainsi que ceux qui me laissent des commentaires, ça me fait toujours autant plaisir =D**

 **Selene : la plupart de tes théories étaient justes ! Même si tout n'a pas encore été révélé ;) Pour le comportement de Drago, il est en effet loin du playboy que tout le monde adore qu'on peut trouver dans la plupart des fanfictions… Ce qui s'expliquera par la suite ! Et oui, ses journées sont assez ennuyantes (on comprend pourquoi il était toujours de mauvaise humeur avant d'échanger ses critiques avec Hermione) ! En tout cas j'espère que ces premières révélations t'ont plu, ainsi que les réactions un peu confuses d'Hermione =) Encore merci pour ton commentaire !**


	12. Chapter 12

Samedi midi, je transplane en face de la maison des Potter, comme d'habitude. Sauf que voilà, d'habitude, ce n'est pas vraiment pareil. D'habitude, je suis invitée à venir déjeuner une semaine auparavant. D'habitude, je ne suis pas partie en courant de chez ma belle-famille après m'être engueulée avec ma belle-sœur. D'habitude, je n'arrive pas seule. Je lâche un soupir, et toque en tâchant d'ignorer la moiteur de mes mains.

C'est Ginny qui m'ouvre, et je vois à travers les expressions de son visage toutes les émotions qui la traversent : la surprise, l'incompréhension, la colère, le soulagement, la pitié.

« Hermione… Tu nous as manqué. » me dit-elle finalement d'une voix douce un peu forcée.

Elle m'adresse ensuite un sourire qui se veut rassurant auquel je réponds par une moue gênée. J'entends alors une parole venant du salon : « Tu as bien dit Hermione ? ». Je reconnais la voix d'Harry et son ton plein d'espoir. Quelques secondes plus tard, il a rejoint sa femme à la porte et acclame mon retour en me saluant d'une voix enchantée et en me prenant dans ses bras. Je ferme les yeux quelques secondes et profite de son étreinte, avant de sentir deux autres bras nous enserrer tous les deux. Ginny.

Mes meilleurs amis sont autour de moi : tout semble parfait. Et pourtant, il y a quelque chose qui cloche.

Depuis combien de temps n'avais-je pas pris mes amis dans mes bras ? Etait-ce le fait de commencer à être adulte qui nous avait empêcher de nous témoigner de l'affection, ou bien est-ce que nous nous étions juste vraiment éloignés ?

En tout cas, cela ne me fait plus autant de bien qu'auparavant.

Je me recule et regarde mes deux amis qui m'inspectent étrangement, tout en ayant l'air sincèrement contents de me voir. Ils n'attendent qu'une chose, que je prenne la parole. Aller Hermione, sois un peu courageuse !

« Hm, Ron est là ? » demandé-je d'une voix hésitante.

Au lieu de répondre à ma question, Harry et Ginny se tournent l'un vers l'autre et semblent s'interroger du regard. C'est alors qu'une troisième silhouette apparait : derrière mes amis se tient désormais mon mari, et je sens que ma gêne ne va pas se réduire. Son regard est noir, ses cernes énormes, ses cheveux emmêlés. Il n'a pas l'air d'avoir passé une bonne nuit, ou même carrément une bonne semaine.

« Salut ! » lancé-je d'un ton faussement joyeux, et véritablement pathétique.

Son regard noir s'accentue, et il retourne dans le salon sans m'adresser un mot. Bien joué Hermione.

Ginny tâche de l'excuser en m'expliquant qu'ils s'étaient tous beaucoup inquiétés cette semaine, et qu'ils ne s'attendaient pas à me voir maintenant. En voyant qu'Harry et Ginny avaient eux-mêmes plus de cernes que d'habitude, je ne peux m'empêcher de m'en vouloir encore plus. Ils ont l'air épuisés… J'ai donc réussi à délaisser mes amis, à les inquiéter, et à mettre en colère Ron. Super.

Qu'est-ce que m'avait écrit Drago dans sa première critique déjà ? Que c'était en cessant de se dévouer aux autres et en commençant à vivre pour soi qu'on pouvait être heureux ? Pourtant je ne me sens pas du tout plus heureuse qu'avant là, au contraire.

Il faudra que je me rappelle à l'avenir de ne plus prendre en compte les conseils d'un type prêt à se faire tuer par son ex, ce serait plus prudent.

Un frisson me prend suite à cette pensée pour Malefoy. Concentre toi Hermione !

Il faut maintenant que je répare tous les problèmes que j'ai créé en leur disant toute la vérité (ou du moins la vérité nécessaire pour les rassurer). Une fois invitée par Ginny à entrer, je prends place dans le salon sur le fauteuil en face du canapé, à côté du siège sur lequel se trouve Ron qui m'ignore royalement. Lorsque Ginny et Harry s'installent sur le canapé et me regardent d'un air inquisiteur, j'ai la désagréable impression de me trouver à un interrogatoire.

Après avoir dégluti et pris une grande inspiration, je commence mon récit par le commencement...

Je leur raconte l'étrange rencontre que j'ai faite trois mois plus tôt. Sans insister sur mes cauchemars récurrents, je leur fais part des souvenirs que cette rencontre a faits resurgir. Je leur explique à quel point ça m'a chamboulée, sans que je me sente pourtant prête à leur en parler, de peur de leur rappeler à eux aussi de mauvais souvenirs. Ron ricane à ces mots en évitant toujours soigneusement mon regard, mais je ne le laisse pas m'affecter.

Je continue donc mon histoire, leur racontant les évènements dans leur globalité tout en gardant certains détails pour moi. Je leur parle du fait que je l'ai suivi à plusieurs reprises, que je l'ai pris pour un voleur, que j'ai découvert qu'il écrivait pour Fleury et Bott et que j'ai décidé d'en faire de même… Enfin, je leur explique que cette semaine je l'ai suivi à nouveau et que j'ai ainsi découvert que sa fiancée l'avait trompé.

Quant à mes sentiments, je ne leur donne pas trop de détails, leur expliquant simplement que sur le moment je ne comprenais pas bien pourquoi je faisais ça.

Ginny et Harry sont très étonnés par ce que je leur raconte. Tour à tour, ils m'expliquent que j'aurais dû leur en parler, qu'ils n'en auraient pas été triste, qu'ils m'auraient aidé. Ginny se lève et me force à faire de même pour pouvoir me reprendre dans ses bras, me mettant une nouvelle fois mal à l'aise. Je me sens alors incapable de détacher mon regard de Ron qui fixe le sol et n'a toujours pas dit un mot.

Après un remerciement pour Ginny, je me défais de ses bras et m'approche du fauteuil de mon mari. Je m'accroupis devant lui pour que ses yeux rencontrent les miens ; il ne peut plus éviter mon regard.

« Je suis désolée. Mon intention n'était pas de te faire du mal… » plaidé-je.

Il ne dit toujours rien. Je tente alors de passer ma main sur sa joue dans un geste tendre, mais il ne me laisse pas faire. Il attrape ma main avec force, et je ne peux m'empêcher de lâcher un petit cri de douleur.

« Eh bien c'est raté. » finit-il par répondre, l'air toujours aussi impassible.

Sans un mot de plus, il relâche ma main, se lève, passe à côté de moi, et sort de la maison des Potter. C'est la première fois que je me dispute avec Ron depuis notre mariage. Je me lève à mon tour et croise le regard soucieux de mon beau-frère et de ma belle-sœur. Je secoue la tête avant d'essayer de les rassurer.

« Ne vous en faites pas, ce n'est pas grave. »

Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que c'est vrai. Alors que j'avais toujours redouté plus que tout de me disputer avec lui, maintenant que ça arrive, je ne ressens plus rien à part une grande lassitude, et une légère déception peut-être.

Harry m'explique que la réaction de Ron est due à la surprise et qu'il lui faudrait juste un peu de temps avant de s'en remettre. Quoi qu'il en soit, lui et Ginny ne m'en veulent pas. Ils comprennent que retrouver une personne venant d'un passé sombre peut faire ressurgir de mauvaises pensées, et ils m'assurent que je pourrai bientôt passer à autre chose.

Je pensais que ça me ferait du bien de savoir qu'ils essayent de me comprendre, et d'ailleurs, les voir faire cet effort me fait plaisir. Mais ça ne me touche pas vraiment non plus, comme si j'avais l'impression que ça ne les concernait pas. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sentir que quelque chose s'est brisé entre nous. J'ai passé tellement de temps à me voiler la face sur la nature de nos relations, aveuglée par notre bonheur passé, que je ne sais plus comment me comporter avec eux.

Je leur promets tout de même de ne plus suivre Malefoy et de leur rendre visite dès que possible, déclinant toutefois leur invitation à manger ce midi ; je ne me sens pas prête à supporter ces regards de pitié et de gêne pendant un repas entier. Je préfère rentrer pour faire le point.

Une fois chez moi, je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir vraiment avancé. Pourquoi, même après avoir avoué mes secrets, ai-je l'impression d'être retournée au point de départ ? Je me rends compte que quoi que je fasse, je ressens en moi un vide, un besoin, une envie… et revoir mes proches n'a fait que les accentuer. J'ai besoin de retrouver un lien Drago, rien d'autre ne me satisfait.

Depuis quand suis-je autant dépendante ? Comment puis-je faire pour regagner un contrôle sur moi-même ?

Je décide de prolonger mon congé au ministère : je n'ai aucune envie d'y retourner, et puis l'idée de pouvoir tomber sur mon mari d'un moment à l'autre m'inquiète un peu.

Par contre, je prends la résolution d'envoyer une lettre à Ambre pour lui annoncer que je reviendrai travailler dès demain. J'ai peut-être promis que j'arrêterai de suivre Drago mais pas que j'arrêterai mes critiques ; et heureusement, parce que ça, je ne peux plus m'en passer… Ce n'est pas un contact direct avec lui en plus, ça ne pose donc aucun problème. Et puis je sais que ce n'est pas en l'évitant que je redeviendrai maître de moi-même, puisque je suis incapable de le sortir de mes pensées quand je ne le vois pas… Je préfère encore penser à lui par choix.

Je me demande comment sont les critiques qu'il a écrites la semaine dernière en mon absence, surtout que j'ai pu assister à leur création… J'espère qu'il n'a pas choisi de livres trop atypiques cette fois-ci.

* * *

Me revoilà face à Fleury et Bott à 6h45. Après avoir pris une grande bouffée d'air frais, tout me semble rentrer dans l'ordre, et je me sens bien. Une fois à l'intérieur, je surprends Ambre en train de somnoler derrière son comptoir.

« Bonjour Ambre ! » la salué-je en souriant.

« Hermione, c'est toi ? » s'exclame-t-elle, l'air ravie. « Oh je suis tellement contente de te voir ! Tu m'as manquée cette semaine, surtout que j'ai été obligée de supporter toute seule la mauvaise humeur de l'autre auteur critique, et crois moi, c'était pas marrant ! »

Marrant ou pas, je ne peux m'empêcher de rire en entendant Ambre se plaindre avec ses grands yeux et sa voix acidulée… Je me sens tellement bien ici.

« Bon aller, tu ne vas pas rester planter là à me regarder en souriant bêtement, viens dans mes bras ! » reprend-elle, me sortant de ma torpeur.

Elle contourne son comptoir et vient me faire un câlin. Bien que je me sente toute petite à côté de son mètre soixante-quinze, je réalise que cela fait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas sentie aussi à l'aise. Peut-être que mon problème ne se résumait pas simplement à mon ennui et mon obsession pour Drago, peut-être aussi que mes amis ne me correspondaient plus vraiment… Je me recule et souris à Ambre, mon amie.

« Tu m'as manquée toi aussi… Quant à l'autre critique, j'ai cru comprendre qu'il était souvent grognon, ça ne devait pas forcément être lié à mon absence ! » finis-je par lui répondre d'une voix amusée.

« Détrompe-toi, il était encore plus grognon que d'habitude ! A vrai dire, je pense qu'il était plus inquiet qu'autre chose, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour être désagréable… »

Une chaleur monte en moi. Je revois Drago demander de mes nouvelles, tous les matins sans exception.

« J'imagine qu'on ne peut pas vraiment lui en vouloir d'être inquiet, c'est même plutôt gentil de sa part. » le défendé-je, un peu à contrecœur.

« Alors toi t'es pas possible ! Pour dire du mal de lui quand il t'a dénigré tu me suis toujours, mais quand il te met en valeur, il n'y a plus personne. Pour la peine, j'hésite à te remettre la lettre qu'il m'a donné pour toi… » rouspète-t-elle.

« Quelle lettre ? » lui demandé-je avec plus d'empressement que je ne l'aurais voulu.

« Une lettre qu'il a écrit ce matin en apprenant que tu étais rétablie. Mais ne va pas prendre la grosse tête non plus hein ! »

« Ce n'était pas mon intention voyons... » déclaré-je d'un air innocent.

« Mais oui, bien sur ! Bon aller, dans mon extrême générosité, je veux bien te la montrer. »

Les doigts tremblants d'appréhension, je récupère la lettre qu'elle me tend. Je sens le regard d'Ambre peser sur moi, et son sourire en coin ne me rassure pas. Qu'est-ce que peut bien contenir cette lettre ?

 _« Pour La femme,_

 _J'ai appris que vous étiez désormais rétablie. J'espère que cette semaine de congé ne vous a pas empêché de réfléchir à vos critiques, parce que sinon vous aurez bien du mal à me rattraper. J'ai critiqué cinq nouveaux livres choisis tout spécialement pour vous, et je suis certain que vous allez les_ _adorer_ _. Si toutefois vous vous sentez incapable de les critiquer, vous pouvez vous passer d'écrire sur les livres de la semaine dernière et reprendre directement à ceux de cette semaine. De toute façon, vos critiques ne seront certainement pas à la hauteur des miennes alors autant vous épargner un travail inutile._

 _Avant qu'Ambre ne vous dise n'importe quoi, sachez que je pensais effectivement que vous étiez une personne âgée et que c'est la seule raison pour laquelle je me suis inquiété de votre état. Passer une semaine sans vous était en fait plutôt reposant. Vous devriez tomber malade plus souvent._

 _Au déplaisir de lire vos prochaines critiques,_

 _L'homme. »_

Entre mes rires et mes soupirs, je sens mon cœur battre à tout rompre pendant la lecture de cette lettre. Drago Malefoy est vraiment un spécimen. Toujours à se moquer et à faire semblant de ne pas m'apprécier avec arrogance, mais je connais la vérité. Je l'ai vu demander de mes nouvelles avec inquiétude tous les matins pendant une semaine. Un sourire s'étend sur mes lèvres. Il faut que je garde le contrôle. Drago Malefoy, si tu veux jouer à ce jeu-là, je te suis.

Je lève les yeux vers Ambre qui n'a toujours pas perdu son sourire en coin. D'une voix assurée, je lui demande un papier et un stylo. A mon tour de m'amuser.

* * *

 **Un chapitre davantage centré sur Hermione ! Désolée pour cette semi-réconciliation pas très satisfaisante… Hermione n'était pas encore prête. Néanmoins, elle a pu se montrer sincère. J'espère que les retrouvailles avec Ambre vous ont fait plaisir, ainsi que la lettre de Drago ! N'hésitez pas à me partager votre ressenti par commentaire ^^**

 **Une nouvelle fois, je remercie tous les lecteurs qui me suivent, qui m'ont mis en favori, et ceux qui me laissent des commentaires ! Voir que mon histoire vous intéresse me motive énormément =D**

 **Selene : Effectivement, la discussion ne s'est pas très bien passée avec Ron… Mais on ne va pas forcément s'en plaindre =P Et on se demande en effet QUI va bien pouvoir réconforter notre cher Drago par la suite ! Il y a tellement de suspens, c'en est presque insoutenable ! ;) J'espère en tout cas que ce chapitre t'a plu, merci pour ton commentaire ! ^^**


	13. Chapter 13

_« Pour l'homme,_

 _Je vous remercie de votre accueil si chaleureux. Je ne peux toutefois m'empêcher de penser que ma présence vous a davantage perturbé que vous ne voulez bien l'avouer. J'ai en effet pu constater que la qualité de vos critiques, déjà plutôt médiocre, était encore moins bonne que d'ordinaire._

 _Votre inquiétude pour moi vous a peut-être rongé au point que vous ne pouviez plus vous concentrer sur autre chose ? A moins que ce soit le fait de ne plus pouvoir vous appuyer sur mes critiques en écrivant les vôtres qui vous a gêné… J'en viendrai presque à vous plaindre si vous n'aviez pas chercher à blesser mon orgueil par vos mots et vos choix de lectures._

" _La sorcière qui rêvait d'être un homme_ _",_ _sérieusement? Entre ça et_ _"_ _Potions pour développer son sens critique_ _",_ _je sens que je vais bien m'amuser cette semaine en apprenant des tas choses que j'ai toujours rêver de savoir ! Et si vous vous posez la question, oui, l'ironie est de mise ici._

 _Vous l'aurez compris, je compte rattraper la semaine de retard que j'ai prise. Cela ne me fait pas peur. Je sais que même dans ces conditions, je pourrai faire mieux que vous._

 _En espérant que mes propos vous aient raisonné, bon courage pour vos prochains écrits,_

 _La femme. »_

C'est ainsi qu'un rituel a commencé entre nous. Tous les matins, au moment de me révéler le livre qu'a choisi Malefoy, Ambre me fait passer une lettre qu'il a écrit à mon attention et je lui réponds directement.

Nous sommes durs l'un envers l'autre. Alternant sarcasme, ironie, moqueries, et critiques, on ne s'épargne rien. Mais cette rivalité me plaît et je trouve ses lettres aussi énervantes que drôles, surtout qu'elles nous permettent d'être encore plus directs envers l'autre que dans nos critiques. Ambre s'amuse beaucoup à observer nos réactions respectives, et elle n'hésite jamais à rajouter un peu de piquant quand elle trouve nos lettres trop tendres.

Je garde toutes ses lettres rangées dans une boîte et je les relis quand je me sens seule dans le petit appartement que je me suis décidée à louer un peu plus longtemps que prévu. Ce qui me fait le plus rire, ce sont les concessions qu'il lui arrive de faire. On dirait qu'il est sur le point de me faire un compliment, mais non, raté ! Ça lui demanderait trop d'effort.

On peut trouver par exemple :

 _« L'idée de votre dernière critique n'était pas trop mauvaise pour une fois. C'est vrai que je n'avais pas envisagé que le personnage de la sœur pouvait être une métaphore de l'auteur du livre… Si cette idée n'avait pas été exploitée aussi mal, cela m'aurait sans doute plu. Dommage pour vous. »_

Ou bien :

 _« C'est tout ce dont vous êtes capable ? Une petite morale bateau sur les passions dévastatrices parce que le livre se termine par une rupture ? Vous m'avez habitué à mieux que ça. A vrai dire, vous ne m'avez pas habitué à grand-chose de bien, mais c'était quand même mieux que ça. »_

A chaque moquerie qu'il m'écrit, je ne peux m'empêcher de rire malgré l'agacement que je ressens, et d'après Ambre, il réagit de la même manière lorsqu'il reçoit mes lettres. Elle me dit qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu autant rire tout en étant aussi grognon, et cela me rend étrangement fière.

Lorsque je repense à nos années à Poudlard où la moindre de ses remarques parvenait à me blesser, je me rends compte à quel point la situation a changé. Je pense que si aujourd'hui il me traitait de sang de bourbe, je rigolerais comme s'il s'agissait de la meilleure blague qu'on ne m'ait jamais faite. Ce qui a changé, c'est qu'il ne cherche pas à me blesser.

Bien sûr, il essaye de me faire croire qu'il trouve mon travail mauvais, mais ce n'est pas vrai pour autant. Il peut me vexer, mais pas me faire du mal. Je sais que s'il me trouvait aussi stupide qu'il le sous-entend sans arrêt, il ne prendrait pas le temps de m'écrire des lettres tous les matins, et il en va de même pour moi.

Je me demande par contre comment il réagirait s'il découvrait qui je suis…

Retrouverait-il le regard plein de dégoût et de pitié qu'il a eue pour moi lorsque je me faisais torturer sous ses yeux ? Serait-il surpris, en colère, déçu ? Est-ce qu'il continuerait de rire si je me moquais de lui ? Est-ce que je serais capable de continuer à me moquer de lui s'il savait qui j'étais ?

Depuis que je suis allée chez les Potter, j'ai l'impression de stagner. Je vis en dehors du monde, dans une petite bulle de confort que je me suis créée, sans jamais évoluer. Je n'ai toujours pas repris mon travail au ministère, même si j'ai reçu de nombreuses lettres me menaçant de me virer si je ne donnais pas de nouvelles. Je n'ai pas eu le courage de retourner chez les Potter, de peur de tomber sur Ron. Je sors uniquement le matin pour aller à Fleury et Bott et faire quelques courses. Je passe mes journées à lire, écrire, et penser à Drago.

Et j'ai terriblement peur que ma bulle éclate s'il découvre qui je suis.

C'est pour cela que je ne cesse de répéter à Ambre, malgré ses réclamations, que non, je n'ai aucune envie de rencontrer « L'homme », que je suis bien trop occupée pour ça, et que je me sentirais mal à l'aise si je me retrouvais face à lui. Pourtant, elle insiste. Elle nous considère comme deux de ses amis les plus proches et trouve ça triste que nous ne nous connaissions pas. De plus, selon elle, nous sommes déjà amis entre nous, à notre manière.

Pour ma part, j'en doute fortement. Lorsqu'elle me parle de notre soi-disant amitié, mon regard se dirige toujours immanquablement vers mon sac où se trouve le livre de Narcissa dont je ne me sépare jamais. Oui, je ne déteste pas Malefoy autant qu'avant et les lettres qu'on s'échange me font beaucoup rire, mais ce n'est pas un ami pour autant et ça n'en sera jamais un. Notre histoire est trop atypique pour qu'on puisse un jour devenir « amis ».

Seulement Ambre n'est pas au courant de tout ça et elle ne veut qu'une chose : qu'on se rencontre.

« Ecoute Ambre, c'est très gentil de ta part de vouloir rapprocher deux personnes que tu apprécies beaucoup, mais il faut que tu comprennes que je n'ai pas envie de rencontrer un homme qui passe son temps à critiquer ce que j'écris ! » tenté-je de la raisonner, pour la vingtième fois en moins de dix jours.

« Mais cesse de faire l'idiote Hermione, tu sais bien qu'il ne le pense pas vraiment ! En plus c'est toi qui as commencé à le critiquer... » argumente-t-elle, la mine boudeuse.

« Ce n'est pas moi qui ai commencé à le viser directement ! Je n'ai fait qu'écrire des critiques sur des livres qu'il avait lui-même critiqué pour donner un avis différent du sien. Mon but n'était pas de le dévaloriser, c'est lui qui a commencé à faire ça. Et puis de toute façon la question n'est pas là, je n'ai juste aucune envie de le voir. »

« Tu es sure ? Je suis pourtant certaine que vous vous entendriez bien ! » renchérit-t-elle d'une voix légèrement anxieuse.

« Ça m'étonnerait… » soufflé-je avec lassitude.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Tu ne l'as encore jamais vu, et même s'il parait rude de premier abord, il est en fait très charmant ! »

« Mais pourquoi tu insistes à ce point ? Non c'est non, un point c'est tout ! »

Je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle a aujourd'hui, d'habitude elle change de sujet assez rapidement…

Avant qu'elle ne me réponde, son regard se perd derrière moi et je perçois une lueur d'inquiétude traverser ses yeux. S'ensuit alors une porte qui s'ouvre, des bruits de pas, une voix qui me glace le sang.

« Ambre, tu n'aurais pas vu ma plume ? Je pensais l'avoir rangée dans ma poche, mais elle n'y est pas… »

Je fusille Ambre du regard, et l'aperçois ranger un objet discrètement dans sa poche. Elle n'aurait quand même pas osé ?... Elle s'obstine à m'ignorer.

« Oh Drago, quelle surprise ! On était justement en train de parler de toi avec 'La femme', c'est drôle ça nan ? »

Mon cœur manque un battement. Ambre me regarde d'un air désolé, avant de sourire à l'homme qui se tient derrière moi. Je suis sur le point de défaillir. Non, non, non… Tout sauf ça. Je ne suis pas prête. Je ne veux pas. Je ne veux pas. Que quelqu'un vienne m'aider…

« Hermione… Granger ? » s'enquiert une voix grave dans mon dos.

Non. Ce n'est pas moi. Il se trompe. Comment a-t-il pu me reconnaître aussi vite ? Mes cheveux. C'est la faute de mes cheveux. Cette foutue masse brune. Dès que je rentre chez moi, je les coupe. Je les rase. Il n'aurait pas dû me reconnaître. Je ne veux pas qu'il me reconnaisse…

« Vous vous connaissez ? Mais c'est merveilleux ça ! Quelle coïncidence ! » intervient Ambre l'air ravie.

Mais comment peut-elle trouver ça merveilleux ? Ne voit-elle pas ma détresse ? Pourquoi s'entête-t-elle à éviter mon regard ? Je suis sûre que c'est elle qui a orchestré cette rencontre… Pourquoi suis-je incapable de disparaître, là, maintenant, tout de suite ? A quoi ça sert d'être une sorcière si je dois avoir à supporter des situations pareilles…

« Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit merveilleux pour tout le monde… » rétorque-t-il avant de lâcher un petit rire amer.

Ambre semble maintenant gênée, ce n'est pas trop tôt. Est-ce qu'elle vient seulement d'envisager le fait que notre rencontre n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée que ça ?

« Si tu le dis… Je peux aller regarder si je trouve ta plume dans la réserve si tu veux. »

Il ne lui répond pas, elle ne bouge pas. Je sens sa présence derrière moi, et son regard me brûle la peau. Il finit par s'adresser à moi.

« J'aurais dû me douter que c'était toi. Une sorcière d'à peu près mon âge, passionnée de lecture, rigide dans ses interprétations et arrogante ? Ça ne pouvait être que toi, ça me semble évident maintenant… » avance-t-il d'une voix amusée.

Alors que j'étais en train de prier intérieurement toutes les divinités moldues et magiques que je connaissais pour que l'une d'elle me fasse disparaître, une chose dans son discours me fait tiquer et m'aide à sortir de ma torpeur.

« Arrogante ? » m'indigné-je en me retournant, désormais prête à affronter son regard provoquant. « Je crois que de nous deux, je suis loin d'être la pire dans ce domaine. » assené-je d'un air mauvais.

Je sens la colère m'envahir et me permettre de reprendre pieds. La colère, il n'y a rien de mieux pour retrouver ses esprits. Peu importe l'intensité de son regard, sa beauté à couper le souffle, ou sa proximité, il faut que je me concentre sur ma colère pour ne pas me laisser déstabiliser. Ma colère. Oui. Je le déteste. Il m'a traité de fille rigide et arrogante. Je le hais. Je hais ses cheveux blond platine, ses yeux bleus métalliques, ses lèvres minces, sa carrure impressionnante…

Pourquoi rigole-t-il tout d'un coup ? C'est ma remarque qui le fait rire ? Il me trouve drôle ?... Il passe une main dans ses cheveux. Pourquoi a-t-il retiré sa capuche ? D'habitude il ne le fait qu'avec des personnes de confiance. Sa main est si grande… A vrai dire tout est grand chez lui : ses jambes, ses bras, ses mains. Aussi proche de lui, je me sens minuscule. Je me surprends à vouloir poser mes mains sur les siennes, juste pour pouvoir comparer leurs tailles… Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? Je le hais. Notre proximité me dérange ; je dois me ressaisir. Il faut que je m'en aille.

« Tu devrais voir ta tête Granger, on dirait que tu es sur le point d'exploser. C'est me voir qui te met dans cet état là ? »

Pourquoi sourit-il ? Pourquoi a-t-il l'air heureux de me voir ? Comment peut-il être satisfait par cette situation ? Il faut que je sorte d'ici.

« Exactement. Du coup je pense que je vais partir, ça devrait aller mieux une fois que je n'aurais plus à supporter ta sale tête. »

Enfin ça, c'est ce que j'aurais aimé dire. A la place j'ai poussé une sorte grognement pas vraiment féminin, j'ai baissé les yeux, honteuse, et je me suis dirigée avec empressement vers la sortie, en prenant bien soin de contourner Malefoy. Je me sens tellement nulle…

« Eh attends, Granger ! » intervient-il avant que je passe le pas de la porte, m'interrompant dans ma sortie.

« Quoi ? » lâché-je d'une voix crispée. Pourquoi ne me laisse-t-il pas tranquille ?

« Je ne voulais pas te vexer, désolé… » s'excuse-t-il, à mon plus grand désarroi. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ?

« Je trouve ça juste marrant que ce soit toi la personne avec qui je corresponds depuis bientôt deux semaines. Qui aurait cru que la célèbre meilleure amie du survivant prendrait un peu de son temps précieux pour écrire des lettres à l'effroyable Drago Malefoy ? » reprend-il d'une voix moqueuse.

« On ne correspond pas vraiment ensemble, on se fait juste passer des mots. Ne va pas trop te faire d'idées non plus. » répliqué-je enfin.

« Ah, elle a enfin retrouvé sa langue et son arrogance ! Je te reconnais mieux là, Granger... »

Ah mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'énerve ! Ne peut-il pas me laisser en paix ?

« Ecoute Malefoy, si tu n'as rien de mieux à faire que m'insulter, laisse-moi partir. »

Je fais un pas en direction de l'extérieur. Plus que quelques mètres et je serai libre : je pourrai enfin transplaner chez moi où je serai en toute sécurité, loin de ce serpent !

« Attends ! » m'interrompt-il une nouvelle fois.

« Quoi encore ? » rétorqué-je d'une voix sèche.

« Ça te dirait de diner avec moi ce soir ? »

Je manque de m'étrangler. « Pardon ?! »

Je me retourne et le regarde d'un air interdit. Est-ce qu'il se moque de moi ? Non. Il a l'air sérieux. Son regard est honnête et profond. Il attend ma réponse. Derrière lui, Ambre rayonne de joie. Elle me souffle de lui dire oui. On dirait une petite fille le soir de noël qui vient de recevoir son cadeau. Je ne peux m'empêcher de croire que c'est elle a tout manigancé… Moi en tout cas je ne veux qu'une chose, sortir d'ici et vite.

« Aller Granger, ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on tombe sur un ancien camarade de classe ! Ce serait dommage qu'on ne profite pas de cette occasion pour en apprendre un peu plus sur la vie de l'autre. » tente-t-il de me convaincre.

Il me fait bien rire… Comme si ma vie l'intéressait. Et puis moi, je connais déjà beaucoup plus de choses que je devrais à son sujet. Je secoue la tête pour reprendre mes esprits.

« Désolée, mais il faut vraiment que j'y aille. »

Son regard me perturbe trop, il a l'air presque… blessé. Il faut que je parte.

« Tu ne veux pas que je te supplie non plus Granger ? »

« Non… »

« Alors accepte. Ce soir, 20h, au Sorcier Gourmand sur le chemin de traverse. Ça te dit ? »

« Tu es fatiguant Malefoy… » répliqué-je, à court d'argument.

« Je prends ça pour un oui ! » s'exclame-t-il d'un ton victorieux.

Je pousse alors un soupir, exténuée par l'étrangeté de la situation, et je peux enfin m'avancer dehors et profiter de l'air frais. Sans attendre plus longtemps, je transplane jusque chez moi et m'étale sur mon lit, repassant les derniers évènements en boucle dans ma tête.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer ?

* * *

 **Tadaaaa ! La rencontre tant attendue a enfin eu lieu… Personnellement j'aime beaucoup ce chapitre, alors j'espère qu'il vous a plu aussi !**

 **Merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé des commentaires pour le dernier chapitre, comme d'habitude ça me fait trop plaisir, j'adore vous lire =D**

 **Et cette fois-ci encore plus que d'habitude, j'aimerais bien connaître votre avis par review, parce que ce chapitre me tient à cœur. C'est un peu le début officiel du Dramione, puisque jusque-là, Drago ne savait pas à qui il s'adressait… Bref, j'ai hâte de lire vos retours =)**

 **Selene : Oui, tu as parfaitement cerné Drago haha, j'espère que la réponse d'Hermione t'aura plu aussi ;) Et oui, Hermione n'a pas été à Gryffondor pour rien, elle peut être courageuse pour le bien de ses amis ! Quant au couple Ron-Hermione, il y avait en effet pas mal de problèmes… Je suis d'accord avec toi, un couple qui ne dispute jamais, ça cache quelque chose ! Pour la rencontre avec Drago, te voilà servi ! J'ai hâte d'avoir ton avis dessus =D Merci pour ton commentaire, bisous !**


	14. Chapter 14

En m'observant dans la glace sous toutes les coutures, j'ai l'impression d'être ridicule. Mes cheveux partent n'importe comment, mon pantalon noir serré aux mauvais endroits ne me met absolument pas en valeur, ma chemise blanche est trop grande pour moi, et mes escarpins, bien que plutôt classes, me font atrocement mal.

J'ai presque envie de pleurer… Pleurer parce que je suis incapable de me faire jolie, pleurer parce que j'essayais d'être jolie pour _lui_ , pleurer parce que ça me tenait à cœur… J'avais tellement envie de lui montrer à quel point je suis en forme, heureuse et indépendante depuis la fin de Poudlard, pour lui montrer que je me suis remis de tout et qu'il ne m'atteint absolument pas ! Mais qui est-ce que j'essaye de duper là ?

Je ne travaille plus, je n'ai plus vraiment d'amis ni de fiancé, je ne ressemble à rien, et j'ai l'air complètement désespérée. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il m'a invitée, par pitié pour moi… Je ne le laisserai pas faire. Je ne supporterai pas qu'il me prenne de haut et qu'il me plaigne, ça me ferait trop de mal. Et puis de toute façon il n'a aucune raison de savoir pour Ron et mes amis.

Il faut que je lui montre que je vais bien en ce moment, parce que je vais vraiment mieux, et ce, peu importe mon apparence ! J'ai toujours réussi à vivre sans me soucier de mon aspect physique, pas question que je commence à m'y intéresser maintenant. Résolue, j'enlève ma tenue et sors à la place un jean, un débardeur et un gros sweat gris. Je remplace mes escarpins par des baskets et j'attache mes cheveux dans une queue de cheval lâche. Une fois changée, je me regarde dans mon miroir et trouve que j'ai l'air d'une jeune moldue qui n'en a pas grand-chose à faire de son apparence. Parfait.

Par contre, pas question qu'il sache que c'est grâce à lui que je me sens bien en ce moment, ce serait trop humiliant. Si jamais il me lance sur le sujet, je pourrais toujours lui dire que c'est en rencontrant Ambre que j'ai voulu changer d'amis et de métier. Oui, remettre toute ma vie en question parce que je me suis fait une nouvelle amie, c'est tout à fait crédible ! _Pas moins que remettre sa vie en question à cause d'un ancien ennemi,_ me souffle une voix désagréable dans la tête.

Posant les mains sur les bords du miroir, je pousse un soupir. Déjà que j'ai passé la journée à broyer du noir et à déterminer si oui ou non il fallait que j'y aille, je ne vais pas non plus me prendre la tête pour savoir ce que je vais lui dire et comment il le prendra. Je n'ai qu'à faire comme quand on s'envoie des mots : sarcasme, ironie, critiques, c'est le meilleur moyen de se défendre avec lui !

Satisfaite par ma décision, je regarde ma montre et constate qu'il est déjà 19h45 ! Il ne faudrait pas non plus que j'arrive en retard alors que j'ai passé la journée à me préparer pour ce soir, ça me déstabiliserait trop. Je me dépêche de prendre mon sac et me passe de manteau, il fait de toute façon assez doux en cette soirée de printemps. Après m'être regardée une derrière fois dans la glace un peu anxieuse, je transplane en face du restaurant et tente de garder mon calme.

Il est déjà là. Le voir avec sa cape noire, capuche sur la tête, ses yeux bleus me transperçant, me met tout de suite mal à l'aise. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de venir ?

« Bonsoir. » me dit-il d'une voix de velours.

« Bonsoir… »

Son regard me gêne. Il me fixe, un léger sourire aux lèvres, et ne dit rien. Je me revois il y a de ça plusieurs mois en train de le reconnaître pour la première fois sous sa cape, quand j'aurais tout donné pour me tromper sur son identité… Je suis beaucoup trop tendue. Je ne peux m'empêcher de dire la première stupidité qui me passe par la tête.

« Pourquoi es-tu aussi couvert ? »

Son regard s'illumine et son sourire s'agrandit.

« Pour ne pas effrayer les gens. » m'explique-t-il simplement.

Et j'ai envie de lui dire qu'il se trompe, qu'il fait encore plus peur là, caché sous ces couches noires qui ressemblent tant à l'habit traumatisant des Mangemorts ! Et puis je me rappelle de la réaction de l'homme qui était entré dans la librairie lorsqu'il avait enlevé sa capuche… Son regard dégouté, ses paroles cruelles envers Drago, sa haine. Et je comprends.

« Et tu vas rester comme ça toute la soirée ? » lui demandé-je avec bienveillance.

« A moins que je ne t'effraie, je n'en ai pas l'intention » Son rire amer me glace le sang ; ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il va réussir à ne pas m'effrayer. « J'ai prévenu le propriétaire, il nous a réservé une table à l'écart ».

« Ah… »

Je suis tellement gênée que je ne trouve rien de plus à dire. Son sourire réapparait et tente de me rassurer, doux et grand sourire… Pourquoi me sourit-il ? Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter cela ? On dirait presque qu'il est ravi d'être là, avec moi…

« Je vois que tu t'es apprêtée pour moi. » affirme-t-il d'une voix sarcastique.

Ah non, en fait, il voulait juste se moquer. Comme c'est étonnant.

« Ce n'est qu'un repas Malefoy, j'ai mieux à faire dans la journée que de me préparer pour te voir. » répliqué-je d'une voix sèche. Un petit mensonge ne peut pas faire de mal à son égo.

« Ah oui, comme quoi ? »

« Lire. »

Et maintenant il rigole, j'ai du mal à le suivre…

« Tu as raison, ça vaut bien plus le coup. Et puis tu es mignonne comme ça. »

Là c'est moi qui rigole. Sarcasme, ironie, critique, tout ça, c'est dans mes cordes. Je ne sais pas si c'est voulu, mais il arrive à me mettre un peu plus à l'aise.

« Fais attention Malefoy, je crois que tu étais en train de me faire un compliment. »

« Non, tu as dû rêvé. Ce genre de choses arrive après une dure journée passée à lire. »

On se sourit l'un à l'autre d'un air joueur. Je suis un peu rassurée pour la soirée à venir… Il me tient la porte du restaurant pour que je puisse entrer. La salle est très jolie : spacieuse et lumineuse, sans ambiance particulièrement romantique. Les odeurs qui me parviennent me semblent très prometteuses… Et les assiettes bien garnies sur les tables déjà occupées me confortent dans mon idée.

Ron ne m'emmenait que très rarement au restaurant, considérant que sa mère et moi étions très bien capables de faire de bons plats et qu'il était donc inutile de se déplacer dans un endroit inconnu, mais je dois avouer que j'ai toujours trouvé le côté anonyme du restaurant plutôt agréable.

Un serveur nous installe, comme me l'avait dit Drago, à une table un peu excentrée par rapport au reste du restaurant. Et la soirée peut alors véritablement commencer…

Il enlève sa cape et je peux enfin l'examiner correctement. Il porte un costume noir parfaitement ajusté. Ses cheveux sont parfaitement bien coupés, et sa barbe parfaitement rasée. Toute cette perfection m'agace… Elle le rend inhumain et ça me dérange.

De nouveau, il me regarde en souriant, sans rien dire. Je n'arrive pas bien à savoir si ce sourire est moqueur ou réellement bienveillant, et ça me perturbe beaucoup. Je ne sais absolument pas ce qu'il attendait de moi en m'invitant au restaurant ce soir, mais pour briser le silence qui commence à peser de plus en plus, j'entame la conversation sur un sujet neutre.

« Alors, comme ça, Drago Malefoy lit des livres ? Et en plus pas n'importe lesquels : des romances ! » me moqué-je, en essayant d'être la plus naturelle possible.

« Aussi étonnant cela soit-il, c'est bien vrai. Mais bon, à chacun ses petits secrets… »

Son sourire s'élargit et je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'il fait référence à ces trois derniers mois durant lesquels je me suis immiscée dans sa vie sans qu'il s'en rende compte… Mon sac, posé à mes pieds, contient encore le livre de sa mère et j'ai la désagréable impression qu'il me brûle la cheville. Le remords s'insinue en moi lentement, et me tiraille de plus en plus, comme un poison qui agirait à retardement.

Mais cesse de faire l'idiote Hermione, il ne sait pas que c'est toi, et puis tu avais des raisons d'agir ainsi ! Quelle idée aussi d'avoir gardé ce livre dans mon sac, tout ça parce que j'étais en retard avant de partir… Dès ce soir, je le range dans mon appartement. Et maintenant, il faut juste que je me ressaisisse ! Si seulement il pouvait arrêter de me fixer avec son sourire énigmatique…

« Et ça t'est venu comment ? » demandé-je alors pour reprendre un peu de contenance.

« Par ma mère. Elle a passé les derniers mois de sa vie alitée et incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. Pour la détendre, je lui lisais ses romans préférés à haute voix. Il s'agissait pour la plupart de grosses niaiseries romantiques, mais plus je les lisais et plus je les associais à la présence de ma mère, à ses sourires, ses soupirs, son regard perdu dans le vague. Quand elle est morte j'ai eu envie de tous les jeter par la fenêtre ou de les brûler… Mais j'en étais incapable. Au fond, c'était l'une des dernières choses qui me restaient d'elle. »

Il me sourit encore. Comment peut-il sourire après m'avoir racontée ça ? Et puis qu'est-ce qui lui prend de se confier à moi ? Comment peut-il me faire confiance ?... Déjà que je ne comprenais pas bien pourquoi il m'avait invitée, je crois que je suis encore plus perdue. Quand je repense au Drago idiot et froid de ma jeunesse, j'ai beaucoup de mal à reconnaître l'homme que j'ai en face de moi. J'ai également du mal à soutenir son regard, encore tiraillée par le remords, alors je me contente d'observer sa main droite dont les longs doigts tapotent nerveusement sur la table.

« Je suis désolée pour ta mère… »

« Pas besoin de te donner cette peine Granger, je ne suis pas si fragile que ça. Je sais bien que tout le monde la détestait dans le monde magique pour sa famille, son mari, son fils, et puis pour son attitude hautaine aussi. Mais que veux-tu, on ne choisit pas sa famille ou son éducation... »

Non en effet, et je ne le sais que trop bien. J'en ai souffert par ta faute pendant une grande partie de ma scolarité.

J'aimerais lui en vouloir, mais quand je le vois aussi abattu, je n'en ai pas le courage… Face à ses yeux chargés de tristesse, tous mes grands principes sont réduits à néant. Seules demeurent l'injustice de la vie, et la brutalité de la mort.

« Moi j'ai toujours trouvé ta mère très courageuse, tu sais. Ce n'est pas tout le monde qui aurait osé mentir à Voldemort pour protéger sa famille… Et en plus, en faisant ça, elle nous a bien aidé. »

Je lui souris avec tendresse, mais une voix accusatrice demeure au fond de ma tête. _Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu pourras rattraper le mal que tu as fait. Ça ne t'embêtait pas de lui faire du mal quand tu pensais qu'il était un monstre et maintenant que tu découvres qu'il est humain lui aussi, tu essayes de faire ta gentille ? Mais c'est trop tard maintenant..._

« Merci… » répond-il simplement, me faisant sortir de mes pensées.

De nouveau je me trouve perdue devant ses yeux métalliques qui me transpercent, et ses lèvres qui me sourient.

« Bon alors… » avancé-je pour détendre l'atmosphère, « qu'y a-t-il de bon ici ? »

Je prends la carte posée sur la table mais reste un peu perplexe face aux noms des plats.

« Je ne comprends rien à cette carte, je ne suis pas habituée aux restaurants du monde magique… »

« Moi non plus à vrai dire. »

« Soupe de langues de Chartier ? Tu crois que c'est un nom de code ou qu'il nous serve vraiment… des langues de Chartier ? »

Ma mine dégoûtée le fait bien rire ; je me surprends à apprécier ce son.

« Je n'en sais rien… A vrai dire, je demande toujours le plat du jour pour ne pas avoir l'air trop ignorant. »

« Ah oui, Malefoy ne pourrait pas montrer aux autres qu'il ne sait pas quelque chose… Quand je pense que tu osais me traiter de Miss-je-sais-tout à Poudlard ! Tu étais juste jaloux en fait. »

« Comment n'aurais-je pas pu l'être ? Une né-moldue qui excelle dans toutes les matières, alors que moi, venant d'une grande famille de sang-pur, je n'étais que médiocre dans certaines ? C'était déshonorant. »

« Je pense que je vais retenir la partie où tu dis que j'excelle partout pour la prochaine fois où tu diras que mes critiques sont mauvaises. »

« Je parlais de Poudlard là… Ce constat n'est, bien heureusement, plus vérifiable. »

« Mais oui bien sûr, dis ce qui t'arrange ! »

Le serveur arrive et nous demandons en cœur le menu du jour. J'essaye de copier l'air connaisseur et assuré de Drago, alors que je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je viens de commander, ce qui a le don de le faire rire une nouvelle fois. Cette réaction me fait plaisir. J'ai l'impression d'avoir un pouvoir spécial sur cet homme qui ne souriait quasiment jamais il y a encore quelques mois de ça.

S'il fallait que je choisisse un adjectif pour décrire le Drago Malefoy avec qui j'ai passé la soirée, ce serait… étonnant. J'ai passé des mois entiers à le suivre et échanger avec lui indirectement pour pouvoir saisir cet être que je ne comprenais pas, et maintenant que je me retrouve seule face à lui, je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir tellement plus réussi à dresser son portrait.

En fait, il est comme dans ses lettres et ses critiques. Il aime faire preuve d'esprit, se mettre en avant, être ironique et sarcastique. Mais ce qui est plus surprenant, c'est qu'il se montre aussi incroyablement honnête et confident. Durant tout le repas, il n'hésite pas à me raconter des choses très personnelles sur lui.

Si ça a commencé par sa mère, il m'a ensuite un peu parlé de la rancune qu'il éprouve à l'égard de son père. Celui-ci est enfermé à Azkaban mais il a quand même pu le déshériter pour avoir brisé ses fiançailles avec une sang-pure. Je comprends alors enfin pourquoi il a tant besoin d'argent… Quand je pense qu'il aurait suffi que je lui demande pour qu'il m'explique tout ça, je me sens vraiment bête. Bien sûr, il ne me parle pas de son histoire avec ex-fiancé, mais je ne lui en demande pas tant. Il me fait déjà tellement confiance, sans que je sache pourquoi…

Et en plus de tout ça, il fait preuve d'énormément de tact. Alors que je redoutais beaucoup de devoir lui parler de mon travail ou de ma relation avec mes amis, il ne me lance sur aucun de ces sujets. Enfin, à vrai dire, à chaque fois que la conversation se dirigeait vers ces domaines, il faisait toujours une blague ou parlait de quelque chose qui n'avait rien à voir pour changer de sujet. J'avais sans cesse l'étrange impression qu'il arrivait à mesurer ma gêne et qu'il faisait tout pour éviter de me mettre mal à l'aise.

En bref, j'ai passé l'une des soirées les plus agréables de ma vie en compagnie d'un homme que je désirais voir souffrir il y a encore quelques mois de ça. J'ai l'impression que ma vie entière est un paradoxe…

« Merci pour cette soirée, c'était plus sympa que ce à quoi je m'attendais. Et puis le plat du jour était très bon finalement. » le remercié-je à la fin du repas, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

« On se refait ça d'ici une semaine ? Sauf si ça gêne ton mari, bien sûr. » propose-t-il d'un air détaché.

« Oh ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, Ron et moi on est un peu en froid en ce moment. »

Eh zut, je me sentais tellement à l'aise que c'est sorti tout seul. Pourquoi faut-il que je lui raconte maintenant ce que j'ai tâché de lui cacher pendant l'intégralité du repas ? En voyant son sourire plus satisfait que jamais, je ne peux m'empêcher de me dire que c'était juste pour ça que je lui ai dit, pour le voir sourire encore une fois…

« Alors comme ça tu es encore avec la belette ? Ça me parait déjà étonnant que vous ayez tenu ensemble aussi longtemps. »

« Ne l'appelle pas comme ça. Et puis pourquoi tu dis ça ? »

« Eh bien étrangement je ne te voyais pas trop agréer à la tradition familiale des Weasley : l'homme qui travaille pendant que la femme s'occupe de gérer la dizaine de mômes que son mari lui a refourgué. Ça ne me paraissait pas trop être ton style… »

« Ron ne m'a jamais imposé d'avoir un enfant ou d'arrêter de travailler. »

« Ah bon ? C'est étonnant… Mais dans tous les cas ce que j'en retiens, c'est que tu peux sortir sans que ça ne gêne personne. On se donne rendez-vous dans trois jours à la même heure et au même endroit du coup ? »

« Qu'est-ce qui te dit que je n'ai pas déjà quelque chose de prévu ? »

« Je t'ai invitée ce matin et tu es venue. Tu ne me donnes pas trop l'impression d'être quelqu'un qui ait beaucoup de choses de 'prévu' »

« T'es vraiment pas croyable… je suis venue parce que tu m'as quasiment suppliée de le faire ce matin ! » répliqué-je en rougissant.

« Mais oui, il est évident que tu es venue _juste_ pour me faire plaisir. On se revoit donc dans trois jours, et peut-être même plus tôt si tu viens à Fleury et Bott vers 6h le matin. C'est un bon horaire, je te le recommande. »

« Ouais bah on verra bien… »

« A demain dans ce cas. Au fait je te laisse payer la moitié du repas, histoire de ne pas trop offenser ton mari. Bonne fin de soirée à toi ! »

Il s'est alors levé, dirigé vers le serveur pour payer sa part du repas, puis s'est retourné vers moi pour me faire un petit salut avec son sourire toujours aussi énigmatique plaqué aux lèvres.

Drago Malefoy : tantôt confident, tantôt moqueur, tantôt vulnérable, tantôt dominateur… Qui es-tu vraiment ?

* * *

 **Hermione commence à éprouver du remords et se trouve de plus en plus perdue face à un Drago se comporte étonnamment gentiment... En bref, ce fut un diner chargé d'émotions et de découvertes… J'espère qu'il a répondu à vos attentes, et que ce nouveau dynamisme entre Drago et Hermione vous plait ;)**

 **Merci à tous pour vos super retours à la suite du dernier chapitre ! Ça m'a fait vraiment très plaisir, surtout que c'était un chapitre qui me tenait à cœur… Vous êtes géniaux, merci !**

 **Selene : Je suis trop contente que ça t'ait plu ! Et oui, tout ça c'est grâce à Ambre, heureusement qu'elle était là =P En tout cas ton analyse des comportements d'Hermione et Drago me semble juste ;) Finalement, Drago ne s'est pas vraiment excusé, mais il s'est un peu confié. Je suis d'accord avec toi pour dire qu'il est encore un peu trop fier pour parler tout à fait librement de tout ça, mais je pense qu'il a quand même bien changé depuis la fin de la guerre, et qu'il a besoin de parler ^^ J'espère que leur diner t'a plu, merci pour ton commentaire =D**


	15. Chapter 15

J'arrive le lendemain du repas à 6h29 en face de Fleury et Bott, habillée simplement en pull et jean. Drago m'avait suggéré de venir à 6h00 pour qu'on puisse se voir, mais je n'avais pas très envie de lui faire ce plaisir. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il croit que je suis prête à satisfaire la moindre de ses volontés.

J'entre donc dans la librairie une minute avant son départ. Il se tient face au comptoir d'Ambre avec sa cape sur le dos mais sans sa capuche. Les deux se tournent en même temps vers moi, et je tâche de faire comme si de rien n'était.

« Bonjour ! » entonné-je en ignorant le regard perçant de Malefoy. Lui, par contre, ne semble pas prêt à m'ignorer.

« 6h29 ? Tu as presque trente minutes de retard. Chercherais-tu à me vexer, Granger ? » me demande-t-il d'un ton moqueur.

« Oh non, ce n'était pas _du tout_ mon intention. C'est juste que 6h00 c'est bien trop tôt pour moi ! Dommage, n'est-ce pas ? » répliqué-je avec un sourire ironique.

« Très bien, j'ai compris. Je viendrai plus tard demain, si cela convient mieux à madame. Passe une bonne journée Ambre ! »

Il me frôle pour pouvoir sortir et une fois près de la porte il hoche la tête dans ma direction, un sourire aux lèvres, avant de me saluer par un simple « Granger. », et sans me laisser le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit, il est déjà dehors. Je ne sais pas si j'en suis soulagée ou déçue.

« Eh bah dis donc… c'était chaud » fait remarquer Ambre, me ramenant du même coup à la réalité.

« Alors toi… » fulminé-je, en me rapprochant de son comptoir les poings serrés et les sourcils froncés. Elle a l'air plutôt amusée par ma tentative d'intimidation, mais je suis trop en colère pour y faire attention.

« Tout ça c'est de ta faute ! Je suis certaine que c'est toi qui avais caché le stylo de Malefoy pour qu'il vienne hier, alors que tu savais pertinemment bien que je ne voulais pas le rencontrer ! »

« Mais ça s'est bien passé finalement nan ? En plus vous vous connaissiez déjà, alors c'était un peu moins gênant… »

« Moins gênant ? Je vois difficilement ce qui aurait pu être plus gênant que de revoir son pire ennemi de Poudlard débarquer sous tes yeux et t'inviter à diner ! »

« Ton pire ennemi ? » s'étonne Ambre.

« Oui… Tu dois au moins connaître sa participation dans la guerre, et tu sais bien que je n'étais pas dans son camp. »

« Ah oui, je sais qu'il était du côté des Mangemorts, mais il me semble aussi qu'il a été innocenté parce qu'il s'était fait embrigadé par son père non ? Et puis il n'a jamais tué personne ! »

« Peut-être qu'il a été innocenté, mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'il n'approuvait pas les idées des Mangemorts. Quand on était à Poudlard, il n'arrêtait pas de m'insulter sous prétexte que mes parents étaient moldus … Je n'avais vraiment pas envie de le revoir. »

Bon, bien sûr, ce n'est pas tout-à-fait vrai puisque ça fait plus de trois mois que je l'observe et que je le suis un peu partout. Mais bon, dans tous les cas, je n'avais pas envie que lui me revoit.

« Oh je suis vraiment désolée Hermione, je ne m'en serais jamais doutée… Je pense qu'il a beaucoup changé tu sais, parce que moi aussi je suis né-moldue, et il ne m'en a jamais tenu rigueur, au contraire ! Il n'arrête pas de dire qu'on ne choisit pas sa famille et que, pour lui, critiquer une personne à cause de ses origines est une marque de faiblesse… »

Tiens, c'est nouveau ça. En même temps, c'est vrai qu'il avait dit quelque chose du genre hier soir... _«_ _On ne choisit pas sa famille ou son éducation_ _»,_ si je me souviens bien. Je pensais qu'il parlait uniquement de sa mère à ce moment-là, mais peut-être qu'il parlait en général. Peut-être qu'il le pensait vraiment et qu'il a changé, et peut-être même qu'il ne fait pas ça juste pour rentrer dans les rangs après la défaite de Voldemort…

Vu tout ce que j'ai appris sur lui pendant ces derniers mois, je suis prête à tout entendre et tout croire. J'ai même terriblement envie d'y croire, car imaginer Malefoy en train de se moquer des « sang de bourbe » à nouveau, ça me fait trop de peine.

« Je veux bien te croire Ambre … C'est juste que je ne m'attendais pas du tout à me retrouver confrontée à lui ! Ça m'a complètement déboussolée. »

« Ah bah ça je m'en suis rendue compte… »

Je ne comprends pas bien son sous-entendu mais son petit sourire en coin ne me dit rien qui vaille.

« Quand il est arrivé derrière toi, tu étais pétrifiée. Et puis dès que tu l'as vu, tu l'as dévoré du regard ! Et lui ne te lâchait pas non plus… Il y a une telle tension entre vous deux ! Je crois que ce matin c'était encore pire. Dois-je en déduire que le diner ne s'est pas si mal passé que ça ? » demande-t-elle d'une voix innocente avant d'éclater de rire.

« Arrête tout de suite de te faire des idées ! Je ne l'ai absolument pas dévoré du regard et puis il n'y aucune 'tension' entre nous, c'est ridicule ! Ça reste mon pire ennemi de Poudlard. Et tu sais bien que je suis mariée en plus… »

« Oui, enfin, tu ne m'en parles jamais de ton mari, alors que tu parles sans arrêt de Drago. »

« C'est juste que… » commencé-je en cherchant la raison pour laquelle je ne lui ai jamais parlé de Ron. En y réfléchissant bien, ce n'est ni par gêne ni par tristesse que je ne lui en aie pas parlé. Non, c'est juste que je n'y avais pas pensé. La honte me monte aux joues ; je suis vraiment une épouse indigne…

« Tu ne le connais pas alors je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de t'en parler. » finis-je par affirmer, les joues rougies.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Hermione, tu n'as pas à me parler de lui si tu n'en as pas envie… Et puis si ça se trouve je me fais des idées et il ne se passe absolument rien entre Drago et toi. » tente-t-elle de me rassurer. « Mais par contre je veux savoir comment s'est passé ton diner ! »

« Ah le fameux diner… Eh bien c'était étonnamment assez sympathique. On dine de nouveau ensemble dans trois jours. »

« Vraiment ? Eh bah dis-moi, quel succès ! Même moi il ne m'a jamais invitée deux fois en une semaine. »

Ce qu'elle dit me rend étrangement fière, mais je préfère ne pas trop m'attarder sur ce sentiment…

« Il doit juste beaucoup s'ennuyer. »

« Oui, ça c'est vrai ! Il est très seul, tu sais… »

J'ai passé des journées entières à le suivre, alors oui, je sais.

« J'imagine… Enfin bon, quel livre a-t-il choisi pour me faire plaisir aujourd'hui ? »

« _Les codes de bienséance des sorciers tome 3 : le retard_. Ce n'est pas une sortie récente mais il tenait à ce que tu le lises… Tu aurais dû voir sa tête ce matin en voyant que tu n'étais pas là, ça faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu d'aussi mauvaise humeur ! »

Sa remarque me fait rire mais la lecture que je vais devoir faire aujourd'hui beaucoup moins. _Les codes de bienséance des sorciers_ sont des ouvrages qui se veulent historiques, en retraçant l'histoire des comportements des sorciers à travers les siècles, du moyen-âge jusqu'à aujourd'hui, mais ils sont remplis d'incohérences ! Je m'en plaignais déjà quand j'étais à Poudlard, et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de croire que Drago a fait exprès de choisir cet ouvrage non plus pour irriter 'La femme' mais bien Hermione Granger.

En même temps, ça fait du bien de se savoir reconnue. Déjà un fardeau de moins à porter…

* * *

Le lendemain, Drago est venu à 6h30, et moi aussi. J'ai tout de suite repensé à ce qu'Ambre m'avait dit par rapport au fait que je le « dévore du regard ». J'ai donc essayé d'éviter de le regarder le plus possible, mais en même temps c'était plus fort que moi ! Dès qu'il me parlait il _fallait_ que je regarde ses yeux, ses lèvres, ses mains… Ça me gênait d'autant plus que maintenant, j'en étais parfaitement consciente. Du coup, à chaque fois, je m'empressais de détourner le regard, ce qui semblait beaucoup amuser Ambre.

Drago, lui, semblait assez perplexe, mais cela ne l'a pas empêché de chercher une nouvelle fois à m'embêter par tous les moyens possibles. Il n'arrêtait pas de me proposer des bouquins à la noix, mais au moins, pour une fois, j'étais là pour lui donner mon avis directement !

« _Comment satisfaire son homme à coup sûr_ , ça t'intéresse ? _»_

« Nan mais tu me prends pour qui Malefoy ? »

« Bon très bien. _L'histoire de la magie pour les jeunes sorciers_ ? Peut-être que ça rejoint un peu plus tes standards habituels. »

« Je n'ai plus 7 ans Malefoy ! »

« Tu n'es jamais contente hein. Alors que dirais-tu de… _Apprendre à accepter ce qu'on nous propose sans rechigner ? »_

« Je suis certaine que ce livre n'existe pas… » maugréé-je

« Ah bon, tu n'as pas ça en stock Ambre ? » demande-t-il d'une voix faussement étonnée en se tournant vers la jeune femme à côté de moi. Ambre s'empresse de rigoler, mais cette fois-ci je ne la rejoins pas. Drago Malefoy sait vraiment bien s'y prendre pour m'énerver…

« Non désolée Drago ! Mais par contre je peux vous proposer une romance de Nicolas Sweet qui est sortie ce week-end, peut-être que ça vous mettra d'accord. »

« Parfait ! » répliqué-je sans laisser le temps à Drago de répondre. « Tu aurais deux exemplaires à nous passer ? »

« Bien sûr ! »

Ambre s'empressa de chercher dans sa réserve lesdits livres, nous laissant seuls pour quelques minutes.

« Tu es contente de toi ? »

« Plutôt. Mais au fond je suis sûre que toi aussi tu es content. Ne vas pas me faire croire que tu aurais préféré lire l'histoire du monde magique racontée aux enfants, plutôt qu'un livre de Nicolas Sweet… »

« Peut-être pas, mais j'aurais certainement préféré _Comment satisfaire son homme à coup sûr_. Enfin disons plutôt que j'aurais préféré que toi tu le lises. » me confie-t-il, un sourire goguenard planté sur ses lèvres.

Maintenant qu'Ambre n'est plus là, j'ai encore plus de mal à détacher mes yeux des siens, ma volonté se fait beaucoup moins forte… Je sais que je joue à un jeu dangereux, mais je n'arrive pas à résister.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de ça, tu sais. » affirmé-je alors, en le défiant du regard.

« Je n'en doute pas un seul instant… » me susurre-t-il en se rapprochant de moi, son sourire se faisant toujours plus grand.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'Ambre débarque avec les deux livres, et nous interrompt en demandant : « je dérange ? ».

Au moins, elle me permet de reprendre conscience de la situation en brisant la tension apparue entre nous. Nan mais je débloque totalement ou quoi ? Est-ce que j'étais vraiment en train de… flirter avec lui ? C'est n'importe quoi : je suis mariée, et je déteste Drago Malefoy ! Enfin je ne le déteste plus vraiment, mais je suis censée le détester. En plus je lui ai fait tellement de mal sans qu'il sache que c'était moi, je n'ai pas le droit de faire ça…

Ce n'est pas parce qu'il m'obsède depuis plus de trois mois qu'il faut que je me jette à ses pieds maintenant que je peux enfin lui parler ! Il ne faut pas que j'oublie que son plus grand plaisir est de se moquer de moi et que si je me mets à rentrer dans ses petits jeux malsains, il aura d'autant plus de raisons de le faire.

Plus je pense à ce que je viens de faire et plus je sens mes joues s'enflammer. Je n'écoute pas vraiment ce qui se passe autour de moi. Je crois qu'Ambre m'appelle, mais rien n'est plus très clair dans ma tête.

Je me dépêche de prendre le livre qui se trouve dans les mains de mon amie en gardant mes yeux rivés au sol, et je me dirige à toute vitesse vers la sortie.

« A demain ! » laché-je sans trop y réfléchir avant de sortir et de transplaner.

Je sens que les matins à venir vont être éprouvants.

* * *

 **Hermione est toujours aussi perturbée ! Elle qui avait réussi à s'habituer à la relation épistolaire qu'elle entretenait avec Drago, ne sait pas du tout comment gérer une relation en face à face. C'est plus facile de jouer avec quelqu'un que l'on ne voit pas ;) Drago par contre a l'air plus à l'aise, et il va jusqu'à bouleverser ses habitudes (dans ses horaires) pour elle… Ces interactions vous plaisent-elles ? Qu'est-ce que vous conseilleriez à Hermione de faire, pour qu'elle se détende un peu ? =P**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui lisent mon histoire, et tout particulièrement à ceux qui commentent. Ça me permet de savoir si ce que je fais vous plais, et cela me motive pour écrire la suite, alors vraiment, merci ! Je voudrais aussi souhaiter la bienvenue à mes nouveaux followers, ça me fait très plaisir de voir que de plus en plus de gens me suivent =D**

 **Selene : tout d'abord, comme d'habitude, merci pour ton commentaire très détaillé ! Je suis contente que tu apprécies ce début de relation entre une Hermione complètement perdue, et un Drago en manque d'affection, mais toujours un peu moqueur ^^ Effectivement, Hermione ne peut pas rester dans cette impasse pendant toute l'histoire, mais elle a encore besoin de quelques bouleversements pour pouvoir réellement avancer… Et ne t'inquiète pas, c'est pour bientôt ;) Pour l'instant, il faudra te contenter de leurs rapprochements maladroits et parfois un peu gênants, parce qu'Hermione est retenue de toute part par ses sentiments contradictoires. Quand à tes théories/propositions pour la suite… Tu verras bien, eh eh ! Bisous et à bientôt.**


	16. Chapter 16

Lorsque mon réveil sonne à 6h00 ce matin, je me lève directement et me prépare mentalement à suivre le plan que j'ai préparé pendant la journée d'hier. Il faut que j'arrête de me laisser avoir par les jeux débiles de Malefoy. Il a beau être séduisant, marrant et parfois touchant, il ne faut pas que j'oublie qu'il est surtout énervant et qu'il cherche toujours à se moquer de moi.

En m'accrochant à cette idée, je suis presque capable d'oublier que ce que je lui ai fait me rend presque aussi détestable que lui…

Il faut que j'arrête de penser à ça, et que je me concentre sur mon plan. Je dois rester la plus détachée possible pour lui montrer que rien de ce qu'il peut dire ou faire ne m'affecte, que j'apprécie sa compagnie, mais sans plus. Je ne peux pas me permettre de fuir une nouvelle fois comme hier, je dois être plus forte que ça.

Encore aujourd'hui, je sors des vêtements moldus basiques pour lui montrer que je n'ai aucunement l'intention de me faire belle pour lui.

Lorsque j'entre dans la librairie vers 6h30, Drago est déjà là et discute avec Ambre. Ils s'arrêtent tous les deux de parler quand j'arrive et me regardent étrangement : Ambre, l'air inquiète, et Malefoy, l'air triomphant.

« Ça va mieux ? Tu n'avais pas l'air bien hier… » me demande Ambre.

« Oui, c'est vrai ça ! Tout d'un coup, tu semblais toute retournée. » fait remarquer Malefoy d'une voix pleine de sous-entendue.

« Ah oui ! J'ai eu un mal de tête soudain, mais rien de grave, ne vous inquiétez pas. » affirmé-je avec un sourire, l'air sûre de moi.

Ils ont l'air tous les deux assez surpris de ma réponse. Parfait. Je continue donc sur ma lancée.

« Alors Malefoy, tu as déjà choisi un nouveau livre ? » me renseigné-je d'un air désintéressé.

« Ambre vient de recevoir un carton rempli de livres provenant des Etats-Unis. Je suis sûr qu'on pourra y trouver notre bonheur… »

« Très bien, je te laisse choisir dans ce cas. »

« Pardon ? »

« Un souci ? » demandé-je d'un ton innocent.

« Tu me fais assez confiance pour choisir la prochaine lecture ? Tu ne veux pas me donner ton avis ? »

« Non, aucun problème. Je vais discuter avec Ambre pendant ce temps-là. Bonne recherche ! » m'exclamé-je avec un sourire figé sur les lèvres.

Je me tourne alors vers Ambre pour savoir comment s'est passée sa journée d'hier, et je peux sentir Drago bouillonner de rage derrière moi.

Il s'est finalement décidé pour un livre historique traitant des évènements de la Première guerre des sorciers aux Etats-Unis. Même si son choix m'a beaucoup plu, j'ai gardé un air indifférent quand il m'en a parlé, et je l'ai vu fulminer. S'il y a bien un truc que Drago semble détester, c'est l'indifférence. Il doit se rendre compte qu'il a complètement perdu le contrôle de la situation. J'évite constamment son regard pour pouvoir garder mon sérieux, et je sens que ça doit le rendre fou.

Hier, il a réussi à m'énerver, me faire faire n'importe quoi et me gêner ; je ne fais que lui rendre la pareille. Mais au moment de partir, alors que nous avons tous les deux dit au revoir à Ambre et que nous nous apprêtons à suivre des chemins différents, il ne semble pas prêt à lâcher l'affaire.

Au lieu de se diriger vers l'Allée des Embrumes, il vient se planter devant moi. Instinctivement, je lève les yeux et rencontre les siens. Génial. Ça va être dur de détourner le regard maintenant. Une nouvelle fois, je me trouve hypnotisée par ces yeux hors du commun. Il porte sa cape et sa capuche, mais comme il est plus grand que moi, je peux parfaitement voir son visage. Son si beau visage…

« J'espère que tu n'as pas oublié le diner ce soir. » assène-t-il d'une voix crispée.

« Ah bon, c'est aujourd'hui ? Je ne sais pas encore si je peux, tu sais, ma vie est assez chargée en ce moment. » dis-je en tentant de rester neutre.

« C'est bon, j'ai compris. Je t'ai mise mal à l'aise hier alors tu essayes de te venger ? Très bien, tu as gagné, tu as réussi à m'énerver. Mais cela ne change rien au fait que tout ça n'est qu'une façade. Tu auras beau faire tous les efforts du monde pour te montrer indifférente, tu aimes bien quand je me moque de toi, et tu aimes bien te moquer de moi. C'est comme ça qu'on marche tous les deux. »

« Ah bon ?... »

Ma voix tremble et je pose une question débile : aucun doute, je suis encore une fois tombée dans son piège… J'en ai marre d'être aussi faible. Mes joues rougissent, son regard brillant me transperce, ses lèvres qui s'étendent dans un sourire me fascinent.

Alors, il lève une main vers mon visage et ses longs doigts viennent au ralenti caresser ma joue. Je ferme les yeux et retiens ma respiration au moment-même où il me touche. Le toucher de ses doigts fins est incroyablement doux et légers. Je devrais être en train de paniquer, mais ce contact me détend un peu. Je me sens bien.

Soudain, il éloigne sa main et le manque de son contact se fait tout de suite ressentir par un grand froid à l'endroit où se tenait sa main. J'ouvre les yeux et le vois me regarder avec un intérêt nouveau, comme s'il venait de me rencontrer pour la première fois.

« Moi aussi j'aime ça. On se retrouve ce soir, j'espère… »

Sans un mot de plus, il s'en va et me laisse derrière lui complètement perdue. De quoi est-ce qu'il parlait quand il a dit qu'il aimait ça lui aussi ? Du fait qu'on se moque l'un de l'autre, de notre relation, ou bien… de quand il m'a touchée ?

Après avoir poussé un soupir, je tente de me raisonner. Ce qui est clair, c'est que la technique de l'indifférence est bien trop dure à conserver, pour la simple et bonne raison que je ne suis _pas_ indifférente. Ça fait des mois que je suis obsédée par lui, et maintenant que lui aussi s'intéresse à moi, il est normal que je réagisse. Et puis c'est vrai qu'il est charmant et que j'aime beaucoup quand on se moque l'un de l'autre.

 _« C'est comme ça qu'on marche tous les deux. »_

Il a dit ça avec tant de simplicité et d'évidence, comme si cette situation était tout à fait normale, et acceptable. Peut-être qu'il a raison. Peut-être qu'il faut que j'arrête de me prendre la tête et que je me laisse aller… Peut-être qu'il faut que j'arrête de croire qu'à chaque geste qu'il fait et chaque mot qu'il dit, il cherche à me manipuler.

De toute façon, il n'y a aucun risque, car je ne suis pas _définitivement_ intéressée par lui. Tout ça n'est que l'exaltation due au fait de pouvoir enfin lui parler après avoir disséqué sa vie de fond en comble pendant des mois sans pouvoir interagir avec lui. Très bientôt, je pourrai me comporter normalement avec lui. C'est donc décidé, ce soir, je vais prendre du bon temps !

Mais pour l'instant, j'ai une intéressante critique qui m'attend…

* * *

Le soir arrivé, je me décide à mettre un chemisier bleu pastel que je m'étais achetée pour l'anniversaire de Ron, quelques jours avant que je ne voie Drago sous sa cape pour la première fois. C'est un haut assez simple mais joli, et au moins, il est à ma taille. Je garde mon jean par contre, pour ne pas trop en rajouter, et puis ce n'est pas comme si j'avais vraiment le choix.

Je jette un regard piteux à ma garde-robe, il faudra quand même que je fasse un peu de shopping pour renouveler tout ça… Quand je pense au nombre de fois où j'ai refusé de sortir faire les magasins avec Ginny ! Je la revois encore lever les yeux au ciel et soupirer. Elle me disait toujours la même chose : « _Les vêtements sont faits pour refléter celle qu'on est à l'intérieure, et honnêtement, quand on voit tes fringues, on a l'impression d'avoir à faire à une fille négligée ! Sauf que toi, tu es tout sauf négligée, c'est vraiment dommage._ »

Et moi de lui répliquer que je n'en avais rien à faire de mon apparence etc. Alors qu'en fait, elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Mes vêtements reflètent bien celle que je suis : pas forcément une fille négligée, mais plutôt une fille qui n'a pas confiance en elle. Cela me donne envie de proposer à Ginny de faire du shopping un de ces quatre, elle en serait ravie… Et je crois que ça me ferait du bien à moi aussi.

Tous ces réflexions me mettent de bonne humeur, et c'est le sourire aux lèvres que j'arrive au restaurant ce soir-là.

Drago est déjà là en train de m'attendre. Je lui adresse un sourire rayonnant, auquel il répond immédiatement. Il semble soulagé.

« Tu es venue. »

« Eh oui, il s'est avéré que je n'avais rien de mieux à faire ce soir ! »

« J'ai de la chance dans ce cas… Très joli haut. » me complimente-t-il, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Merci beaucoup ! Très jolie cape. »

Ma remarque le fait rire, et j'ai l'impression qu'il n'y a pas que moi qui me sente plus à l'aise ce soir. Peut-être que le fait de me voir plus accueillante le rassure. Il m'entraine de nouveau à la table excentrée, et la soirée peut commencer.

Tout ce que je peux en dire c'est que c'est encore mieux que la dernière fois. Nous sommes tous les deux beaucoup plus naturels, et moins sur nos gardes. On continue à se moquer l'un de l'autre et à parler un peu de nos vies, mais l'ambiance est beaucoup moins pesante. Bien sûr, je reste fascinée par son apparence, mais plutôt que de paniquer dès qu'il me sourit, je préfère sourire en retour et profiter de la vue. C'est tout de même bien plus agréable quand on ne se prend pas la tête…

A la fin de la soirée, quand il m'annonce une nouvelle fois qu'on partage l'addition en deux, je ne peux m'empêcher de poser des questions quant à ses problèmes d'argent. Cette histoire m'a intriguée pendant des mois entiers, alors maintenant que je peux me renseigner, ce serait bête de m'en passer…

« Tu m'as dit que ton père t'avait déshérité mais ça veut dire quoi exactement ? Tu as quand même de l'argent pour te payer un restaurant tous les trois jours ? »

« Eh bien pas vraiment… En fait mon père a bloqué tous mes comptes. » m'explique-t-il l'air gêné.

Il me regarde alors comme s'il cherchait la moindre trace de jugement dans mes yeux, mais il ne pourra rien y trouver d'autre que ma bienveillance. Il reprend alors la parole, l'air un peu plus confiant : « J'ai quand même reçu de l'argent à la mort de ma mère, mais il s'est débrouillé pour que je n'ai pas accès à tout. Heureusement, j'ai pu conserver le manoir… »

« Mais il n'a pas le droit de faire ça ! L'argent qu'a voulu te donner ta mère devrait te revenir. »

« Oui, eh bien ce n'est pas trop ce que semble penser mon père. »

« Mais c'est complètement illégal ! Je travaille au département de la justice au ministère de la magie tu sais, je peux essayer de t'aider si tu veux. »

« C'est vrai ? » m'interroge-t-il avec espoir.

« Bien sûr ! Et si ces diners te coutent trop chers, on peut arrêter. »

« Ah bon… »

Sa déception me fait plaisir, ça me rassure de savoir que je ne suis pas la seule à apprécier ces repas ensemble…

« Non, enfin, ce que je veux dire c'est qu'on n'est pas obligé d'aller au restaurant à chaque fois. On pourrait aller chez toi, ou chez moi. »

« Chez moi c'est impossible. » me coupe-t-il brusquement.

« Ah, euh, d'accord… On peut faire ça chez moi alors. »

« Cela ne dérangera pas ton mari ? »

« En ce moment je loue un appartement dans lequel je vis seule, donc non, ça ne le dérangera pas. »

« D'accord. On se refait ça dans trois jours chez toi alors. »

Il s'autorise enfin à sourire, et moi aussi.

« On pourrait même faire ça dans deux jours ! Comme ça on sera samedi, et on aura plus de temps devant nous ! » lui proposé-je.

« Ça me va ! » Il se lève et me salue. « A demain matin, Hermione. »

« A demain ! »

Il se retourne et s'en va payer sans même me laisser le temps de réaliser tout ce qu'il vient de se passer, et toutes les gaffes que j'ai pu faire. Je lui ai dit que je l'aiderai pour l'argent de sa mère alors que je ne travaille plus vraiment au ministère. Ensuite, je lui ai proposé de venir diner chez moi un samedi soir, ce qui aurait pu être très mal interprété ! Et enfin par-dessus-tout, il m'a appelée Hermione… Hermione et pas « sang de bourbe », « Miss-je-sais-tout », « La femme », ou « Granger ». Non. Juste Hermione.

C'est drôle… Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que mon prénom sonne différemment quand c'est lui qui le prononce ?

* * *

 **Bonjour/bonsoir à tous, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Hermione a enfin arrêté de se prendre la tête, et commencé à profiter de ce qui l'entoure ;) Après c'est peut-être un peu trop facile, vous ne trouvez pas ? Je trouve que ça fait quand même plaisir de la voir libérée ^^**

 **Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires, et bienvenue à tous ceux qui ont ajouté mon histoire dans leurs favoris et leurs suivis, ça me fait super plaisir que vous soyez là ! Je vous aime tous mes lecteurs assidus, et ça me fait plaisir de vous voir de plus en plus nombreux =) N'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire pour me donner votre avis sur mon histoire !**

 **Selene : Ça me fait plaisir de te répondre, et je trouve que c'est la moindre des choses puisque toi tu prends toujours le temps de commenter ! Sinon, pour Ambre, c'est vrai que je ne me concentre pas trop sur son histoire pour l'instant, parce que ça ne me semblait pas nécessaire. Il y aura un chapitre un peu plus centré sur elle, mais on n'y est pas encore. Si ça t'intéresse, tu peux essayer de réunir les infos que j'ai donné sur elle (né-moldue plus jeune que Drago et Hermione, qui n'a pas reconnu Hermione la première fois qu'elle l'a vue) et faire tes propres théories (même si ce n'est pas fait pour être un grand secret haha). En tout cas je suis contente qu'elle te plaise =D Pour Hermione et Drago, ça n'a pas encore tout à fait exploser, mais c'est vrai qu'ils se rapprochent de plus en plus… =P Merci pour ton commentaire, gros bisous !**


	17. Chapter 17

Vendredi matin, Drago et moi nous montrons en aussi bons termes qu'hier soir. Comme d'habitude, il me propose des livres ridicules, je m'énerve un peu, on se moque l'un de l'autre, et on finit par se mettre d'accord. Cependant, mes réactions sont bien plus naturelles et avenantes que d'habitude, puisque je me suis enfin décidée à arrêter de culpabiliser et de me faire des films toutes les deux minutes !

Ambre est surprise de notre attitude si différente d'hier. Dès que Drago s'en va, je lui explique comment nos différends ont pris fin le jour précédent, et elle en est ravie. Je me sens tellement plus légère maintenant que j'arrête de me poser des questions à longueur de temps…

Dans l'après-midi, j'envoie une lettre à Ginny pour lui proposer de faire du shopping avec moi samedi ; je pourrai ainsi me trouver une tenue pour le diner. Elle m'a très vite répondue par l'affirmative, et on a pu passer un très bon moment à faire les magasins le lendemain.

Comme j'ai arrêté de me torturer l'esprit, j'ai réussi à profiter de ce temps passé avec elle. C'est sûr qu'on s'était pas mal éloignées depuis quelques temps, et on peut dire que nos deux dernières rencontres ne se sont pas très bien passées… Mais là, je suis beaucoup plus à l'aise. J'aurais dû arrêter de me prendre la tête depuis bien longtemps !

« Ça m'avait manqué de passer du temps avec toi… Même si c'est vrai qu'on avait jamais fait de shopping ensemble ! C'est pour Ron que tu fais ça ? » me demande-t-elle avec curiosité pendant que j'essaye une nouvelle chemise.

« Pas vraiment… C'est plutôt pour moi en fait. »

« Encore mieux ! »

Ginny approuve la tenue que je porte avant de me parler à travers le rideau de la cabine d'essayage où je suis retournée.

« L'invitation qu'on t'a faite avec Harry tient toujours tu sais. Ça te dirait de venir manger à la maison demain midi ? »

« Volontiers ! »

« Super, ça fera plaisir à Harry ! Et sinon, tu continues de voir Malefoy ? »

Je sors alors de la cabine avec une robe bleue toute simple qui me va comme un gant. Je comprends rien qu'en voyant le regard de Ginny qu'elle est parfaite. Le décoté n'est ni trop plongeant ni trop inexistant, elle est serrée jusqu'à ma taille, et évasive en bas, mettant ainsi mes formes en valeurs. Je réponds à ma belle-sœur en m'observant dans le miroir sous toutes les coutures.

« Oui... A vrai dire, je l'ai enfin officiellement rencontré. Maintenant on se parle et on se voit de temps en temps, comme des amis. Notre relation est beaucoup plus saine et je me sens mieux… »

« Je vois… Fais quand même attention à toi Hermione. En tout cas tu es magnifique dans cette robe ! »

« Merci, j'avoue qu'elle me plait beaucoup ! Et toi, tu es sûre que tu ne veux rien essayer ? »

« Nan, je suis venue pour toi ! Mais ça me ferait plaisir qu'on se refasse ça une prochaine fois, et que ce soit toi qui me conseilles. »

« Je ne suis pas sûre que mes conseils t'aident beaucoup, mais ça pourrait être sympa en effet. » lui assuré-je chaleureusement.

Je retourne alors dans la cabine d'essayage pour me changer une dernière fois avant d'aller à la caisse acheter tous les articles qui m'ont plu. Heureusement que j'avais mis de l'argent de côté ces dernières années, parce que maintenant que je ne travaille plus vraiment au ministère, je sens que je vais avoir de plus en plus de mal à faire des folies de ce genre…

Une fois dehors, je remercie encore une fois Ginny de m'avoir accompagnée.

« De rien, ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir ! J'espère juste que vos histoires avec Ron se règleront… »

Elle me serre fort dans ses bras et, cette fois-ci, je m'y sens bien…

« Tu m'as manquée » lui chuchoté-je.

« Toi aussi… A demain ! »

Après une dernière embrassade, Ginny et moi nous quittons et je peux me concentrer sur ma tâche principale : préparer le repas de ce soir.

Je fais cuire un rôti de bœuf, plat moldu que me faisait souvent ma mère. Comme accompagnement, j'ai choisi de faire des pommes de terre au four et des légumes cuits à la vapeur. Je prépare ensuite une salade en entrée et mets la table. Une fois le travail accompli, je peux enfin commencer à m'apprêter !

J'enfile ma nouvelle robe et des ballerines assorties qui ont l'avantage de ne me faire absolument pas mal au pied. Pour mes cheveux, j'utilise un produit magique démêlant que Ginny m'a conseillé. Bien plus efficace que tous les produits moldus que j'avais pu tester quand j'étais adolescente, ce démêlant rend mes cheveux dociles et soyeux : j'ai l'impression d'être tombée sur le graal ! En quelques coups de brosses, j'arrive à les dominer, et même s'ils restent un peu ébouriffés et très épais, je crois que j'apprécie le résultat.

Quant au maquillage, Ginny m'a fait acheter un rouge à lèvres mais je ne tiens pas à en mettre. Je veux m'amuser ce soir et me sentir bien dans ma peau, et je sais très bien que si je me maquille, je ne me sentirais pas à l'aise. Par contre, je m'autorise à mettre un peu de parfum.

Pour une fois, l'image que me renvoie mon miroir ne me déplait pas tant que ça.

Je finis alors mon repas en préparant une salade de fruit et en sortant de quoi prendre un apéritif. Lorsque tout est prêt, je me sers un verre de vin pour me donner du courage. Souviens-toi Hermione, laisse-toi aller !

A 20h00 précise, on sonne.

J'ouvre la porte et vois apparaitre un énorme bouquet de fleurs derrière lequel se tient Drago Malefoy.

« Elles sont pour moi ? Oh merci beaucoup Drago, elles sont magnifiques ! »

Je le vois sourire quand je prononce le mot « Drago ». C'est dingue comme son prénom est sorti naturellement, sans doute parce que ça fait longtemps que je l'appelle comme ça dans ma tête.

« Je suis content qu'elles te plaisent. Tu t'es faite belle ce soir, dis-moi… Ça te va bien. »

« Oh tu sais, je cherchais seulement la tenue la plus adéquate pour faire la cuisine ! » plaisanté-je, avec un sourire au coin des lèvres. Ça me fait plaisir qu'il ait remarqué…

« Evidemment ! »

« Je vais poser tes fleurs dans un vase ! Entre et mets-toi à l'aise. Tu peux mettre ta cape sur le portemanteau. »

Pendant que je dispose les fleurs dans un vase trouvé dans un placard, j'entends Drago commenter ce qu'il voit.

« C'est sympa chez toi. Tu as acheté ? »

« Non je loue simplement ! Le temps que tout se clarifie… Je te sers un verre de vin ? »

« Volontiers. »

Je lui passe un verre et lui fait signe de s'assoir sur le fauteuil face au canapé où je m'installe. En nous servant à chacun un peu de vin, je lui demande comment s'est passée sa journée.

« Eh bien j'ai commencé à écrire mes critiques en lisant les tiennes, pour être sûr de ne pas dire la même chose. Celle que tu as écrite sur Le tome 3 des _Codes de bienséance des sorciers_ m'a particulièrement plu. Mais tu sais qu'on est censé mettre en valeur les livres et pas les décrédibiliser ? Nan parce qu'en lisant ton texte, on se pose vraiment la question… »

« Ce n'est pas ma faute si l'auteur raconte n'importe quoi ! J'ai quand même conseillé aux gens de le lire pour son côté divertissant, mais je n'allais pas non plus approuver son historicité ! »

« Non, bien sûr… »

Il boit une gorgée en me fixant avec intensité. Je le trouve parfait dans ce fauteuil avec un verre de vin à la main. Son costume lui sied toujours aussi bien, mais il porte cette fois-ci une chemise blanche, ce qui change de son éternel costume noir. On a un peu moins l'impression qu'il va à un enterrement grâce à ça, et il reste toujours aussi classe. Il a vraiment un maintien d'aristocrate.

« Et toi, ta journée ? » me demande-t-il finalement, me sortant de mes pensées. Je lui souris et réponds en lui présentant un bol rempli de cacahouètes.

« J'ai fait du shopping avec Ginny. »

« Du shopping ? C'est marrant, j'ai du mal à t'imaginer faire les magasins. Et Ginny Weasley, c'est la sœur de la belette c'est ça ? »

« Oui. » rétorqué-je d'un ton amer.

Il me regarde étrangement, comme s'il hésitait à poursuivre la conversation ou à parler d'autres choses. D'habitude, quand on commence à parler des évènements récents de ma vie, j'ai tendance à le laisser détourner la discussion, mais là j'ai envie de me confier. Maintenant que je me suis décidée à me laisser aller, je n'ai plus à me restreindre.

« Il n'y a pas qu'avec Ron que je suis en froid. Je m'étais disputée avec elle aussi, et Harry. »

« Ah oui ? » demande-t-il simplement, l'air un peu surpris.

« Eh oui. J'ai appris qu'ils m'avaient critiqué en mon absence parce qu'ils trouvaient que j'avais changé et sur le coup, j'ai un peu mal réagis… En fait, ce qui m'a fait mal, c'est de me rendre compte que j'avais effectivement changé et qu'ils ne m'acceptaient pas telle que j'étais dorénavant. Enfin bon, maintenant je suis à peu près réconciliée avec elle et Harry. »

« Tu as changé ? Vraiment ? Pourtant si je me souviens bien de la première critique que tu avais écrite, tu affirmais que les gens ne changeaient jamais vraiment… » me rappelle-t-il, un sourire fier au coin des lèvres.

Je ne peux que rire en entendant sa remarque, je ne pensais pas qu'il se souviendrait de ça.

« Tu as raison ! Je n'ai pas vraiment changé, c'est juste que quand j'étais à Poudlard, je ne me connaissais pas vraiment. »

« Et j'imagine qu'en apprenant à te connaître, tu t'es découvert une passion nouvelle pour le shopping ? »

« Ah non, ça c'était juste _nécessaire_ ! J'avais vraiment besoin de renouveler ma garde-robe… »

Il lève un sourcil et en profite pour me reluquer avec un sourire en coin.

« Pour faire la cuisine, bien évidemment. » ajouté-je avec ironie, amusée par sa réaction.

Il éclate de rire, et je lui ressers un verre de vin.

« Je vais voir où en est la cuisson, mais je pense qu'on va bientôt pouvoir passer à table pour l'entrée ! »

A ces mots, je me dirige vers la cuisine, et je l'entends se lever pour faire le tour du petit salon.

« Sympa ta bibliothèque ! Tu as quasiment tous les romans de Ruby Knight dis-moi. »

« Ça c'est grâce à toi ! » m'exclamé-je en arrivant dans le salon avec un plat de salade dans les mains.

Je le vois perdu dans la contemplation de ma bibliothèque, ce qui me fait sourire. Je ne connais pas beaucoup de gens aussi intéressés par ce que je lis dans mon entourage. Je pose le plat sur la table derrière le canapé. Ça m'étonne quand même qu'il ne me rejoigne pas.

« On peut aller à table, si tu veux. » proposé-je pour le faire réagir.

Cependant, il ne me répond pas. Je ne peux voir que son dos ; il est complètement figé.

« Drago ? »

« Qui t'a donné ce livre ? » finit-il par me demander d'une voix sèche, me prenant au dépourvue.

« Quoi ? »

« Qui te l'a donné ?! » s'écrie-t-il en se retournant vers moi, d'un air furieux.

Et quand je vois l'objet qu'il tient dans ses mains, je comprends mon erreur. J'avais complètement oublié que je l'avais rangé dans ma bibliothèque, ce fameux livre que j'avais d'abord été si fière d'acquérir avant d'en avoir terriblement honte : le livre de Narcissa Malefoy…

Quelle conne.

Pourquoi est-ce que je ne m'étais pas plus inquiétée de sa visite ? J'aurais dû faire attention à ce genre de détails ! J'aurais dû prévoir cette éventualité ! Tout ça à cause de ma fichue envie de me laisser aller, mais comment ai-je pu être aussi négligente…

« Réponds-moi ! Qui te l'a donné ?! »

Son cri me fait sursauter. Je ferme les yeux pour ne plus avoir à affronter ses yeux enragés.

« Personne… » soufflé-je.

« Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? »

« Personne ne me l'a donné, c'est moi qui l'ai acheté. » répété-je un peu plus fort.

« Alors c'était toi… »

Sa voix abattue me déchire le cœur. J'ouvre les yeux pour pouvoir mesurer son humeur. Il a l'air complètement consterné. Eh merde, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?...

« C'était toi qui me pourrissais la vie depuis le début ? » me demande-t-il avec amertume.

« Ecoute, Drago, je… »

« Nan, nan, nan, il y n'a pas de _Drago_ qui tienne. Moi qui pensais que j'étais un bel enfoiré, il faut croire que je viens de me faire détrôner là ! »

Il rit jaune avant de se diriger d'un geste brusque vers ma porte d'entrée, le livre toujours dans sa main.

« Non attends, tu ne comprends pas ! C'est la guerre qui m'a rendue folle, je… Je n'avais rien demandé moi. Et puis toi, tu étais là quand Bellatrix s'en est prise à moi, tu me regardais, et tu restais là sans rien faire, tu ne faisais rien… » déblatéré-je, désespérée par la tournure que prennent les évènements.

« Alors c'est donc ça ? Tu m'en veux pour ma lâcheté ? Tu ne crois pas qu'il y a prescription ? Tu ne crois pas que j'ai déjà assez payé pour ça ? »

Son regard fou me terrifie, il faut que je lui explique ! Il faut qu'il comprenne !

« Je ne t'en veux pas pour ta lâcheté, mais pour la haine que tu ressentais envers moi ce jour-là ! Ton regard plein de dégoût et de pitié… On aurait presque dit que tu aurais aimé être à la place de Bellatrix pour te charger toi-même de mon cas ! Je n'avais rien fait pour mériter ta haine ! »

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! J'aurais bien été incapable de m'en prendre à qui que ce soit, j'étais beaucoup trop faible… La seule chose qui me dégoûtait c'était le comportement de ma tante. »

Est-ce qu'il dit la vérité ? Est-il possible que je me sois trompée à ce point ?...

« C'est facile à dire aujourd'hui… » avancé-je, complètement perdue.

« Aussi facile que de dire que la guerre t'a rendue folle. Ce n'est pas toi qui affirmais il y a encore quelques minutes que les gens ne changent jamais, qu'ils ne font que découvrir ce qu'ils étaient au plus profond d'eux-mêmes ? »

Je ne sais pas quoi répondre. Il a raison sur toute la ligne, je n'ai aucune excuse. Je ne vaux pas mieux qu'un Serpentard… Tous les doutes et les questionnements que j'ai mis de côté pendant ces deux derniers jours me retombent dessus avec une puissance surhumaine. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?…

« C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. Au revoir, _Hermione_. »

Un claquement de porte et tout est fini : la déception, la colère, les cris. Je suis maintenant seule face à moi-même, aux horreurs que j'ai faites, à l'horreur que je suis…

La culpabilité qui s'était insinuée au plus profond de mon âme depuis plusieurs semaines rejaillit plus forte que jamais. Elle enserre mes entrailles et m'étouffe petit à petit. Quand je pense à tout ce que j'ai osé lui reprocher… Quelle hypocrite ! Maintenant qu'il a découvert la vérité sur moi, plus jamais il ne me pardonnera, plus jamais il ne me parlera, plus jamais il ne me sourira… J'ai tout perdu.

 _C'est bien fait pour toi Hermione, tu mérites de souffrir. Tout ça c'est de ta faute. Tu es un MONSTRE._

Je sens toutes les larmes de mon corps me quitter une à une, sans rendre ma douleur moins forte pour autant. Ça fait tellement mal… Epuisée et en larmes, je m'affaisse au sol, brisée de l'intérieur.

* * *

 **Mouahah… Ce fut un chapitre riche en rebondissements ;) Vous vous en êtes sans doute rendu compte puisque ça faisait longtemps qu'on attendait une confrontation Drago/Hermione, mais ce chapitre est majeur dans mon histoire. J'avoue que j'attends vos avis avec impatience… Qu'avez-vous pensé du rapprochement entre Ginny et Hermione ? Le début de soirée d'Hermione et Drago entre amitié et séduction vous a-t-il plu ? Et surtout, qu'avez-vous pensé de la fin ? A la hauteur de vos attentes ?**

 **J'ai hâte de lire vos retours ! Encore une fois, merci pour tous vos commentaires, et merci à ceux qui me suivent ou m'ont mis en favoris. Votre soutien me motive énormément !**

 **Fan de twilight : je suis ravie que ma fanfiction te plaise ! Effectivement, les actions d'Hermione ne seront pas sans conséquences… J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu, merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, ça fait super plaisir, bisous !**

 **Lili orya : je suis très contente que tu aimes autant mon histoire ! Une partie de la vérité a été révélée dans ce chapitre, j'espère que ça répondait à tes attentes. Bien sûr, il reste pas mal de choses à mettre au clair… En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, bisous !**

 **Selene : eh oui, Hermione était complètement perdue dans le dernier chapitre, et je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle ait fini dans un meilleur état à la fin de celui-ci haha ! C'est vrai que les séances de shopping sont clichés, mais j'avoue que j'aime bien ça, alors j'espère que ça a pu te plaire aussi =P Elles en avaient vraiment besoin ! Et oui, l'attitude de Drago est assez marrante quand il essaye de séduire notre amie Hermione ^^ Pour Ambre, tu verras par la suite ! Ce ne sera pas un chapitre concentré sur elle (puisque Hermione reste au centre de l'histoire), mais on en apprendra plus sur son passé =) Enfin bref, pour l'instant, j'aimerais surtout savoir ce que tu penses de ce chapitre ! J'attends avec impatience ton commentaire =P En espérant que ça t'ait plu, gros bisous !**


	18. Chapter 18

**Petit résumé du chapitre précédant parce que j'ai mis du temps à publier (cf. excuses en fin de chapitre) : alors que tout se passait bien entre Hermione et Drago, ce dernier découvre que c'était Hermione qui avait acheté le livre de sa mère auquel il tenait tant. Il sort de chez elle très en colère, en laissant derrière lui une Hermione dévastée.**

* * *

J'ai passé l'une des pires nuits de toute ma vie. Accablée par le remords et la peine, je ne parvenais jamais vraiment à arrêter de pleurer de rage ou de tristesse. Lorsque la fatigue finissait par prendre le dessus, mon sommeil était troublé par des cauchemars atroces qui se terminaient immanquablement par des réveils en sursauts et en pleurs. Dans ces rêves, j'étais condamnée à souffrir de la main de Drago. A chaque fois, mon bourreau prenait un grand plaisir à exécuter sa tâche de la manière la plus cruelle qui soit, et je me retrouvais sans défense et malheureuse.

Mais le pire, c'est que dès que je me réveillais, je me rappelais que c'était en fait _moi_ la coupable, que c'était _moi_ qui l'avait fait souffrir, et que je n'avais eu _aucune_ raison de le faire. Et je n'en souffrais que davantage. Je me passais alors en boucle dans ma tête tout ce que j'ai pu lui faire pendant ces trois mois.

Chaque fois où je l'ai suivi sans son autorisation et où je l'ai suspecté du pire, lorsque j'ai essayé de briser son amitié avec Ambre, la fois où je lui ai fait raté son entretien d'embauche, celle où j'ai essayé de lui faire perdre son travail de critique, le jour où j'ai acheté le livre de sa mère, et enfin, toutes ces dernières semaines où je me suis permis de me rapprocher de lui sans lui dire la vérité …

Et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour quelques insultes prononcées à Poudlard et une trop grande arrogance ? Je savais que la guerre m'avait détraquée, mais à ce point-là…

 _« Ce n'est pas toi qui affirmais il y a encore quelques minutes que les gens ne changent jamais et qu'ils ne font que découvrir ce qu'ils étaient au plus profond d'eux-mêmes ? »_ m'avait-il demandé avec justesse. Bien sûr que c'était moi, c'est une chose que j'ai toujours pensé et que je pense toujours. Mais dans ce cas-là, qu'est-ce que ces évènements peuvent m'apprendre sur moi-même ? Que je suis la dernière des salopes ?

J'ai toujours cru être une fille intelligente, courageuse, qui faisait tout pour aider les autres, et la plus honnête possible. Et là c'est tout l'inverse… Je me suis trompée sur toute la ligne, je l'ai fait souffrir et je n'ai pas osé lui dire la vérité par peur de sa réaction.

Je ne me reconnais plus.

Je me suis permis de faire des choses qui me répugne sous prétexte que la guerre m'a traumatisée et que j'avais besoin de sortir ma hargne. Mais est-ce que c'était une raison suffisante ?

Il est vrai que j'en avais vraiment besoin… Tout le monde comptait sur moi depuis la fin de la guerre. J'étais la fille forte, intelligente, positive et droite qui pouvait réconforter tout le monde avec mes paroles. Mais qui viendrait me réconforter, moi ? Qui viendrait me délivrer de mes démons ?

J'ai voulu me débrouiller seule, et j'ai fait beaucoup d'erreurs, c'est vrai, mais au moins j'ai réussi à me réconcilier avec mes cauchemars…

J'ai compris que le travail au ministère ne me convenait pas, et que mon amitié avec Harry et Ginny tournait en rond. J'ai réussi à être enfin sincère avec moi-même et avec eux. J'ai fait du shopping avec Ginny, chose que je n'aurais jamais accepté auparavant, croyant que mon train de vie quotidien me satisfaisait largement, et j'ai découvert que c'était très agréable. J'ai aussi pris conscience du fait que quelque chose n'allait pas avec Ron, et même si je n'ai pas encore réglé le problème, je me sens davantage en paix avec moi-même, et plus honnête envers lui.

Je crois même pouvoir dire que je faisais du bien à Drago, et qu'il appréciait ma compagnie, au moins un peu, avant de tout foutre en l'air…

Mais tout cela en valait-il la peine ?

Mon portable vibre et me sort de mes réflexions. Il est 11h du matin apparemment, et je suis épuisée. Cela fait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas servie de mon téléphone (il y a peu de sorciers qui reconnaissent qu'il s'agit d'un moyen plus rapide que les hiboux pour communiquer, et encore moins qui savent l'utiliser).

Je regarde l'écran sur lequel s'affiche un message de Ginny : « _Coucou,_ _j'espère que tu n'as pas oublier notre déjeuner ! On t'attend dans deux heures. Bisous, Ginny Weasley._ »

Je souris tendrement en voyant sa signature, je crois qu'elle n'a toujours pas compris le principe de l'enregistrement des contacts dans le portable… Je lui réponds assez rapidement, en espérant ne pas trop la décevoir.

« _Désolée Ginny, je ne me sens pas très bien, peut-être le week-end prochain plutôt ? Présente mes excuses à Harry. Bisous._ »

Avant même que j'ai le temps de recommencer à déprimer, le téléphone sonne ; à croire que Ginny n'est pas prête à accepter mon excuse… Après avoir poussé un soupir las, je réponds d'une petite voix.

« Allo ? »

« Hermione, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Tu es malade ou tu vas vraiment mal ? Parce que dans les deux cas je suis prête à venir chez toi pour t'apporter tous les soins médicaux ou moraux dont tu as besoin, tu le sais ça ? » me demande-t-elle à toute vitesse, l'air très inquiète.

« Non ne t'inquiète pas, c'est juste que… »

 _Que je suis une fille horrible ? Que je me déteste ? Que j'ai fait souffrir une personne qui ne le méritait pas, mais que je parviens quand même à m'en plaindre parce que ça me retombe dessus ?_

Rapidement, les larmes remontent à mes yeux et ma gorge se serre.

« Hermione ça va ? On est là pour toi, tu sais ! »

Il ne m'en faut pas plus pour éclater en sanglot. Je ne mérite pas d'aide. Je ne mérite pas son appel. Elle devrait me détester pour tout ce que j'ai fait, elle aussi.

« Ok très bien, j'arrive ! » finit-elle par dire avant de raccrocher.

Une minute plus tard, j'entends quelqu'un sonner à ma porte. Elle n'est jamais venue chez moi mais on s'était donné rendez-vous juste en face hier, elle a dû s'en souvenir…

Pour ne pas la faire trop attendre, je me lève et j'ouvre la porte. Elle me regarde avec compassion, et mes pleurs rejaillissent aussitôt. Alors, elle ferme la porte et me sert fort dans ses bras, le temps que je me vide de mes larmes. Elle me murmure des phrases rassurantes, telles que « ça va aller », « ne t'inquiète pas », « tout va s'arranger » ; phrases peu crédibles, mais somme toute très apaisantes.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, je me sens un peu mieux, bercée par ses paroles. Elle me fait assoir sur le canapé et me propose un thé. Elle revient ensuite avec une tasse bien chaude dans les mains et un paquet de gâteaux qu'elle a trouvé dans un placard.

« Merci Ginny. » murmuré-je, touchée par son attention.

« Comment ça se fait que tu n'aies pas de glace dans ton congélateur ? Tout le monde devrait avoir de la glace chez soi pour prévenir ce genre de situation ! »

Elle parvient à me faire lâcher un petit rire, avant que mes yeux s'embuent à nouveau de larmes.

« Oh Hermione, tu n'as vraiment pas l'air bien … Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Voyant que je peine à parler, elle continue ses interrogations.

« C'est à cause du diner d'hier ? Avec Malefoy ? »

Je hoche la tête vigoureusement.

« Il t'a fait du mal ? »

« Non ! » m'écrié-je, la voix remplie de sanglots. Ça aurait été tellement plus facile s'il avait pu me faire du mal…

« Oh non, pas question que tu te remettes à pleurer ! Rebois un peu de thé, ça te fera du bien. » affirme-t-elle en plaçant la tasse dans mes mains.

Je suis son conseil et constate qu'effectivement, la chaleur de la boisson sur ma langue et dans ma gorge me fait du bien. En me concentrant sur le goût uniquement, je pourrais peut-être oublier tout le reste…

Une fois un peu calmée, je reprends la parole.

« Ce n'est pas de la faute de Drago si je vais mal, c'est uniquement de la mienne. »

Je la vois tiquer quand elle m'entend prononcer le prénom de mon ancien ennemi. J'aurais préféré qu'elle m'en veuille pour ce que je lui ai fait plutôt que pour la façon dont je l'appelle…

« Il a tout découvert, et je n'ai même pas pu m'expliquer. Je me suis rendue compte que j'avais tort sur toute la ligne, et que les maigres raisons qu'il me restait pour le détester ne tenaient plus… Je suis abominable. » lui expliqué-je, dépitée.

« Ne dis pas ça Hermione ! Tu n'as peut-être pas très bien agi, mais sur le moment, tu avais des raisons de le faire. Tu ne fais jamais rien sans raison. A chaque fois que tu prends une décision, tu as tendance à tout analyser, à mesurer le pour et le contre, les causes et les conséquences de tes actes ! Tu t'es peut-être trompée, mais tu as fait ce que tu croyais être juste sur le moment. »

Ces mots me touchent en plein cœur. Aurait-elle raison ? C'est vrai que je suis comme ça. Je ne fais jamais rien au hasard, et, à part de rares exceptions, tout ce que j'ai fait à Drago était murement réfléchi. J'avais l'impression qu'il le méritait. Mais cela n'excuse pas mon comportement pour autant…

« Ça ne change pas les conséquence Ginny. » déclaré-je d'une voix résignée. « Je me suis trompée sur son compte, j'ai eu tort de lui faire du mal. Et maintenant il me déteste, et il a toute les raisons de le faire. »

Cette fois-ci, Ginny récupère la tasse que j'ai dans la main et la pose brusquement sur la table, me prenant au dépourvu. Elle prend alors mes mains dans les siennes et me regarde fixement.

« Arrête de t'apitoyer sur toi-même Hermione, ça ne te ressemble pas ! Oui tu as fait des erreurs et il t'en veut, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour en rester là. Tu es une Gryffondor oui ou non ? Il faut que tu ailles le voir et que tu lui expliques pourquoi tu as agi comme ça. Excuse-toi et montre-lui que tu t'en veux. S'il est vraiment ton ami comme tu m'as dit hier, il ne pourra que te pardonner, parce que tu es une fille géniale, et que personne n'a envie de te perdre ! » s'exclame-t-elle avec vigueur. « Et je sais de quoi je parle… » finit-elle par ajouter avec un sourire complice.

A la fin de son discours, je ne peux que sourire. Comment ai-je pu douter de mon amitié avec cette fille ? Elle me connait bien plus que je ne le pensais.

« Tu as raison Ginny, je le ferai. » lui assuré-je.

« Dès demain ? »

« Dès demain. »

« Parfait ! Bon aller va prendre une douche et prépare-toi ! Tu devrais quand même venir manger avec Harry et moi, ça te changera les idées. Et après ça, tu vas faire une grande sieste pour te ressourcer ! C'est compris ? »

Je hoche la tête avec un sourire aux lèvres. Ginny ferait une très bonne maman. Quand je pense que je suis censée être la plus grande de nous deux et la plus raisonnable… Elle me caresse les cheveux avant de rentrer chez elle pour me laisser le temps de me préparer.

C'est décidé. Demain, j'affronterai Drago Malefoy une fois pour toute, quel qu'en soit le dénouement.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce chapitre 18 ! Je tiens à m'excuser pour ce délai de publication plus tardif que la normale, disons que les vacances m'occupent plus que ce que je ne l'aurais pensé. Je vais essayer de retrouver un rythme un peu plus régulier jusqu'à la fin des vacances d'été (peut-être un chapitre par semaine), mais je ne peux malheureusement rien vous promettre.**

 **J'espère que vous n'aviez pas trop oublier mon histoire, et qu'elle vous plait toujours autant ! N'hésitez pas à me dire en commentaire ce que vous pensez de la relation Ginny-Hermione qui est mise à l'honneur dans ce chapitre =)**

 **Merci à tous les lecteurs qui me soutiennent : ceux qui suivent mon histoire, l'ont mise en favorite, ou ont laissé un commentaire pour me donner leur avis. Je vous aime fort et je tiens encore à m'excuser de vous avoir faire attendre, surtout pour vous donner un chapitre avec aussi peu de Dramione ! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je me rattraperai par la suite =D A bientôt !**


	19. Chapter 19

Cinq minutes avant l'arrivée de Drago à Fleury et Bott, je me tiens dans la petite ruelle où je me suis cachée tant de fois pendant ces derniers mois… Mais cette fois-ci, mon objectif est complètement différent, je veux réparer mes erreurs. Je repense aux conseils que m'a donné Ginny pendant le déjeuner d'hier : être tout à fait sincère, ne pas le laisser s'enfuir, ne pas me décourager. Il faut que j'aille jusqu'au bout.

A 5h59, il apparait en face de Fleury et Bott. Et la partie peut enfin commencer…

« Drago ! » l'interpelé-je.

Instinctivement, il se retourne vers moi, mais dès qu'il me reconnait, il se renfrogne. Sans même prendre la peine de me répondre, il me tourne le dos et entre dans la boutique. Génial. Ça ne va pas simplifier ma tâche.

 _Etre tout à fait sincère, ne pas le laisser s'enfuir, ne pas me décourager._ Je peux le faire. Je peux y arriver. Après avoir pris une grande inspiration, je le suis rapidement à l'intérieur du magasin, et l'apostrophe à nouveau.

« Drago, attends ! »

Lorsqu'il me voit entrer dans la librairie, il me foudroie du regard, avant de m'ignorer une nouvelle fois en se tournant vers Ambre. Celle-ci semble étonnée par son attitude, il n'a pas dû lui raconter ce qu'il s'est passé.

« Ça va Hermione ? Tu as l'air fatiguée… » s'inquiète-t-elle.

« Hm oui, je… J'ai juste un problème à régler. »

Je me rapproche alors de Drago qui a profité de notre début de conversation pour s'éloigner au fond de la librairie.

« Drago, écoute-moi s'il-te-plait ! Je suis venue pour m'excuser… »

Il daigne enfin me regarder et m'inspecte minutieusement d'un œil hautain. Je sais que j'ai l'air crevée et j'ai peur que ça le fasse culpabiliser… Enfin, de toute évidence il n'a pas l'air de beaucoup culpabiliser. Il semble juste tout à fait indifférent.

« Je croyais que 6h00 c'était bien trop tôt pour toi. J'imagine que ça aussi c'était un mensonge ? » me demande-t-il d'une voix cassante.

Prise au dépourvue, je ne peux que bafouiller, ce qui le pousse à me tourner le dos une nouvelle fois.

« Je, euh… Ecoute moi Drago ! »

« Tu ne vois pas que je choisis un livre ? » me coupe-t-il. « Tu me déranges là. Tu devrais revenir plus tard, ou ne pas revenir du tout d'ailleurs. »

« Arrête de faire ça ! Je veux juste m'expliquer et m'excuser, pourquoi est-ce que tu fuis ? »

« Je ne sais pas moi, j'ai peut-être peur que tu recommences à me mentir et à t'immiscer dans ma vie sans mon autorisation, juste parce que tu me soupçonnes de ne pas t'apprécier comme tu le souhaiterais ? »

Ouch. Il n'y va pas de main morte. Mon cœur se serre mais il ne faut pas que je flanche, pas maintenant.

« Ecoute, je sais que j'ai fait n'importe quoi et j'en suis désolée, vraiment. Je n'aurais jamais dû faire tout ce que je t'ai fait, je n'aurais jamais dû te suivre, acheter le livre de ta mère, faire rater ton entretien d'embauche… C'était égoïste et tu ne le méritais pas. Mais je t'en prie, il faut que – »

« Attends deux secondes, qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? » intervient-il soudainement

« Hein ? Euh, que… tu ne le méritais pas ? » proposé-je, déstabilisée par son intérêt soudain.

« Non, avant ça ! »

« Que c'était égoïste ? »

« Non pas ça ! Le boulot ! C'est toi qui m'as fait rater mon entretien ? »

« Ah, euh, oui… » bredouillé-je.

Ses traits se crispent, et son regard se fait plus ardent. Ça ne me dit rien qui vaille…

« Alors là c'est la totale… Est-ce qu'il y a une seule merde qui me soit arrivée dans les mois précédents qui ne soit pas de ta faute ? Cet entretien d'embauche était une de mes seules chances de pouvoir gagner de l'argent ! Tu savais que mon père m'avait déshérité et tu voulais m'enfoncer dans la misère, c'est ça ? » s'emporte-t-il en irradiant de colère.

Toute ma confiance a disparu, je n'arrive plus à affronter son regard… Il n'y a rien que je redoutais plus que de revivre samedi soir, et là, ça y ressemble fortement. Faisant de mon mieux pour rester forte, je ferme les yeux et me concentre sur ma respiration.

« Non, je l'ignorais. » répondis-je finalement.

« Arrête de dire n'importe quoi ! »

« Je ne te mens pas ! » me défendé-je d'une voix chancelante.

« Permets-moi d'en douter ! »

« Oh, c'en est assez tous les deux ! » s'écrie soudainement Ambre depuis son comptoir. « Vous n'avez qu'à travailler ensemble et tous vos problèmes seront réglés ! »

« Quoi ? » m'exclamé-je, en même temps que Drago. J'avais complètement oublié qu'elle était là… Elle contourne son comptoir et s'approche de nous, en posant une main sur mon épaule, et en adressant un regard accusateur à Drago.

« Bah oui ! Je n'ai pas trop compris vos histoires mais ce je que je sais moi, c'est que toi, Hermione, tu en as marre de travailler pour le ministère, et que toi, Drago, tu ne trouves pas de boulot. Vous avez tous les deux le même talent et la même passion pour écrire des critiques, vous pourriez en faire votre métier ! Ce serait un bon moyen de te rattraper si tu lui as vraiment fait rater un travail, Hermione. »

« Mais… Tu veux dire que le libraire serait prêt à nous payer ? » demandé-je, étonnée.

« Certainement pas, radin comme il est ! Mais vous pourriez par contre vous créer un journal pour les diffuser, ça mettrait un peu de renouveau dans la presse actuelle, et vu le succès que vous avez déjà, ça ne peut que marcher ! En plus, vous pourriez rester anonymes si vous le souhaitez… » propose-t-elle avec enthousiasme.

« Toi et tes idées farfelues… » me moqué-je gentiment.

« C'est ridicule. » se renfrogne Drago. « Et puis ça ne te regarde pas. »

L'air désabusé, il s'empresse de sortir de la librairie, sans adresser un regard ou une parole pour Ambre ou pour moi. Il recommence à s'enfuir, super.

Je m'excuse auprès d'Ambre, et je me retrouve à le suivre une nouvelle fois. Je l'arrête dans la rue en tirant sur sa cape pour m'assurer qu'il ne m'ignorera pas.

« Drago, je sais que j'ai fait n'importe quoi, mais s'il te plait, laisse-moi une chance de m'expliquer ! »

Il se défait de mon emprise d'un geste brusque et se retourne pour me faire face, sa colère marquant le moindre trait de son visage.

« Mais pourquoi est-ce que je ferais ça ? Je n'ai absolument aucune confiance en toi, miss 'je vaux mieux que tout le monde alors qu'en fait je suis pire qu'eux'. Qu'est-ce qui me dit que tu ne cherches pas à me manipuler une nouvelle fois ? »

« Ne fais pas l'imbécile Drago, la situation est totalement différente ! Je sais que je n'en ai fait qu'à ma tête. J'ai préféré croire ce qui me semblait évident plutôt que de chercher plus loin… Mais en même temps comment pourrais-tu me le reprocher ? Tu nous as harcelés pendant six ans, mes amis et moi ! Tu m'as insultée, humiliée, et quand j'étais au plus mal, tu n'hésitais pas à m'enfoncer. Tu m'as poussée à bout. Et ce jour-là, j'étais obligée de placer ma confiance en toi, parce que tu étais la seule personne présente à part Bellatrix… J'ai dû mettre tous mes ressentiments de côté pour garder espoir en toi, tu étais ma dernière chance, et c'est ce moment précis que tu as choisi pour me regarder avec plus de dégoût que jamais. Tu m'as portée le coup de grâce Drago, comment j'étais censée réagir ?... »

Drago reste interdit, il semble perdu dans ses pensées. Je reprends la parole, plus doucement.

« Je suis sincèrement désolée pour tout ce que je t'ai fait. Je ne me cherche pas à dire que je suis innocente, parce que j'ai bien conscience que ça ne change rien à mes actes. Je veux juste que tu comprennes pourquoi j'ai agi ainsi… »

« Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu insistes ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu tiens à ce que je sache tout ça ? Si vraiment tu m'en veux à ce point, tu aurais très bien pu me laisser tranquille… Pourquoi veux-tu que je te pardonne ? Pour que tu te sentes mieux dans ta peau, c'est ça ? Parce que la petite miss parfaite ne supporte pas que quelqu'un puisse ne pas la trouver si parfaite que ça ? » m'interroge-t-il avec amertume.

« Je n'ai jamais dit ou pensé que j'étais parfaite, et je n'attends rien de toi ! »

Il semble perplexe. Bon aller Hermione, c'est maintenant ou jamais. Sois vraiment honnête pour une fois.

« C'est juste que… J'ai bien aimé nos échanges. Nos lettres, nos rencontres… Mon intention était mauvaise, je le sais, mais je me suis assez rapidement laissée submergée par tout ce que je découvrais. Par le fait que tu me faisais rire, sourire, que j'appréciais ta présence, que je préférais te parler à toi qu'à des amis de longue date… Je n'avais pas prévu cela. Je n'avais pas prévu que je… t'apprécierais. »

Je l'entends alors rire avec ironie, mais le sourire qui apparait sur son visage semble sincère. Tous ses traits s'illuminent, et j'ai même l'impression qu'il rougit un peu, mais je me trompe sans doute. En tout cas, il semble rassuré, et ça me rassure aussi.

« Moi aussi ça m'a surpris… » me confie-t-il, un léger sourire aux lèvres. « Tu sais, quand je t'ai vu à Fleury et Bott pour la première fois, j'ai cru que j'hallucinais. Ça m'a d'abord été difficile de réaliser que la femme avec qui j'aimais tant converser était la même personne que la jeune fille tellement agaçante dont je m'étais moqué dans mon enfance, ou que la jeune femme que j'avais vue se faire torturer devant moi… Mais très vite, tout me paraissait évident. Ça faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas senti aussi proche de quelqu'un, tu étais l'une des seules à pouvoir connaître et comprendre toutes mes facettes… Alors découvrir que c'était toi qui avais cherché à me gâcher la vie pendant plusieurs mois… »

Son regard s'assombrit à nouveau, et je sens mon cœur flancher. Depuis quand mon humeur dépend-elle autant de la sienne ?

« Je suis sincèrement désolée Drago, si j'avais su… »

« Oui, je sais. J'ai compris. Je pense que tu t'es déjà assez excusée pour la journée. » sourit-il. « Je suis désolé moi aussi que tu aies eu à subir tout ça. Je suis désolé pour ma connerie quand j'étais gamin, et pour ma lâcheté quand j'étais un peu plus grand. Depuis que tu m'as parlé je n'arrête pas d'y penser. J'ai imaginé dans ma tête tous les choses que j'aurais pu faire pour te libérer de ma tante, tous les scénarios possibles… Mais j'en aurais certainement été incapable. Tu aurais dû savoir que je ne suis pas assez bon pour qu'on puisse faire reposer un quelconque espoir sur moi. Enfin bon, si ça peut te rassurer, dis-toi que je suis également obligé de vivre avec ça sur la conscience. »

« Ça ne me rassure pas… Je ne veux pas que tu culpabilises. »

« Je ne pense pas que tu y puisses grand-chose. »

« Mais c'est trop bête, on ne va pas rester à culpabiliser toute notre vie pour nos erreurs… On ne pourrait pas, je sais pas moi, repartir à zéro ? On oublie tous nos préjugés, toutes nos disputes, toutes nos crasses, et on essaie d'apprendre vraiment à se connaître cette fois-ci ! »

« On oublie les bons moments aussi ? » s'enquiert-il, avec son éternel sourire moqueur au coin des lèvres.

« Non, ça, on peut toujours les garder… » déclaré-je d'une voix douce.

« Très bien, ça me va alors. » affirme-t-il avant de me tendre sa main pour que je la serre. « Enchanté, moi c'est Drago Malefoy. Et vous êtes ? »

« Hermione Granger, ravie de vous rencontrer. »

« Que diriez-vous d'aller boire un verre avec moi miss Granger ? »

« Appelez-moi Hermione, et ce serait avec plaisir ! » répondis-je en rentrant dans son jeu. « J'aurai une proposition d'emploi à vous faire, monsieur Malefoy. »

A ces mots, Drago éclate de rire. J'avais cru ne jamais pouvoir entendre ce son à nouveau…

« Alors comme ça tu prends l'idée d'Ambre au sérieux ? Tu ne travailles pas déjà au ministère ? »

« Si mais je vais démissionner. Ce qui ne veut pas dire que je ne t'aiderai pas à régler l'affaire avec ton père ! Ça risque d'être un peu long par contre, mais, en attendant, je pense que cette idée de journal est le meilleur moyen de t'assurer un peu d'argent. »

« Parce que tu crois que les gens paieraient pour lire nos critiques ? » demande-t-il, amusé par cette idée.

« Vu le succès qu'on a à la librairie je n'en doute pas, Ambre a raison ! »

« Mais pour être sûr que ça marche, il faudrait que tu commences par écrire des critiques de qualité, et j'ai peur que ce soit trop te demander… » se moque-t-il, comme il l'aurait fait quelques jours auparavant.

« Mes critiques sont de haute qualité, je te ferais dire, bien meilleure que les tiennes. Et nos futurs lecteurs le diront, j'en suis certaine ! »

« Très bien Granger, si tu es prête à te lancer dans l'aventure, je te suis. Et on verra bien qui de nous deux, nos lecteurs préfèreront… »

Nous nous sourions et nous dirigeons vers le bar le plus proche. Je me sens tellement plus légère... Je me rends compte que me réconcilier avec lui me tenait encore plus à cœur que ce que je pensais, et l'idée de me lancer dans un métier avec lui me rend incroyablement enthousiaste !

Tout est rentré dans l'ordre. La vérité est rétablie, et nous pouvons enfin repartir de zéro.

Alors pourquoi ma culpabilité ne s'est-elle pas totalement évanouie ? Pourquoi ai-je l'impression de ne pas avoir été entièrement sincère ? Tout à l'heure je lui ai dit que je _l'appréciais_ … Pourquoi suis-incapable de me défaire du sentiment que c'était un terrible euphémisme ?...

Ce doit être à cause de la fatigue. Une simple impression, c'est tout. Dès demain, ça ira mieux. Pour l'instant, il faut juste que je profite de notre nouveau début d'amitié… Une étonnante mais belle amitié en perspective !

* * *

 **Et voilà pour la confrontation/réconciliation de nos deux héros ^^ Vous en êtes satisfaits ? Déçus ? N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis sur ce chapitre par commentaire !**

 **Un grand merci à tous ceux qui continuent de me suivre, et je souhaite la bienvenue aux nouveaux =) Et un merci tout particulier à ceux qui commentent bien sûr, car j'adore avoir votre avis et vous m'aidez aussi à me remettre en question quand quelque chose ne va pas dans mon histoire !**

 **Saroura92 : tu as raison de faire remarquer que tout ceci n'est pas forcément très correct vis à vis de Ron, c'est un peu le dernier obstacle à surmonter pour le Dramione. Toutefois, si Hermione était aussi touchée par son histoire avec Drago, c'est aussi parce qu'elle s'en voulait à elle-même, et qu'elle ne se reconnaissait pas dans la personne qu'elle était devenue. Il fallait qu'elle règle ses problèmes avec elle-même avant de pouvoir régler ses problèmes avec les autres. Par contre, j'aimerais défendre Ginny parce que mon but n'était pas du tout de la faire passer pour une soeur insensible ! D'ailleurs, au chapitre 17, elle lui disait qu'elle espérait qu'elle et Ron se réconcilierait. En fait, du point de vue de Ginny, Drago n'est qu'un ami pour Hermione et les problèmes entre elle et Ron sont ailleurs. Mais comme elle se trouve dans une position délicate (entre son frère et sa meilleure amie), elle préfère ne pas s'en mêler elle-même. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, Hermione finira par affronter Ron ! En tout cas merci pour ton commentaire, et j'espère que tu ne seras pas trop déçue par la suite =)**


	20. Chapter 20

Le lendemain de notre réconciliation, Drago et moi nous retrouvons en bas de chez moi pour mettre au clair les détails de notre future association. Lorsque je descends, Drago est déjà là.

« Alors, toujours partante pour commencer ce journal avec moi ou tu t'es rendue compte pendant la nuit que ton idée était complètement folle ? » m'interroge-t-il avec un petit sourire.

« Si je me suis rendue compte d'une chose cette nuit, c'est que cette idée est tout simplement géniale ! J'ai déjà commencé à planifier énormément de choses, et ça s'annonce très bien ! Cela faisait longtemps qu'un projet ne m'avait pas rendue aussi enthousiaste. »

« Eh bien je suis ravi de pouvoir partager cette expérience avec toi, surtout que ça va me permettre de prouver une bonne fois pour toute que je suis un bien meilleur critique que toi. »

« Tu peux toujours rêver pour ça mon pauvre Drago… » me moqué-je. Même s'il cache ses sentiments derrière une moquerie comme à son habitude, je vois bien à son sourire qu'il a hâte de travailler avec moi lui aussi.

« Et maintenant on fait quoi ? Tu veux qu'on aille chez toi pour discuter des détails ? » me demande-t-il alors, l'air soudainement un peu gêné. Je comprends parfaitement son embarras, moi aussi ça me rappelle de mauvais souvenirs…

« Non, j'ai eu une meilleure idée. On va travailler dans un lieu où tu pourras te déplacer sans avoir à te cacher, et je vais t'y emmener dès maintenant ! »

« Bonne chance pour trouver un tel endroit dans le monde magique. » se renfrogne-t-il, tandis que je lui adresse un grand sourire.

« Qui a parlé de trouver un tel endroit dans le monde magique ? » finis-je par lui demander les yeux rieurs.

« Oh non, ne me dis pas que… »

« Et si ! » le coupé-je, amusée. « J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait prendre un local dans le monde moldu ! »

Son expression crispée me porte à penser que même s'il ne s'en prend plus aux né-moldus, il continue d'avoir de sérieux préjugés sur les personnes qui n'ont pas de pouvoirs magiques.

« L'intérêt d'être journaliste n'est-il pas de pouvoir travailler chez soi ? »

« Oui c'est sûr qu'on pourrait faire ça, mais personnellement je ne me sentirais pas assez bien dans mon petit appartement pour travailler. Et puis si on veut obtenir l'autorisation de publication, il faut qu'on ait l'air un minimum sérieux ! »

« Oui sans doute… D'ailleurs on fait comment pour ça ? »

« Une affaire de contrat et de discussion avec un juge, dont je me chargerai. Puisque je travaillais au ministère de la justice magique, je n'aurai pas trop de mal à régler ces détails, même avec ton statut. Je présenterai ça comme un désir de rédemption de ta part et de volonté de participer à la vie du monde magique. Mais il faudra montrer qu'on prend cette histoire au sérieux, et que ce n'est pas une simple fantaisie. »

« Très bien, j'ai compris, on prendra le local… Mais tu te rends compte que je n'ai pas d'argent à t'apporter pour avancer les fonds ? »

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, j'ai déjà trouvé ! Mais pour l'instant, j'aimerais que tu enlèves ta cape. »

« Pardon ? »

« Tu n'en auras pas besoin là où je t'emmène, aller passe la moi ! »

Comme il me regarde l'air dérouté sans rien faire, je commence à lui défaire les boutons de sa cape, agacée par son manque de réaction. Tout d'un coup, il m'interrompt en s'emparant de mes mains et l'atmosphère autour de nous se transforme. Sans relâcher mes mains, il me fixe d'un regard ardent et m'adresse la parole d'une voix rauque : « Je peux me débrouiller seul, merci. »

Alors, tout doucement, il relâche mes mains et défait lui-même sa cape en ne m'épargnant pas de son regard intense. Mes joues s'empourprent et mes pensées divaguent : sans pouvoir me contrôler, je l'imagine en train d'enlever un peu plus que sa cape…

Non, Hermione reprends toi ! Ce n'est pas bien de fantasmer sur le corps de son futur collègue. N'oublie pas que tu es mariée et que cette personne n'est qu'un ami, (même si ton mari ne te donne plus de nouvelles depuis bientôt un mois). Cet homme est beau, oui, mais ce n'est pas nouveau et ce n'est pas maintenant qu'il faut te laisser déstabiliser par ça. Tu as déjà passé ce cap bon sang ! Maintenant, il faut que tu apprennes à faire comme si ces yeux perçants, cette chevelure éclatante et ce corps puissant étaient les choses les plus banales au monde…

Perdue dans mes pensées et ma contemplation, je ne fais plus vraiment attention à ce qu'il se passe autour de moi. Il me tend quelque chose et semble me parler mais je ne fais pas gaffe. La sensation de sa main sur mon épaule me permet de retrouver mes esprits.

« Hermione, ça va ? »

« Ah euh oui ! Merci pour ta cape, je vais la ranger dans mon sac. » lui répondis-je, confuse.

A ces mots, je range son vêtement et lui prends les mains tout en tâchant d'ignorer la drôle de sensation qui me traverse à ce moment-là. Pas question que je laisse mes impressions bizarres gâcher ce renouveau dans notre relation, il faut absolument que je me reconcentre sur mon objectif numéro un : lancer le journal ! Suite à ce nouvel élan de motivation, je transplane avec lui au plein cœur du Londres moldu et me force à ne plus penser qu'au projet.

« Tadaa ! » m'exclamé-je ravie lorsque que nous arrivons à destination.

Alors que je libère ses mains, je vois son expression se décomposer en observant notre futur espace de travail. Il n'a pas l'air très satisfait…

« Bon, c'est vrai que le local n'est pas tout à fait prêt pour l'instant, mais avec notre magie on n'aura aucun souci à rendre ce lieu plus adéquat ! »

« Pas tout à fait prêt ? Tu te moques de moi ? C'est quoi ce taudis ! On n'est même pas entré que je peux déjà voir pourquoi on ne pourra jamais travailler ici, magie ou pas magie. »

« Oh mais quel rabat-joie ! En plus tu as l'habitude d'aller dans des endroits miteux non ? »

« Certes, mais quand j'y vais, c'est parce que j'y suis contraint. Tu m'avais vendu un lieu de liberté pour que je puisse me sentir plus à l'aise, et cet endroit ne m'inspire pas ça du tout. »

« Cesse d'être aussi pessimiste, et use un peu de ton imagination ! »

Je m'avance près du mur tagué.

« Imagine ce mur repeint en beige, avec des fenêtres en verre au lieu de ces espèces de cartons scotchés au mur. C'est bon ? »

« Si on veut… »

« Parfait ! Maintenant, imagine qu'on change cette porte en une toute neuve, de la couleur de ton choix, mais pas trop colorée de préférence. On installera une poignée bien sûr, ce sera plus pratique, et juste au-dessus on mettra une grande pancarte avec écrit _Homme et Femme de parchemins_ ! »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? »

« Le titre de notre futur journal voyons ! Bon aller suis-moi à l'intérieur. »

J'ouvre la porte d'un coup de baguette et l'entend soupirer derrière moi. Il faut bien avouer qu'entre la poussière, les gros tuyaux, les fils qui dépassent de partout, et les cartons qui trainent dans la salle, c'est un peu déprimant. Le papier peint délavé brun et rose, abimé en de nombreux endroits, n'améliore rien.

« Bon très bien, maintenant imagine cette salle lavée et vidée ! On changera la couleur des murs, évidemment, on rangera tous ces fils aussi, et on peindra les tuyaux de la même couleur que les murs pour qu'ils ne soient plus aussi voyants ! »

Je m'avance et me retourne vers lui, il a l'air plus que perplexe, mais assez amusé.

« A ta gauche se tiendra ton bureau ! Et ici, le mien ! Je l'imagine grand et en bois, avec un fauteuil confortable. Un fauteuil qui tourne, si possible, j'ai toujours rêver de travailler sur un fauteuil qui tourne. Et au fond, on mettra une grande bibliothèque remplie des livres que nous critiquerons ! Je verrais bien un petit coin cuisine là, pour qu'on puisse déjeuner sur place, et puis on pourra refaire les toilettes qui se trouvent juste derrière cette porte aussi. Je te déconseille d'y aller pour l'instant, elles font un peu peur à voir… »

« Sans blague. »

« Ça te plait ? »

« Eh bien… Te voir aussi enthousiaste est plutôt plaisant oui, mais pour tes idées, j'ai encore un peu de mal à vraiment imaginer ce que ça va donner… »

« Alors arrête d'imaginer et aide moi à tout mettre en place ! »

Très vite, son air bougon laisse place à un beau sourire. Je sens qu'il est aussi excité que moi à l'idée de commencer une nouvelle vie.

« Tu es vraiment spéciale toi, tu sais ? » finit-il par me dire.

Ne sachant pas trop si je dois le prendre comme un reproche ou un compliment, je lui adresse un petit rire gêné avant de commencer à mettre en place un sort d'illusion à l'extérieur du bâtiment pour que les moldus ne se rendent pas compte de ce qu'il se passe à l'intérieur. Drago vient m'aider et une fois le sort installé, nous pouvons nous mettre réellement au travail.

Ce local miteux que j'avais obtenu grâce à l'héritage d'une tante éloignée du côté de ma mère peut enfin me servir à quelque chose. Alors que jusqu'ici cet endroit m'avait toujours dégoûtée du fait qu'il symbolise la fin de la vie d'une personne et ne représentait qu'une charge inutile à mes yeux, il me semble aujourd'hui parfait pour un nouveau départ.

Tout comme je sens que notre relation avec Drago est prête pour un nouveau tournant.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour un petit chapitre de transition. Je dois vous avouer que je n'ai aucune idée de comment se passe le lancement d'un journal dans le monde magique, alors j'ai un peu improvisé, j'espère que ça ne vous paraitra pas trop extravagant ! J'ai essayé de montrer qu'Hermione se sent beaucoup mieux qu'avant, et j'espère que ça se voit, même si on se rend bien compte qu'il reste encore le problème de Ron à régler…**

 **Le dernier chapitre a eu moins de reviews que d'habitude, et j'espère que ça ne veut pas dire que mon histoire ne vous intéresse plus ! En tout cas, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire pour me donner votre avis (positif ou négatif), parce que c'est ce qui me motive le plus à écrire et publier la suite =)**

 **En dehors de ça, je souhaite remercier ceux qui continuent à laisser des reviews, et ceux qui suivent ou mettent en favoris mon histoire, vous êtes top merci !**


	21. Chapter 21

« Ça te dirait qu'on fasse un vérité ou vérité ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Drago ? »

Je m'arrête dans ma tâche pour l'observer avec curiosité. Son apparence vaut le détour : t-shirt blanc trop large et tâché, jean troué et un pinceau dans la main, il n'a décidément plus rien à voir avec le Drago d'avant. Alors qu'il replonge son pinceau dans le pot de peinture beige, je ne peux m'empêcher de me dire que ce style lui va bien aussi. Un Drago relâché, naturel, qui n'a absolument plus aucune peur du regard que l'on peut porter sur lui. Il reprend la parole, et je recommence à peindre ma partie de la salle en l'écoutant.

« Bah comme on est censé apprendre à vraiment se connaître, je me disais qu'on pourrait en profiter pour se poser toutes les questions qui nous passent par la tête. Une question chacun son tour, t'en dis quoi ? »

« Je ne vois pas l'intérêt d'en faire un jeu… Et ça va nous faire perdre du temps. »

« Oh mais cesse donc d'être aussi sérieuse ! J'en ai marre de peindre dans le silence. Aller, tu peux même commencer si tu veux. »

Je pousse un soupir exagéré. J'ai l'habitude qu'on me traite de bavarde, mais avec Drago j'ai totalement perdu ce complexe ! C'est sans doute dû au fait qu'il ait eu si peu de monde à qui parler dans les années précédentes, mais il adore discuter avec moi. Et puis même si ça ne fait que depuis 5 jours que nous préparons notre lieu de travail, je sens qu'il en a marre des travaux manuels que nous sommes contraints de faire (c'est sûr que c'est plus simple avec les murs magiques qui peuvent changer de couleur d'un simple sort…)

« Ambre et ses idées bizarres ont dû déteindre sur toi, mais si tu y tiens… Je dois trouver une question pour toi c'est ça ? Euh… Tu as déjà lu des livres moldus ? »

« Non jamais ! En même temps je n'en ai pas trop eu l'occasion, ils n'en proposent ni à Fleury et Bott ni à Poudlard, et ce n'est pas certainement pas chez moi que j'en aurais trouvés. »

« C'est dommage, tu es passé à côté de tellement de classiques ! »

« Peut-être mais tu sais, je suis déjà satisfait par la littérature sorcière. »

« Je n'en doute pas mais quand même ! Je t'en ferai lire et tu m'en diras des nouvelles. »

« Ça me va ! Bon aller à moi maintenant, quel est ton livre préféré ? »

« _L'histoire de Poudlard_ évidemment ! »

« Sérieusement ? Il existe donc des gens qui ont lu ce bouquin en entier et qui, en plus, l'ont apprécié ? »

« Eh bien il y a au moins une personne ! »

« C'est déjà plus que ce que je pensais. »

« Oh ça va, n'exagère pas non plus ! C'est vraiment un livre intéressant et enrichissant. Tu sais, il n'existe pas que les romans dans la vie ! »

« N'empêche qu'il n'y a que toi pour préférer un manuel scolaire à n'importe quel autre livre ! » se moque-t-il gentiment. « Bon aller, c'est à toi de poser une question maintenant. »

« Euh, je ne sais pas moi… Quelle est ta date d'anniversaire ? »

« Le 5 juin. »

« Quoi ? »

Je m'arrête alors brusquement au milieu de mon coup de pinceau et je me tourne une nouvelle fois vers lui, l'air interloquée. Il doit se moquer de moi, ce n'est pas possible. Il lève un œil vers moi et a l'air tout à fait sérieux ; je n'y crois pas…

« Mais c'est dans moins de deux semaines ! » repris-je incrédule.

Il hausse les épaules et me demande sur un ton neutre : « Et toi ? ».

« Le 19 septembre. » lui répondis-je rapidement avant de revenir au sujet qui m'intéresse vraiment. « Tu aurais dû me prévenir ! Il faut absolument qu'on t'organise quelque chose ! »

« Ouh la, non ! Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, mais je n'ai plus vraiment d'amis depuis que j'ai rompu avec Astoria… Elle s'est débrouillée pour que les rares personnes qui m'appréciaient encore après la guerre me détestent eux aussi, à part Ambre et toi bien sûr. »

Une ombre passe dans son regard. Je me rappelle de la solitude que je ressentais quand j'avais l'impression de ne plus être amie avec Harry et Ginny, et je comprends tout de suite ce dont il a besoin. Comme moi quand je me suis rapprochée de lui et d'Ambre, il a besoin de faire de nouvelles rencontres, il a besoin d'un réel nouveau départ.

« Mais ce n'est pas grave ça… » lui répondis-je doucement. « C'est encore mieux à vrai dire, je n'ai jamais été fan des grandes soirées bruyantes où l'on ne peut pas parler plus de 10 minutes avec chaque invité. On pourrait juste faire un repas avec Ambre, et puis je pourrais inviter Harry et Ginny aussi ! »

Mon idée n'a toutefois pas l'effet escompté sur Drago : au lieu de l'approuver, ce dernier éclate de rire ! Vexée, je replonge mon pinceau dans le pot et je l'entends faire de même.

« On parle toujours de mon anniversaire là ? » finit-il par me demander en rigolant toujours.

« Tout à fait, je suis très sérieuse ! Je leur ai dit que tu avais muri, et puis eux aussi tu sais. Ils aimeraient bien te rencontrer… Ça pourrait être l'occasion ! »

« Je n'aurais jamais cru être désespéré au point de devoir passer mon anniversaire avec le Survivant et la Weaslette… »

« Ne sois pas aussi médisant, tu seras certainement agréablement surpris ! »

« C'est sûr que vu le mauvais à priori que j'ai sur eux, ça risque d'être compliqué d'être déçu… Enfin bon, pourquoi pas. J'imagine que si ce sont tes amis, ils ne doivent pas être aussi terribles que dans mon souvenir. Par contre si ça se passe mal, ce sera de ta faute ! Bon aller on reprend le jeu maintenant, on en était où ? »

« A toi non ? »

« Dans tous les cas tu viens de griller ta question si c'était ton tour, alors oui on va dire que c'est à moi ! Alors Hermione, verité ou vérité ? »

« Drago, viens-en au fait… »

« Oh mais ne t'énerve pour si peu, j'essaye de m'amuser c'est tout ! » me reproche-t-il d'une voix faussement vexée.

Il laisse passer un petit temps avant de me demander tout de suite beaucoup plus sérieusement : « Quand as-tu commencé à me suivre ? »

Je ne peux m'empêcher de lâcher mon pinceau au sol. Eh merde.

« Ah euh… Je… »

Drago se retourne immédiatement pour me le ramasser et nettoyer la tâche au sol par un sort. En me tendant mon pinceau, il me regarde dans les yeux et essaye de me rassurer.

« Tu n'es pas obligée de répondre si ça te rend mal à l'aise. Je ne veux pas te faire culpabiliser, on est reparti à zéro tu te souviens ? C'est de la simple curiosité, je ne veux pas te forcer. »

« Oui je sais, c'est juste que tu m'as surprise… Eh bien, pour répondre à ta question… »

Je reprends mon pinceau et recommence à peindre malgré tout : même si mes doigts tremblent, même si je peux sentir ses yeux d'argent qui pèse sur moi, et même si j'ai du mal à retrouver une respiration stable.

« Ça a commencé un matin où tu es allé dans une boutique qui vend des montres. Je t'avais vu en sortant de Fleury et Bott et je t'ai suivi, sans trop y réfléchir… Oh si tu savais comme je suis désolée pour tout ce que – »

« Je t'arrête tout de suite, je pense que tu t'es suffisamment excusée comme ça la semaine dernière ! A ton tour maintenant. Tu as même le droit de me poser une question gênante pour te venger si tu veux ! »

Sa tentative de vouloir me mettre à l'aise me fait sourire alors je lui pose une question qui m'avait beaucoup tourmentée la première fois que je me l'étais posée.

« Qu'est-ce que tu voulais vendre ? »

« Oh ça ? Une montre que mon père m'a offerte. J'étais déçu de ne pas pouvoir m'en débarrasser, je me sens mal à l'aise dès que je l'utilise… Tu aurais pu trouver pire comme question dis-moi. Bon aller à moi ! Ce jour-là, quand tu m'as vu, comment m'as-tu reconnu ? J'avais ma cape, non ? »

Je prends un temps pour bien tout me remémorer et je me rends compte à quel point tout ça me parait lointain désormais.

« Je ne saurais pas trop t'expliquer pourquoi, mais je l'ai senti… Et puis je faisais des cauchemars récurrents dans lesquels tu apparaissais à l'époque. Penser à toi n'était pas sorti de nulle part… »

« A l'époque ? »

« Ce n'était pas plutôt à moi de poser des questions ? » me moqué-je en souriant. « Mais sinon, oui, à l'époque seulement. Cela fait un certain moment que je ne fais plus de cauchemars, à l'exception du soir où tu as tout découvert. »

« Je vois... » déclare-t-il l'air soulagé. « Moi aussi j'ai arrêté de faire des cauchemars depuis un moment déjà. »

Je me tourne à nouveau vers lui en lui lançant un petit sourire avant de lui ordonner de se remettre au travail !

Trouvant ce jeu très utile pour révéler tous les non-dits qui demeuraient entre nous, nous l'utilisons régulièrement pendant que nous préparons nos locaux, et même en dehors de ces moments. Nous avons pris l'habitude de passer nos après-midis à faire les travaux, alternant entre des techniques moldus et des sorts que nous connaissons. Le matin, je me charge de tout ce qui est administratif.

Le soir, Drago et moi nous baladons dans le Londres moldu, à découvert, et nous adorons ça. Sous prétexte du jeu « vérité ou vérité », nous nous disons tout. A chaque fois que nous marchons dans les rues moldues, nous nous sentons tout de suite plus libres pour nous parler et nous confier. Nous nous racontons nos expériences personnelles sans juger, juste pour savoir, pour comprendre. Cela me fait un bien fou de ne plus rien avoir à cacher, ni rien à chercher : que ce soit nos ressentis sur la guerre, nos histoires de familles, nos amitiés, son histoire avec Astoria ou mon histoire avec Ron (sans trop insister sur les trois derniers mois), tout y passe.

Bien sûr au début, cela me gênait de parler d'expériences intimes avec une autre personne alors que j'avais pris l'habitude de toujours tout garder pour moi mais très vite, cette gêne a disparu pour ne laisser place qu'au soulagement et à la confiance. Je me sens tellement bien maintenant !

Drago continue de se confier à moi comme il le faisait quand nous avons commencé à être amis, et ça me fait toujours aussi plaisir. Je sais aujourd'hui que s'il a eu confiance en moi si vite c'est parce que je suis l'une des seules personnes à pouvoir le comprendre, puisque je connais toutes ses facettes : le crétin pourri gâté des premières années de Poudlard, le Mangemort lâche et perdu, l'ancien ennemi libéré mais rejeté par la société, et l'auteur de critique drôle et intelligent.

Je pense que moi seule suis capable de voir un lien logique entre toutes ces personnalités d'apparence disparates mais qui ne correspondent en fait qu'à des réactions de la part de Drago face à ce que le monde a à lui offrir. En tout cas, je préfère largement que Drago me fasse ses révélations lui-même plutôt que d'avoir à les chercher secrètement.

Une fois nos locaux fin prêts, nous nous occupons du lancement de notre journal. Je me charge de tout ce qui est financier et juridique, parce qu'il faut bien avouer que le statut d'héroïne de guerre est plutôt vendeur, ce qui est pratique lorsqu'on cherche à obtenir des fonds et des droits de publication.

J'ai chargé Drago de la mise en page du journal et nous avons déjà commencé à rédiger nos critiques chacun de notre côté pour notre premier numéro.

Nous nous sommes décidés à ne plus nous restreindre à donner les points positifs des livres que nous avons lus. Notre objectif n'est plus de faire vendre les livres, mais vraiment d'en faire la critique.

Nous avons pour ambition de faire d' _Homme et Femme de parchemins_ une revue littéraire sorcière renommée, tout d'abord dans le Royaume-Uni et ensuite peut-être même dans d'autres pays anglophones… Ambre est à fond derrière nous dans ce projet, même si elle est déçue de ne plus nous voir aussi souvent qu'avant. Il parait que le libraire est déçu de ne plus nous avoir en tant que critiques, mais puisque notre travail pour lui était quasiment bénévole, il ne peut pas vraiment nous en vouloir.

De mon côté, dès que je trouve un peu de temps, je m'éclipse pour mettre en place les derniers préparatifs pour la soirée d'anniversaire de Drago.

Alors que je m'apprête à sortir du ministère un jour avant son anniversaire, je repense à tout ce que j'ai préparé en espérant que ça lui convienne. Bien sûr, ce ne sera pas grand-chose, mais j'aimerais lui faire plaisir. Lui montrer qu'il peut compter sur moi, parce que je suis là pour lui, comme n'importe quelle amie serait là pour lui d'ailleurs. Enfin pas forcément une amie, peut-être un peu plus, enfin pas trop non plus, mais un peu quand même…

A vrai dire je ne sais pas, je suis un peu perdue en ce moment, mais…

« Hermione ? »

« Oui ? »

Je me retourne instinctivement avant de regretter tout de suite ce choix. J'aurais dû ignorer cet appel. J'aurais dû reconnaître cette voix et partir en courant. J'aurais dû faire plus attention en venant au ministère, mais c'est vrai que cela fait une dizaine de jours que j'y vais sans être jamais tombée sur lui…

Lui que je cherche à oublier depuis plusieurs mois.

Lui que j'ai rangé dans un coin de ma tête que j'ignore délibérément à chaque fois que je me sens coupable de mes actions.

Lui que je n'ai jamais revu ou même cherché à revoir depuis que nous nous sommes disputés. Ma dernière honte, mon dernier regret.

Ron.

* * *

 **Enfin le revoilà ! Vous étiez beaucoup à attendre son retour pour que le Dramione puisse avancer plus sereinement, mais je vous laisse encore un petit peu de suspens avant la confrontation Ron/Hermione ;) J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, j'ai personnellement beaucoup aimé écrire sur les rapprochements de nos deux héros pendant qu'ils font des travaux ! Je ne savais pas s'il était possible d'utiliser des sorts pour colorer des murs dans le monde moldu, mais j'ai** **préféré prendre le parti de dire que non parce que je pense qu'un Drago tout sali par la peinture, ça doit être super sexy !**

 **Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires du dernier chapitre, ça fait plaisir de voir que des gens continuent à lire et à apprécier mon histoire ! Merci aussi aux followers, et aux gens qui ont mis mon histoire dans vos favoris =)**

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis sur ce chapitre par review, ça fait toujours très plaisir, et n'oubliez pas ma requête qui était en haut du chapitre ! A bientôt !**


	22. Chapter 22

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Harry et Ginny m'ont dit que tu avais démissionné pourtant… » me demande Ron avec un air de surprise mêlé à de l'inconfort.

« Oui c'est vrai, mais j'avais des histoires à régler et des affaires à récupérer au ministère, comme tu peux le voir. » lui expliqué-je en lui indiquant du regard le carton que je tiens dans les mains.

« Ah, oui. » me répond-il simplement en fixant à son tour mon carton d'un air hagard.

« Oui… »

Finalement, lui et moi relevons la tête d'un coup et commençons à dire en même temps : « Ron… », « Hermione… ». Nous ne pouvons que pousser un petit rire gêné avant que j'insiste pour que Ron prenne la parole en premier.

« D'accord. Je pense qu'on essayait de retarder ce moment au maximum tous les deux, mais il faut qu'on parle toi et moi. »

« Oui… A vrai dire, je n'osais pas te contacter parce que je croyais que tu ne voulais plus entendre parler de moi. » avoué-je, honteuse.

« Et tu avais parfaitement raison. Tu m'as tellement déçu, si tu savais… Enfin bon, ce que je voulais te dire, c'est que même si je t'en veux toujours beaucoup, les discussions que j'ai eues avec Ginny et Harry m'ont permis de me rendre compte que j'ai eu tort de réagir comme je l'ai fait. Je me suis montré violent alors que tu avais enfin eu le courage de te confier à nous, ce n'était pas juste. »

Connaissant Ron, ça a dû lui demander de grands efforts et de nombreuses conversations avec Ginny et Harry pour reconnaître ses torts. Je lui adresse un petit sourire, mais il garde une expression sérieuse. C'est désormais mon tour, et je sais qu'il attend que je prenne la parole, mais c'est plus dur pour moi. J'ai tout de même plus de choses à me faire pardonner que lui, et des choses plus sérieuses qu'une simple blessure au poignet qu'il m'a faite sous le coup de la colère.

Enfin bon, j'ai déjà fait la paix avec Harry, Ginny et moi-même, pourquoi aurais-je du mal à me réconcilier avec lui ? J'ai l'impression que Ron s'impatiente alors je finis par lui répondre d'une voix un peu hésitante.

« Et moi, j'aimerais m'excuser une nouvelle fois de t'avoir caché tout ça pendant tout ce temps, je n'aurais pas dû… »

« Oui, c'est sûr, tu n'aurais pas dû. Si tu allais aussi mal que ça, tu aurais dû nous le dire ou nous le faire comprendre plutôt que de nous mentir et de faire n'importe quoi. » me sermonne-t-il à voix basse, pour éviter de trop alarmer les gens du ministère qui passent à côté de nous.

« J'avais besoin de régler mes problèmes toute seule. » répliqué-je sur la défensive, également à voix basse.

« La bonne excuse... En fin de compte, je ne sais pas ce qui est le pire dans l'histoire : que tu m'aies caché autant de choses, ou que je ne me sois rendu compte de rien. Quand je pense qu'on est censé être mariés… »

« Nous sommes bel et bien mariés, et nous venons juste de passer une phase difficile dans laquelle nous avions tous les deux nos torts. Ça arrive à tous les couples, il fallait bien que ça nous arrive un jour. »

« Je ne pense pas que tous les couples vivent ce genre d'histoire. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'est passé par la tête ? Malefoy a toujours été notre ennemi, que ce soit à l'école ou à la guerre, et tu as laissé une obsession bizarre que tu avais pour lui pourrir notre mariage ? Ça m'étonnerait que d'autres couples aient eu à gérer des affaires similaires. Tout ça c'est de sa faute, il t'a complètement retourné le cerveau ! »

« Ecoute Ron, tu ne peux pas t'en prendre à Drago sans rien y connaître. Il n'y est pour rien là-dedans, il n'était que l'élément déclencheur de plusieurs problèmes que j'avais enfouis en moi. Mais maintenant ça va mieux, et on est même devenu amis lui et moi. »

« Amis ? Tu te moques de moi j'espère ! Mais comment pourrais-tu être amie avec lui ? Il était du côté de ceux qui ont tué Fred, tu l'as oublié ça ?! » s'écrie-t-il avant de remarquer le regard accusateur des gens qui nous entourent et de reprendre à voix basse : « Comment as-tu pu lui pardonner ? »

« Drago n'a tué personne ! » chuchoté-je à mon tour avec colère. « Et il a beaucoup changé tu sais, il est passé par des phases difficiles lui aussi, tu ne le reconnaitrais sans doute plus ! »

« Peut-être, mais je n'aurais pas à le reconnaître puisque je n'ai aucune intention de le revoir. »

« Eh bah c'est bien dommage parce que Ginny et Harry viendront le voir pour fêter son anniversaire demain à 20h au Royal Fish and Chips, tu aurais pu faire une apparition. »

« Vous allez dans un restaurant moldu pour l'anniversaire de ce _serpent_? »

« Je t'ai dit qu'il avait changé. Alors, ça te dirait de venir ? »

« Je ne sais pas… »

« Tu devrais ! Ça me ferait plaisir que tu rencontres mes nouveaux amis… »

« Je ne sais pas si je suis prêt pour ça. Bon, maintenant il faut que j'y aille, tu m'excuseras, mais moi aussi j'ai des choses à faire. On continuera cette discussion plus tard. »

Un malaise me prend alors : je ne sais absolument pas comment lui dire au revoir à cause des incertitudes qui demeurent sur notre relation, et puis avec mon gros carton entre les mains, ce n'est pas très pratique… Ron répond toutefois à mes interrogations en me faisant un simple salut de tête accompagné d'un regard froid. Je fais donc de même en esquissant quand même un petit sourire, et dès qu'il sort, je laisse échapper un énorme soupir.

Merlin que c'était éprouvant ! Et qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de l'inviter à diner demain ?

Bien sûr j'ai très envie de lui montrer qu'il se trompe sur Drago, et j'aimerais bien que les choses se détendent entre lui et moi, mais du point de vue de Drago, est-ce que c'était correct ? Ce qui est vrai, c'est que lorsqu'une femme est mariée, il est rare qu'elle sorte sans son époux. A notre âge, les conjoints sont toujours invités ensemble. Il peut même paraitre étrange de sortir sans son mari ou sa femme.

Mais tout de même, était-ce une bonne idée ? La soirée d'anniversaire que j'avais prévu devait être parfaite, et maintenant, je me suis moi-même mis un énorme obstacle à mon plan, et je ne peux m'empêcher de me dire que cette soirée va tourner à la catastrophe ! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, Drago va tellement m'en vouloir… Déjà qu'il n'était pas emballé par la présence de Ginny et Harry…

Bon. De toute façon, ce qui est fait, est fait. Je n'ai plus qu'à aller me coucher, prier pour que Ron ne vienne finalement pas ou pour que Drago ait soudainement une grande envie de le rencontrer !

En rentrant chez moi, j'essaye d'imaginer tous les scénarios possibles pour la soirée de demain, et je ne peux que me rendre compte que dans plus de 8 cas sur 10, la soirée se terminera mal si Ron vient.

Si seulement j'avais un peu moins appris à connaître Drago, j'aurais pu au moins jouer l'ignorante et dormir tranquille ! Mais depuis un certain temps je le connais trop bien. Je me doute des réactions qu'il pourra avoir face à un Ron provoquant, et ce ne sera sans doute pas très joli à voir. Bravo Hermione, tu viens une nouvelle fois de te mettre dans une situation pas possible…

* * *

Après une nuit mouvementée, je me réveille finalement à 9h00 pour m'occuper des derniers détails pour ce soir. Pendant que j'emballe les cadeaux de Drago, je me repasse dans la tête toutes les attitudes que je pourrai avoir pour m'assurer que son anniversaire se passe bien. Si ces derniers mois m'ont au moins appris une chose, c'est que je ne devrais pas mentir ou cacher la vérité, ça ne ferait qu'empirer les choses. Il faut absolument que je lui dise pour Ron.

Une fois ma tâche accomplie, je me prépare une tasse de thé et choisis un livre pour m'occuper. Ce n'est toutefois pas très efficace puisque je ne peux m'empêcher de relever la tête toutes les 5 minutes pour voir si on approche de midi. A 10h15, je n'en peux plus, je suis absolument incapable de me concentrer ! Je repose mon livre et me dirige vers la douche.

Alors que les gouttes chaudes coulent sur mon corps, je laisse mes pensées divaguer une nouvelle fois sur la conversation que j'ai eu hier avec mon mari. Avait-il raison de dire que ce qui nous arrivait n'était pas normal ? N'était-ce pas un passage obligé pour tous les couples mariés ?

Un couple marié… C'est assez bizarre de parler de nous comme ça en fait. Plus j'y repense, et plus je me demande ce qui fait de nous un couple marié aujourd'hui, à part une jolie bague à l'annulaire. On s'est aimé, oui, et on s'aime sans doute toujours. On s'est toujours aimé lui et moi. Mais dorénavant, en quoi cet amour est-il si différent de celui que j'éprouve pour Harry ?

Le jour où il m'a passé cette bague au doigt, cela avait peut-être encore du sens, mais aujourd'hui ?

Il l'a avoué lui-même, il a été incapable de remarquer que je me sentais mal, et moi, je n'ai pas hésité à le faire souffrir en lui mentant. Est-ce que c'est normal pour un couple marié ? Est-ce que c'est normal que sa présence ne provoque plus rien en moi à part de l'embarras ?

Est-ce que c'est normal que ses yeux semblent me traverser sans me pénétrer ? Que je n'associe ses lèvres qu'à un outil pour me parler ? Que nous n'ayons jamais eu les mêmes goûts et que nous n'ayons même pas utilisé ces différences pour avoir des discussions enrichissantes ?

Quand est-ce que cette histoire est passée d'un premier amour à une simple relation confortable et rassurante ?

Et pourquoi est-ce que c'est toujours à Drago que je pense avant de m'endormir et non pas à l'homme que je suis censée aimer ?

Drago Malefoy : visage d'ange mais pouvoir séducteur d'un diable… Lui que j'ai pendant si longtemps détesté et qui m'apporte aujourd'hui tout ce qui me manquait, tout ce que Ron n'a jamais pu m'apporter : des conversations stimulantes, des regards brûlants, une confiance totale et réciproque, de l'adversité.

Depuis un certain temps, mon humeur dépend entièrement de la sienne, et tout ce que j'espère c'est pouvoir le rendre heureux comme il m'a rendue heureuse. Comment se fait-il que je tienne tant à lui ? Et pourquoi est-ce que c'est avec lui que mon corps réagit et non mon mari ? Avec lui, chaque contact est électrique, chaque regard est transperçant. Pas de routine possible, tout est éternellement nouveau et riche. Tout est si parfait…

Oh non.

Non, non, non.

Je ne veux pas, c'est impossible.

Pourtant…

Je suis peut-être folle, mais je crois que je suis en train de tomber amoureuse de Drago Malefoy ; si ce n'est pas déjà fait.

Instantanément, je peux sentir mes joues rougir, et ce n'est certainement pas à cause de l'eau chaude. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? Comment ai-je pu laisser ça arriver ? Je coupe l'eau, me sèche en vitesse et m'habille le plus vite possible.

La robe bleu nuit que j'ai acheté avec Ginny pour l'occasion est vraiment ravissante, mais je n'ai pas de temps à perdre en contemplation.

Je me coiffe rapidement avec le produit miraculeux de Ginny, et je me prépare à manger. Tout ce dont j'ai envie, c'est que cette journée se passe le plus vite possible pour que je puisse retrouver Ron et que je revienne à la raison. Je suis mariée et j'aime mon mari. L'amour est un sentiment de confort, de stabilité, de calme permanent. Ça n'a RIEN à voir avec ce que je ressens pour Drago. Ce n'est qu'un collègue, un ami, une personne qui m'a fait changer malgré lui. C'est mon ancien ennemi.

Je mange à toute vitesse même s'il n'est que midi et que je n'ai pas vraiment faim. Il faut que je me dépêche de rejoindre Drago pour me rendre compte que toutes ces idées sont ridicules. Je ne peux pas être amoureuse de Drago Malefoy. Je n'y crois pas. Ce n'est pas possible. Je n'ai pas le droit.

Qu'est-ce que Ron va penser de moi…

* * *

 **Que de situations éprouvantes pour Hermione : une confrontation peu satisfaisante avec son mari, et une révélation sur ses sentiments pas très bien accueillie... Qu'en dites vous ? Vous avez hâte de voir ce que va donner l'anniversaire de Drago ? ;)**

 **Une nouvelle fois, je tiens à remercier tous les gens qui me lisent et en particulier ceux qui laissent une trace par un commentaire, ou en mettant mon histoire en follow ou dans vos favorites ^^ ! Vous êtes très motivants, merci !**

 **Fan de twilight : Je suis ravie que mon histoire te plaise ! J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue par la suite :) J'aime beaucoup ton idée "Homme et Femme de parchemins", je vais de ce pas modifier le titre de leur journal ! Merci pour ta proposition :D**


	23. Chapter 23

**Bonjour à tous ! Je tiens à m'excuser pour cette longue pause dans mes publications, mais je suis dans une année de concours et j'ai un peu de mal à bien organiser mon temps pour tout faire.**

 **Pour me faire pardonner, je vous laisse avec un très long chapitre centré sur Hermione et Drago ! J'ai encore quelques chapitres en réserve, et il y aura ensuite peut-être une autre pause, mais cette histoire aura une fin, c'est promis !**

 **Je vous conseille de relire la fin du chapitre précédant mais sinon en voici un petit résumé : après s'être retrouvée confrontée à Ron, Hermione réalise que ses sentiments à son égard ont changé et que Drago ne la laisse pas indifférente. Mais déterminée à sauver son mariage, elle préfère se persuader qu'elle aime encore Ron, et que Drago n'est qu'un ami pour elle. Ami dont c'est aujourd'hui l'anniversaire...**

* * *

Dès que j'ai fini de manger, je transplane pour aller au local et me retrouve face à un Drago plus beau que jamais assis devant son nouveau bureau dans un magnifique costume gris anthracite. En m'entendant arriver, il relève la tête et me sourit avec tendresse.

« Tu es superbe » me complimente-t-il.

Evidemment, je rougis en repensant à mes réflexions de tout à l'heure. Mais non, je suis bel et bien décidée à me prouver que je ne suis pas intéressée par lui, et ce n'est pas une simple remarque gentille sur mon physique qui y changera quelque chose.

« Merci Drago. Tu n'es toi-même pas trop mal dans ton genre. » affirmé-je d'un ton neutre en essayant de ne pas croiser son regard.

« Pas de ça entre nous Hermione, avoue plutôt que tu me trouves très séduisant ! » se moque-t-il pour me dérider.

J'ai l'habitude de prendre ce genre de remarque avec humour mais là, j'en suis incapable. Et s'il avait raison ? Et si je le trouvais en effet très séduisant ? Comment réagirait-il s'il l'apprenait ? Serait-il possible qu'il soit attiré par moi lui aussi ? Mais si c'était le cas, il n'aurait pas osé me faire une telle blague, non ?

De toute façon, ça ne sert à rien de me poser ce genre de question puisque je ne suis PAS intéressée par lui. Il est mon ami, point final. Je le trouve peut-être beau, mais cela ne veut pas dire que je suis attirée par lui. Je trouve Ginny très belle par exemple, et je ne suis définitivement pas attirée par elle. Il ne peut qu'en aller de même avec Malefoy, ce serait logique.

« Hermione, tu vas bien ? »

« Hein ? Ah oui ! » me repris-je en sortant de mes pensées. Une nouvelle fois, j'évite son regard, parce que j'ai trop peur de ce que je pourrais y trouver.

« Tu as l'air anxieuse. »

« N'importe quoi ! » m'écrié-je un peu trop vite et d'une voix un peu trop aigüe pour avoir l'air naturelle.

« Ecoute Hermione, je vois bien que tu es mal à l'aise. Ta main droite tremble, et tu ne veux pas me regarder. J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? »

Instantanément, j'attrape ma main droite dans la gauche pour la faire arrêter de trembler et je le regarde dans les yeux. Son inquiétude transparaît très clairement et cela me touche. En même temps, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter à mon tour. S'il interprète chacun de mes gestes, peut-être s'est-il mis dans l'idée que je suis amoureuse de lui… Je ne peux pas le laisser croire ça. Il faut que je trouve une excuse, et vite.

« Tu as raison, il faut que je te dise quelque chose… » avancé-je avant de réfléchir quelques secondes à ce que je pourrais bien lui dire. En fait, la réponse est assez évidente puisque j'ai effectivement quelque chose à lui avouer.

Je prends une grande inspiration avant de continuer. « Eh bien voilà, hier soir j'ai croisé Ron et je l'ai invité à ton anniversaire. Je sais que vous ne vous aimez pas, et qu'en plus je ne t'avais pas prévenu, mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de lui proposer de venir en sachant que Ginny et Harry seraient là... J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas trop. »

Voilà comment faire d'une pierre deux coups : justifier mon comportement sans mentir, et lui apprendre que Ron risque d'être là ce soir. Maintenant, il faut voir si cette explication lui suffit ou non. En l'observant quelques secondes, je pense avoir réussi à lui changer les idées : je vois son inquiétude disparaitre pour laisser place à de la surprise (et peut-être également à une pointe de déception, mais je dois me faire des idées).

« Je croyais que vous étiez en froid lui et toi ? »

« C'est vrai, mais on s'est revu au ministère hier et on a un peu parlé. Je ne pouvais pas ne pas l'inviter par rapport à Harry et Ginny… Et puis j'avoue que j'aimerais bien qu'il change d'avis sur toi, et réciproquement. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, il ne viendra peut-être pas. »

« Bah tu sais, au point où j'en suis, trois Gryffondors indésirables au lieu de deux, ça ne fait pas une grande différence… Tu as juste de toute évidence décidé de gâcher mon anniversaire, mais sinon tout va bien ! » réplique-t-il en faisant mine de m'en vouloir.

« Quelle drama queen… Ah mais attends, avec tout ça j'ai failli oublier de te le souhaiter ! Joyeux anniversaire Drago ! »

Ma réaction le fait rire et il me remercie avant de me demander ce que j'ai prévu de lui faire faire aujourd'hui pour le local.

« Maintenant qu'on a fini la peinture et qu'on a installé ces bougies magiques tout autour de la pièce, qu'est-ce qu'il nous reste à faire ? Tu veux qu'on s'occupe des toilettes ? » s'enquiert-il sans retenir une expression de dégoût.

« Oh non ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai payé des moldus pour s'en charger ! »

« Heureusement, parce que je n'aurais jamais accepté d'entrer dans cette… _pièce_. »

« Je le sais bien, je commence à connaître tes limites Drago... Mais dans tous les cas, aujourd'hui on ne travaille pas ! Comme c'est ton anniversaire, j'avais pensé passer la journée de manière un peu plus ludique. »

« Je vois… Vérité ou vérité ? » me demande-t-il d'un air mystérieux.

« Vérité évidemment ! » répondis-je avec un sourire joueur aux lèvres.

« Es-tu sûre que ce que tu considères comme 'ludique' ne va pas m'ennuyer à mourir ? Parce qu'entendre ce mot sortir de la bouche d'une fille qui n'apprécie pas le Quidditch et dont le livre préféré est un manuel scolaire, ce n'est pas très rassurant… »

Je lui tape l'épaule en feignant d'être vexée, tout en essayant de retenir un rire. Intérieurement, je suis fière de moi parce que je sais que c'est exactement le genre de comportement qu'aurait une amie : un contact physique qui n'a rien de romantique, sans aucune ambiguïté.

« Tu fais comme tu veux Malefoy. Si tu préfères rester ici t'occuper de la canalisation moldue de ces toilettes, grand bien t'en fasse ! Mais moi, je vais visiter le Londres moldu comme j'avais prévu de le faire. Amuse-toi bien. »

Je me retourne et fais mine de m'en aller sans lui, mais évidemment, il m'arrête pour m'accompagner.

« Attends ! Depuis le temps que tu me parles de la _soi-disant_ beauté de cette ville, j'avoue que je suis assez intrigué à l'idée de la visiter… »

« Tu as juste envie de pouvoir critiquer ma ville, c'est ça ? »

« Exactement ! Tu me connais trop bien. »

« Ridicule. Tu verras que tu ne trouveras rien à y redire. Je vais t'emmener voir les plus beaux sites de Londres, ça te changera des simples ballades qu'on a faites dans le quartier ! Je te souhaite bonne chance pour trouver des critiques à en faire. »

« Et bien allons-y ! »

Un sourire illumine son visage et j'ai beau faire tous les efforts du monde, j'ai du mal à ne pas sentir mon cœur flancher.

Quoi qu'il en soit, je l'emmène avec moi découvrir les plus belles parties de la ville. Grâce au transplanage, il nous est possible de voir tous les monuments iconiques de Londres en un après-midi : Big Ben, la cathédrale Saint Paul, le Tower Bridge, le palais de Westminster, Buckingham Palace, le London Eye, tout y passe. Et le mieux dans tout ça, c'est que je parviens à chaque fois à l'éblouir un peu plus.

J'aime voir ses yeux s'agrandir à chaque nouveau bâtiment que je lui présente, j'aime l'entendre me poser tout un tas de question sur la façon dont ils ont été construits, parce que, vraiment, « il est incroyable que des moldus aient pu construire tout ça sans utiliser la moindre magie ! »

J'aime le fait qu'il écoute toutes mes explications avec attention, même s'il n'hésite pas à me faire des petites remarques moqueuses quand il trouve que je vais trop loin (je continue pourtant de croire qu'il est essentiel de connaître la vie des architectes de Big Ben pour pouvoir apprécier le résultat au maximum !).

Nous n'avons pas le temps de visiter des musées, mais je tiens quand même à lui faire visiter quelque chose qui me tient à cœur. Une fois arriver à Piccadilly, je le somme de fermer les yeux.

« Quoi ? Mais quel est l'intérêt ? Si tu as quelque chose à me montrer, il ne vaut pas mieux que je garde les yeux ouverts ? »

« C'est parce que je veux préserver la surprise jusqu'au bout ! Aller arrête d'être lâche et ferme les yeux, je te guiderai jusqu'à l'endroit où je veux t'amener et je ferai bien attention à ce que tu ne rentres dans personne, c'est promis ! Fais-moi confiance. »

Ma dernière phrase semble le rassurer. Une fois ses yeux clos, je le conduis par la main jusqu'à destination, tout en faisant attention à ignorer du mieux que je peux l'étrange sensation qui me parcourt à ce contact. Je me demande si lui aussi ressent ces milliers de décharges qui me traversent le corps lorsque ma peau rencontre la sienne…

Sans doute pas. C'est encore mon imagination qui divague et me fait ressentir des choses que je ne devrais pas ressentir. Il faut que je me calme. Heureusement, nous arrivons en face de la boutique qui m'intéresse et je peux enfin lâcher sa main. Maintenant, il faut que je me reconcentre sur ce qui est vraiment important.

« C'est bon tu peux ouvrir les yeux ! » m'exclamé-je alors.

Il les ouvre et j'ai l'impression d'avoir fait le bon choix en l'amenant ici. Son regard au début un peu appréhensif s'illumine et un beau sourire se dessine. Il se tourne vers moi, et à ce moment-là, je ne sais pas si c'est moi où l'endroit où nous sommes qui le fait sourire.

« Tu m'as emmené à une librairie ? » demande-t-il l'air comblé.

« Et pas n'importe laquelle ! Hartchards est la plus vieille librairie de Londres, elle date de la fin du 18e siècle. Les rayons de livre s'étalent sur quatre étages et tu peux vraiment y trouver de tout ! Bien sûr, il ne faut pas que tu t'attendes à voir des illustrations mouvantes ou des livres qui volent, mais j'ai toujours trouvé qu'il y avait un certain charme à observer des rayons de livres calmes et dociles. »

« Tu sais que je n'ai jamais été dans une autre librairie que Fleury et Bott ? » m'informe-t-il alors qu'on pénètre le lieu. « Et comme j'y ai passé pas mal de temps on peut dire que j'ai fini par la connaître par cœur. Cela faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais retrouvé entouré par autant de livres inconnus… »

Son regard est alors indescriptible : un mélange d'admiration, d'envie, et de joie pure et simple.

« C'est superbe… »

« Même si c'est de la littérature moldue ? »

« Pour écrire, on peut se contenter d'utiliser sa tête et ses doigts, nan ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi des moldus ne pourraient pas y arriver ! »

Sa remarque me fait rire et je l'accompagne dans son exploration des livres moldus le cœur un peu plus léger. On se balade dans les différentes sections et je le briefe un peu sur les auteurs moldus classiques et ceux qui le sont un peu moins. Je dois avouer que ça fait plaisir de le voir s'intéresser à mon monde et j'ai l'impression qu'après toutes ces visites, il a appris à davantage respecter les moldus.

Après avoir fait le tour des rayons, nous sortons de la librairie le sourire aux lèvres ; il n'y a vraiment que Drago pour aimer visiter un lieu rempli de livres autant que moi ! C'est agréable de ne pas se sentir juger pour ma passion pour une fois… Et c'est agréable de pouvoir lui faire plaisir à ce point, il le mérite. Quand je repense à l'homme froid et défaitiste qu'il était il y a encore quelques mois, j'ai du mal à y voir la même personne…

« On fait quoi maintenant ? » me demande-t-il alors, l'air enthousiaste.

« Eh bien, on commence à se rapprocher de l'heure du diner là. Ça te dirait de prendre une glace près des bords de la Tamise pour bien finir la journée ? »

« Bonne idée ! En espérant que les glaces moldues soient mangeables. »

« Ah ça oui ! Je parie que tu vas adorer. »

« Tu es beaucoup trop sûre de toi Hermione… »

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, assis sur un banc face à la tamise, nous profitons du spectacle des gens et des bateaux qui passent devant nous tout en dégustant notre glace. Je n'en reviens pas de voir que l'après-midi soit passée aussi vite ! J'ai envie de profiter de ce dernier moment à deux du mieux que je peux…

« Alors ? » finis-je par demander à Drago, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Je sais très bien qu'il aime sa glace, vu les bruits de satisfaction que je l'ai entendu faire quand il l'a goutée, mais je crois que je ne serai pleinement satisfaite que lorsqu'il l'aura reconnu.

« Tu sais que tu es insupportable quand tu as raison Granger ? Ça me fait du mal de l'admettre mais cette glace n'est pas si mauvaise que ça… »

« C'est tout ? Dis plutôt qu'elle est délicieuse ! »

« Oui bon j'avoue, elle est délicieuse, tu es contente ? »

« Je savais que ça te plairait ! »

« C'est bon ? Tu as fini de t'offrir des fleurs ? Je croyais que tu voulais fêter mon anniversaire, pas me montrer à quel point tu sais tout mieux que tout le monde ! » maugrée-t-il, déçu de devoir une nouvelle fois reconnaître ma victoire.

« Pas mieux que tout le monde, mieux que _toi_. » continué-je à me moquer.

Sauf que là, je suis peut-être allée un peu loin. Drago se tourne vers moi le regard vif, et sans que je n'y comprenne rien, il me pique ma glace des mains et me la plante sur le nez ! Il me regarde un sourire fier aux lèvres et éclate de rire, avant de s'arrêter soudainement, sans doute en voyant que je ne suis pas _du tout_ en train de rigoler.

« Qu'est-ce que… tu viens de faire ? » demandé-je consternée.

« Oups, j'ai glissé. »

Son sourire diabolique finit de me faire perdre tout mon calme. Le plus rapidement possible, je récupère ma glace et la plonge sur ses cheveux. Voir le marron du chocolat se déverser dans le blond de ses mèches me fait bien plus plaisir que je ne l'aurais imaginé, alors à mon tour, je me laisse aller et me met à rire.

« Que… quoi ? » réplique-t-il sous le choc.

« Oups, il faut croire que j'ai glissé moi aussi… »

« Tu l'auras voulu… »

Cette fois-ci, il se penche vers moi, prend sa glace et badigeonne mon visage avec.

J'étouffe un cri, et j'essaye de me protéger tant bien que mal avec ma propre glace et mon autre main, mais il parvient à récupérer ma glace, à la jeter par terre, puis à me bloquer les bras de sa main gauche. Il est beaucoup plus agile et fort que moi, et c'est terriblement agaçant… Je tente de reculer pour me défendre dans un mouvement désespéré, mais je ne parviens qu'à m'étaler entièrement sur le banc tout en l'entrainant dans ma chute. Et nous voilà tous les deux allongés sur le banc, mon visage et ses cheveux trempés de glace.

Notre première réaction est d'éclater de rire simultanément, mais au bout d'un moment, on finit par se rendre compte de la situation.

Lui au-dessus, moi en dessous.

Je crois que j'ai oublié comment faire pour respirer.

Il relâche mes mains et laisse tomber à son tour sa glace par terre, ce qui lui permet de s'appuyer sur ses coudes et de me laisser respirer, enfin si tant est que je sache ce que ça veut dire… J'inspire et expire beaucoup plus rapidement qu'à l'accoutumée, et je peux entendre mon cœur rebondir fortement dans ma poitrine. Je pouvais sentir le sien aussi, avant qu'il ne se relève un peu. On était donc si proche que ça ?

Dans un geste de délicatesse infinie, il approche sa main droite de mon visage. Je ferme les yeux instinctivement et le sens écarter quelques gouttes de glace fondue sur mon visage. Je rouvre les yeux doucement et rencontre son regard d'argent et son sourire amusé.

Pourquoi est-ce que je me sens aussi bien dans cette position ?... Je ne peux pas faire ça, c'est vraiment n'importe quoi. Ron, Ron, Ron. Mariage à ne pas briser. Amitié à conserver. Il faut que ça s'arrête tout de suite. Je racle ma gorge et, comme je l'avais espéré, tout est fini. Son sourire disparait, il se relève, m'aide à me relever, et la magie du moment est brisée.

Il me tend un mouchoir en tissu qu'il avait dans sa poche, avec lequel j'essuie mon visage. J'utilise ensuite un sort pour enlever la glace qui dégoulinait encore sur ses cheveux, et nous voilà de nouveau intacts, comme si rien de tout ça ne s'était passé. Comme si on ne venait pas de passer un des moments les plus agréables de notre vie, à juste faire les gamins insouciants, à rire, et à se tenir proches l'un de l'autre.

Comme si je n'avais pas remarqué à quel point nos corps s'emboitaient bien, comme si je n'avais pas senti son érection contre ma cuisse, et comme si lui n'avait pas vu que mes pupilles étaient sans doute bien plus dilatées que d'habitude.

Non, il vaut mieux ignorer tout ça, parce que nous sommes amis, et partenaires de travail, et que je suis mariée, et que ce ne serait vraiment pas raisonnable de penser à autre chose…

Heureusement que Drago finit par briser le silence en prenant la parole, parce que je ne pense pas que j'en aurais été capable.

« Merci Hermione, j'ai vraiment passé une très bonne journée. »

« Moi aussi… Mais ce n'est pas tout à fait fini. Déjà il reste le diner, et puis avant ça j'ai quelque chose à te donner. »

Il me regarde avec curiosité tandis que je sors le cadeau que j'ai emballé soigneusement ce matin. Je lui tends et le laisse l'ouvrir délicatement. Il en sort un joli exemplaire d _'Orgueil et Préjugés_ de Jane Austen que j'ai choisi tout spécialement pour lui.

« C'est un roman moldu qui raconte une histoire d'amour. En plus, l'auteur fait une satire de son époque et elle maitrise une ironie cinglante, ça devrait te plaire ! Je ne veux pas trop en dire, mais je pense que tu t'y retrouveras dedans, même si c'est écrit par une femme… On en parlera après ! »

« Mon premier roman moldu ! J'ai hâte de lire ça, merci beaucoup… »

Vraiment comment faire pour résister à un aussi beau sourire ? Cet homme va finir par me tuer… Il se tourne alors vers la Tamise et me parle les yeux dans le vide.

« La dernière personne qui m'avait offert un livre, c'était Astoria… Ça remonte à si loin maintenant. »

Ah. La fameuse Astoria… S'il y a bien un sujet sur lequel Drago ne s'est pas tant confié que ça, c'est celui-là. Mes connaissances à ce sujet viennent pour la plupart de Daphné, de ce que j'ai appris de Drago en le suivant, et le reste vient des quelques détails lâchés de temps à autres lors de nos confidences. Je n'ai jamais vraiment osé lui poser de questions à ce sujet, mais ce soir, après la journée que nous venons de passer, ça me semble presque approprié… J'ai besoin de savoir où il en est.

« Drago, je peux te poser une question ? »

Son regard revient sur moi et son sourire réapparait, comme toujours. « Tu veux rejouer à vérité ou vérité ? »

« Non, là je veux que tu puisses ne pas répondre si tu en as envie. Je veux que ça vienne de toi. »

« Ah d'accord, ça a l'air sérieux tout ça. Et bien vas-y, je t'écoute. Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? »

« Et bien en fait un jour, alors que je t'écoutais discuter avec Ambre, je t'ai entendu dire quelque chose d'assez étonnant… Tu disais… Tu disais que tu voulais 'en finir' avec Astoria. Sur le moment, j'avais un peu interprété ça n'importe comment, et maintenant que j'ai appris à te connaître mieux, je sais que c'est faux, mais je dois avouer que je ne sais toujours pas ce que ça veut dire… »

« En finir avec Astoria ? Je ne me souviens pas avoir dit ça, mais laisse-moi réfléchir… Je ne disais pas ça ironiquement ? »

« Non, tu étais très sérieux. Tu disais que tu avais besoin d'argent pour ça. »

« D'argent ? Ah mais oui bien sûr ! »

Il pousse un petit rire et reprend.

« Tu t'inquiètes vraiment pour pas grand-chose ! Je pense que je parlais du dernier élément qui me lie encore à Astoria, celui qui m'empêche de passer complètement à autre chose. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demandé-je abruptement.

Son regard se perd à nouveau dans le vague, il semble soudainement triste. Instinctivement, je prends sa main dans la mienne, comme pour le réconforter, et il sert automatiquement ses doigts dans les miens.

« La bague de fiançailles que je lui avais donnée. Elle appartenait à ma mère, je l'ai récupérée à sa mort. Tu comprendras que cet objet ne m'est pas tant précieux pour sa valeur monétaire (qui est tout de même importante), que pour sa valeur sentimentale. Et évidemment, la première chose qu'Astoria a faite en apprenant que je rompais nos fiançailles, c'était de vendre cette bague. Et ce fut le début de l'enfer pour moi… »

Je caresse sa main avec mon pouce pour lui donner du courage, parce que je veux l'entendre, je veux le connaître entièrement, le comprendre, et je veux que ça vienne de lui.

« Une fois qu'elle a vendu la bague, elle a commencé à répandre des rumeurs sur moi, sur notre séparation. Elle a tout fait pour qu'on me déteste. Père m'en a voulu d'avoir terni son nom et c'est à ce moment-là qu'il a bloqué tous mes comptes. Ma vie a basculé du tout au tout sans que je m'y attende, et j'ai vécu les pires mois de ma vie à essayer de retrouver un peu de dignité et d'obtenir assez d'argent pour vivre et récupérer ce que j'avais perdu. »

« Tu y arriveras. » affirmé-je alors. « J'ai tout organisé pour le procès contre ton père et notre journal va bientôt ouvrir. Je pense vraiment que ça peut marcher tu sais ! Je me rends bien compte que pour toi c'est une tentative un peu désespérée, mais moi j'y crois vraiment ! »

« Merci d'y croire pour nous deux… »

Et lorsqu'il me regarde à cet instant-là, je me sens perdue. Ses yeux sont tellement profonds et passionnés, j'ai l'impression qu'ils sont une entité à part entière, prêts à m'embraser… Je donnerai tout pour qu'il m'embrasse…

Mais non. Je ne peux pas croire que je l'aime.

Tout ça c'est l'effet du manque de Ron, je n'avais plus l'habitude d'être aussi proche d'un garçon, mais ça ne veut rien dire. Rien du tout.

Je crois qu'il vient de regarder mes lèvres, mais je dois me tromper. Il faut que je me trompe.

Je fais n'importe quoi.

Effrayée à l'idée de ce qui pourrait se passer, je relâche sa main et me lève soudainement pour remettre mes idées au clair.

« Hermione ? »

« Oui, euh, il faut qu'on aille au restaurant, l'heure du diner approche ! Tu viens ? »

Son regard déçu me brise le cœur, mais je fais tout pour l'ignorer. Je commence à devenir forte à ce jeu-là.

« Allons-y. »

* * *

 **Et voilà pour ce long chapitre ! S'il me reste encore quelques lecteurs, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire pour me donner votre avis !**

 **Comme d'habitude, je remercie chaleureusement toutes les personnes qui suivent l'histoire, l'ont mise en favoris, et celles qui prennent le temps de commenter !**

 **A la prochaine !**


	24. Chapter 24

Lorsque nous arrivons devant le Royal Fish and Chips, Harry et Ginny nous y attendent déjà. J'embrasse mes amis, et Drago les salue en leur serrant la main tandis qu'ils lui souhaitent un joyeux anniversaire. Si ça le rend mal à l'aise, il arrive à le cacher sans problème, ce qui est assez logique quand on sait qu'on lui a appris depuis tout petit à contrôler ses émotions et à se montrer sociable lorsque cela lui était demandé. Comme quoi, l'éducation des sang-purs peut se révéler utile (du moment qu'on n'en retient pas l'idéologie...) !

Je suis soulagée de voir que Ron n'est pas avec eux : cela faciliterait grandement les choses si la soirée se passait sans lui… A 20h précise, alors que nous nous apprêtons à entrer dans le restaurant, Ambre arrive et il n'y a toujours aucun signe de Ron : est-ce que je peux me permettre de croire que la chance serait de mon côté pour une fois ?

Je fais rapidement les présentations entre mes amis et elle, et elle nous salue tous les uns après les autres avec un adorable sourire avant de sauter dans les bras de Drago pour lui souhaiter un bon anniversaire. Il semble tout d'abord un peu décontenancé par ce grand geste d'affection, mais très vite, il la sert contre lui et la remercie chaleureusement.

« Vous êtes ensembles tous les deux ? » demande alors Ginny, plus curieuse que jamais.

Ambre s'écarte automatiquement de Drago et part dans un de ses fameux éclats de rire.

« Drago et moi ? Quelle drôle idée ! Non, on est juste ami ! »

« Tu trouves ça si drôle que ça ? C'en est presque vexant. J'ai pourtant un charme irrésistible ! » s'insurge le dit-ami.

« Oh mais il ne faut pas te vexer pour si peu Drago, ce n'est pas parce que je résiste à ton charme que celui-ci est _totalement_ inexistant… » le rassure-t-elle en plaisantant, avant de lui faire un bisou sur la joue.

« Ah bah merci, je me sens tout de suite mieux là ! » ironise-t-il. « Personne ne me reconnait à ma juste valeur de toute façon, vous êtes tous complètement aveugles. »

« Fais gaffe à tes chevilles Malefoy, tu risques de ne pas pouvoir passer la porte si tu continues comme ça ! » intervient Harry d'un ton moqueur.

« C'est gentil de t'inquiéter pour ça Potter, mais ça ira. Par contre j'imagine que les tiennent ont dû pas mal enfler depuis la fin de la guerre, à force de te voir en couverture des journaux avec ce stupide sourire empli de fierté ? »

« Non ça va, je m'en sors plutôt bien de ce point de vue-là, merci, mais ça me flatte de voir que tu suis aussi avidement mes apparitions dans les journaux ! »

« Ah la la, les garçons et leurs concours de testostérones… Vous n'êtes pas croyable ! » les coupe Ginny, sans doute autant agacée que moi par leur rivalité gamine. « Que diriez-vous d'entrer dans le restaurant et de vous assoir à la place ? »

« Oui bonne idée, allons-y ! » répliqué-je en ouvrant la porte et en faisant signe à mes amis d'entrer. Drago et Harry se défient du regard une dernière fois, avant de pénétrer dans le restaurant à leur tour.

Une fois tout le monde à l'intérieur, je profite du fait que Drago soit juste devant moi pour lui glisser une remarque à l'oreille : « Je compte sur toi pour arrêter de le provoquer ! »

Il a tout d'abord l'air surpris puis il se tourne vers moi et me répond à voix basse pour être discret : « Mais ça va, je n'étais pas sérieux et je ne pense pas qu'il l'était non plus, et puis c'est mon anniversaire nan ? Je devrais avoir le droit de m'amuser comme je le souhaite ! »

Je secoue la tête d'un air réprobateur avant de m'assoir à la table ronde indiquée par le serveur. Drago s'installe entre Ambre et moi, et c'est alors Harry, placé en face de nous, qui prend la parole.

« Bon, je m'excuse pour ma remarque Malefoy, je ne voulais pas me montrer blessant le jour de ton anniversaire » affirme-t-il avant de se tourner vers Ginny l'air de dire « _tu es contente ?_ ».

J'échange un regard avec cette dernière qui me fait un clin d'œil discret, me faisant comprendre que je ne suis pas la seule à avoir tout mis en oeuvre pour que le diner se passe bien ce soir : ça fait plaisir de voir qu'au moins une personne est de mon côté !

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça Potter, je ne suis pas prêt de me vexer pour si peu ! »

« Et si tout le monde s'appelait par son prénom ce soir, ça pourrait être plus conviviale non ? » suggéré-je avec espoir.

« Ça me va. » approuve Harry. « Alors, dis-moi, _Drago_ , il parait que tu es devenu le nouveau collègue d'Hermione ? »

« Il parait en effet, _Harry_. » rétorque-t-il, un sourire moqueur au coin des lèvres. Je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment mieux quand ils s'appellent pas leurs prénoms finalement…

« Et ça va, tu n'as pas trop de mal à la supporter pendant des journées entières ? »

Etonnamment, Drago rit à cette remarque, et moi, pas du tout.

« Disons qu'il y a plus marrant que de devoir faire des travaux manuels avec une sorcière obsédée par le travail qui passe son temps à donner des directives ! En plus, pas moyen de passer le temps en discutant des derniers matchs de Quidditch puisque, selon elle, parler d'une activité aussi futile est ' _une pure perte de temps'_. » se moque-t-il, allant jusqu'à imiter une voix de donneuse de leçon _très_ éloignée de ma propre voix.

C'est maintenant au tour d'Harry de rire, suivi par Ambre. Je vois Ginny esquisser un sourire, mais mon regard noir l'a sans doute dissuadée de les rejoindre. Qui aurait cru que ces deux anciens ennemis trouveraient un terrain d'entente en se moquant de moi ?

« Bon ça va les garçons, je ne vous dérange pas ? »

« Non ça va ! » répliquent-ils en même temps d'une voix angélique.

Ce diner n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée que ça finalement. Je crois que j'aurai une conversation avec chacun d'entre eux séparément après le repas, histoire de leur apprendre les bonnes manières…

« Et sinon, tu défends quelle équipe de Quidditch ? » demande soudainement Harry avec grand sérieux à Drago. Ça sonne presque comme un test ; fais gaffe à ta réponse Drago…

« Les Harpies de Holyhead évidemment ! Et je ne dis pas ça juste parce que ta dulcinée en fait partie, ou parce que cette équipe comporte les joueuses les plus agréables à regarder (même si c'est le cas), mais parce que je les trouve véritablement très douées ! Pas toi ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois, je ne rate aucun de leur match ! »

Harry se tourne alors vers Ginny pour l'embrasser doucement sur la joue. « Et je ne raterai ça pour rien au monde… »

« Tu as de la chance, ça fait tellement longtemps que je ne suis pas allé à un match… » commente Drago, d'un air lassé.

« Pourquoi ça ? »

« Eh bien disons que je ne suis _étonnamment_ plus trop le bienvenu dans ce genre d'évènements depuis quelques années maintenant… Je suis sans doute autant détesté par le monde magique que tu en es aimé en fait ! » explique-t-il avec sarcasme. « Enfin bon, je n'ai pas à me plaindre, j'imagine que je l'ai bien cherché. Et puis j'ai appris à me contenter des images sur les journaux des lendemains de match. »

« Ah mais tu sais, grâce à Ginny et à mon statut, je peux obtenir à peu près autant de place que je veux et pour n'importe quel emplacement. Je pourrais toujours demander une place en plus pour un match si ça te dit ! »

« On pourrait même te donner du polynectar ! » avance Ginny l'air enthousiaste. « Parfois Harry en prend pour ne pas être dérangé. »

« C'est vraiment gentil, mais je n'ai pas envie que vous vous sentiez forcés de m'aider… Je ne suis pas sûr de le mériter, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais déjà été sympa avec vous par le passé. »

« Eh bah dis donc, qui aurait cru que Drago Malefoy puisse refuser une faveur sous prétexte qu'il pense ne pas la mériter ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de lui Hermione ? A moins que ce soit toi, Ambre, qui l'ait fait radicalement changer depuis qu'il a quitté Poudlard ? » s'amuse à constater Ginny.

« Ah non, je l'ai toujours connu comme ça pour ma part ! » affirme Ambre avec aplomb.

« Que je sois le même qu'à Poudlard ou pas ne change rien », reprend Drago, « je n'ai juste pas envie de vous déranger pour ça. »

« Ecoute Male… euh, Drago » intervient alors Harry. « Je sais qu'on n'était pas vraiment ami-ami à Poudlard, mais malgré ce que tu sembles penser, j'aimerais que ça change. Hermione a l'air de beaucoup t'apprécier, et tu as été là pour elle dans une période où elle en avait besoin, alors j'aimerais qu'on puisse tous repartir à zéro et que tu acceptes ce cadeau qui ne me coûte rien. Et pareil pour toi Ambre, si tu veux quelque chose n'hésite pas à nous le demander. Tous les amis d'Hermione sont aussi nos amis ! »

« Oui, et un peu plus de fille dans le groupe, ça ne fait jamais de mal ! » affirme Ginny à l'intention d'Ambre avec enthousiasme.

« Vous êtes adorables ! »

« Je ne l'aurais peut-être pas dit comme ça, mais Ambre a raison. C'est très gentil de votre part. » ajoute Drago en esquissant un léger sourire.

« Ah non c'est normal ! Et puis si ça fait plaisir à Hermione, ça nous fait plaisir aussi » reprend Ginny.

Drago se tourne alors vers moi avec un sourire plus affirmé et me dit : « Eh bah dis donc, tu as de la chance d'être aussi bien entourée ! »

« Oui je sais, j'ai les meilleurs amis du monde ! »

« En parlant d'amis, regardez qui arrive ! » lance alors Harry avec surprise.

Etant donné qu'il se trouve pile face à moi, je ne peux pas voir la personne dont il parle, mais je ne peux que trop bien imaginer qui cela peut être…

« Ah mais tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu l'avais invité ! C'est super Hermione, je ne savais pas que vous vous reparliez. Ça veut dire que vous vous êtes remis ensemble ? » me demande Ginny, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Eh bien, c'est un peu plus compliqué que ça… »

Avant que je puisse lui répondre, Ron se tient debout à côté de notre table, un regard haineux dirigé vers Drago, auquel Drago répond par un sourire terriblement moqueur. _Youpi_. Je sens que toutes les chances qu'on avait de passer une bonne soirée viennent de s'envoler en fumée, et tout ça, c'est encore de ma faute… Foutu karma.

* * *

 **Ron is back in the game ! Et oui, vous pensiez vraiment que le diner se passerait aussi bien et aussi facilement ? Et bien non, Hermione va devoir une nouvelle fois assumer les conséquences de ses actes !**

 **Ce chapitre n'est pas très long mais je me rattraperai en postant la fin du diner dans la semaine ! J'espère que les premières interactions entre les personnages vous ont plu ! Ambre pour l'instant ne s'est pas trop exprimé mais ça viendra ;)**

 **Je tiens à remercier ceux qui ont commenté le dernier chapitre, ça m'a fait très plaisir de voir qu'il reste des lecteurs intéressés par mon histoire !**

 **Maintenant voici les réponses aux reviewers qui n'ont pas de compte :**

 **Fandetwilight : ravie d'apprendre que ça te fait plaisir de me retrouver, ça me fait moi-même très plaisir de recommencer à écrire et poster des chapitres ! Ce chapitre n'était pas très riche en moments Dramione, mais ça viendra, et en effet, il va bien falloir que l'un des deux cède à un moment... J'espère que ce début de diner t'a plu et t'a donné envie de lire la suite ! Merci pour ta review !**

 **Kochkargan : merci beaucoup pour tes reviews ! Je crois que tu viens de te créer un compte mais je tenais à répondre à ton premier commentaire ici, parce que ça en intéressera peut-être d'autre ! Je ne sais pas encore quand je vais publier la fin de cette histoire puisque j'ai un rythme d'écriture et de publication malheureusement assez aléatoire, mais il ne me reste que cinq chapitres à écrire avant la fin alors ça ne devrait pas être dans si longtemps que ça ! Je ne peux rien affirmer, mais normalement je l'aurais fini avant cet été ;)**


	25. Chapter 25

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Vérifiez que vous avez bien lu mon dernier chapitre posté dimanche soir avant de lire celui-ci pour être sûrs de tout comprendre.**

 **Si vous l'avez déjà lu, je vous laisse avec cette deuxième partie du diner d'anniversaire de Drago,** **enjoy !**

* * *

Depuis que Ron se tient à côté de nous, un silence gênant règne à notre table. La tension entre Drago et lui est presque palpable, et personne ne semble être prêt à intervenir.

« Euh… Bonsoir Ron ! » avancé-je pour essayer de détendre la situation, un peu lamentablement je dois dire.

Il détourne enfin le regard de Drago pour me saluer froidement, avant d'aller dire bonjour à Ginny et Harry, et de se présenter à Ambre.

« Je suis Ron, le _mari_ d'Hermione, et toi tu es ? »

« Ambre, une amie de Drago et Hermione, ravie de te rencontrer Ron ! » lance-t-elle avec son éternelle voix acidulée qui respire la joie de vivre. Heureusement qu'elle est là pour apporter un peu de bonne humeur…

« Tu es amie avec ce serpent toi aussi ? » l'interroge-t-il les sourcils froncés, comme si ça lui paraissait complètement inconcevable qu'une fille aussi mignonne puisse avoir de telles fréquentations. Avant de recevoir sa réponse, il s'installe à la place vide à côté d'elle, et prend bien soin d'ignorer mon regard.

« Oh oui, même si je ne l'aurais pas appelé comme ça ! » s'amuse-t-elle. « Drago a toujours été adorable avec moi, même s'il était nettement plus grincheux avant de devenir ami avec Hermione. Ça doit faire environ un an qu'on se connait, c'est ça Drago ? »

« Oui à peu près. On a appris à se connaître en discutant à Fleury et Bott, puisqu'il n'y avait quasiment jamais personne d'autres que moi aux horaires pas possibles auxquels elle travaille ! C'est même elle qui a fini par m'avoir un boulot là-bas. »

« En même temps, rares sont les clients qui ont l'habitude de venir tous les jours de la semaine à _6h00 du matin_ pour s'acheter des livres ! »

« Tu travailles à la librairie toi aussi ? » reprend Ron, encore une fois à la recherche de l'attention d'Ambre. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? Je me demande s'il essaye d'être poli, ou s'il fait juste ça pour m'énerver…

« Oui ! C'est un des petits boulots que je fais depuis un peu plus d'un an maintenant, afin d'économiser de l'argent pour la librairie que je compte ouvrir plus tard ! Mais bon, je crois que je me suis un peu leurrée… »

« Comment ça ? »

Il n'a toujours pas adressé un seul mot à Drago depuis qu'il est entré dans le restaurant. Je lance un regarde désolé à ce dernier qui me fait signe que ce n'est pas grave, j'imagine qu'il s'attendait à pire…

« Eh bien je suis partie des Etats-Unis dès que j'ai eu mon diplôme, pour prouver à mes parents que je pouvais très bien me débrouiller seule et réussir à économiser de l'argent par moi-même. Sauf qu'en fait, économiser se révèle beaucoup plus compliqué que prévu ! La quasi-totalité de ce que je gagne part dans le loyer, les taxes, la nourriture, les vêtements… Heureusement que j'ai accès à tous les livres que je veux gratuitement, sinon je ne sais pas comment je m'en sortirais ! »

« Je te trouve très courageuse d'être partie de chez toi comme ça, c'est très impressionnant. » la complimente Ron en souriant. Mais à quoi joue-t-il ? Il se tourne alors vers moi d'un air soudainement plus froid. « J'en connais d'autres qui sont parties de chez elles pour des raisons beaucoup plus lâches. »

Je sens mes joues rougir instantanément et je ne peux que baisser les yeux, honteuse.

« Et parler d'une personne qui se tient en face de toi par des sous-entendus, ce n'est pas lâche peut-être ? » demande à ma grande surprise Drago, la rage dans la voix, laissant Ron totalement abasourdi.

« Vous avez décidé ? » intervient soudainement un serveur, nous prenant tous au dépourvu. Je me rends compte qu'avec toutes ces conversation étranges et tendues, personne n'a pris le temps de regarder le menu. En même temps, le choix n'est pas compliqué.

« Ce sera un fish and chips pour tout le monde et une bonne bouteille de Chardonnay s'il vous plait ! » assuré-je au serveur qui hoche la tête et récupère nos cartes avant de retourner aux cuisines. « Tu verras Drago, c'est un plat typiquement londonien et ils sont particulièrement bons ici, je pense que ça te plaira. »

« Et qu'est-ce qui te dit que je veux un fish and trucs moi aussi ? » s'insurge Ron.

Nan mais j'y crois pas, il a vraiment décidé de gâcher cette soirée jusqu'au bout ? Et moi qui pensais qu'il était prêt à se calmer après notre conversation d'hier…

« Bon écoute la belette, personne ne t'a forcé à venir ici. Si tu n'as pas envie de prendre la spécialité du restaurant conseillée par ta propre _femme_ , tu peux t'en aller, on se passera très bien de toi. »

« Non c'est bon, je préfère rester ici, ça me fait _tellement_ plaisir d'être là pour ton anniversaire ! » réplique Ron d'une voix ironique.

« Bon vous allez arrêter tous les deux ? Surtout toi Ron, ton attitude est lamentable ! » intervient Ginny, l'air déçue de son frère.

« Ginny a raison, Ron. Si tu es venu uniquement pour instaurer une mauvaise humeur, tu peux t'en aller. On est là pour l'anniversaire de Drago, pour découvrir les nouveaux amis d'Hermione, et pour passer un bon moment tous ensemble, alors pourquoi tu t'acharnes à vouloir instaurer cette tension ? »

« Ah parce que tout ça vous semble normal à vous ? D'être à table ensemble pour fêter l'anniversaire de ce _Mangemort_ contre qui on se battait encore il y a moins de dix ans ? » crache-t-il plein de haine.

« La guerre est finie Ron, il faut que tu apprennes à mettre ce passé de côté ! Si Hermione est devenu amie avec lui, ce n'est pas pour rien, il a changé. On a tous changé. Il faut que tu l'acceptes. »

Contre toute attente, c'est alors Ambre qui prend la parole et nous surprend tous par une phrase qui semble pourtant tout à fait innocente : « Ah parce que vous avez participé à la guerre vous aussi ? »

« Pardon ? » demande en même temps Harry, Ron et Ginny, complètement ahuris.

« Bah oui, vous arrêtez pas de parler de la guerre depuis tout à l'heure… Je sais que Drago a participé à la guerre du côté des Mangemorts, et Hermione, du côté des Aurores. Mais vous alors, vous étiez du côté d'Hermione c'est ça ? »

A part Drago, tout le monde semble stupéfait, comme s'ils se demandaient s'il s'agit d'une blague ou non, et j'avoue que moi aussi je ne comprends pas trop…

« Tu ne les reconnais pas Ambre ? » demandé-je avec étonnement.

« Je devrais ? Tu sais, je ne suis pas vraiment au courant de tout ce qu'il s'est passé pendant la guerre, mes parents m'ont fait scolariser aux Etats-Unis dès qu'ils ont appris qu'il y avait des problèmes à Poudlard, et puis comme je ne lis pas les journaux sorciers... »

« Ah mais oui ! Et en plus, comme tu es plus jeune que nous, tu n'as jamais vraiment eu l'occasion d'entendre parler de nous avant la guerre, c'est ça ? » demandé-je, stupéfaite par cette découverte.

J'avoue que je ne m'étais jamais vraiment demandé pourquoi elle ne m'avait pas reconnu la première fois qu'on s'était rencontré. A l'époque, je pensais qu'elle n'était pas très maligne alors je n'avais pas trouvé ça si étonnant, et après ça m'était complètement sorti de la tête. Mais jamais je n'aurais pu penser qu'elle ne reconnaitrait pas Harry !

« Oui ! En fait je n'ai même pas passé un an à Poudlard. Mes parents ont tout de suite déménagé quand ils ont appris qu'il y avait eu un mort au cours du tournoi des Trois Sorciers qui s'est déroulé pendant ma première année. Après ça, je suis allée à Ilvermorny aux Etats-Unis ! Finalement, je me dis que j'ai eu de la chance qu'ils prennent cette décision aussi vite, parce qu'à ce que j'en ai compris, Poudlard n'était pas l'endroit idéal pour les enfants de Non-Maj', ou les 'né-moldus' comme vous les appelez… »

« Ah parce que tu es une né-moldue ? Et tu es quand même amie avec ce serpent ? Tu sais ce que ça veut dire que d'avoir été _Mangemort_ pendant la guerre ? » intervient à nouveau Ron, toujours aussi haineux.

« Oui, je sais très bien, Drago m'a tout expliqué ! Mais je connais assez bien Drago pour lui pardonner ce qu'il a fait et être son amie. Et puis ses préjugés sur les enfants de Non-Maj' ont changé du tout au tout, alors ça me convient ! »

« Merci Ambre… » dit alors Drago, ayant l'air sincèrement touché par sa déclaration. A ces mots, un serveur arrive avec la bouteille de Chardonnay et nous en sert un verre à tous. Un autre arrive avec nos plats, et le repas peut véritablement commencer.

Alors que j'explique à Drago comment se mange un fish and chips, Ginny interroge Ambre à son tour : « Il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends toujours pas… Si tu étais là pendant le tournoi des Trois Sorciers, tu as forcément entendu parler d'Harry Potter, nan ? »

« Ah oui, le délinquant qui avait réussi à participer au tournoi sans avoir l'âge requis ? Tout le monde ne parlait que de ça ! J'ai appris après ça qu'il avait eu un rôle très important pendant la guerre et qu'il était maintenant considéré comme une sorte de sauveur. J'avoue que j'étais tellement surprise en découvrant le monde magique en première année que je n'avais pas trop fait gaffe à lui. Pourquoi ? »

A ces mots, Harry éclate de rire. Il s'agit sans doute de la première sorcière depuis sa première année qui ne le reconnait pas. Ambre a l'air déconcerté par sa réaction ce qui la pousse à se tourner vers Drago en quête d'explication.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de drôle ? »

« Et bien en fait le fameux 'Harry Potter', aussi connu comme le 'survivant', 'l'élu', ou tous pleins d'autres surnoms débiles, c'est le jeune homme qui se tient en face de toi avec ses lunettes rondes, et sa fameuse cicatrice. Quant à Hermione et la belette à tes côtés, il s'agit de ses meilleurs amis. A eux trois, ils formaient le Trio d'or, renommé 'Trio des losers' par mes soins à l'époque. Et Ginny que tu vois là, est la sœur de la belette, ce que tu as sans doute remarqué en voyant l'étrange et unique couleur de leurs cheveux, et elle est mariée au Survivant maintenant. Elle s'est aussi battue du côté des Aurores pendant la guerre. »

« Waah… Vous êtes tous de vrais héros en fait ! »

« Oui, on peut dire ça ! » se vante alors Ron, me faisant lever les yeux au ciel.

« Vous avez dû vivre tellement d'aventures ! Moi, j'ai toujours été surprotégée par mes parents, c'est pour ça que j'ai voulu tenter l'expérience de venir vivre seule à Londres pour préparer mon rêve, mais même ça je n'ai pas réussi à le faire… Et maintenant je vais être obligée de rentrer vivre chez mes parents aux Etats-Unis. »

« Tu n'as pas à nous envier, ce n'était pas si marrant que ça tu sais… La guerre n'est pas une 'aventure', c'est une expérience terrible et terrifiante qui te marque pour toujours. Pas le genre d'expérience que tu as envie de vivre quand tu es adolescente… » lui répondis-je tristement, les yeux dans le vague.

Je sens soudainement une main caresser la mienne sous la table. Drago. Toujours là quand j'en ai besoin. Il n'a même pas besoin de mot pour me montrer son soutient, pour me montrer que je compte pour lui. Je sers ses doigts dans les miens et lui adresse un sourire, avant de recommencer à manger. Je suis d'ailleurs ravie de voir que tout le monde a l'air d'apprécier le repas.

Je me reconcentre sur la conversation, pour découvrir sans grand étonnement que Ron s'intéresse encore à Ambre.

« Tu sais, il ne faut pas que tu te décourages pour ton rêve ! Tu es peut-être allée un peu vite en pensant pouvoir tout faire toute seule en un an, mais tu finiras par y arriver, j'en suis sûr ! » affirme-t-il, la bouche pleine de frites, fidèle à lui-même en somme.

Ça n'a pas l'air de la déranger. Au contraire, Ambre rigole gentiment avant de remercier Ron pour ses encouragements. En voyant cela, j'ai l'impression de recevoir une flèche en plein cœur. Pourquoi fait-il ça ? Pour se venger de mon comportement ? Mais pourquoi se montrer plus gentil avec elle qu'il ne l'a été avec moi depuis si longtemps ? Tient-il à souligner par-là l'échec de notre couple, de notre mariage ? Son total désintérêt pour moi ?

A ce moment-là, Drago s'approche de mon oreille et murmure : « ne t'en fais par pour ça Hermione, il essaye juste de te rendre jalouse, même Ginny et Harry ont l'air de trouver ça ridicule ! »

Une nouvelle fois, je ne peux que remercier le ciel d'avoir placé Drago sur ma route, j'ai tellement de chance d'avoir dans mon entourage une personne attentionnée qui me connaisse aussi bien. « Merci » répondis-je simplement, essayant de faire passer toute ma reconnaissance à travers ce seul mot.

Je bois le fond de Chardonnay qu'il reste dans mon verre et constate qu'on nous a retiré nos assiettes. Une pensée joyeuse me vient alors : le dessert va bientôt arriver, et tout le monde aime les desserts ! Je peux donc espérer que cette soirée ne se finisse pas trop mal. En effet, au moment-même où je me fais cette réflexion, je vois un serveur arriver avec l'énorme gâteau au chocolat que j'avais commandé par avance. Tout le monde dans la salle (à l'exception de Ron peut-être) se met à chanter un joyeux anniversaire à Drago qui parait hébété ; il ne doit plus avoir l'habitude de recevoir autant d'attention !

Je lui fais signe de souffler ses bougies à la fin de la chanson, et tout le monde se met à applaudir. Sur le visage de Drago apparait alors son premier véritable sourire de la soirée. Et maintenant, le moment tant attendu : celui du cadeau !

« Avant que tu puisses goûter cette merveille, on t'a préparé quelque chose de spécial… »

Je plonge la main dans mon sac pour sortir le deuxième cadeau que j'ai transporté avec moi aujourd'hui. Drago ouvre le paquet l'air un peu appréhensif, mais son visage s'illumine lorsqu'il comprend ce que c'est.

« Vous m'avez pris une montre, c'est génial ! Je vais enfin pouvoir me débarrasser de celle de mon père... »

« Et pas n'importe quelle montre ! » intervient Ambre.

« On l'a fait faire sur mesure, pour être sûrs qu'elle te plaise ! »

Drago nous regarde l'air intrigué, ce qui nous mène à expliquer chacun notre tour notre touche personnelle. Harry et Ginny commencent.

« Nous, on a choisi le design des rouages visibles, qui ressemblent aux anneaux utilisés pour le Quidditch, et à chaque heure apparait un mini vif d'or, un peu comme le coucou des horloges, mais sans le son. Il se balade dans la montre en suivant les aiguilles, avant de rentrer à 59 minutes dans son trou et de ressortir pour l'heure suivante ! »

Drago rigole en observant le vif d'or se faufiler dans sa montre avant de remercier Harry et Ginny : « J'adore l'idée, merci ! »

« Moi j'y ai fait ajouter un sort ! » explique Ambre à son tour. « En fait il suffit que tu penses fort à une personne, que tu dises son nom à voix haute après avoir prononcé les mots _quota hora_ ,et la montre indiquera automatiquement l'heure qu'il est pour cette personne ! Ça te permettra de savoir quelle heure il est chez moi quand je serai retournée aux Etats-Unis, et tu pourras m'envoyer tes lettres au bon moment grâce à ça ! »

« Alors tu penses sérieusement retourner là-bas ? Tu veux abandonner ton rêve ? »

« Je ne l'abandonne pas, mais disons que je vais apprendre à le réaliser de manière plus raisonnable, auprès de mes parents ! Mais je reviendrai de temps en temps, ne t'inquiète pas. »

« Je vois… Tu vas me manquer Ambre. Merci pour ce sort, ça me sera très utile ! »

Et maintenant tout le monde se tourne vers moi. Les yeux de Drago sont éclairés d'un bel espoir et son sourire respire la reconnaissance. Bon aller, je me lance.

« Eh bien moi j'ai décidé de la décoration du fond de la montre et des aiguilles. Comme tu peux le voir, elles sont en forme de plume, ce qui symbolise bien notre passion commune et la réécriture de notre histoire je trouve… Et dans le fond de la montre, tu peux voir un lion en or et un serpent en argent, chacun d'un côté de l'aiguille des minutes, qui se déplacent au fur et à mesure qu'elle se meut. Je trouvais ça plutôt beau de voir que c'était une plume qui les reliait l'un à l'autre… »

« C'est ravissant Hermione, et bien pensé… Merci. C'est sans doute le cadeau le plus touchant que je n'ai jamais reçu de toute ma vie en fait. Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire à part merci, et encore plus à Harry et Ginny qui n'avaient aucune raison de me faire confiance et de se montrer aussi bienveillant envers moi, même si je ne suis toujours pas bien sûr de le mériter. »

« En effet, je ne crois pas que tu le mérites. » réplique subitement Ron, qu'on avait presque oubliés pendant ces quelques minutes de joie.

« Tu as un problème ? » répond Drago, avec aigreur. « Tu ne vois pas que ton comportement dérange tout le monde, _y compris Hermione_ , ou alors tu es tellement égoïste que cela ne te fait ni chaud ni froid ? »

« Ne va pas me donner de conseils sur comment je dois me comporter avec ma femme ! Ça ne te concerne pas, et de toute façon tu n'y connais rien ! » s'écrit-il en plein milieu du restaurant. « Et je ne vois pas comment vous avez pu lui donner une deuxième chance, c'est complètement ridicule, ça ne fait aucun sens. Vous êtes tous complètement fous ! »

Pris dans sa colère, il se lève, et m'attrape par le coude, me forçant à me lever avec lui. Il dit au revoir à Ambre et ignore tous les autres avant de me tirer à l'extérieur du restaurant, sans prendre garde à toutes les personnes qui nous regardent avec des yeux ahuris. Quant à moi, je sens que je vais passer un mauvais quart d'heure…

* * *

 **Le fameux diner touche à sa fin ! Assez explosif à votre goût ? Pour l'anecdote, j'ai moi-même fêté mon anniversaire hier, et j'ai aussi eu droit à un diner d'anniversaire qui s'est (fort heureusement) bien mieux passé que celui-ci ! Anecdote mise à part, qu'avez vous pensé de ce diner ? Des différentes altercations entre les personnages ? De l'histoire d'Ambre enfin révélée ? Des réactions de Ron ?**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui suivent mon histoire, et à ceux qui ont commenté mon dernier chapitre ! Je vous adore et vous embrasse, à bientôt !**


	26. Chapter 26

« Aie tu me fais mal ! » m'écrié-je alors que Ron me tire derrière lui avec force. Une fois arrivé à quelques mètres du restaurant, il me lâche et se met à me crier dessus.

« Tu couches avec Malefoy, c'est ça ? »

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

« Ne me prends pas pour plus stupide que je ne le suis, s'il te plait. J'ai vu la manière avec laquelle il te regardait et te parlait. Vous paraissiez si _proches_. »

« Hein ? Mais tu es complètement fou ! Je n'ai jamais rien fait avec Drago ! »

« _Drago_ … Et tu ne l'as pas non plus laissé te prendre la main en plein repas ? »

« Tu délires complètement ! Enfin oui, il m'a pris la main à un moment, mais c'était seulement amical… »

« Il n'y avait rien d'amical dans le regard qu'il avait en te touchant à ce moment-là. Je ne te croyais pas comme ça… »

« Mais je ne suis pas comme ça ! »

« Ah oui ? Et comment je suis censé te croire moi ? Tu n'as pas arrêté de me cacher des choses sur toi, sur lui, soi-disant pour me protéger ! Mais je n'avais pas besoin de ta protection, j'avais besoin de ton honnêteté. Tu as tellement changé Hermione, je ne te reconnais plus ! »

« Mais tu sais bien que je pensais bien faire… »

« J'ai encore du mal à le croire. »

Je n'y crois pas… Notre conversation d'hier n'a donc servi à rien ? Il m'en veut toujours autant ? Pourtant, je me suis montrée honnête avec lui, mais non, il a encore des choses à me reprocher…

« Mais… Et toi alors, tu n'étais pas en train de draguer Ambre pendant le repas peut-être ? Et tu ne t'es pas montré tout à fait impoli envers Drago, alors que c'était son anniversaire ? Pourquoi faut-il que je sois toujours la seule coupable ? »

« C'est ça ta seule défense ? Essayer de retourner les accusations sur moi ? C'est ridicule ! Repense à tout ce que je t'ai dit au lieu de m'accuser de tout et n'importe quoi. Si tu penses vraiment que notre couple a encore une chance, prouve-le-moi ! Je n'en peux plus de te voir comme ça. Reviens me voir quand tu seras revenue à la raison. »

Sans me laisser la possibilité de répondre, Ron transplane et me laisse seule dans la rue.

C'est donc ça le mari que je suis censée aimer ? Comment en est-on arrivé là ? J'ai l'impression que j'ai encore tout fichu par terre… Et je n'arrive pas à savoir si je suis plutôt triste ou en colère. Moi qui ai écrit tant de critiques sur des histoires d'amour en me plaçant comme une véritable experte de la chose, j'ai l'impression que je n'y ai jamais vraiment compris grand-chose en fait… Est-ce que j'ai vraiment envie d'un couple comme ça ?

« Hermione ? »

Sa voix me surprend et me fait sursauter. Je ne l'avais pas entendu venir. Je me tourne et adresse un léger sourire à l'homme qui me fait désormais face.

« Drago c'est toi… Je suis tellement perdue, si tu savais… » lui expliqué-je, épuisée par toutes cette fin de soirée catastrophique.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je peux peut-être t'aider. »

« Oh non je ne pense pas, et puis tu vas trouver ça bête… »

« Dis toujours. »

« Ah euh, eh bien, je… Je crois que je ne comprends plus le sens du mot 'amour'. Ridicule hein ? »

Je laisse échapper un petit rire pour essayer de dédramatiser la situation, mais Drago n'est pas dupe. Son regard est tout à fait sérieux et plus perçant que jamais.

« Non, ce n'est pas ridicule. » affirme-t-il.

« Ah… » réussis-je simplement à répondre.

« Et ce n'est pas étonnant non plus » me dit-il doucement en s'approchant un peu plus de moi. « Comment veux-tu donner un sens précis à un mot qui décrit un sentiment ? Lorsqu'on parle de 'table', tout le monde voit ce que c'est et se comprend, parce qu'il s'agit d'un objet concret, mais quand on parle de sentiment, c'est tout de suite plus compliqué… Comment veux-tu que les gens ressentent tous exactement la même chose et sachent l'exprimer par un seul et même mot ? »

« Alors quoi ? Tu veux dire qu'il y a un relativisme de l'amour ? Toi, grand défenseur de l'amour dans tes critiques, tu penses que ce mot veut tout et rien dire ? »

« L'amour est ce qui te donne envie de passer le reste de tes jours avec quelqu'un, mais je ne crois pas que tout le monde le ressente de la même manière. Il n'y a que cette envie portée par l'amour qui soit commune à tous, et c'est cette belle envie que je 'défends' comme tu dis. »

Est-ce que j'ai envie de passer le reste de mes jours avec Ron ? _Non_. La réponse est évidente, je n'en ai pas envie. Mais ce n'est donc que ça l'amour ?

« Et qu'en est-il de la passion que tu sembles tant apprécier dans tes lectures ? »

« Oh ça c'est ma vision des choses, je trouve que la passion est nécessaire pour vouloir passer sa vie avec un personne… Mais je peux comprendre que d'autres apprécient ce qui est, disons, plus 'calme'. ».

Je ne suis pas d'humeur à apprécier son sourire moqueur. Ne cessera-t-il donc jamais ?

« Tu ne m'aides vraiment pas là… »

« Bon très bien, tu veux que je sois plus précis ? Eh bien pour moi l'amour c'est quand on se sent bien avec l'autre, quand on se sent vraiment soi-même, qu'on n'a pas besoin de jouer un rôle. L'amour fait ressortir le meilleur de nous, parce qu'on veut tout faire pour se faire accepter par l'autre tout en restant nous-mêmes. Tout ce qu'on désire, c'est réussir à rendre l'autre heureux comme il nous rend heureux. L'amour réchauffe le corps, nous rend terriblement nerveux et détendu à la fois. L'amour c'est un ensemble de contradictions, c'est se sentir libre et en même temps complètement enchainé. Quand on aime quelqu'un, on est prêt à tout pour l'autre. Quand on aime quelqu'un, on le sent, on le sait, et c'est pour ça qu'on veut passer sa vie avec l'autre. »

Pendant tout ce discours, il me regarde avec intensité. Mes joues s'enflamment et je préfère ignorer toutes les pensées idiotes qui me viennent à l'esprit, parce que vraiment, il est idiot de croire qu'il pourrait me destiner ces paroles, n'est-ce-pas ? Pourtant, c'est bien moi qu'il fixait en disant ces mots… Moi et personne d'autre.

Le silence qui s'est installé à la fin de son discours commence à devenir gênant, il ne m'a toujours pas lâché du regard. Et moi je suis encore là, à ne pas comprendre. Mais c'est fini. Il faut que j'arrête d'être lâche. Sois courageuse Hermione ! Cesse donc de faire ta serpentard ! Lance-toi, c'est maintenant ou jamais ; et si c'est jamais, tu le regretteras toute ta vie.

C'est après avoir pris une grande inspiration et m'être décidée à garder mon regard fixé au sol, que j'ose enfin lui parler.

« Tu parles de contradictions… tu crois qu'il est possible d'aimer quelqu'un que l'on a haï par le passé ? ».

Après un petit temps, je me force à lever les yeux pour le regarder, juste pour voir sa réaction. Et rien qu'en voyant son sourire, je me dis que j'ai bien fait d'avoir pris le risque de me ridiculiser, parce que voir Drago me donner un si grand sourire, rempli de joie et d'espoir, ça valait bien tous les efforts du monde. A ce moment-là, je le trouve magnifique. J'ai l'impression qu'il a supprimé tous ses masques pour moi, qu'il est juste lui : pas le Malefoy insupportable de Poudlard, le Mangemort de la guerre ou le critique moqueur, toutes ces personnalités créées pour se protéger… Désormais, il est juste Drago.

C'est de nouveau le regard ardent et fixé sur moi qu'il finit par me répondre.

« Tout le monde sait que l'amour et la haine sont deux sentiments rapprochés par leur force, leur côté extrême. La limite est fine entre les deux et il est aisé de passer de l'un à l'autre… »

Cette fois-ci, son sourire me met en confiance. Je suis bien décidée à aller jusqu'au bout, sans jamais détourner les yeux.

« Et comment sait-on si on a passé cette limite ? Comment sait-on si ce qu'on ressent n'est pas plutôt une simple affection amicale ? » lui demandé-je avec appréhension.

Une lueur passe dans son regard et son sourire s'agrandit encore plus si c'est possible.

« Comme ça. » réplique-t-il soudainement.

Sans me laisser le temps de lui demander de quoi il parle, il s'approche et place un bras autour de ma taille et un autre derrière ma tête. Et ensuite je ne comprends plus rien. Il colle son corps au mien, et ses lèvres s'emparent des miennes.

Sa langue vient caresser la mienne et je ne lui résiste pas ; je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive, une flamme me dévore toute entière, me faisant oublier qui est avec moi et qui je suis. Les mains qui s'évadent dans son dos et celles qui caressent mes cheveux ne sont plus les nôtres. Je ne reconnais pas la langue qui joue avec la mienne. Les gémissements que j'entends lorsqu'il se met à embrasser mon cou ne sont plus les miens.

Plus rien n'a de sens car mes sens m'abandonnent.

Mon cœur bat comme un fou, je ressens une grande chaleur en bas de mon ventre et mon corps est parcouru de frissons, tandis que ses lèvres me torturent… Je ne demande qu'une chose : qu'il ne s'arrête jamais, qu'il continue à m'embrasser sur les lèvres, sur le cou, et partout ailleurs… Jamais au grand jamais je n'avais ressenti cela avec Ron…

Ron ! Parti il n'y a même pas quelques minutes en me demandant d'aller le voir au moment où je serai prête à faire revivre notre couple, mon mari…

Mes yeux s'ouvrent grand quand je comprends ce qui est en train de se passer. Mon corps est redevenu le mien, et il s'agit bel et bien de Drago Malefoy en face de moi, qui me regarde maintenant l'air incertain. Il s'est arrêté de m'embrasser en me sentant raidir. Ma réaction est immédiate et incontrôlée, je ne peux empêcher ma main d'atterrir sur sa joue. Je ne sais pas bien ce qui m'énerve le plus : qu'il ait osé me faire ça en sachant que j'étais mariée, ou que j'ai terriblement envie qu'il recommence.

« Hm… Désolé ? » tente-t-il timidement, une main posée sur sa joue rougie.

« Désolé ? C'est tout ce que tu as à dire ? Je suis mariée Drago, tu sais ce que ça veut dire ça ? Tu n'as donc aucun respect pour Ron ? »

Il sourit à ces mots, et je reconnais là le terrible sourire moqueur qu'il destinait à Ron dans la soirée.

« Je ne faisais que répondre à ta question de tout à l'heure. »

Maintenant c'est son air arrogant qui est revenu. Pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas juste sourire comme tout à l'heure ? Pourquoi se montre-t-il si… énervant.

« De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? »

« Je ne suis pas idiot Hermione, et j'espère que tu ne me vois pas comme tel. Je me doute que tes mots s'adressaient à moi tout à l'heure. Par contre, c'est vrai je n'ai jamais vraiment eu de respect pour Weasley, mais j'ai cru comprendre qu'il n'en avait pas pour moi non plus… Dis-toi que j'ai juste fait ça pour t'aider à mieux te comprendre, et puis c'était une aide plutôt agréable à apporter. »

Son sourire satisfait me révolte et je me sens plus honteuse que jamais… Comment est-il possible d'avoir à la fois envie de frapper et d'embrasser une personne ?

« Je ne vois pas en quoi le fait que tu m'aies embrassé peut m'aider à mieux me comprendre. »

« Tu disais que tu ne faisais pas la différence entre l'amour et l'amitié, et tu devrais savoir que les sentiments s'expriment le mieux par nos sens … C'est en embrassant l'autre qu'on peut découvrir l'effet qu'il a sur nous. C'est à ce moment-là qu'on est le plus vulnérable et le plus sincère. Des mots peuvent mentir, un baiser non. Qu'as-tu ressenti sur le moment, du désintérêt ou de l'envie ? L'un va pour l'amitié et l'autre pour l'amour. »

Je ne sais pas quoi dire, tout cela me prend totalement au dépourvu… Me voyant perdue dans mes réflexions, Drago reprend la parole à ma place : « Ecoute Hermione, je ne veux pas te forcer la main. Si tu ne veux pas de moi, dis-le-moi tout de suite et je n'insisterai pas. »

« Ah bon ?... »

« Je me doute bien que tu n'es peut-être pas encore prête pour tout ça… Tu l'as sans doute déjà compris mais je rêve de passer ma vie avec toi à lire, écrire, parler, et me chamailler à longueur de journée… Tu as tout changé Hermione. Je m'imaginais finir ma vie seul à ruminer mon malheur dans mon manoir, mais ce n'est plus le cas. Avec toi, j'ai recommencé à espérer… Mais tout ça ne m'empêche pas d'être égoïste : si j'apprends que tu ne veux pas de moi, je préfère partir et ne plus jamais entendre parler de toi. »

Sa voix est ferme et son regard assuré. Tout parait évident pour lui, mais ce n'est pas si simple, je suis encore mariée…

« Je ne peux pas te répondre pour le moment Drago… »

C'est alors que son visage se tord dans une expression de peine que je n'avais jamais vue. Lui qui est d'habitude assez habile pour contrôler ses émotions ne fait même plus cet effort. Il a l'air d'aller tellement mal, comme si tout son monde venait de s'effondrer… Pourtant, je ne lui ai pas dit non.

« Très bien j'ai compris… » annonce-t-il avec rancœur.

Ses traits expriment désormais de la colère, mais tout ça va beaucoup trop vite, il ne m'a pas comprise !

« Non attends ! » répliqué-je soudainement, apeurée par sa réaction.

« Au revoir Hermione. » me dit-il les yeux fermés comme pour éviter de croiser les miens.

A ces mots, Drago disparait en transplanant en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire 'je t'aime', et je me retrouve seule une nouvelle fois.

« Non ! » m'écrié-je désespérément, même si je sais qu'il ne m'entendra pas et que tout ça ne sert à rien. Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tout soit aussi compliqué ? Espérait-il vraiment que je cours dans ses bras alors que je suis encore mariée à Ron ? Jamais je n'aurais fait ça. Je sais que je n'ai pas été correcte avec mon mari ces derniers temps, mais je n'aurais pas pu lui faire ça.

Alors pourquoi est-ce que je ressens une si profonde amertume ? Et pourquoi suis-je incapable d'arrêter ces larmes de regret qui coulent le long de mes joues ? Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que quelque chose vient de se briser avec Drago, contre ma volonté ?

J'ai l'impression que les rues autour de moi se rapprochent et m'enferment dans un lieu sombre, où je me retrouve seule et abandonnée, une nouvelle fois. Un lieu désert et dangereux qui m'étouffe, moi et moi seule… Mon enfer se remplit peu à peu de cris, de sang, de Mangemorts, du rire de Bellatrix, et la terreur recommence… Je ne sais plus comment faire pour en sortir, je n'en ai plus la force, ni même l'envie. Mes ténèbres m'attirent et m'angoissent, me laissant totalement impuissante… Et ce rire, et ces cris, toujours aussi stridents…

Mais non, je n'ai pas le droit de rechuter !

Les visages de Harry, Ginny, Ambre et mes parents apparaissent devant mes yeux. Je ne peux pas sombrer, au moins pour eux, et peut-être même grâce à eux. Tous ces gens tiennent à moi. Drago me l'a dit tout à l'heure : _tu as de la chance d'être aussi bien entourée_. Oui, j'ai de la chance, je ne suis pas seule.

Le rire et les cris s'arrêtent, le monde s'éclaire et n'existent plus que les gens qui me veulent du bien. Ces gens prêts à m'aider malgré tout, même si je n'arrête pas de faire des erreurs et de les décevoir. Ces gens qui m'aiment.

J'ouvre les yeux lentement et constate que je me tiens recroquevillée au plein milieu de la rue, entourée de passants qui s'inquiètent de mon état.

« Vous allez bien madame ? » me demande une femme d'une trentaine d'année.

Après avoir froncé les sourcils, battu des cils pour m'habituer à la lumière douce du soir et raclé ma gorge à diverses reprises pour retrouver ma voix, je parviens à la rassurer et à lui demander simplement de me prêter son portable parce que je ne me sens vraiment pas prête à retourner dans le restaurant.

Tapant ce numéro que je connais par cœur, je m'apprête à faire appel à la personne qui m'a peut-être manqué le plus pendant ces trois derniers mois, même si je ne voulais pas le reconnaître. Tous les chocs et changements que j'ai vécus ces derniers temps m'ont tellement perturbée que je n'ai pu que m'éloigner de celui qui me connaissait le plus, qui a toujours représenté un repaire dans ma vie et dont la présence ne faisait qu'accentuer mon évidente transformation.

A chaque fois que je le voyais avec d'autres personnes, j'essayais de ne pas trop faire attention à lui, de ne pas rester seule avec lui, parce qu'avoir à l'affronter aurait voulu dire m'affronter moi-même. Mais maintenant, je suis prête. Je clique sur le bouton d'appel et me concentre sur le bip qui résonne dans mes oreilles.

Une sonnerie passe, une deuxième, une troisième. Et enfin une voix : « Allo ? »

« Harry c'est bien toi ? »

* * *

 **Voilà voilà, un petit chapitre intense comme on les aime... Ce chapitre était, vous vous en doutez, assez majeur par rapport à l'histoire. J'ai passé beaucoup de temps dessus à l'écrire, le réécrire, le réréécrire etc. donc s'il y a un chapitre où vous pourriez me laisser votre avis c'est bien celui-ci, ça me ferait très plaisir =)**

 **Ah et oui, pour ceux qui m'avaient posé la question avant, on comprend enfin pourquoi Hermione ne s'intéressait pas à Harry plus que ça, et il va retrouver son rôle de meilleur ami/grand-frère qu'on adore dans le prochain chapitre !**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent, et bienvenue aux nouveaux qui ont mis mon histoire dans leur suivis ou leurs favoris la semaine dernière ! Je remercie aussi mille fois ceux qui m'ont laissé des commentaires pour mon dernier chapitre ! Il n'y a rien de plus motivant, vous pouvez pas savoir =D**

 **Réponse à A : je suis contente que ça t'ai plu, mais en effet l'histoire n'était pas encore finie ! Après ce chapitre, il en reste encore 5, j'espère que tu seras encore là pour les lire. Merci pour ton commentaire !**


	27. Chapter 27

_« Harry c'est bien toi ? »_

« Ah Hermione, ça va ? Quand on a vu que Ron et toi ne reveniez pas, on hésitait à tous sortir mais Malefoy tenait à y aller… Il t'a trouvé ? »

« On peut dire ça oui… Mais il est parti maintenant. »

Un grand silence suit ma phrase. Je n'ai pas envie d'en dire plus, pas comme ça, au téléphone, je ne m'en sens pas capable. Je reprends donc la parole avant qu'il ne puisse me poser une question.

« Harry, est-ce qu'on pourrait parler toi et moi ? »

« Oui bien sûr, si tu veux ! Je sors du restaurant et on peut aller chez-moi si ça te dit. Ginny est en train de discuter avec Ambre là de toute façon. »

« Oui je veux bien… Mais il faut peut-être que je paye le restaurant avant ? Ou alors tu pourrais dire que je viendrai payer plus tard ? Je suis venue ici plusieurs fois, ils devraient accepter… »

« Non c'est bon on s'est occupé de ça avec Ginny, c'est vraiment pas un problème, ne t'inquiète pas. »

« Mais non, il ne fallait pas ! Bon, je vous rembourserai, il faudra juste que tu me dises… »

« Hermione, je te dis que c'est bon. »

« Mais… »

Avant que je puisse finir ma phrase, Harry se trouve en face de moi, son téléphone dans la main et un sourire réconfortant aux lèvres.

« C'est bon Hermione, on va chez moi maintenant. »

Il coupe l'appel et, vaincue, je rends son portable à la femme qui me l'avait gentiment prêté. Harry se rapproche de moi et me prend dans ses bras tendrement. Je ferme les yeux et profite de ses bras. Il m'avait manqué.

« Comment te sens-tu ? » me demande-t-il doucement.

« Un peu mieux… »

« Aller viens, allons parler chez moi. »

S'écartant de mes bras, il m'amène dans un coin de la rue un peu plus discret et nous partons en transplanant.

Une fois chez lui, je m'assois automatiquement sur son canapé et des souvenirs me reviennent. Je me revois quelques mois auparavant, assise sur le fauteuil d'en face, à devoir me justifier auprès de mes amis et de mon mari qui ne faisait que me mépriser un peu plus au fur à me mesure de mon récit. Harry et Ginny, eux, s'étaient montrés véritablement compréhensif, mais ça ne suffisait pas…

« Tu veux quelque chose à boire ? » me demande-t-il alors, me faisant sortir de mes rêveries.

« Je veux bien du thé, merci. »

Après m'avoir laissée seule quelques instants, il apporte ma boisson chaude et s'installe à côté de moi sur le canapé en me souriant. Je suis assise avec les jambes repliées sous moi et en me tenant comme ça, juste à côté de lui, je me sens tout d'un coup beaucoup plus jeune… Je sais qu'Harry ne me poussera pas à parler, il attend que je sois prête, et je ne peux que l'en remercier intérieurement. Je bois un peu de mon thé et tente de rassembler mes pensées avant de me lancer.

« Ron voulait me parler. Il m'a crié dessus en fait. Il m'a accusée de tout un tas de choses ignobles vis-à-vis de Drago. Bien sûr, c'était n'importe quoi, mais en même temps je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me dire que ses idées ne sont pas venues de nulle part… Et puis, même si ses remarques avaient été totalement infondées quand il me les a faites, maintenant ce n'est plus vraiment le cas... »

« Ah oui ? »

« Eh oui… » confirmé-je, dépitée. Je reprends une gorgée de mon thé comme pour reprendre des forces, et je repars dans mes explications.

« Une fois que Ron est parti, Drago est arrivé pour me réconforter, et on a parlé tous les deux. On parlait de l'amour, de ce que ça voulait dire, de comment faire pour savoir si on aimait quelqu'un, et puis… il m'a embrassé. Et moi, je l'ai laissé faire. »

Je lève les yeux vers Harry pour voir sa réaction. Je suis surprise de le trouver plutôt calme, comme si ça ne l'étonnait pas. Alors comme ça, il s'y attendait ? Il savait que je serais capable de tromper mon mari ?

« Au bout d'un moment j'ai réagi quand même » repris-je pour me défendre, même si la critique attendue n'est jamais venue. « Je l'ai arrêté et je l'ai engueulé. Après on a encore un peu parlé, il m'a fait une sorte de déclaration mais je lui ai dit que je ne pouvais pas lui répondre, alors il est parti. »

« Ah… » finit-il par réagir, l'air songeur. « Et pourquoi tu ne pouvais pas lui répondre ? »

« Mais parce que je suis encore mariée à Ron ! Déjà, je n'aurais jamais dû le laisser m'embrasser, ou même le laisser me parler de tout ça, j'aurais dû réagir bien avant mais je n'en ai pas eu le courage… J'ai fait n'importe quoi… »

« Tu sais Hermione, ce n'est pas un baiser ou une discussion qui va te rendre plus ou moins honnête vis à vis de Ron. Ce qui peut vraiment poser problème est indépendant de tes actes, ce sont tes sentiments… Et, dis-moi si je me trompe, mais tu n'as plus vraiment les mêmes sentiments pour Ron, non ? »

« Je… Non. Non, c'est vrai, je n'ai plus les mêmes sentiments pour lui. Je ne suis plus amoureuse de lui. »

« Alors avant de t'en vouloir pour ton attitude envers Drago, tu devrais sans doute régler ça en priorité. »

« Mais j'ai essayé ! Je voulais l'aimer encore tu sais, encore maintenant, après toutes les choses blessantes qu'il m'a dites, j'aimerais pouvoir l'aimer comme avant. J'ai été horrible avec lui, il ne mérite pas ça… »

« Nan mais Hermione, tu te rends compte de l'absurdité de ce que tu dis ? Evidemment que tu ne pourras pas te forcer à l'aimer ! Ce que j'entendais par 'régler' c'est aller dire à Ron tout ce que tu viens de me dire, et divorcer ! »

« Quoi ? Mais… Tu crois ? Ron serait tellement triste… »

« Ecoute, je pense qu'il faut que tu arrêtes de décider à la place des autres comment ils vont réagir. Crois-moi, Ron préférerait que tu sois sincère avec lui, il ne demande que ça. Oui, ça le rendra certainement triste sur le moment, mais beaucoup moins que si tu te forces à te remettre avec lui… »

« Oui je comprends... Mais toi alors, ça ne te dérange pas si je fais ça ? Tu n'as pas peur que ça gâche notre amitié ? Et l'amitié que j'ai avec Ginny ? »

« Bien sûr que non, je sais que vous êtes tous les deux assez matures pour ne pas tout briser, même si en ce moment on ne dirait pas ! Vous vous êtes aimés pendant longtemps et vous avez encore de l'affection l'un pour l'autre. Si vous arrivez à régler tous vos non-dits, vous pourrez aller de l'avant et redevenir amis, j'en suis certain. Et puis même si vous n'y arrivez pas, Ginny et moi n'avons pas l'intention de couper les ponts avec l'un d'entre vous, je peux te l'assurer. »

« Merci… Je crois que tu as raison. Merci pour tes conseils. »

En me rendant compte de mes paroles, je laisse échapper un petit rire et ajoute une remarque avec un sourire aux lèvres : « Depuis quand es-tu devenu aussi mature Harry ? »

« Depuis que tu as décidé de faire ta crise d'adolescence à retardement ! » se moque-t-il gentiment. « Aller arrête de faire ces yeux de biche désespérée, et viens dans mes bras. »

« Merci Harry… »

Après une courte mais agréable étreinte, il se recule et me prend par les épaules d'un air sérieux.

« Bon, ce n'est pas tout, il y a aussi cette affaire avec Malefoy. »

« Oh tu sais, je crois que c'est foutu avec lui, j'ai tout gâché… Déjà si j'arrive à me réconcilier avec Ron, je serai contente. »

« Tu n'es donc pas amoureuse de lui ? »

« Hein ? Euh… Je… je ne sais pas… Peut-être ? » bégayé-je pitoyablement.

C'est plus fort que moi, je peux sentir mes joues qui rougissent. Même si j'avais réussi à contrôler ma voix, je sais que mon corps m'aurait trahi. Stupides émotions.

« Hermione, je suis sûr que tu sais très bien ce que tu ressens et il ne faut pas que tu en aies honte. J'ai vu comment il était avec toi ce soir, et je comprends. Il est très différent de mes souvenirs, et même s'il n'est pas parfait, je pense qu'il te ferait beaucoup de bien. Ses sentiments pour toi crevaient les yeux ce soir, je pense que ce serait trop bête de le laisser partir. »

« Mais, tu ne comprends pas… Je ne sais pas où il est, et d'après ce qu'il me disait, je ne suis pas prête à le recroiser de sitôt ! Je crois vraiment que c'est fichu… »

« C'est tout ? Tu n'es plus vraiment une Gryffondor en fait ? »

« Bien sûr que si ! » me défendis-je, vexée.

« Alors vas-y, bats-toi ! » s'exclame-t-il. « Pendant toute notre scolarité j'ai vu de quoi tu étais capable. Tu étais une jeune fille forte Hermione, et même si tu sembles l'avoir oublié, tu es devenue une femme forte. Tu es capable de te battre pour ce que tu veux, pour ce qui est juste. Je sais que tu peux le faire. Rappelle-toi le nombre incalculable de fois où tu nous as sauvé la mise à Poudlard ou pendant la guerre, rappelle-toi toutes les causes que tu as pu soutenir, rappelle-toi tous les procès que tu as défendu au ministère ! Tu en es capable Hermione, il faut juste que tu t'en souviennes. »

Tout au long de son discours, mes pensées filent à mille à l'heure. Je me revois pendant ma scolarité à Poudlard et pendant la guerre, mais cette fois-ci pas dans mes positions de faiblesse, pas pendant ma torture, pas devant les victimes, mais devant tous nos exploits, nos réussites, les gens que nous avons sauvés, les gens que _j'ai_ sauvés. Je me revois défendre la cause des elfes de maison, et organiser des procès en l'honneur de la justice.

Je ressens à nouveau tous les espoirs, les ambitions, le courage qui faisaient ma force. Ils sont juste là, devant moi, je sais que je peux être comme ça à nouveau. Ils font partie de moi.

« Oui… » affirmé-je à voix basse, avant de reprendre un peu plus fort, « oui j'en suis capable. »

« Capable de ? » m'interroge Harry, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

« Capable de régler mes affaires avec Ron et de récupérer Drago. Parce que je suis une Gryffondor, une battante. Ça ne me fait pas peur ! »

« Voilà ! Là, je retrouve l'Hermione que je connais. »

Cette fois-ci, c'est moi qui me rapproche pour le prendre dans mes bras. Harry, mon frère, mon meilleur ami. Dans ses bras, je retrouve mon espoir et ma force, j'ai l'impression que tout rentre dans l'ordre.

« Oh Harry, tu m'as tellement manqué… Je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir beaucoup parlé ces derniers mois, j'étais juste tellement perdue… »

« Je comprends Hermione, c'est normal, même si j'aurais bien aimé pouvoir t'aider davantage sur le moment, j'ai bien vu que tu n'étais pas prête à recevoir cette aide. Je suis juste content que tu aies fini par revenir vers moi… »

« Evidemment, je reviendrai toujours vers toi… »

A ce moment-là, des tonnes d'idées me traversent l'esprit et s'organisent petit à petit. Maintenant j'en suis sûre, plus rien ne pourra m'arrêter ! Il faut que je me donne les moyens d'arranger tout ce qui ne va pas dans ma vie parce que ça ne se fera pas tout seul. Je me défais donc des bras d'Harry et le regarde l'air déterminé.

« Bon aller, maintenant, il faut que je voie Ron et que je mette les choses au clair avec lui ! Après, je m'occuperai de Drago. »

« Tu as déjà des plans prévus de ce côté-là ? »

« Pleins. Mais d'abord, il faut que je parle à Ron ! »

Je l'embrasse sur les joues prestement pour lui dire au revoir : je ne peux pas rester plus longtemps.

« Je t'aime fort Harry, merci pour tout et à bientôt ! Tu embrasseras Ginny de ma part. »

Plus motivée que jamais, je me trouve revigorée par cette conversation. J'ai l'impression d'avoir retrouvé tout ce qui faisait la moi d'avant !

Enfin non.

En fait, c'est encore mieux que ça.

J'ai retrouvé ce qui faisait la moi d'avant, mais je suis aussi moins naïve, et moins arrogante je crois. Je connais désormais mes faiblesses et mes qualités, et je vais tout faire pour les utiliser à mon avantage.

Il est temps que je me reprenne en main.

* * *

 **Girl power ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, j'avais vraiment envie de montrer une Hermione perdue qui se retrouve et devient plus forte dans cette fanfiction et j'espère y être parvenue =) J'espère aussi que l'apparition d'Harry vous a fait plaisir, j'ai toujours beaucoup aimé leur amitié !**

 **Merci à tous les nouveaux venus, à ceux qui suivent mon histoire depuis un moment déjà, et à ceux qui me laissent des commentaires =D Vous égayez mes journées, alors vraiment merci !**

 **Ps : je m'excuse pour le délai inégal entre mes publications, mais comme je vous l'avais dit, je suis dans une année compliquée alors j'ai du mal à garder un rythme stable. Je fais quand même de mon mieux, et cette fanfiction s'approche de la fin alors j'espère que vous resterez quand même là pour la suite ! Gros bisous à tous.**


	28. Chapter 28

Et voilà. Cela fait maintenant trois semaines que Drago est parti, une semaine que je suis officiellement divorcée avec Ron, et quatre jours que le premier numéro d' _Homme et Femme de parchemin_ est sorti.

Je n'ai aucune nouvelle de Drago : il a tout bonnement disparu. Je suis allée voir toutes les personnes qu'il connaissait en dehors de mes amis (à savoir : le patron de Fleury et Bott, les vendeurs des boutiques dans lesquelles il allait, le serveur du bar de l'Allée des embrumes) mais non, personne ne sait où il est. Je suis même allée jusqu'au portail du manoir de sa famille mais comme je m'y attendais, il m'était impossible d'y entrer puisqu'un sort en bloquait l'accès.

De toute façon, je me doute qu'il ne s'est pas simplement réfugié chez lui, ce serait trop facile. Il m'a bien fait comprendre qu'il ne voudrait plus jamais me voir si je n'étais pas intéressée par ses avances, ce qui veut dire qu'il est certainement parti dans un coin paumé à l'autre bout du monde pour être sûr que je ne puisse pas le retrouver : il peut être tellement excessif parfois !

De plus, il m'est absolument impossible de lui envoyer un courrier par hibou. Lorsque je prononce son nom, les volatiles secouent la tête négativement, pour me faire comprendre qu'ils n'arrivent pas à le trouver, comme si Drago avait placé un sort sur lui-même afin de cacher sa présence.

Au moins, j'ai enfin eu le courage de divorcer avec Ron. Je suis allée le voir dès que j'ai quitté la maison d'Harry. Le fait de retourner dans notre appartement après tout ce temps m'a fait revenir en mémoire tous les souvenirs de notre relation et de nos bons moments. J'avoue avoir eu un moment d'hésitation.

Je me suis demandée, en tachant de rester la plus honnête possible envers moi-même, si ce que je m'apprêtais à faire était vraiment la meilleure chose à faire… C'est quand j'ai vu les yeux de Ron encore à vif après notre dispute précédente, que j'ai su que oui, il fallait que je sois sincère avec lui, il avait assez souffert comme ça à cause de mes mensonges.

Je lui ai donc dit que mes sentiments à son égard avaient changé et que notre relation était devenue bien trop nocive pour qu'on puisse vouloir la continuer. Je lui ai expliqué que depuis plusieurs mois déjà je me sentais éloignée de lui, de ce qu'il aimait, de son monde. Je lui ai avoué que j'avais du mal à me considérer encore comme sa femme.

Pas une seule fois le nom de Drago n'est sorti de ma bouche, parce que cette affaire ne le concernait pas. Mes paroles, je le savais, signaient la fin d'une longue relation. C'était dur. Pour lui comme pour moi. Et Drago n'avait rien à y faire, tous les non-dits que j'osais enfin révéler ne le concernaient pas.

Je n'ai pas hésité à être crue dans mes mots, dévoilant mon cœur à cet homme qui ne partageait plus grand-chose avec moi, en dehors de souvenirs qui paraissaient désormais bien éloignés. Etonnamment, il ne s'est pas mis à crier. Il avait l'air résigné et presque soulagé que j'ai enfin le courage de lui dire tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur. Il n'a fait aucune remarque pendant mon discours : il devait sentir que j'avais besoin de me livrer complètement sans être interrompue.

Une fois que j'ai terminé, il a fermé les yeux comme s'il avait besoin de remettre toutes ses pensées en place, puis il a gardé son regard résolument fixé au sol. Il m'a simplement dit d'une voix détachée : _D'accord. Je compte sur toi pour me faire parvenir les papiers à signer le plus tôt possible. Tu peux partir maintenant._ Si je le connaissais moins bien, j'aurais pu le croire indifférent, mais j'ai bien vu les larmes brillant dans ses yeux qui évitaient les miens, et j'ai bien entendu l'hésitation dans sa voix alors qu'il tentait tant bien que mal de cacher sa peine.

Moi-même, j'ai dû faire attention à garder ma voix stable et mes yeux secs en me concentrant sur ce que j'avais à lui dire, parce que je sais que manifester trop d'émotions n'aurait fait que compliquer les choses. C'est marrant, je me rends compte que même dans notre rupture on s'est révélé incapable de se montrer totalement l'un à l'autre…

En tout cas, maintenant, c'est bel et bien fini entre lui et moi.

Il a gardé notre appartement et moi, avec l'argent obtenu en compensation, je m'en suis achetée un dans le Londres moldu, près du local où Drago et moi travaillions. C'est d'ailleurs dans ce local que j'ai passé la quasi-totalité de mon temps ces dernières semaines (quand je n'étais pas en train de m'occuper des détails administratifs de mon divorce au ministère).

J'ai ainsi pu finir le premier numéro de notre journal. Nous avions déjà écrit toutes nos critiques et Drago avait conçu la mise en page. Il ne me restait plus qu'à finaliser la maquette et multiplier par un sort les exemplaires du journal pour en avoir suffisamment à vendre. Nous avions signé le journal et nos articles de nos pseudos « L'homme » et « La femme », ce qui nous permet de rester anonymes mais aussi d'attirer le public qui lisait déjà nos critiques à Fleury et Bott.

Pour distribuer le journal, je suis allée le proposer aux plus grandes librairies anglophones du monde sorcier, aux quatre coins de la planète. La plupart ont accepté de les vendre en échange d'un pourcentage sur les ventes.

Bien sûr, si je me suis dépêchée de finir et que j'ai cherché à en faire une distribution aussi large, ce n'était pas sans arrière-pensée. J'y ai laissé un message pour Drago. En première page, à la fin de l'article où nous présentons le principe du journal, j'ai ajouté quelques mots qui lui sont destinés, des mots que lui seul pourra vraiment comprendre, et je prie pour qu'il aille les lire.

Cela fait toutefois maintenant quatre jours que je l'ai publié, et je n'ai toujours aucune nouvelle. Je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser… Est-ce qu'il n'en aurait pas entendu parler ? Pourtant il a eu un énorme succès et tout le monde ne parle que de ça, je ne vois pas comment il aurait pu passer à côté ! Peut-être alors qu'il n'a pas voulu le lire ? Ou pire encore, peut-être qu'il l'a lu mais qu'il n'est plus intéressé par moi… ?

Moi qui étais tellement enthousiaste à l'idée de réussir à le retrouver comme ça, je suis maintenant terriblement déçue… Le grand succès d' _Homme et Femme de parchemin_ ne suffit pas à me remettre de bonne humeur. L'article élogieux qui lui est consacré dans La _Gazette des Sorciers_ ne me fait ni chaud ni froid. La demande de nombreux auteurs d'être critiqués dans le prochain numéro me plonge simplement dans une grande déprime à l'idée de devoir désormais travailler seule...

Ma rage de vaincre est toujours là, mais plus je passe de temps sans nouvelle de Drago, et plus je trouve qu'il est difficile de retrouver le sourire ! Je ne me rendais pas compte à quel point sa présence m'était nécessaire, à quel point ma joie et mon bonheur dépendaient de lui… Je me repasse régulièrement le souvenir de ses lèvres pressées contre les miennes dans ma tête, pour retrouver en mémoire la chaleur qui s'était emparée de moi et le contentement que j'avais alors ressenti...

Il me manque, et j'ai beau faire tous les efforts possibles pour le retrouver ou le contacter, j'ai l'impression qu'il n'a juste plus envie de me voir et que tout est déjà fini.

Mais je ne veux pas finir sur une défaite, ce serait tellement décevant !

Quelqu'un sonne à ma porte, me faisant sortir de mes pensées. Je n'attendais personne pourtant.

Je regarde ma montre et me rend compte qu'il est déjà plus de minuit ! Il est vraiment aussi tard ? Mon cerveau est en telle ébullition ces derniers temps que je ne fais plus très gaffe à ce qu'il se passe autour de moi… Après avoir poussé un soupir de lassitude, je me lève de mon lit pour aller ouvrir. Seuls mes amis et ma famille savent que j'habite ici désormais, mais j'avoue que je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'espérer que ce soit Drago, avec ses yeux perçants et son éternel sourire moqueur, qui m'attend derrière cette porte.

J'ouvre, et ne peux que sentir un pincement de déception dans mon cœur. Ce n'est pas lui.

« Bonsoir Hermione… » me salue Ambre, étonnamment moins souriante qu'à son habitude. « J'espère que je ne te dérange pas, malgré l'heure tardive. »

« Non ça va, je ne dormais pas. »

Je l'invite à entrer et je ne peux que constater sa gêne. Elle n'ose pas croiser mon regard et elle n'arrête pas de jouer avec ses cheveux. C'est inhabituel venant d'elle… En même temps, c'est la première fois qu'elle me parle depuis mon divorce ave Ron, peut-être que c'est ça qui la met mal à l'aise. Je lui avais simplement envoyé une lettre pour la mettre au courant et pour lui donner ma nouvelle adresse, mais elle ne m'a jamais répondu.

Nous voilà dans mon entrée, l'une face à l'autre, et elle semble toujours aussi gênée.

« Tu veux qu'on aille dans le salon ? » lui proposé-je dans l'espoir de la mettre à l'aise. Elle hoche la tête mais évite encore mes yeux.

En marchant vers mon canapé je reprends la parole : « Tu sais, tu n'as pas à être triste pour moi par rapport à mon divorce. Je le vis plutôt comme un soulagement en fait. »

« Ah oui ? » me demande-t-elle précipitamment en levant les yeux vers moi. On s'assoit sur le canapé l'une à côté de l'autre et je ne peux que m'amuser de voir un sourire poindre sur ses lèvres. C'était donc bien ça qui la mettait un tel état.

« Mais oui ! Tu l'avais toi-même déjà remarqué, Ron et moi ça ne marchait pas. Notre couple se délitait depuis un moment déjà, il fallait qu'on arrête. Ce divorce était la meilleure chose à faire. »

« Mais… Tu n'es plus du tout amoureuse de lui ? »

« Non, plus depuis un moment. »

Son soulagement transparait sur tous les traits de son visage et ça me fait sourire. Elle devait beaucoup s'inquiéter pour moi.

« En tout cas ça me fait plaisir que tu viennes me voir, même s'il est un peu tard ! » remarqué-je en riant. « Et c'est gentil de t'inquiéter. Je suis vraiment contente de t'avoir comme amie, tu sais et… »

« Oh non ne dis pas ça ! » s'écrie-t-elle alors, me prenant totalement au dépourvu.

« Pardon ? »

« Hermione, je suis tellement désolée si tu savais… Tu es une amie très importante pour moi, certainement ma meilleure amie en Angleterre ! Et pourtant… »

Sa voix s'étrangle et des larmes apparaissent au coin de ses yeux. Soudainement, elle lâche des sanglots et me laisse ainsi complètement pantoise. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ?

« Mais de quoi tu parles Ambre ? »

« J'ai fait n'importe quoi… » tente-t-elle de m'expliquer entre plusieurs sanglots. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a pu bien faire pour se mettre dans cet état ?

« Je ne comprends pas ce que tu dis… »

« J'ai… » continue-t-elle péniblement, « j'ai été voir Ron. »

Elle relève vers moi ses yeux clairs pleins de larme et semble attendre ma réaction.

« Euh… d'accord ? »

« Non mais tu ne comprends pas ! Je savais que vous aviez divorcé, mais quand il m'a proposé d'aller boire un café, j'ai pas pu dire non. Je l'avais trouvé tellement gentil avec moi le soir de l'anniversaire de Drago… Et… et on a passé un super moment. Oh, si tu savais comme je m'en veux… »

A la fin de sa tirade, c'est plus fort que moi, j'éclate de rire. Je vois bien qu'elle ne comprend pas ma réaction, mais en même temps je m'attendais à tellement pire ! J'avais peur qu'elle me révèle une véritable trahison, et à vrai dire, j'ai même cru pendant un court instant que cela pourrait avoir un rapport avec Drago… Mais non, elle a juste pris un café avec Ron !

« Tu ne m'en veux pas ?... » m'interroge-t-elle timidement, étonnée par ma réaction.

« Mais non, bien sûr que non ! Tu sais Ron et moi, c'est du passé maintenant. C'était mon premier amour, mais aujourd'hui j'ai mis ça derrière moi. Et si vous vous entendez bien et bah tant mieux ! J'ai de l'affection pour vous deux, ça ne peut que me faire plaisir de savoir que vous vous entendez bien. »

« Si tu savais à quel point ça me rassure que tu me dises ça… J'ai toujours eu pour principe de ne pas m'intéresser aux ex de mes amies, mais ça faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas aussi bien entendu avec un garçon et il est tellement gentil avec moi… En plus j'adore quand il me parle de ce qu'il fait au ministère, c'est toujours intéressant, et ses manières me font rire ! Et puis, il est mignon quoi… Je… Je crois que je l'aime bien. »

Ses joues rougissent et elle semble chercher dans mon regard la moindre lueur de reproche que je pourrai lui réserver, mais non, elle ne trouvera rien, à part une sincère approbation. Plus j'y réfléchis et plus je me dis qu'ils iraient bien ensemble. La joie de vivre d'Ambre ne pourra que faire du bien à Ron, et de toute évidence, il lui fait également du bien.

« Je suis sincèrement heureuse pour toi, Ambre. J'espère que ça marchera entre vous. »

« Merci Hermione, t'es vraiment une amie parfaite ! »

Elle se rapproche de moi sur le canapé pour me serrer fort dans ses bras, avant de m'interroger à son tour.

« Et toi alors, comment ça va en ce moment ? Je voulais te féliciter pour la sortie du premier numéro de votre journal, je l'ai adoré ! »

« Oh merci c'est gentil ! J'aurais aimé ne pas avoir à le sortir seule... »

« J'imagine... Tu n'as toujours pas de nouvelles de Drago depuis qu'il est parti ? »

« Non, aucune. J'ai essayé de lui envoyer des lettres et de le retrouver, mais c'est impossible. Il s'est caché par des sorts, et il est très certainement parti loin d'ici. Il pourrait être n'importe où… »

« Mais c'est dingue quand même… Il est même parti sans son cadeau ! »

« Ah bon ? »

« Oui, regarde. Il l'a laissé sur la table du restaurant avant d'aller te parler le soir de son départ. Depuis, je l'ai toujours sur moi au cas où il se déciderait à venir me voir. J'aurais bien aimé passer un peu de temps avec lui avant de partir aux Etats-Unis… »

« Ah mais attends, c'est une très bonne nouvelle ça ! »

Ambre me regarde sans comprendre, alors je lui prends la montre des mains pour mettre ma nouvelle idée en action. Je tâche de me concentrer à des souvenirs que j'ai de Drago et je prononce des mots d'une voix forte et distincte : « Drago Malfoy, _quota hora_ … »

Instantanément, les aiguilles de la montre s'agitent et se déplacent. Elles indiquent désormais 12h10. Je regarde alors ma propre montre : il est 1h10 à Londres.

« Comment je fais pour savoir si 12h10 correspond à minuit ou midi ? » lui demandé-je.

« Il suffit de regarder l'aiguille des heures ! Normalement, au bout de l'aiguille apparait les lettres AM ou PM, pour préciser s'il s'agit de la nuit ou du matin. Là c'est PM qui est écrit, tu vois ? Il est donc midi dix là où se trouve Drago ! Tu es une génie Hermione, je ne sais pas pourquoi je n'y avais pas pensé plus tôt ! »

« Ça ne nous aide pas tant que ça… Bon, c'est sûr que ça confirme le fait qu'il soit parti à l'autre bout du monde pour m'éviter, mais il me semble qu'il y a plusieurs pays qui ont un décalage horaire de onze heures avec Londres… Je vais faire des recherches là-dessus, c'est quand même une piste intéressante. »

« Tu sais quel pays il a déjà visité ou quel pays il voudrait visiter ? »

« Malheureusement non… Et toi ? »

« Eh bien je sais qu'il n'a pas voyagé avec ses parents, et puis pas ces dernières années non plus. Quant à sa vie avec son ex fiancée, disons qu'il évitait d'en parler. »

« Mais oui c'est ça ! S'il y a bien une personne qui doit savoir, c'est elle… »

« Son ex ? Astoria Greengrass ? »

« Non, je ne l'ai jamais rencontré celle-là, et heureusement… Par contre je connais quelqu'un qui la connait très bien : sa grande sœur, Daphné ! La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, elle voulait _absolument_ prendre un café avec moi pour avoir de mes nouvelles… Je crois que c'est le meilleur moment pour accepter son offre ! »

* * *

 **Je m'excuse pour la sortie tardive de ce chapitre et j'espère sincèrement être plus efficace pour le prochain. On s'approche doucement mais surement de la fin, et Daphné Greengrass va pouvoir faire une nouvelle apparition... Vous avez hâte de la revoir ? Moi ça va me faire rire de la retrouver en tout cas !**

 **Sinon que pensez-vous du rapprochement Ron-Ambre ? J'espère que la réaction d'Hermione ne semble pas trop étrange, mais je me suis dit qu'elle était actuellement bien trop obnubilée par sa recherche de Drago pour que ça puisse lui poser problème.**

 **En tout cas, s'il reste des lecteurs intéressés par mon histoire, je vous remercie et vous souhaite tous pleins de bonnes choses pour cette nouvelle année qui commence ! Je remercie tout particulièrement les lecteurs qui prennent le temps de me laisser des reviews à la fin de mes chapitres, vous représentez de vrais rayons de soleil en ces journées froides et sombres.**

 **A bientôt !**


	29. Chapter 29

Le lendemain de la visite tardive d'Ambre, je cherche l'adresse de Daphné pour pouvoir lui rendre visite dans l'après-midi. J'ai préféré ne pas la mettre au courant de ma venue pour m'assurer qu'elle ne puisse pas trouver de raison de m'éviter, mais maintenant que je me tiens face à sa demeure, j'espère que j'ai fait le bon choix et qu'elle ne se sentira pas offensée : je ne sais pas à quel point sa famille tient aux protocoles des sang purs.

Une chose est sûre, les Greengrass sont une riche famille. Leur propriété est gigantesque et très bien entretenue, c'en est presque dérangeant. Trop de perfection a tendance à me mettre mal à l'aise… Pas une seule mauvaise herbe, pas le moindre grain de poussière sur les murs. Je me demande ce qu'il en est de l'intérieur, et j'espère surtout qu'on me laissera entrer.

Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je sonne à la porte de l'énorme manoir et un elfe de maison vient m'ouvrir dans les secondes qui suivent.

« Bonjour miss, vous venez pour voir la maitresse de maison, miss ? »

La maîtresse de maison ? S'agit-il de Daphné ou de sa mère ? Je préfère ne pas faire de gaffe.

« Bonjour, je voudrais voir Daphné s'il te plait. » répondis-je poliment.

Sa blouse est complètement déchirée, c'est lamentable de le laisser comme ça… Maintenant que j'ai retrouvé ma motivation d'avant, il faut vraiment que je reprenne mon projet avorté de la S.A.L.E.

« Dorky va prévenir sa maîtresse miss, attendez ici miss… »

« A qui tu parles, Dorky ? » intervient une voix nasillarde derrière lui.

Apparait alors Daphné Greengrass dans toute sa splendeur. De ses longs cheveux blonds impeccablement coiffés, à sa robe de couleur verte, jusqu'à ses talons noirs vertigineux, tout chez elle crie : _ancienne Serpentarde, et fière de l'être !_ Il me semble même que son pendentif représente un serpent, si c'est pas original…

Je la vois jeter un regard noir à son elfe de maison (Dorky apparemment) avant qu'elle ne m'aperçoive. En un instant, l'agacement de son regard et ses lèvres pincées sont remplacés par un énorme sourire et des yeux brillants. Pas forcément très chaleureux par contre…

« Oh Hermione, quelle charmante surprise ! » s'exclame-t-elle avec un enthousiasme exagéré. « Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit qu'Hermione était là, Dorky ? »

« Dorky allait vous le dire maîtresse, Dorky ne connaissait pas encore son prénom, mais – »

« Tss, peu importe. » le coupe-t-elle froidement. « Retourne en cuisine et prépare nous deux tasses de thé, et vite. Tu prendras bien une tasse de thé avec moi, Hermione ? »

« Euh, oui… »

« Parfait ! Aller Dorky, qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ? »

« Oui maîtresse, Dorky y va tout de suite maîtresse ! »

En un claquement de doigt, l'elfe de maison nous laisse toutes les deux dans l'entrée.

« Excuse-moi pour cela. Tu veux bien me suivre dans le salon ? » reprend-elle d'une voix mielleuse, bien différente de celle qu'elle réserve à son elfe de maison.

 _Non, je n'en ai aucune envie, je préfèrerais rentrer chez moi merci._

Rien que la façon avec laquelle elle parle à son elfe me donne envie de m'en aller en courant. Quand je pense que j'avais choisi de la croire quand elle avait critiqué Drago… J'étais décidément bien aveugle à cette époque. Enfin bon, c'est pour lui que je suis là, alors je vais jouer le jeu jusqu'au bout.

« Bien sûr ! » finis-je par répondre avec un sourire forcé.

Ma réponse lui fait hausser un sourcil mais elle ne dit rien. A la place, elle se tourne brusquement et me montre le chemin.

En la suivant dans son manoir, j'observe les dorures aux murs et les immenses portraits qui me regardent tous avec étonnement, dégoût, ou bien même avec haine. J'ai cru en entendre quelques-uns m'insulter de sang de bourbe, mais ça ne me touche pas. Daphné n'a pas l'air de cet avis par contre. Elle s'arrête en plein milieu du couloir qui mène à son salon et s'adresse aux portraits.

« Cela vous dérangerait-il de vous taire ? Ne savez-vous pas que vous êtes ici en présence d'Hermione Granger, l'héroïne de la guerre qui s'est battue dans le Trio d'or et qui nous a tous sauvés ? Une des figures les plus influentes du monde magique ? Vous devriez témoigner davantage de respect pour celle sans qui de nombreuses personnes ne seraient plus là aujourd'hui ! »

Sa remarque cinglante les fait taire immédiatement. Cela me met mal à l'aise de l'entendre dire tout ça, mais il ne vaut mieux pas que je la contredise. Elle sera sans doute plus prompte à répondre à ma question si je la laisse croire qu'elle a des raisons de m'admirer…

Une fois arrivées dans le salon, elle me fait signe de m'assoir sur un fauteuil à côté de celui sur lequel elle s'installe. Le mobilier est très chic, mais assez impersonnel. Il n'y a aucune photo, et les quelques portraits de la salle sont tous silencieux (à croire que son intervention précédente les a vexés). Je me demande si elle vit avec quelqu'un ici...

« Je vis ici toute seule. C'était le manoir de mes parents, et étant la plus âgée, j'en ai hérité à leur mort. » m'explique-t-elle, comme si elle avait compris ma question à mon regard.

Ceci explique pourquoi elle est désormais maîtresse de maison. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me sentir mal pour elle, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans mes parents… Et cela doit être dur de vivre seule dans une propriété aussi grande.

« Pour quelle raison viens-tu me voir, Hermione ? » reprend-elle, mettant fin au silence gênant qui prenait place. « Je me doute bien que tu n'es pas simplement venue pour prendre de mes nouvelles. Tu as l'air de chercher quelque chose en particulier, alors dis-moi, en quoi pourrais-je t'aider ? »

Et bah dis donc, je ne pensais pas que ce serait aussi rapide ! Au moins, cela m'épargne les fausses civilités.

« Eh bien, à vrai dire… »

Dorky réapparait avec deux tasses fumantes dans les mains. Il les place sur la table près de nos fauteuils et fait apparaître une assiette remplie de pâtisseries. Daphné a l'air agacée par sa lenteur, mais elle ne fait aucune remarque. Elle semble plus intéressée par ce que j'ai à lui dire. Quant à moi, je tâche de rassembler mes pensées pour essayer de lui présenter ma requête de la meilleure façon possible.

« Alors ? » insiste-t-elle en prenant sa tasse de thé dans les mains.

« J'ai une question à te poser... A propos de Drago Malefoy. »

« Quoi ? »

Daphné lâche un petit rire amer.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ? » me demande-t-elle avec un sourire au coin des lèvres.

« Euh, c'est-à-dire ? »

« Il t'a gâché la vie à toi aussi, comme à ma sœur ? »

 _N'importe quoi. C'est elle qui a gâché sa vie, pas l'inverse._

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? » répliqué-je froidement, agacée par sa question.

« Oh pas de ça entre nous, Hermione. Je sais très bien que tu ne travailles plus au ministère de la justice magique et que tu es divorcée de Weasley, tout le monde ne parle plus que de ça dans les journaux. Tout le monde se demande ce qui est arrivé à la grande Hermione Granger pour que sa vie tourne du tout au tout en quelques mois ! En sachant que la dernière fois qu'on s'est vue toi et moi tu essayais de te cacher de lui et que maintenant tu as une question à me poser à son sujet, j'ai du mal à croire qu'il n'ait pas de rapport avec tout ce qui t'est arrivé. »

Mes joues s'empourprent en un instant. Je déteste cette notoriété qui m'entoure depuis la fin de la guerre, cette tendance qu'ont les journalistes à s'insinuer dans ma vie privée… Surtout que la plupart d'entre eux disent n'importe quoi !

« Ecoute Daphné, je ne suis pas venue ici pour te parler de ma vie personnelle. Je veux juste savoir où se trouve Drago Malefoy, parce qu'il est parti de chez lui depuis quelques semaines maintenant. Je sais qu'il est actuellement à l'autre bout du monde : en Russie, en Asie ou en Océanie peut-être. Alors dis-moi, as-tu une idée d'où il pourrait être ? »

« Tu ne veux donc vraiment pas me dire ce qu'il t'a fait ? De quoi as-tu peur ? Que j'aille tout répéter à la presse ? Ne t'inquiète pas, ton secret sera bien gardé avec moi. Je le déteste autant que toi, tu sais, pas la peine de prendre des pincettes… »

« Ça ne te regarde pas Daphné, réponds à ma question. » répliqué-je d'un ton sec, tout en essayant de rester calme.

« Pas la peine d'être aussi froide ! Ma sœur aussi a été une de ses victimes tu sais, je ne vais pas te juger. Pourquoi tiens-tu absolument à cacher ce qu'il t'a fait ? »

« Mais parce qu'il ne m'a rien fait ! » crié-je soudainement avec ferveur, en reposant ma tasse sur la table d'un geste brusque. « Drago est un homme bien, il ne m'aurait jamais fait de mal ! »

Daphné me regarde avec ses yeux grands ouverts, l'air ébahie. Je suis moi-même étonnée d'avoir perdu mon sang froid aussi rapidement, mais l'entendre parler de Drago de la sorte, c'était juste… Insupportable.

Avant que l'une d'entre nous ne reprenne la parole, un énorme claquement de porte se fait entendre dans l'entrée du manoir, suivi de rapides coups de talons contre le sol, allant dans notre direction.

Une magnifique jeune femme brune se manifeste au bout du couloir dans un tailleurs cintré. Mis à part la couleur de ses yeux et cheveux, elle ressemble énormément à Daphné. Des traits fins, une allure princière, un regard vicieux, des lèvres pincées. Il ne me faut pas bien longtemps pour comprendre que j'ai en face de moi la femme qui a tant fait souffrir Drago : Astoria Greengrass.

Daphné lui adresse la parole dès qu'elle pénètre dans la salle.

« Déjà là Astoria ? Je croyais que tu passerais dans la soirée. »

« C'est ce que j'avais prévu, mais j'ai dû changer mes plans parce que… »

Au moment où son regard se pose sur le mien, elle s'arrête immédiatement dans sa phrase. Ses yeux se font méfiants et ses traits se crispent. Elle semble m'inspecter soigneusement avant de me parler d'une voix lente et suspicieuse.

« Hermione Granger, si je ne m'abuse. Que fais-tu dans le manoir de ma sœur ? »

Sans me laisser de temps pour m'expliquer, Daphné répond à ma place d'une voix innocente.

« Elle venait me poser une question des plus étranges sur ton ex-fiancé ! Mais maintenant que tu es là, j'imagine que tu pourras lui répondre toi-même. Quelle était ta question déjà Hermione ? Et dis-lui aussi pourquoi ça t'intéresse autant… »

Les deux jeunes femmes me toisent avec dédain. Qu'est-ce qu'Astoria vient faire là ? J'étais persuadée qu'elle avait refait sa vie et qu'elle vivait à des kilomètres d'ici ! Je n'avais absolument aucune envie de rencontrer la femme qui a fait tant de mal à Drago…

 _N'oublie pas que ce sont des sœurs Hermione, il est évident qu'elles se rendent visite de temps en temps, tu aurais dû y penser avant…_

Elles continuent de me dévisager en attendant une réponse. Aucune ne semble prête à prendre la parole pour changer de conversation : je n'ai aucune échappatoire.

Bon, autant essayer de tirer parti de cette situation alors. Astoria a beau être une garce, elle en saura certainement plus sur Drago que sa grande sœur.

« Je… je suis juste à la recherche de Drago Malefoy. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que le pays où il se trouve a onze heures de décalage horaire avec Londres. Je pensais que Daphné aurait une idée d'où il pourrait être… »

« Oh non, mais tu gardes la meilleure partie pour toi là ! » reprend Daphné avec un sourire mesquin. « Ce qu'il faut savoir, c'est qu'elle est à sa recherche parce qu'elle trouve que c'est un homme _bien_ , incapable de lui faire du mal et qu'il doit sans doute beaucoup lui manquer. N'est-ce pas Hermione ? »

« Hein ? Euh, non, je n'ai jamais dit que c'était pour ça, c'est juste que… »

« Un homme bien ? Drago Malefoy ? » proteste Astoria, le regard brulant. « Tu ne sais donc pas ce qu'il m'a fait ? »

« Pardon ? » repris-je en essayant tant bien que mal de contenir mon énervement. Les sœurs Greengrass commencent sérieusement à me taper sur le système…

« Drago Malefoy m'a fait la pire chose qu'on puisse faire à une femme, tu devrais te méfier de lui davantage. A ta place, je le laisserais là où il est, et je ne partirais pas à sa recherche ! »

« Heureusement que tu n'es pas à ma place alors… »

« Comment peux-tu dire ça ! Ne sais-tu pas qu'il a gâché ma vie ? Qu'il m'a, sans aucune pitié, fait les pires outrages ? » réplique-t-elle d'un air scandalisé.

Trop, c'est trop. Pas question que je supporte son hypocrisie une minute de plus.

« Non tu as raison, je ne sais pas, alors éclaire moi ! Quand tu parles des pires outrages, tu parles du fait qu'il ait rompu vos fiançailles quand il a appris que tu l'avais trompé ou du fait qu'il ait refusé de s'occuper de l'enfant que tu as eu avec un autre ? » rétorqué-je avec colère.

« Hein ? Mais, je… »

« Garde tes fausses excuses pour toi Astoria, Drago m'a tout dit ! La seule personne qui a eu sa vie gâchée par cette histoire, c'est lui, alors arrête de jouer la comédie. Maintenant si tu ne veux pas que le mot se répande dans le monde sorcier, réponds à ma question. »

« Mais… »

« Fais bien attention à ce que tu vas dire Astoria. Vous avez beau appartenir à une riche famille de sang pur qui a une grande influence dans votre milieu, n'oublie pas qui je suis moi aussi. J'ai fait partie du Trio qui a aidé à gagner la guerre, les gens me respectent, et tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? C'est _moi_ que les gens croiront, Astoria. D'autant plus que c'est la vérité. Il suffit que je demande à ce qu'on fasse un test de paternité sur ton enfant, et tu seras fichue. »

« Tu es complètement folle ma pauvre ! » réagit alors Daphné en riant. « Astoria n'aurait jamais trompé Drago, et son enfant était bel et bien un Malefoy, retire tout de suite ce que – »

« Tais-toi Daphné. » la coupe Astoria avec un regard assassin. Une ombre passe dans le regard de la grande blonde lorsqu'elle comprend la vérité. J'en conclus qu'Astoria en était venue à mentir à sa propre sœur…

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux précisément, _Granger_? »

« Je veux juste savoir si tu as une idée d'où pourrait être Draco en ce moment, un pays qui aurait onze heures de décalage horaire avec Londres. Peut-être un endroit où il a toujours rêvé d'aller ou bien un lieu qui lui est familier ? »

« Et si je te réponds, qu'est-ce qui me dit que tu n'iras pas tout raconter quand même ? »

« Rien du tout, mais sache que je ne le ferai pas. Tu n'as pas d'autres choix que de me faire confiance maintenant, mais je te rappelle que je suis une ancienne Gryffondor et que ma parole veut bien dire quelque chose, contrairement à d'autres. »

« Je vois… »

Elle pousse un soupir avant de reprendre la parole, tout en évitant volontairement le regard accusateur de sa grande sœur.

« Drago et moi avions l'habitude de passer du temps dans une propriétés de ma famille située à Sydney, dans un quartier moldu. Je peux te donner l'adresse précise si tu veux, il est possible qu'il soit allé dans l'hôtel du coin, on connaissait bien les environs… »

« Merci de ta réponse, et oui je veux bien l'adresse. »

Elle hoche la tête et sort sa baguette pour faire apparaitre un papier avec l'adresse écrite dessus.

Avant de me le donner, elle me regarde droit dans les yeux et me dit d'une voix étonnamment sincère : « quand tu le verras, pourrais-tu me faire une faveur et lui dire que je suis désolée ?... »

Dire que sa demande me surprend serait un euphémisme. Voyant mon air déconcerté, elle s'empresse d'expliquer ses paroles.

« C'est juste que… Je ne pensais pas aller aussi loin. Je croyais sincèrement que mes menaces suffiraient à le faire rester, je _voulais_ qu'il reste, je l'aimais… Mais il n'a rien voulu entendre et sur un coup de tête, j'ai mis mes menaces à exécution. Quand je me suis rendue compte de ce que j'avais fait, il était trop tard. J'ai su que je ne pourrai plus aller en arrière, et j'ai su qu'il ne reviendrait jamais… »

Elle pense vraiment que je vais la croire et la pardonner ? Non, ce serait trop facile, pouvoir se repentir comme ça après avoir détruit la vie sociale de Drago… Néanmoins, tout cela m'intrigue.

« Pourquoi l'as-tu trompé si tu l'aimais ? »

« Je pense qu'il arrive à tout le monde d'avoir des doutes, de faire des erreurs… Surtout lorsqu'on est jeune. Je ne cherche pas à me faire pardonner Granger, je sais que j'ai mal agi. J'aimerais juste que lui le sache aussi. »

Je hoche la tête pour lui signaler que je la comprends. Moi aussi j'ai fait des erreurs ces derniers mois. Bien sûr, elle n'aurait jamais dû aller aussi loin, mais l'erreur est humaine…

« D'accord, je lui dirai. Encore merci pour l'adresse et… merci pour le thé, Daphné. »

Cette dernière est complètement avachie dans son fauteuil, le regard dans le vague. Il en a fallu peu pour lui faire perdre de sa prestance… Comme quoi, un mensonge peut être réellement destructeur.

Je vais maintenant les laisser régler leurs histoires de famille entre elles. Sans attendre de réponse, je me lève de mon fauteuil et me dirige vers la sortie du manoir, le papier d'Astoria dans la main. Il ne me reste plus qu'à prier pour que Drago soit là où elle l'a suggéré.

* * *

Après avoir transplané de pays en pays pour arriver le plus vite possible en Australie, je me retrouve épuisée à l'adresse donnée par Astoria. J'ai usé de beaucoup de magie en très peu de temps…

La résidence est vide bien évidemment, puisqu'elle appartient aux Greengrass et non aux Malefoy, et je pense que je partirai à la recherche de Drago demain en commençant par l'hôtel le plus proche. Pour l'instant, je suis trop fatiguée pour faire quoi que ce soit. J'ai besoin de m'assoir, et de récupérer des forces.

Au coin de la rue, j'aperçois un petit restaurant moldu qui devrait faire l'affaire. J'entre et m'installe à une table, ravie de pouvoir reposer mes jambes. J'inspecte la carte et me décide pour un plat de pâtes. Je sens la présence d'un serveur à côté de moi, prêt à prendre ma commande, mais je ne suis pas encore sûre de l'entrée qui me plairait…

« Mademoiselle, que désirez-vous ? » me demande-t-il alors, avant que j'aie pu faire mon choix.

Dans une autre situation, je n'aurais pas sursauté en entendant ces quelques mots banals sortir de la voix du serveur. Dans une autre situation, je lui aurais sans doute demandé de revenir plus tard, le temps que je me décide, ou je l'aurais fait attendre à ma table quelques instants. Dans une autre situation, je n'aurais pas eu affaire à un regard aussi déroutant en me tournant vers lui, un regard tellement enflammé qu'il me donne envie de fondre tout entière. Dans une autre situation, j'aurais trouvé quelque chose d'intelligent à dire.

Mais la vie étant ainsi faite, je ne trouve qu'un seul mot à répliquer au serveur médusé qui me fait face…

« Drago ? »

* * *

 **Et bien en voilà un chapitre mouvementé !**

 **Nous avons retrouvé la Daphné curieuse et bavarde rencontrée au début de l'histoire, et sa soeur a enfin fait son apparition. Je suis contente d'avoir pu écrire une confrontation entre Hermione et Astoria, et j'espère qu'elle vous aura satisfaite. Je voulais vraiment qu'Hermione assume pleinement ses sentiments et se batte pour Drago avant de le retrouver. La fin arrive à grand pas, et je ne sais pas si cela me rend heureuse ou nostalgique... Et vous, vous avez hâte ?**

 **En tout cas, une nouvelle fois, merci à mes lecteurs et à mes reviewers, que je chéris fortement !**

 **Réponse à fan de twilight : J** **e suis contente que le chapitre précédent t'ait plu ! Effectivement, vous saurez ce qu'Hermione a laissé comme message à Drago dans le journal... Encore un peu de patience ! Merci pour ta review, j'espère que tu as aussi apprécié ce chapitre =)**


	30. Chapter 30

_« Drago ? »_

La première réflexion que je me fais en le voyant avec son costume et son nœud papillon, est qu'il est toujours aussi élégant, même habillé en serveur. Cela ne devrait pas être permis d'être aussi beau quelle que soit la tenue que l'on porte…

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » m'interroge-t-il, stupéfait.

« Eh bien, à vrai dire… Je voulais te parler. »

Etrangement, son regard se durcit. Il n'a pas l'air ravi de me voir.

« Comment est-ce que tu m'as trouvé ? ».

« C'est Astoria qui m'a recommandé de venir dans ce quartier. »

« Astoria ? »

J'acquiesce et vois ses traits qui se tendent. Non, définitivement pas ravi.

« Bon attends, je vais prendre ma pause, on se retrouve dehors. »

Une fois à l'extérieur, Drago s'adosse au mur à droite du restaurant en croisant les bras.

« Alors, explique-moi ce que tu fais là. »

« Je… je voulais te parler. »

« Oui j'ai compris ça. Mais tu parlais d'Astoria, tu es allée la voir ? »

« Oui, j'étais chez sa sœur pour savoir si elle avait une idée d'où tu pourrais être et elle est venue… Elle m'a demandé de te dire qu'elle était désolée pour tout ce qu'elle t'a fait d'ailleurs. »

Ma remarque lui fait hausser un sourcil, il n'a pas l'air convaincu par les regrets d'Astoria, et ça se comprend vu tout ce qu'elle a pu lui faire. Il ne semble toutefois pas vouloir approfondir le sujet.

« Et c'est elle qui t'a dit que je travaillais ici ? Comment elle le savait, elle m'a fait surveiller ? »

« Non, elle ne m'a rien dit et je ne pense pas qu'elle le savait ! Elle m'a juste donné l'adresse de sa maison en Australie quand je lui ai expliqué que je te cherchais, elle pensait qu'il y avait des chances que tu sois dans le quartier. Je ne m'attendais pas à te trouver dans ce restaurant en particulier… »

« D'accord. Bon aller, finissons-en vite. Tu voulais me parler de quoi ? Du procès ? Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je reviendrai à temps pour y assister. Je sais qu'il n'arrivera pas avant plusieurs mois. »

« Non ce n'est pas ça… »

« Alors c'est quoi ? Tu veux parler des droits du journal ? Tu as peut-être peur que je vienne te réclamer de l'argent pour tous les numéros à venir ? Eh bien tu vas pouvoir dormir sur tes deux oreilles ce soir, parce que je te laisse tous les droits. Ça ne m'intéresse plus. Comme tu peux le constater, j'ai trouvé un nouveau métier. »

« Non je… Je venais pour te dire, si jamais tu en doutais, que… Enfin je voulais te dire que c'était mon expérience avec _toi_ que je racontais. »

Ma phrase le fait soudainement changer de comportement : il décroise ses bras et se redresse. Je crois que j'ai enfin réussi à obtenir son attention, mais est-ce qu'il a compris mon sous-entendu ?

« De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? »

« Tu sais, l'expérience que je décris, à la fin des notes du rédacteur en chef, dans notre journal… »

« Euh… Quoi ? »

« Tu ne t'en rappelles pas ? Ou alors, tu ne l'as pas lu ?… Ce n'était pas sur la première version qu'on avait écrite ensemble, je l'ai rajoutée après. »

« Ah tu sais, quand j'ai appris que le premier numéro _d'Homme et Femme de parchemin_ était sorti, j'ai préféré ne pas l'acheter. Je ne voulais pas penser à toi… »

Mon cœur se serre mais je refuse de perdre espoir. Peut-être qu'il ne voulait pas penser à moi parce que ça lui faisait de la peine.

 _Peut-être qu'il ne voulait pas penser à toi parce qu'il ne t'aimait plus._

Non, il faut que je mette toutes ces pensées négatives de côté. Sois courageuse Hermione. Tu as affronté des personnes bien plus impressionnantes que Drago Malefoy dans ta vie, alors lance-toi !

Après avoir pris une grande inspiration, je me décide enfin à lui répondre.

« C'est… à la fin de la première page. Quand je fais part de mon expérience de création, je la compare à… Enfin… Tu verras. Je voulais que tu lises ce passage. »

Les mains tremblantes, je sors le journal de mon sac et lui pointe du doigt le bout d'article dont je viens de lui parler. En jouant avec mes cheveux nerveusement, j'inspecte ses réactions tandis qu'il lit le journal.

 _« Créer un journal, c'est comme tomber amoureux. Quand on a l'idée d'écrire son premier numéro, c'est comme une première rencontre, on se trouve complètement dérouté. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, on s'accroche à cette idée, on ne peut plus arrêter d'y penser. On hésite entre la détester ou l'adorer sans jamais réussir à se décider. Sur un coup de tête, on finit par précipiter les choses, par écrire les premières versions et par faire des erreurs. On s'en veut, et on se sent incompétent, mais il y a toujours des personnes dans notre entourage pour nous encourager, nous pousser à nous améliorer, alors on persévère. On prend sur soi et on repart à zéro._

 _C'est alors que de merveilleuses choses se produisent : motivé par ce nouvel élan, on écrit les meilleurs articles possibles, on se laisse emporter par une exaltation irrésistible, tout semble se mettre en ordre sans effort jusqu'à ce qu'un jour on se rende compte que le journal est fini sans qu'on n'y ait fait attention. C'est ainsi également que l'on tombe amoureux. Ce sont deux belles expériences que l'on espère voir se transformer en succès, et cela ne dépend désormais que de vous, chers lecteurs, de permettre cela. »_

« Et maintenant, on peut dire que c'est toi le lecteur… » me sentis-je obligée d'ajouter au bout de plusieurs secondes de silence à le regarder lire mon message. Oui, tout ne dépend plus que de lui.

Après ma remarque s'ensuit un nouveau silence, beaucoup trop long à mon goût, jusqu'à ce qu'au bout d'un moment, il lève les yeux et me demande d'une faible voix : « Tu le penses vraiment ? ».

Je me retrouve incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, hypnotisée par l'intensité de son regard, à la fois empli de doute et d'envie. Imperceptiblement, je hoche la tête en guise de réponse. Je le vois fermer les yeux et expirer fortement. Il les rouvre et me questionne, visiblement perdu.

« Mais… et Weasley dans tout ça ? »

« Ah tu n'as pas remarqué ? »

Avec un petit sourire, je lève ma main gauche pour lui montrer ce qui ne s'y trouve plus. Son regard déconcerté se fixe sur mon annulaire. Ses sourcils se froncent et j'ai l'impression de voir son cerveau tourner à mille à l'heure.

« Je ne comprends pas… » finit-il par reconnaître, perplexe. « Il y a un mois, tu m'avais dit que tu ne pouvais pas me répondre… Tu as changé d'avis ? »

« Non je n'ai pas changé d'avis. »

Son visage se décompose en entendant mes mots, puis il baisse la tête, décrochant ainsi son regard du mien. Hâtivement, je pose ma main droite sur sa joue et le force à relever son visage et à me regarder dans les yeux.

« Mais ce n'est pas parce que je ne pouvais pas te répondre, que cela voulait dire que je ne retournais pas tes sentiments, je peux te l'assurer. Je voulais juste que mon histoire avec Ron se termine officiellement avant de te dire quoi que soit, par respect pour lui… »

En un instant, ses traits se détendent, un léger sourire éclaire son visage, et il me dit d'une voix douce et moqueuse : « Toi et tes principes de Gryffondor… »

Nos regards se perdent l'un dans l'autre et le temps semble s'être interrompu. Il n'y a plus que lui et moi, dans notre monde idéal. Ce monde dans lequel il peut soigner mes cicatrices, et dans lequel je peux faire disparaître sa solitude…

Quand soudain, un homme barbu habillé de la même manière que Drago sort du restaurant et vient nous interrompre : « Drago, ta pause est bientôt finie, dépêche-toi ! »

Par son intervention, cet homme me ramène sur terre et me rappelle la situation : Drago qui s'est exilé à l'autre bout du monde pour ne pas me voir, moi qui ai fait tout ce chemin pour lui avouer mes sentiments, lui qui ne me répond toujours pas…

Je retire vivement ma main de son visage et m'embourbe dans mes paroles : « Oh il va falloir que t'y ailles alors euh… Tu n'as pas à me répondre tu sais, je comprendrais que toi tu ne veuilles plus… Peut-être même que tu ne voulais vraiment plus jamais me voir, et que c'est pour ça que tu es parti aussi loin… Je suis désolée dans ce cas, mais je voulais en avoir le cœur net, et je… »

« Non, il ne faut pas que tu dises ça. » me coupe-t-il brusquement. « Je… non, attends, je… Non. Faut que j'y aille. »

Ni une, ni deux, il me plante là en transplanant vers un lieu inconnu.

Merde.

Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer ?

J'inspecte l'intérieur du restaurant pour voir s'il a transplané pour retourner y travailler, mais je ne le vois pas. Non, il est juste parti. Sans raison.

Les minutes passent et je suis encore seule. Ça doit être de ma faute, je n'aurais pas dû le faire fuir en lui faisant part de mes doutes, il a dû paniquer. Je suis trop bête, toujours à vouloir trop en dire ! Je pensais avoir réussi à dépasser tout ça. J'étais censée être forte et courageuse à nouveau, pas stupide et ridicule ! Si ça se trouve j'avais raison, il n'avait effectivement plus de sentiments pour moi et je le lui ai rappelé avec mon monologue pathétique. Si ça se trouve, il ne voudra plus jamais me voir. Et il aura fallu que je lui laisse la pire dernière impression possible…

Abattue, je m'assois sur le trottoir contre le mur et tente de me concentrer sur ce qui m'entoure pour ne pas me mettre à pleurer. Il fait déjà nuit et les étoiles parsèment le ciel, c'est magnifique. Il fait encore très chaud, mais j'imagine que c'est habituel pour l'Australie. Je me demande si mes parents étaient passés dans ce quartier lorsqu'ils vivaient ici, sans aucun souvenir de moi.

C'est peut-être ça que je devrais faire : chercher Drago et lui lancer le sort d'oubliettes pour qu'il oublie ces cinq derniers mois. Je pourrais peut-être retourner le voir après ça, et me présenter à lui sous mon meilleur jour, pour qu'il retombe amoureux de moi, et qu'il tombe même amoureux d'une moi meilleure. Oui, ce serait une bonne idée…

« Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu fais par terre ? »

La voix de Drago vient me sortir de mes rêveries. Il se tient debout à côté de moi et me regarde comme si j'étais folle. Cependant, une seule pensée envahit mon esprit en cet instant : _il est revenu_. Je me lève rapidement, en refusant la main qu'il me tend pour m'aider : je ne vais quand même pas le laisser me faire perdre la dernière once de dignité qu'il me reste !

En voyant mon entêtement à vouloir me lever par moi-même, Drago rigole légèrement, avant que le silence ne retombe. Il m'observe paisiblement ; je ne sais pas comment il fait, parce que moi, je suis tout sauf paisible là.

« Où est-ce que tu étais ? » finis-je par demander, nerveuse.

« J'étais parti chercher quelque chose dans le studio où je dors. »

Je le vois alors sortir un écrin de sa poche et l'ouvrir délicatement. Mon cœur rate un battement. Il place la boîte dans ma main, avec un sourire aux lèvres. A l'intérieur se trouve une bague finement ciselée, ornée d'une émeraude.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » demandé-je, bêtement.

« C'est la raison pour laquelle je suis venu ici, en Australie. Je t'avais parlé de la bague de fiançailles que j'avais donnée à Astoria, non ? »

« Celle qui appartenait à ta famille et qu'elle a revendue ? »

Mon cœur bat de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort.

« Oui c'est ça. Elle l'avait vendue à une boutique près d'ici, et cela faisait un moment déjà que j'économisais pour pouvoir me la racheter. Maintenant c'est chose faite. Par contre, j'ai dû dépenser toutes mes économies pour la récupérer, et c'est pour ça que je travaille comme serveur ici. Le propriétaire de ce restaurant nous aimait bien avec Astoria, et il a proposé de me loger en échange de mes services. »

Une bague de fiançailles. Drago vient de placer une bague de fiançailles dans ma main. Mon cœur bat à tout rompre et mes joues s'empourprent. Cela ne va-t-il pas un peu trop vite ? Mais alors, ça veut dire qu'il m'aime encore ? Je suis complètement perdue. Drago, quant à lui, n'a jamais eu l'air aussi serein.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire Drago ? Pourquoi es-tu parti tout d'un coup pour aller la chercher ? Tu penses que toi et moi, on devrait ?... »

« Oh non ne t'inquiète pas ! Je sais que tu viens de divorcer et que l'idée de te remarier ne fait pas partie de tes plans immédiats. Et puis, il nous reste encore du temps… »

Ah. D'accord.

Je n'arrive pas à savoir si je suis plus soulagée que déçue…

« Mais pourquoi tu tenais à me la montrer alors ? » l'interrogé-je d'une petite voix.

« Je voulais simplement t'expliquer pourquoi j'étais revenu ici et te prouver que ce n'était pas parce que je ne t'aimais plus. Oui, je suis parti loin de toi et j'ai tout fait pour que tu ne me retrouves pas, mais c'était parce que j'étais encore énervé et frustré. Je voulais accomplir mes objectifs pour me sentir prêt à te revoir : racheter cette bague et retrouver un niveau de vie correct. Je voulais revenir dans plusieurs mois, ou plusieurs années peut-être, pour te montrer mon évolution, pour que tu vois de quoi j'étais capable moi aussi… Je voulais regagner mon honneur pour ne pas lire de la pitié dans ton regard. »

« Mais… Mais maintenant, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Son regard m'embrase toute entière et son sourire lumineux m'apaise. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait pour passer un mois loin de lui, de son visage, de son intensité… Sans lui, tout paraissait tellement plus fade.

« Je veux tout Hermione. Je veux que tu sois aussi bien ma rivale que mon amie, ma collègue et mon amante, la femme que j'aime et celle avec qui je partage ma vie. Je veux pouvoir me dire que dans quelques temps, c'est toi qui porteras cette bague, et pour toujours. »

Drago se rapproche doucement de moi pour récupérer son écrin, puis il place une de mes mèches derrière mon oreille ; nous sommes si proches que nos nez peuvent presque se toucher. Il fait passer sa main derrière ma tête pour jouer avec mes pointes de cheveux, tout en frôlant mon dos de ses doigts. Je crois que mon cœur va exploser…

« Et toi Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » m'interroge-t-il enfin d'une voix basse et rauque.

« Moi ? Je veux… »

Ses yeux. Ses lèvres. Son amour. Sa joie. Son sourire. Son rire. Son corps. Son âme.

« Je te veux toi. »

Il n'en faut pas plus pour le faire réduire l'infime distance qui nous sépare. Sa main qui caressait mes cheveux m'entoure fermement et me rapproche de lui. Son autre main vient se poser sur ma joue avec une douceur extrême, et ses lèvres se plaquent contre les miennes.

Instinctivement, je place mes bras autour de son cou et le rapproche encore un peu plus de moi si c'est possible. Nos lèvres se cherchent avec avidité, se redécouvrent, se goûtent, se lient et se délient passionnément. C'est comme la dernière fois, mais en mieux, parce que cette fois-ci je suis tout à fait consciente de ce qu'il se passe.

Je plonge une de mes mains dans ses cheveux et l'entends gémir contre mes lèvres. Cela suffit à me faire perdre tout contrôle et gémir à mon tour. Nous approfondissons le baiser pour nous unir encore plus : toujours plus de contact, toujours plus de chaleur, toujours plus de fusion. Toujours plus d'amour.

Sa main droite passe de ma joue à ma nuque, avant de se perdre dans mes boucles brunes. Son autre main me caresse et me brule par sa sensualité. J'en veux plus, toujours plus.

Il s'écarte de ma bouche pour embrasser mon cou, ma joue, mon nez, alternant entre baisers de passions et de tendresses. Quand je pense qu'il y a quelques mois encore, j'ai pu écrire dans des critiques que la passion était dangereuse dans une relation amoureuse… Je ne vois rien de dangereux là-dedans, si ce n'est que j'ai l'impression que je pourrais me consumer de plaisir sur place.

Il retourne à mes lèvres et je sens que sa main passe en dessous de mon t-shirt pour pouvoir caresser mon dos directement avec ses doigts brûlants. Je n'en peux plus, c'est à la fois trop et pas assez, je ne m'étais jamais sentie comme ça auparavant…

« Drago qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Ça fait vingt minutes qu'on t'attend là ! »

Mes yeux s'ouvrent brusquement, et je fais un pas en arrière pour reprendre mon souffle. L'homme barbu est revenu pour chercher Drago, et il n'a pas l'air très content… Drago, quant à lui, ne détourne pas son regard de mon visage. Il irradie de bonheur et je suis sûre que c'est à peu près à ça que je dois ressembler également. Sa bouche s'étire en un sourire malicieux avant qu'il ne réponde à son collègue.

« Je vais prendre ma soirée. »

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu ne peux pas faire ça maintenant ! Le patron va te virer sinon. »

« Ça me va, du moment qu'il me laisse son studio encore une dernière fois… On risque d'en avoir besoin ce soir. »

L'homme nous inspecte tous les deux en levant les sourcils. Il n'a pas l'air d'approuver la décision de Drago mais je pense que ça n'aurait pas pu moins nous atteindre qu'à ce moment-là.

« Très bien. »

Il nous laisse enfin seuls et je constate que Drago a gardé son sourire joueur sur le visage. Amusée, je me rapproche de lui et lui demande d'une voix moqueuse : « Alors comme ça, _on_ risque d'en avoir besoin ce soir ? Mais qu'est-ce qui te dit que je te suivrai dans ton studio ? J'avais prévu de dormir seule dans une chambre d'hôtel tu sais, je n'ai pas forcément envie de changer mes plans. »

Drago passe une de ses mains dans mes cheveux et approche ses lèvres de mon oreille pour me dire d'une voix grave et sensuelle : « Ah oui ? »

Je ne parviens pas à retenir un frisson de parcourir tout mon corps. Certainement satisfait par ma réaction, Drago reprend la parole en détachant bien chaque mot.

« Pourtant j'ai l'impression que ton corps a envie que tu changes tes plans. Je suis sûr qu'il adorerait passer la nuit avec moi dans ce studio… »

Ses lèvres descendent alors dans mon cou pour me torturer de ses baisers.

Je racle ma gorge et lui demande d'une voix saccadée « Alors maintenant tu veux que je passe une nuit entière avec toi ? Fais attention _Malefoy_ , à être trop gourmand, tu risques de ne rien obtenir du tout… »

Ma remarque le fait rire et je me réjouis t'entendre ce son qui fait sans aucun doute partie de mes préférés. Son rire et le gémissement qu'il a fait tout à l'heure, quand on s'embrassait, oui, ce sont ceux que je préfère. Il se recule et son contact me manque déjà. Je voudrais qu'il ne s'éloigne plus jamais…

« Ce n'est plus de la gourmandise à ce niveau-là, _Granger_. C'est de la faim pure et simple. Et je compte sur toi pour assouvir mon besoin… »

« Je te trouve bien confiant… »

« Oh ça oui. Dois-je te rappeler dans quelle maison j'étais à Poudlard ? »

« Ton orgueil va finir par te perdre. »

« Peut-être bien, mais ce ne sera pas avant de t'avoir sentie pressée contre moi, en train de crier mon nom et de bénir le jour de notre rencontre… »

Cette fois-ci, c'est moi qui rigole. Il n'est vraiment pas possible…

« T'es un sale con Drago, mais je t'aime. »

« Moi aussi, je t'aime. » affirme-t-il d'une voix profonde qui semble me parler directement à l'intérieur de moi. Je veux qu'il se replace contre moi. Je veux le sentir entièrement, peau contre peau, dans un juste dosage de passion et d'amour.

« Bon aller, maintenant emmène-moi dans ton studio. On verra bien qui réussira à faire crier son nom à l'autre. »

Ses yeux s'illuminent et j'ai l'impression qu'il me déshabille du regard. Ma proposition a dû lui plaire…

« Défi relevé. »

C'est ainsi qu'il me prend par la main pour me faire transplaner avec lui jusqu'à sa chambre.

Ce soir-là, aucun de nous n'a gagné le défi. Nous avons autant crié et gémi l'un que l'autre, alors que nos corps s'unissaient dans une danse passionnelle. Maintenant que nous avions pu nous lier, plus rien ne semblait pouvoir nous séparer, si ce n'est la fatigue du petit matin. Cela ne nous a pas empêché de dormir emmêlés l'un dans l'autre : une tête sur un torse, une main contre une épaule, une jambe au-dessus d'une autre. Et rien n'a jamais semblé aussi parfait que cette nuit-là.

Je suis tellement heureuse d'être tombée sur lui, caché sous sa cape, il y a maintenant cinq mois de cela…

Plus jamais je ne veux être séparée de lui.

Il a été mon cauchemar et ma fascination, il est devenu ma joie et mon amour, il formera désormais ma vie.

* * *

 **Et voilà…**

 **Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Même si ce chapitre clôt le récit principal, je tenais à vous prévenir que j'ai prévu d'écrire un épilogue pour réellement conclure cette histoire. Je n'ai pas encore fini de l'écrire, mais dès que ce sera fait et que j'en serai satisfaite, je vous le publierai. J'espère que ça vous intéresse et que je ne suis pas la seule à vouloir savoir ce que deviennent nos personnages dans l'avenir ! (S'il y a des personnages que vous aimeriez bien voir dans l'épilogue pour voir leur évolution, n'hésitez pas à me le demander en review.)**

 **Pour revenir sur ce chapitre, j'espère sincèrement qu'il vous a plu, en tout cas moi j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire. Laissez-moi votre avis en review, ça me ferait très plaisir !**

 **Comme d'habitude, merci à mes reviewers adorés et à tous ceux qui suivent mon histoire !**

 **Fan de twilight : Je suis contente que tu aies aimé le chapitre et que l'idée d'un Drago serveur t'ai plu à toi aussi, j'ai bien aimé l'imaginer ! Merci pour ta review.**

 **Hogwarpotter : Merci pour les petits mots que tu m'as laissé en lisant mon histoire ! J'espère que tu aimeras la suite.**


	31. Epilogue

**Epilogue : quelques moments dans la vie d'Hermione et Drago**

« Cet appartement est magnifique Drago ! »

« Il te plait ? »

Maintenant qu'il a fini de me faire visiter son luxueux appartement, mon regard s'arrête sur l'immense bibliothèque qui orne le salon. Drago a définitivement beaucoup de goûts...

« Comment ne pourrait-il pas me plaire… Il est incroyable ! En plus tu habiteras tout prêt du bureau, c'est parfait ! »

« Tout ça c'est grâce à toi, tu sais. Si tu n'avais pas été là, le procès contre mon père n'aurait jamais eu lieu et je n'aurais pas pu récupérer mon argent. J'aurais été contraint de continuer d'habiter au Manoir des Malefoy, malgré tous les mauvais souvenirs qu'il nous rappelle… »

« Si je n'avais pas été là, tu aurais peut-être rencontré quelqu'un d'autre qui t'aurait conseillé la même chose ! Je n'ai rien fait d'exceptionnel. »

« Je ne suis pas d'accord ! Je te dois beaucoup, et je tiens à te remercier dignement… »

Son sourire en coin ne me dit rien qui vaille.

« Tu vas me proposer d'inaugurer ta chambre j'imagine, histoire de tester le matelas ? » répondis-je d'une voix taquine tandis qu'il s'approche de moi à pas de loup.

Il est désormais à quelques centimètres de moi. Un peu plus et nos lèvres pourront se toucher. Je peux déjà imaginer la sensation de sa bouche sur la mienne, de ses mains sur mon corps… C'est plus fort que moi, sa proximité me fait perdre tous mes moyens.

Pourtant, ce n'est pas derrière mon cou ou dans mon dos que sa main vient se poser…

« Non, je vais plutôt te proposer d'inaugurer _notre_ chambre. »

« Quoi ? »

Il sort alors de sa poche arrière une clé qu'il me présente.

« J'aimerais que tu viennes habiter ici avec moi. Cela fait maintenant deux ans qu'on est ensemble et j'en ai marre d'alterner entre le studio que tu loues et mon Manoir. Je veux être avec toi le plus possible. Je veux qu'on vive ensemble. Je veux fonder un _« chez nous »_ avec toi. Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ? »

« Je… C'est… Je ne savais pas que… »

Mes joues s'enflamment tandis que je considère sa proposition. Emménager à deux est une étape essentielle dans une relation… Est-ce que je me sens prête à franchir ce cap avec lui ? Je l'inspecte un instant, avec son doux sourire plein d'espoir, et ses yeux interrogateurs. Drago Malefoy, l'homme de ma vie… Evidemment que j'ai envie de vivre avec lui. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je me pose la question.

« D'accord » finis-je par répondre avec un sourire en coin. Je passe mes mains derrière son cou et le vois hausser les sourcils. « Mais si on fait ça, je tiens à poser certaines conditions. »

Il rigole légèrement et passe ses bras autour de ma taille, en caressant le bas de mon dos avec sa main libre.

« Je m'en doutais… Alors vas-y, je t'écoute. »

« Déjà, j'insiste pour te payer un loyer. »

« Ce n'est pas la peine tu sais… »

« J'insiste ! » affirmé-je avant de l'embrasser doucement dans le cou ; je vais prendre son gémissement comme un consentement à ma requête. « Ensuite, interdiction d'utiliser le moindre elfe de maison ici, à moins qu'il soit payé. »

« Hum, on verra… » grogne-t-il tandis que je remonte mes baisers le long de son cou jusqu'à son oreille.

« On ne verra rien du tout. » lui chuchoté-je à l'oreille « Je ne pourrais pas vivre avec une personne qui exploite des êtres vivants, tu le sais très bien. »

Je me recule pour capter son regard et je constate avec plaisir que sa respiration s'est accéléré par rapport à tout à l'heure. Son pouce remonte le long de mon dos sous mon haut, et je sens que je ne pourrais pas réussir à rester sérieuse beaucoup plus longtemps…

« Dernière condition… » continué-je en tentant de garder ma voix stable. « Je veux que tu me réserves un espace dans ta bibliothèque, et tu auras interdiction totale de toucher aux livres qui s'y trouvent. »

Cette fois-ci, Drago rigole franchement à ma demande. Je hausse un sourcil pour lui faire savoir que je suis très sérieuse, et son sourire s'étire.

« Très bien, mais je t'interdis de toucher aux miens. »

« Parfait, je crois que nous avons un accord. » dis-je en me défaisant de son étreinte pour attraper la clé qui se trouvait encore dans sa main.

Le sourire de Drago s'agrandit encore plus et je sais que le mien fait de même.

« Bon alors, quand est-ce qu'on l'inaugure cette chambre ? » finis-je par lui demander pour briser le silence.

Il n'en faut pas plus à Drago pour me porter comme une princesse jusqu'à la chambre.

Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire, le matelas était _très_ confortable.

* * *

OoOoOoO

La bague de fiançailles que Drago m'avait présenté en Australie est désormais sur mon annulaire. Aucun bijou n'avait tant semblé à sa place sur mon corps que cette bague.

Je ferai tout pour ne jamais avoir à l'enlever.

* * *

OoOoOoO

« Vous pouvez maintenant embrasser la mariée ! »

De vifs applaudissements et cris de joie s'élèvent dans toute la salle. Evidemment, mon mari ne les suit pas. Il garde son regard fixement planté devant lui, l'air courroucé.

« Drago… » chuchoté-je dans sa direction.

« Hm… »

« Drago ! »

« Quoi ? » s'énerve-t-il.

« Si tu as l'intention de continuer à gâcher le mariage de ta meilleure amie par ta mauvaise humeur, sache que tu pourras dormir sur le canapé ce soir. »

Je l'entends grommeler dans sa barbe, mais, au moins, il applaudit avec nous. Il me semble même l'apercevoir sourire en direction d'Ambre lorsqu'elle remonte l'allée sous les exclamations de ses proches et de ceux de Ron, qui est désormais son mari. Ce n'est toujours pas l'amour fou entre Drago et lui mais je fais confiance à Ambre.

C'est bien grâce à elle que Drago et moi avons commencé à nous rapprocher, il n'y a pas de raison qu'elle n'arrive pas à réconcilier son mari et le mien.

* * *

OoOoOoO

Le petit être qui repose dans les bras de Ginny fait flancher mon cœur. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me dire que je voudrai être à sa place, en train de porter mon amour dans les bras. Mon regard croise celui de Drago, et le doux sourire qu'il arbore me confirme que je ne suis pas la seule à me faire cette réflexion. Bientôt, la famille Malefoy s'agrandira d'un membre, je compte m'en assurer.

* * *

OoOoOoO

« Et celle-ci tu en penses quoi ? »

« Tu veux traumatiser notre enfant ou quoi ? »

« Je ne vois pas où est le problème avec cette peluche. J'en avais une dans ce style quand j'étais enfant, et je n'en ai pas du tout été traumatisé. »

A mon grand désarroi, Drago s'accroupit dans le magasin et place l'objet effrayant devant mon ventre.

« Tu en dis quoi, toi ? Ça ne te dirait pas d'avoir une peluche aussi cool ? »

« Drago, notre bébé n'aura pas de peluches en forme de dragon, un point c'est tout. » répliqué-je d'un ton excédé. « Et puis nous ne sommes pas venus là pour ça, on est censés lui chercher des vêtements, pas des jouets. »

Drago repose la peluche à contrecœur, mais le connaissant, je suis sûre qu'il prépare déjà un plan pour l'offrir à notre futur enfant.

« Drago, Hermione, c'est bien vous ? » nous interroge une personne derrière nous.

Je me retourne et me trouve nez à nez avec un couple incongru : Daphné Greengrass et Blaise Zabini. Je n'avais pas revu Daphné depuis la fois où je cherchais Drago, et la première chose que je constate, est que son ventre s'est bien arrondi depuis la dernière fois…

« Oh c'est incroyable je ne pensais pas vous trouver ici ! Je ne savais pas que tu étais enceinte Hermione, ils n'en ont pas du tout parlé dans les journaux ! Tu en es à combien de mois ? Et tu étais au courant, toi ? »

Blaise dont le regard était resté fixement planté dans celui de Drago, regarde désormais Daphné avec un léger sourire et lui répond simplement.

« Non, je ne savais pas. »

« Oui je m'en doutais ! Comment avez-vous fait pour garder ça secret ? Et tu en es à combien de mois ? »

« Cela fait bientôt quatre mois, et si tu n'en as pas entendu parler, c'est parce qu'on essaye de rester discrets. » lui expliqué-je, amusée de la voir aussi bavarde que dans mon souvenir.

« Ah d'accord ! Je garderai ça pour moi alors, fais-moi confiance. »

« Drago… » intervient alors Zabini. « Est-ce que je peux te parler ? »

Mon mari a l'air extrêmement tendu depuis le début de cette rencontre, mais il hoche la tête et suit son ancien camarade de classe dans un autre rayon. Je sais que tous les deux étaient amis avant qu'Astoria ne détruise la réputation de Drago auprès de tous les sangs-purs, et je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'en vouloir à Zabini d'avoir été aussi dupe… Ce qui est assez paradoxale venant de moi, puisque que je me suis aussi fait avoir par les mensonges d'Astoria.

« Tu sais, je crois que Blaise aimerait redevenir ami avec Drago. » m'explique soudainement Daphné. « Depuis qu'on est ensemble, je lui ai raconté la vérité sur Astoria et lui, et je crois qu'il s'en voulait d'avoir lâché Drago aussi facilement. Je sais que ça peut paraitre très superficiel, mais dans notre milieu, la réputation est très importante… »

« Oui, je sais. » répondis-je simplement. « Alors dis-moi Daphné, qu'est-ce que tu deviens ? »

« Et bien comme tu le vois je suis mariée avec Blaise ! » s'exclame-t-elle en me montrant son alliance. « On s'est revu à une réunion d'anciens Serpentards, et on s'est en quelque sorte redécouverts. Tout s'est passé très vite, notre couple, notre mariage… Et maintenant je suis enceinte de trois mois ! Je ne savais pas qu'il était possible d'être aussi heureuse ! »

« Eh bien je suis sincèrement heureuse pour toi Daphné. »

J'hésite un peu avant de lui poser la question qui me brûle les lèvres, mais je finis par me jeter à l'eau.

« Et ta sœur ? »

Le visage de Daphné se décompose. Elle a l'air tout de suite beaucoup moins heureuse.

« Cette sale menteuse ? Eh bien elle vit seule avec son enfant. Parfois je vais les voir, parce que je reste la marraine de son enfant, mais ce n'est pas une partie de plaisir. Tu sais, je suis désolée pour tout ce que j'ai pu dire de Drago, je n'aurais pas dû la croire sur parole… »

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, c'est normal que tu aies cru ta sœur, et j'ai moi-même fait beaucoup d'erreurs dans le passé. Mais Daphné, tu ne devrais pas pour autant en vouloir jusqu'à la fin de ta vie à Astoria, tu n'as qu'une sœur… Tu pourrais le regretter plus tard. »

« Oui je sais… C'est juste que j'ai encore du mal avec toute cette histoire. Bien sûr, elle reste ma sœur et je l'aime, mais je pense qu'il nous faudra encore un peu de temps pour retrouver la confiance qu'on avait avant l'une dans l'autre. »

« Je comprends. »

Daphné et moi échangeons un sourire, et j'aperçois alors nos maris qui se dirigent vers nous, l'air satisfaits.

Lorsque nous nous disons au revoir, ces deux-là s'échangent une poignée de main, un sourire aux lèvres. Je crois que me retrouver entourée de Serpentards souriants ne m'a jamais fait autant plaisir.

* * *

OoOoOoO

« Regarde ce que j'ai retrouvé en faisant du rangement dans la bibliothèque ! » s'exclame Drago en entrant dans la cuisine.

« Ne me dis pas que tu as touché à mes livres. »

« Mais non, tu sais bien que je n'aurais pas osé… »

Il arrive derrière moi et m'encercle de ses bras.

« Drago, si tu veux m'aider à faire la cuisine, il vaut mieux que tu te mettes à côté de moi plutôt que derrière. Ce sera beaucoup plus efficace. »

Sans me répondre, il dépose un léger baiser dans mon cou et se met à ma droite en me montrant un livre que je n'arrive pas à reconnaître.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? »

« _Un amour de fantôme_! Tu ne te souviens pas ? C'était le premier livre que tu avais critiqué à Fleury et Bott, en essayant de me faire perdre toute crédibilité. »

« En _essayant_ de te faire perdre toute crédibilité ? Dis plutôt que j'avais réussi ! Tu avais même dû changer ta critique tellement elle paraissait ridicule à côté de la mienne ! »

« Peut-être, mais grâce à ça, c'est _ta_ critique qui s'est retrouvée ridicule… »

Mes sourcils se froncent et je lui lance un regard qui exprime tout mon mépris. Ma réaction le faire rire ce qui me rend bien incapable de rester en colère quelques secondes de plus. Son rire a un effet hors du commun sur moi.

Drago pose alors le livre sur le plan de travail et vient m'embrasser tendrement.

Il se recule et me chuchote : « tu te souviens de comment on était à l'époque ? »

« Une jeune fille traumatisée qui vivait dans ses mensonges et un jeune homme toujours de mauvaise humeur qui n'avait quasiment plus de contacts avec les gens ? Oui, je m'en rappelle. C'était pas très beau à voir. »

« On a bien changé… »

« Non, je crois que tu as oublié ma première critique Drago, personne ne change jamais vraiment ! » lui répliqué-je avec un sourire en coin. « On s'est simplement redécouvert. »

Avant que mon mari ne puisse me contredire comme à son habitude, une personne inattendue fait son apparition dans la cuisine. Une charmante petite tête blonde aux yeux bruns remplis de larmes, un dragon en peluche dans les bras, s'avance ainsi vers nous. Sa sieste a dû mal se finir…

« Papa, maman, j'ai fait un cauchemar, c'était horrible ! » se lamente Scorpius, en reniflant avec toute la grâce dont est capable un enfant de cinq ans.

Je vois le visage de Drago fondre face à cette vision. Il s'approche de son fils et le prend dans ses bras pour le calmer.

« Ne t'inquiète pas mon chéri, ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve, c'est fini maintenant. » lui dit-il d'une voix douce.

« Mais si ça se trouve c'était réel ! »

Drago tourne les yeux vers moi qui regarde les deux hommes de ma vie d'un air aimant. Je m'approche de Scorpius et lui caresse les cheveux pour l'apaiser.

« Les cauchemars sont très différents de la réalité, Scorpius, tu peux me faire confiance. Et tant que tu es avec nous, tu n'as rien à craindre. »

« C'est vrai ? »

Son père et moi hochons la tête pour lui assurer que c'est vrai. Oui, il n'a vraiment aucun souci à se faire. Notre journal marche mieux que jamais, nous nous aimons toujours autant malgré les aléas de la vie quotidienne, et nos amis sont là quand nous avons besoin d'eux. Cet enfant est entouré de joie et d'amour.

Scorpius semble réfléchir quelques secondes, avant de me demander : « tu fais des cauchemars toi aussi ? ».

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire en entendant cette question. Je revois Drago dans sa cape, mes tentatives de filatures, la torture de Bellatrix… Mais plus rien de tout ça ne me fait peur aujourd'hui. Drago a peut-être raison finalement, peut-être bien qu'il y a des choses qui changent avec le temps… Il est toutefois hors de question que je le reconnaisse, son orgueil est déjà bien assez grand comme ça. Alors je me contente de répondre à mon fils, avec confiance et amour.

« Non, plus depuis longtemps. Je ne fais plus que des rêves maintenant. »

 **FIN.**

* * *

 **Et voilà, c'est fini ! Je ne sais pas trop comment je me sens à vrai dire. C'est la première fois que je finis une fanfiction aussi longue et j'hésite entre être soulagée que ce soit fini ou déçue de laisser cette histoire derrière moi… Ce qui est sûr, c'est que j'en suis fière. Cette fanfiction n'est pas parfaite, mais au moins je l'ai finie et j'ai réussi à dire ce que j'avais à dire. C'est déjà pas mal !**

 **Maintenant, si vous êtes intéressés par mes projets pour la suite, sachez que j'ai déjà des idées pour un prochain Dramione (plus léger), et que je pense aussi enfin finir une histoire que j'ai commencé pour une autre fandom il y a un moment maintenant, mais dont la suite est encore aujourd'hui attendue par quelques personnes.**

 **Sinon, merci à tous ceux qui m'ont suivi dans cette aventure, et merci tout particulièrement à mes reviewers réguliers : Zuzulachouette, Swangranger, kochkargan, fan de twilight. Vous m'avez donné la motivation de continuer cette histoire, alors on peut dire que c'est en partie grâce à vous qu'elle est finie aujourd'hui. Merci également à hogwartpotter pour tous les commentaires que tu m'as laissé récemment. Enfin, je veux remercier tous ceux qui ont laissé des reviews à un moment ou un autre, et ceux qui ont suivi mon histoire ou qui l'ont placée dans leurs favoris. Ça compte beaucoup pour moi.**

 **Puisqu'il s'agit de la fin, ça me ferait très plaisir que vous me laissiez un commentaire pour me donner votre avis sur cet épilogue, mais aussi votre avis global sur mon histoire. Et là je m'adresse tout particulièrement aux lecteurs silencieux que j'ai pu voir dans mes stats mais qui ne se sont jamais manifestés. C'est maintenant ou jamais de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !**

 **Je vous embrasse tous, à bientôt j'espère !**


End file.
